Mi Querido Vecino
by Robert Ashley Cullen Swan
Summary: Bella vive junto con su hermana, Alice, y su mejor amiga,Rose. Un día se mudan los hermanos Cullen a la casa de enfrente. ¿Surgirá el amor? BxE AxJ RxE. Todos Humanos.
1. Nuevos Vecinos

Pov. Bella

Es un día como otro cualquiera, en serio, odio la monotonía. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella. Isabella es demasiado formal para una muchacha de 24 años que acaba de finalizar la universidad. Me gradué en Psicología, es mi pasión. Vivo en Nueva York junto con mi hermana melliza Alice y mi mejor amiga Rosalie Hale. Alice, bueno, Alice es Alice.

Parece mentira que seamos mellizas. Ella es baja más o menos de 1,50 cm, su cabello es negro como el carbón, y su piel es pálida cómo el mármol, sus ojos son verdes – de mis abuelos- . En eso sí nos parecemos, mi piel es tan blanca como la suya pero mi cabello es de un marrón muy bonito – según me han dicho – y mis ojos de un color café que –según me han dicho también - que son muy bonitos.

Rosalie es Rosalie. Es una rubia despampanante con todas sus palabras. Con unos ojos azules como el cielo. En fin, podía ser perfectamente una modelo. Pero Rose no era una rubia tonta sin cerebro como todas las rubias. Tiene 25 años recién cumplidos.

Rosalie tenía un hermano mellizo llamado Jasper. Este era como su hermana pero versión hombre. Era exactamente igual a Rosalie. Jasper era y es el amor platónico de Alice. Pero lo que ella no sabe, pero que yo sí se, es que Jasper ama locamente a mi hermanita. El no quiere confesar su amor hacía ella ya que dice que puede perderla y él no quiere eso ya que son muchos años juntos.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que se abría la puerta de nuestra casa de dos plantas. Era Rosalie que venía de comprar, cómo no.

- ¡Hola, Bella! ¿Cómo te ha ido el día? – Preguntó Rose.

-¡Hola, Rose! Ya sabes. Ir a al hospital, tratar a los pacientes. Otro día monótono, como no. – dije con voz cansada de tanta monotonía - ¿Y a ti?

- Qué aburrido es tu día a día, de verdad, Bella. No sé cómo puedes soportar todos los días lo mismo una y otra vez. Bueno como puedes ver he salido a hacer unas compras ya que no podía aguantarme a mí misma del aburrimiento que tenía encima – Dijo Rose.

- Por lo menos tu día no es tan aburrido como el mío. ¿Y que has comprado? – Dije yo, simplemente por entablar conversación.

- Un par de cosas sin importancia. ¿Has preparado el almuerzo? – Esta mujer para tener el cuerpo que tiene no veas como come la muchacha.

- La verdad es que Alice ya viene para acá con "su" Jasper y nuestra comida. Será mejor que la llamemos se esta tardando. – Dije yo cogiendo el teléfono. En ese momento apareció una Alice muy feliz – eso era normal en ella – pero con una sonrisa de boba en la cara y con Jasper pisándole los talones con ¿La mano de Alice entre las suyas? Esto es muy raro.

- Alice, Bella, vamos a servir la cena. Jasper espéranos aquí ¿vale? – En eso ya estábamos en la cocina.

- Mary Alice Swan, ¿Qué se supone que era eso? – Dije yo con mi voz teñida de sorpresa.

- Chicas, aquí no, por favor, ¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta de pijamas y os lo cuento? – Dijo mi pequeña Hermani-Duende.

-Qué más remedio – Dije yo a sabiendas de que Alice no iba a soltar prenda.

- Vale – Contestó Rose, supongo que sacó la misma conclusión que yo.

- ¡Gracias chicas! – Se abalanzo sobre nosotras.

Preparamos la mesa para comer los cuatro mientras que hablábamos de cosas sin sentido.

Alice y Jasper trajeron comida del chino, comida que me encanta.

Yo tenía tallarines con gambas, mientras que Alice tenía pollo con curri y un poco de arroz blanco. Jasper comía arroz tres delicias y Rose un menú completo.

Mientras que yo fregaba los platos con Rosalie en un tranquilo silencio, se escuchó el motor de un coche. Más que un coche era un camión de mudanzas.

Qué emoción. ¡Vecinos nuevos! – Rose es muy sociable y simpática y es una persona con la que puedes entablar una conversación en un santiamén.

Hui, sí. ¡Qué emoción! – Dije yo con sarcasmo. Yo era totalmente diferente a Rosalie ya que yo era muy tímida y me sonrojaba con demasiada frecuencia.

¿Vamos a darles la bienvenida? – Rose igual que siempre. Con tal de conocer chicos guapos…

¿Qué tal si le dejamos que se instalen hoy y mañana le vayamos a visitar los cuatro? – Le devolví la pregunta

¡Vale! – ¡Cuánta efusividad tiene esta mujer!

Vayámonos al salón a pasar la tarde entre palomitas y películas ¿te parece bien?

Nos encontrábamos viendo una película titulada: Tiana y el Sapo. La película era muy divertida sobre todo cuando el sapo se relame los labios para besar a Tiana. Estábamos ya terminando de ver la película cuando entro mi Hermani-Duende.

-¡Chicas es la hora de la fiesta de pijamas! Vamos al cuarto de Bella que es el más grande.

Ya en mi cuarto no sentamos todas en mi cama en silencio hasta que Rose y yo la atosigamos de preguntas. Mi pobre hermana no entendía ninguna pregunta ya que nosotras lanzábamos pregunta tras pregunta.

-¡Parad, por favor! – Gritó Alice. Instantáneamente nos callamos. – Gracias. Bueno como no paráis de hacer preguntas sin que yo las pueda responder, os lo diré todo. ¿vale? – Asentimos mirando fijamente a Alice. – La verdad es que todo fue muy rápido pero a la vez romántico. Estaba pidiendo la comida con Jasper a mi lado, cuando de repente entró un hombre bien fornido que se me hacía familiar. Pero bueno, me empujó y yo caí en los brazos de Jasper. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que el tenia sus labios contra los mios dándome un gran beso delante de todo el restaurante chino y la gente empezó a aplaudir. Entonces cogimos nuestro pedido y salimos a la calle cogidos de la mano. En ese instante Jasper se paró y me miro a los ojos y me dijo todo lo que sentía por mí. Me dio otro gran beso lleno de amor, el cual yo correspondí. Cuando nos separamos para respirar le dije que lo amaba más que a mi vida. Y bueno como ya supongo que habréis supuesto ¡Me pidió que fuera su novia! ¡Qué ilusión! – Terminó de relatar su relato Alice.

- ¡Ah! – Gritó Rose – ¡Somos cuñadas!

- !woo! Por fin, Alice. Pensaba que no te lo diría jamás. Me alegro por ti, hermanita.

Era muy tarde así que decidimos irnos a dormir. Todas a mi gran pero innecesaria cama.


	2. Conociéndonos

diclaimer: los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer, **la trama es solo mia :)

* * *

Capitulo 2: Conociéndonos.

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana me despertó. Me levanté, sin muchas ganas la verdad, a darme una rápida pero relajante ducha. Cogí mi ropa y cosas del aseo y me adentré en el baño. Cuando terminé de ducharme, fui a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar. Para mí me preparé un sándwich de jamón cocido con mantequilla junto con un zumo de naranja natural. Para Alice y Rose les preparé unos gofres con sirope de chocolate. Supongo que Jasper estará al llegar ya que ahora estará casi todo el día en la casa. Le prepare un bocadillo de jamón serrano con tomates, su bocadillo preferido, con un café.

La primera en levantarse fue Alice que se sorprendió al ver cuanto desayuno había preparado teniendo en cuenta de que éramos cuatro. Pero qué se le va a hacer, ¡si me encanta cocinar!

- Buenos días, Bella – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro - ¿Qué es lo mío?

- Son los gofres, pero déjales algunos a Rose que también es su desayuno – Le respondí - ¿Te apuntas a la "excursión" de ir a visitar a los nuevos vecinos? – vaya apodo que le había puesto Rosalie…

- ¡Qué preguntas, Bella! ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Dijo gritando, así levantando a Rose.

-Buenos días. ¿Por qué tantos gritos? – Dijo un poco ida.

-Le estaba contando a Alice que si quería venir a la "excursión". Y como no, se puso a gritar. Ya sabes, el pan de cada día.

Comimos como siempre, entre conversaciones sin importancia. Como yo había supuesto llego Jasper al poco rato.

¡Bella! - ¡oh no! Ya me las veía venir. - ¡Bella! Nos tenemos que arreglar para ir a la "excursión" – Y dale con la "excursión". Yo ya estaba negando con la cabeza. – Venga, Bella. ¿Qué pasaría si son todos unos hombres hechos y derechos, con buen cuerpo y todo? – Ante eso Jasper gruñó. – Aii, Jazz, no te ofendas, mi amor. Para mí tú eres el único. – Y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Carraspeé junto con Rose. – Perdón chicas –Dijo Alice ruborizada. Espera. ¿Alice ruborizada? Esa se supone que era yo… ¿no?

-¿Tiene sentido que te discuta, Alice?- Le dije ya que sabia lo que venia a continuación.

-La verdad es que malgastarías saliva. Así que, no. – Dijo con su maliciosa sonrisa que me pone los nervios de punta…

Fuimos a mi habitación y escogí mi ropa – no sin antes de que Alice fuera dado el visto bueno -. Me duché y a continuación vendría la sesión de "jugar con Bella a maquillarse", como no. Esta era mi parte favorita (Cuanto sarcasmo derrocho, por Dios). Después del tortuoso juego nos dirigimos los cuatro hacia la casa de en frente. Tocamos el timbre, bueno mejor dicho, Alice tocó el timbre. Como no contestaban, Alice no paraba de darle al maldito botoncito.

-Alice – Dije calmada después de tres minutos. Como no responde le digo más alto - ¡Alice!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? No estoy sorda ¿sabes? – Dijo con un tono enojado pero a la vez divertido. Típico de Alice.

-Pasa que nuestros vecinos no están, o sino, están dormidos y no escuchan el timbre de la puerta – Le dije pacientemente. – Venga, vámonos y vengamos por la tarde.

-Vale. Pero si no abren la puerta, ¡juro que la derribaré! – Ante eso no nos quedó mas remedio que reírnos y eso puso de mala espina a Alice. Cosa que no es apropiada para tu salud. - ¡Ey! No os riais. – Tras esto puso su cara de cordero degollado que te hacia sentir culpable.

En eso llegó un Jeep con dos personas dentro.

El conductor era un chico muy fuerte. Su pelo y ojos eran como los de ¿Alice? Qué raro, de verdad. Eran del color de los ojos del abuelo. Esto me da mala espina. Dejando atrás esto. El chico grandote, tenía cara de un niñito de cinco o seis años a pesar de que aparentaba un hombre de unos 27 o 28 años.

El otro muchacho. Era… simplemente perfecto. Pelo cobrizo desordenado, con tonos rojizos. Muy alto pero no tanto como Rose y Jasper. Cuerpo musculoso. Ojos de un verde esmeralda muy profundos que te podias perder en ellos días y días sin darte cuenta. En fin, un Dios Griego.

-¿Quiénes sois? – pregunto el chico grandote que no paraba de mirar a Rosalie como un bobo, bebería decir.

- Nosotros somos vuestros vecinos. Los de la casa de en frente. – Los dos se volvieron y fijaron la vista en nuestra casa y se volvieron a vernos. El chico de pelo cobrizo no paraba de mirarme y yo ya estaba ruborizada, como no.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, mi nombre es Emmett Cullen y él –dijo el muchacho, al que correspondía al nombre de Emmett, señalando al chico de pelo cobrizo – Edward Cullen, mi hermano pequeño. –Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro de un niño de cinco años. Bonito nombre.

-Encantados, Emmett, Edward. Yo soy Alice Swan, ella es – se dirigió hacia mi y me señalo. ¿Alice que te enseñaron papá y mamá sobre no señalar a la gente? Esta niña es un caso perdido. Reí en mi interior por el comentario que hice. – Bella Swan, mi melliza. Raro, lo sé. No nos parecemos en nada. Bueno, ella es – señaló a Rosalie, la cual no paraba de mirar a Emmett. – Rosalie Hale. Y el es – miro a Jasper – mellizo de Rose y mi novio, Jasper. – Termino, por fin, las presentaciones.

Emmett se dirigió hacia Rosalie para darle dos besos mientras que Edward se dirigía a Alice y a Jasper. Qué bonito, oye. A mi me dejan marginada. Vale… vale… Esta me las pagaras Mary Alice Swan.

-Hola, Bella. – Pegué un bote cuando escuché una voz especialmente aterciopelada. Era Edward.

-Ho…Hola – Sonreí, si se puede llamar así. Estaba ruborizada al 100%. Patética.

-¿Quieren entrar y así conocernos mejor? – Dijo Emmett.

-Claro – Dijo la duende hiperactiva.

Nos adentramos en ella. Era tan grande como la nuestra. Todo estaba como en nuestra casa.

-Perdonad el no tener muebles. Nos mudamos ayer y como veréis no nos ha dado mucho tiempo para decorar. – Dijo Emmett un poco avergonzado.

-¡Emmett! Por favor, no digas tonterías. Por cierto, ¿os gustaría que os ayudáramos para decorar la casa? – Preguntó Alice con su tierna cara de perro mojado en mitad de la calle.

-Si no os importa. Ya que ni Edward ni yo sabemos como va esto.- Dijo Emmett

Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Alice hablaban animadamente mientras que yo estaba sin hacer nada ya que Edward había ido a la cocina a por agua.

-Toma – Me dijo Edward sobresaltándome.

-Gracias – Respondí cogiendo el vaso de agua.

- Vamos al jardín de atrás para conocernos mejor, ¿te parece bien? – Preguntó un indeciso Edward.

Me levanté y le seguí hacia el jardín donde había un bonito banco. Nos sentamos en el banco y comenzamos a conocernos mejor.

-¿Te gustaría jugar al juego de las veinte preguntas?, digo, para conocernos y eso.

-Claro. ¿Comienzas tú? – Pregunté

-Ok. ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Comenzó él

-24, ¿y tú?

-25, a ver, siguiente pregunta. ¿Nombre completo?

-Isabella Marie Swan. Pero prefiero Bella. Sinceramente odio Isabella. Y el tuyo, ¿Cuál es?- le respondí.

-Edward Anthony Cullen. La verdad es que mi nombre es un poco antiguo en estas épocas. ¿estudias o trabajas?

-La verdad es que acabo de terminar la carrera de Psicología. Es mi pasión. – Dije sonriéndole. - ¿Qué haces tú?

-También acabo de terminar mi carrera, pero yo he estudiado Medicina. La verdad es que amo sanar la vida de los pequeños. – sonrió de lado. Dios mío. Me va a dar algo. ¿Qué calo hace aquí no? Estoy delirando.

-¿Hobbies? – quería saberlo todo sobre él. Eso era algo raro en mí. Las palabras que cruzaba con los chicos – raramente- con ellos, eran las justas. Pero con este hombre es… diferente.

-La verdad, pocos. Entre ellos, se encuentra, tocar el piano, Me encanta tocarlo. También esta cuidar a mis pacientes y correr a gran velocidad. Eso es algo que me apasiona. ¿Los tuyos? – Me dijo.

-Bueno, tratar con mis pacientes, esta entre ellos. También me encanta cocinar. No es por alardear ni nada. Pero según me dicen Rose y Alice mi comida es estupenda. – Mientras que decía esto me ruboricé.- Me apasiona leer y escuchar música. Hablando de música… ¿Tipo de música/grupo?

-La verdad, Debussy es uno de mis favoritos. Pero también me gustan grupos de esta época como Muse o Paramore. En serio, son dioses haciendo música. –_ El Dios aquí eres tú_, pensé. Isabella, ¿se puede sabes que te pasa?. - ¿Los tuyos?

Tenemos gustos muy parecidos. También me encantan Debussy, Muse y Paramore. Claro, pero yo añado a Green Day, My chemical Romance y Michael Jackson. En serio, ¡amo a Michael Jackson!

Seguimos así hasta que se hizo tarde y decidimos irnos cada uno a su correspondiente casa. Tenía el presentimiento que este era el comienzo de una gran amistad que duraría por años.

Dentro de mi cabeza no paraba de sonar el nombre de Edward Cullen por todos lados.

Con ese pensamiento caí rendida así soñando con El Dios Griego que tengo por vecino…


	3. Cita

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes son de **Stephanie Meyer, **Solo la trama es mia :)

* * *

Gracias, despertador, por levantarme de mi bonito sueño en el que estaba El Dios Griego, o sea, Edward Cullen. Raramente no tuve pesadillas. Cada noche se repetían las mismas, una y otra vez, sin descanso.

El sueño consistía en Edward, claro está. Él y yo caminábamos por la playa hablando animadamente cogidos de la mano y él se estaba inclinando para posar sus labios en los míos. Pero en ese momento tubo que sonar el despertador.

Me metí en mi ducha y me duché rápidamente para desayunar e irme al trabajo en el hospital. Me puse la ropa de siempre y salí hacia el hospital.

Saludé a la recepcionista y me dirigí hacia mi consulta. Hoy no tenia muchos pacientes, mañana poco ajetreada, menos mal.

Traté a los pocos pacientes que tenía y me dirigí hacia la cafetería a almorzar. Cogí mi comida y me fui hacia una mesa vacía.

- ¿Bella? – Dijo la voz de ¿mi vecino?

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté confusa.

-Trabajo aquí. Y por lo que veo tú también ¿verdad?

O sea que compartimos hospital y yo sin saberlo. Pues vaya.

¿Me acompañas a comer? – pregunté. Era nuevo y no debía conocer a mucha gente aquí.

Claro. No conozco a mucha gente. Y a la que conozco, me caen mal. – Dijo con una mueca.

Supongo que esas son Tanya y Lauren ¿no? – Las únicas perras que había por aquí. Los demás eran buena gente.

Supones bien. ¿A qué hora terminas? – preguntó Edward.

A las 5. ¿Por qué? – Dije yo.

Bueno, yo también termino mi turno a las 5. ¿Has venido en tu coche?

No, cogí un taxi para venir aquí.

Bueno, pues a las 5, te espero en la puerta principal. Me tengo que ir. – Dijo con una sonrisa y se alejo rápidamente.

Me quedé en estado se shock y encima no me pude negar. ¡Fantástico!

La tarde pasó rápida y ya estaba esperando a Edward. Lo vi venir hacia mí.

-Hola – saludo.

-¿Cómo te fue? – le respondí yo a forma de saludo.

- Bien, excepto por las "personas" que te dije antes. No me dejaron en paz todo el día. – Dijo con voz cansada. En eso, llegamos a un Volvo.

- ¿Este es tu coche? – Me abrió la puerta del coche. Qué caballero está hecho, oye.

- Si –Dijo con orgullo. ¿Orgullo de tener un coche?

Me metí en el coche y él empezó a conducir como un loco. La velocidad nunca me gusto, a decir verdad.

Nos conocimos más. La verdad es que en algunas cosas nos parecemos mucho. Mientras que discutíamos sobre cual es el mejor sabor de helado llegamos a la casa.

Te digo yo que el de pitufo y kínder son los mejores – La verdad es que son mis helados favoritos.

Pues yo te digo que el mejor es el de sabor a stracciatella. – ¿De donde se había sacado ese helado? Ni idea.

¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar y después vamos a, según tu, la mejor heladería y comprobamos cual es el mejor sabor? – Dijo Edward.

Acepto. Pero… Esto es una ¿Cita?

Claro. A menos que tú no quieras. – Dijo con tristeza.

¿A qué hora te espero? – Pregunté.

Dentro de hora y media vendré a por ti. – Dijo.- Bueno te veo dentro de esa hora y media. Adiós. – Y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y yo, como no, me sonroje a más no poder.

Claro. Adiós.

Entre a mi casa hiperventilando por el beso. No me lo podía creer. ¡Voy a tener una cita con el mismísimo Edward Cullen! Dios, dime que esto no es una broma.

-¡Alice, Rose! – grite a todo pulmón.

Al momento llegaron ellas dos.

¿Qué pasa? – Dijeron a coro.

No os lo vais a creer. ¡tengo una cita! – Dije alegremente.

¿Qué? ¿Con quien? – Dijeron otra vez a coro.

¡Con Edward!

¿QUÉ? – Gritaron las dos a la vez.

Como lo oísteis, chicas. Por cierto, ¿os importaría ayudarme a elegir mi ropa? – Dije un poco avergonzada. Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, NUNCA pedía ayuda ni a Alice ni a Rose.

¡Encantadas! – Dijeron otra vez. Estas chicas me asustan. ¿No parece que Rose es la melliza de Alice y yo la melliza de Jasper?

Jasper y yo somos tranquilos y tímidos. Todo lo contrario a Alice y Rose. Ellas son hiperactivas (Alice más que Rose) y hablan fácilmente con cualquier persona.

¿A qué hora viene Edward? – Pregunto la duende que tengo por hermana.

Dentro de hora y media, o sea, a las 6 y media.

¡AH! – gritó Alice. Esta mujer me va a dejar sorda un día de estos. – Tenemos poco tiempo así que vete a duchar que Rose y yo te elegimos la ropa mientras tanto. Por cierto, ¿A dónde te va a llevar?

A un restaurante a cenar y después a una heladería. – Cogí mis cosas y me adentré en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando terminé ya estaban Alice y Rose esperándome para otra sesión de jugar con Bella. Esta vez no me quejé.

Después de justamente una hora y media, yo vestía un vestido azul muy bonito. El vestido era sin tirantes y justo debajo de mis pechos se encontraba un cinturón. Me llegaba a medio muslo y era como una bola de papel arrugada, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero era muy bonito. Supongo que este vestido tiene que ser de Rose, por que yo no tengo este tipo de vestidos y menos los tacones alias "trampas mortales para Isabella Swan" que eran del mismo color que el vestido y un bolsito de mano muy parecido también al azul del vestido, en el cual, solo me cabía mi móvil, un paquete de pañuelos, una barra de labios que me había dado Alice para retocarme y mis llaves. Mi pelo lo habían dejado totalmente liso, sin ninguna onda.

Mientras me veía al espejo, tocaron al timbre.

Ese debe de ser Edward. Voy a abrir yo. – Dijo mi hermana. - ¡Hola, Edward! – Saludó con efusividad la duende. – Pasa, Bella se esta terminando de arreglar. – Ya me la podía imaginar dando saltitos.

Rose. Estoy nerviosa. Es mi primera cita, después de la secundaria.

No te preocupes, Bella. Edward es diferente ese chuco bacteria sin remedio. – Dijo Rosalie. – Bella. No te preocupes. No te hará nada.

Sera mejor que salga y lo afrente.

Edward estaba sentado en el sillón al lado de Alice, Jasper y Emmett. Espera, espera, espera. ¿Cuándo llegó Emmett? Da igual. Solo importa que Edward este ahí, esperándome. Edward llevaba puesto un traje elegante pero informal. Se levanto y me miró. Su pelo color bronce estaba despeinado, como siempre.

Venga, Edward, deja de babear. Vas a poner perdido el suelo de nuestras vecinas. ¡Edward!. – Dijo Emmett. Me sonroje, para no variar.

¿Nos vamos? – Pregunté. – Por cierto, Emmett. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bueno, yo también tengo una cita con Rose. – Rosalie se sonrojo. Rarísimo en ella, debo decir.

Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos. – Dijo Alice, cogiendo de la mano a Jasper.

¿También os vais? - Pregunté a Alice.

¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué nos quedásemos aquí, sin hacer nada? Parece que no me conoces, Isabella. – Dijo mi hermani-Duende.

Usted perdone, señora Mary Alice Swan futura de Hale. – Sabia que era un golpe bajo. Pero me la debía después de dejarme marginada cuando conocimos a los vecinos.

Me envió una mirada asesina y salió por la puerta.

Nosotros también nos vamos ya. – Dijo Emmett. Cogió a Rose de la mano y se despidieron. Pero antes Rose se acerco a mi y me dio un gran abrazo dándome su apoyo a la vez que decía:

No te preocupes. Edward no te hará nada. He hablado con Emmett y me ha dicho que Edward no hará nada que tú no quieras. Es todo un caballero. – Me dijo Rose con una sonrisa

Intentaré no preocuparme. – Le dije.

Y salieron por la puerta.

¿Vamos, Bella? – Dijo Edward cogiéndome la mano. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió por toda la columna vertebral.

Claro.- Acepte. Me condujo a su Volvo y me abrió la puerta como esta tarde. Me metí y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba arrancando el coche.

Llegamos a un restaurante que se llamaba "La Bella Italia". Había oído hablar de el. Decían que era muy bueno.

Entramos, y al momento en el que la puerta del restaurante se abrió, la recepcionista no nos quitaba la vista de encima. Mejor dicho, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Edward.

Gruñí por lo bajo, pero Edward me escuchó y se rio.

-Mesa para dos. –Dijo Edward.

Nos condujo hacia una mesa reservada.

-Enseguida viene vuestro camarero. - Dijo la recepcionista.

-Buenas noches. – Esa voz. No podía ser verdad. No. No. ¡NO! – Esta noche seré vuestro camarero. Mi nombre es Jacob Black. – No. No podía ser. Jacob estaba en la cárcel por aquello que me hizo. ¡NO! Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos. Edward me miraba con confusión. - ¿Qué desean tomar?

-¿Jacob? ¿Qué haces aquí?– Dije con un tono enojado.

-¿Bella? – Dijo Jacob.

Edward no comprendía nada.

-¿Bella? - Repitió Jacob. No podía más. Así que me levante y me dirigí corriendo hacia la calle.

Salí por la puerta y corrí hasta que una mano me cogió el brazo. La corriente eléctrica se hizo presente, por lo que supe que era Edward. Con él aquí, ya no sentía miedo ninguno.

Bella, ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras? No me gusta verte llorar ¿sabes? - Dijo limpiándome las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas libremente.

Me abrazó y me llevó hasta un banco en el que nos sentamos.

Bella, dime que te pasa, por favor. No soporto verte llorar desconsoladamente y yo, aquí, viéndote impotente, sin poder hacer nada. – Me dijo con preocupación.

¿De verdad lo quieres saber? – Le pregunte tartamudeando.

Sólo si tú quieres que yo lo sepa.

Es que tengo miedo. – Dije.

No tengas miedo. Mientras yo este aquí nada pasará. Te lo prometo. – Me prometió Edward.

Todo esto empezó hace unos siete años…


	4. Trágico Pasado

.

Trágico pasado:

_Todo esto empezó hace unos siete años…_ - empecé.

Si no quieres seguir, no lo hagas. – Dijo Edward con una sonrisa triste.

No, no, quiero hacerlo. Pero antes de nada, quiero que sepas que esto solo lo saben mi hermana, Rose y Jasper y también mis padres.

No te preocupes. Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo.

Bueno, allá voy.

Tengo miedo porque el único novio que tuve, llamado Jacob Black, el camarero, me rompió el corazón cuando solo tenía 17 años. Yo vivía en Forks y él en La Push. Éramos muy bueno amigos, hasta que el me pidió que fuera su novia. Yo acepte gustosa puesto que me gustaba. Todos los días quedábamos para hacer las tareas en mi casa o en la suya. Él era muy bueno conmigo. En realidad yo lo amaba. Llevábamos un año de novios. Yo sabía que Jacob quería algo más conmigo. Cada vez que me lo decía yo le decía que no estaba segura de querer hacer eso. Y como siempre, él decía que yo no le quería, cosa que era totalmente incierta. El día de mi cumpleaños, el trece de Septiembre, decidió darme un "regalo que me iba a encantar" esa fueron sus palabras. – Las lágrimas no paraban de bajar por mis mejillas. - Yo me deje llevar hacia donde el me llevaba hasta que me llevó hasta su casa. Entramos en su cuarto y cerro la puerta. El corazón me decía que algo malo iba a pasar. Jacob me empezó a besuquear y me tiro en su cama. El empezó a desvestirse. Yo no quería hacerlo todavía.- Empecé a hipar fuertemente - Le dije que parara entre sollozos pero no paraba y por más que forcejeaba. En ese momento me quito mi ropa. Yo no paraba de forcejear pero no paraba. Empezó a sobarme y yo no paraba de forcejear. Entonces… bueno… él… abusó de mí.- Edward tenía las manos tan fuertemente apretadas que sus nudillos se veían blancos de la presión que estaba haciendo. Me abrazó - Lamentablemente no había nadie para salvarme. Ni Jasper, ni Rose, ni Alice. El lo había planeado todo diciendo que el regalo tenia que ser en privado. A ellos no les gusto la idea, pero yo les convencí, como no. A ellos les caía mal Jacob. No confiaban en el. Cada día me repetían que el no me quería y que solo se quería aprovechar de mi. Y, efectivamente, ocurrió eso. Yo estaba tan cegada por el amor que tenia hacia el, que no me di cuenta. Después de esto, me obligó a seguir con él y no decir nada. Yo, por miedo, acepté. Todos los días, me insultaba cosas como "eres una zorra y por eso eres solo mía". Entre maltratos y más abusos de su parte, me obligó a ir a vivir con él. Cosa que acepte por el miedo que sentía hacia mí. Nos mudamos a una casa en las fronteras de La Push. Cada día me decía cosas peores, me tenia que vestir como el quisiera, no podía hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Alice o Rose mucho menos con Jasper, si hablaba con alguien me amenazaba o a mi o a mi familia. Pero cuando el se iba a trabajar llamaban o venían a visitarme. Pero un día, Jacob antes de irse volvió a abusar de mí y me pego una paliza que jamás olvidare. Ese día, Jacob, no contaba con que iban a venir todos. Cuando digo todos, son mis padres y hermana, Rose, Jasper. Me encontraron en el suelo hecho un ovillo llorando con todo el cuerpo moreteado. Mi familia no se lo podía creer. Desde aquel momento lo denuncié y lo metieron, "supuestamente", en prisión, pero ya veo que todavía sigue dando vueltas por ahí, y no ha pagado todo el daño que me hizo… pero, ¿Por qué anda por las calles haciendo daño? No lo entiendo de verdad.

Te juro que si lo vuelvo a ver, de la paliza que le meto, no lo cuenta. Te lo juro, Isabella. – Dijo Edward enfurecido.

Bueno, pero eso no nos va a chafar la cita ¿no? – Dije para distraerlo.

Claro. Nada ni nadie nos va a estropear nuestra primera cita. ¿Qué te parece ir a cenar a un puesto de perritos calientes en vez de un lujoso restaurante lleno de chuchos bacterias sin remedio. – Dijo Edward.

¿Te parece el plan bien?

Claro. Vayamos a un puesto de perritos calientes. Pero después no te libraras de los helados. – Dije, con un tono "enojado" y gracioso. Edward soltó una risita.

Caminamos cogidos de la mano hasta el puesto de perritos calientes más cercano. Pedimos dos y nos sentamos en un banco cualquiera. La cena se pasó rápida.

¿Preparado para la derrota? – Pregunté.

Claro que no. Esa pregunta la debo hacer yo.

Llegamos a la heladería. Yo pedí mi helado favorito, el de kínder. Me encanta. Aunque mucha gente dice que es muy pesado. No saben apreciar lo que tienen. Edward se pidió su famoso helado de stracciatella. Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer nuestros respectivos helados.

¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta? – Dije yo. Tener a Jasper todo el día era una mala influencia.

Claro. Si gano yo… tendrás que vivir conmigo, por lo menos un mes. - ¡¿Qué castigo se cree que es ese? ¡Cualquier mujer que este en sus cabales desearía perder para irse a vivir durante todo un mes con el!

Bueno, si gano yo, cosa que es lo _**MÁS**_ probable que pase, tendrás que acompañar a Alice a sus compras diarias durante todo un mes. – Dije con una sonrisa. El me miraba como si me fuera vuelto loca. Extendí mi mano hacia el. - ¿Aceptas?

Por supuesto - Dijo estrechando mi mano. La corriente eléctrica no se hizo de esperar. En fin, era agradable.

Toma, prueba mi helado ganador. – Dijo acercándome una cucharada de su helado. Estaba buenísimo, pero el mío seguía siendo el mejor. - ¿Qué tal?

Esta pasable. – Me miró con el ceño fruncido. Me había descubierto. – Bueno, vale, esta buenísimo. ¿Contento? – Asintió. – Toma prueba el mío. – Y le tendí una cucharada de mi helado. Lo degustó y se lo pensó un momento.

Vale, debo admitir que esta realmente bueno. Por lo tanto, esto es ¿un empate? – Preguntó dudoso.

Pues si. – ¡aaaaaaaaah! ¡Voy a pasar todo un mes con Edward!

Y… ¿Cuándo te "mudarás" a mi casa? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Mañana, después del trabajo. Digo si te parece bien. Y recuerda que tú debes ir con Alice a sus compras diarias.

Qué remedio. - Bufó. - ¿Nos vamos y se lo comunicamos a los demás?

Vale, estoy cansada por esto que paso. – Dije.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al Volvo de Edward. Me abrió la puerta y me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando Edward se sentó en el asiento del conductor, encendió el coche y salimos rumbo hacia nuestras casas. Cuando llegamos, las luces del porche de mi casa estaban encendidas, con lo cual, Alice ya había llegado. Abrí la puerta y me adentré en el salón con Edward pisándome los talones.

En la sala estaban Alice con Jasper cogidos de la mano y Emmett y Rose también. Nota mental: preguntarle mas tarde a Rose, cuando no este Emmett.

Hola, chicos. – Dije con una sonrisa.

Ey, Bella, Edward. – Dijeron todos al unísono.

Alice, Edward y yo te tenemos que dar una noticia. Edward te alegrará la noche a más no poder. – Emmett nos miraba con una sonrisa picara y alzaba las dos cejas. - Para de pensar cosas impuras, Emmett.

Oh, lo siento. Mi mente peca, sin que yo le dé permiso.

Si, si, claro, claro. Y yo soy novia de Robert Pattinson. – Dije rodando los ojos. Edward ante esto, gruñó. No le di importancia.

Bueno, ¿Qué es eso que me "alegrara la noche", Edward? ¡Dilo, dilo, dilo! – Dios con esta Duende.

Pues, resulta, que Bella y yo… - No pudo terminar ya que la duende lo había interrumpido.

¡Están saliendo! ¡Qué chachi! – Dijo la duende, anticipándose, como siempre.

Alice, ¿Qué dices? – Dije yo, la idea no me desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

Alice, veras, Bella y yo hicimos… - Dijo, pero alguien lo interrumpió otra vez. Y ese alguien tenía más cuerpo que cerebro.

¡El amor! Qué genio soy, lo sé todo con anticipación. Es que yo lo valgo. – Dijo colocándose bien las solapas de su chaqueta.

¡Cómo crees, Emmett! – Dijimos Edward y yo a la vez. - ¿Me vais a dejar terminar? – Esta vez fue solo Edward. Todos asintieron. – Gracias. Bueno que Bella y yo hicimos una apuesta y la empatamos. Yo dije que si ganaba yo, se tendría que venir a vivir conmigo durante todo un mes. Y ella dijo que si yo perdía tendría que ir a las torturas chinas con Alice.

¡Ey! ¿Cómo osas llamar "torturas chinas" a mis queridisisisimas compras diarias? – Dijo mi hermana.

Venga, Alice, solo es una broma. Míralo por el lado bueno. Te acompañará y te llevará todas tus bolsas. – Dijo Jasper. Maldito Jasper. - Trata bien a mi duende, Edward.

Y, Bella, ¿Cuándo te "mudas"? – Dijo esta vez Rose.

Mañana cuando venga del trabajo, vendré a por unas cosas y me iré a la casa de Edward.

¡Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose! – chilló Emmett como un niño pequeño llamando a su mama. – Se me acaba de ocurrir una _grandiosa_ idea. – Viniendo de Emmett, nada bueno podía ser. – Bueno mira, como Bella se va a "mudar" a mi casa, ¿Qué te parece si yo también me mudo, pero aquí? – Dijo Emmett como si le pidiera a su madre que le comprara algo. Eso era tan, pero tan, Emmett.

¡Eso es estupendo! – Dijo Alice. – Jasper, tú también te puedes quedar. – Dijo picarona. Esta Alice… ¿no se acuerda de todo lo que nos enseñaron nuestros padres?

Me encantaría, Alice. – Dijo mi ahora cuñado.

Bueno, ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo. – Dijo Emmett.

Claro. – Dije yo, cogiendo la mano de Edward para salir a despedirme de el. – Gracias, Edward. De verdad. Gracias por escucharme y por estar ahí. – Dije mirándolo a sus esmeraldas. – Espero que esto se repita. – Dije con una sonrisa.

De nada, Bella. Estoy aquí para lo que quieras. Si quieres un hombro en el cual quieres llorar, aquí estoy yo entero para ti. Solo tienes que decirlo. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Y respecto a lo de repetirse la cita, cuando tu quieras. Adiós. – Avanzo hacia mí y deposito un beso en mi, ahora colorada, mejilla.

Adiós, Edward. – Después de que me despidiera de Emmett y Jasper, me fui hacia el dormitorio de Alice, donde sabía que me iban a interrogar sobre todo lo que había pasado.

¡Bella! – gritaron las chicas cuando abrí la puerta. – Tienes algo que contarnos ¿no?

Supongo, pero antes, Rosalie Hale. ¿Qué ha pasado con Emmett?

Pues… que me pidió que fuera su novia. – Abrí los ojos a causa de la sorpresa. – Se que es pronto, pero como dijo Emmett, fue amor a primera vista. Y bueno hoy nos conocimos en profundidad y nos dimos nuestro primer beso. – Dijo Rose sonrojada. - y a ti, Bella, ¿cómo te ha ido?

Al principio mal, por que no había otro lugar, no, tenia que ser ese. Resulta que el camarero era el mismísimo Jacob Black, y bueno yo me fui desesperada y Edward corrió tras de mi. Entonces me dijo que el me protegería y me lo juro. – Mi cara ya estaba roja. – Y bueno, le conté la historia, y sus palabras textuales fueron: "Te juro que si lo vuelvo a ver, de la paliza que le meto, no lo cuenta. Te lo juro, Isabella." Y bueno, lo demás es todo normal. Nos conocimos más y yasta.

Edward es especial. Si fuese sido otro hombre, fuera salido por patas.

Tras esto, decidí irme a mi cama, me estaba cambiando, hasta que algo me fascinó…


	5. Un Poco De Todo

**Disclaimer: **los **personajes** son de **Stephanie Meyer, **solo la trama es mía (:

_Tras esto, decidí irme a mi cama, me estaba cambiando, hasta que algo me fascinó…_

Era el mismísimo Edward Cullen asomado en su pequeña ventana, solamente con un pantalón de dormir y con el pecho al descubierto. Es que es perfecto. Ni muy alto, ni muy bajo. Ni muy gordo, ni muy flaco. Ni muy musculoso como Emmett, Ni muy debilucho. En fin, un Adonis.

En ese momento se fijó en que le estaba mirando y un adorable sonrojo se posó sobre sus mejillas. Me inspeccionó con la mirada. Yo solo vestía un camisón de dormir, con flores rosas y azules, - Cortesía de _Alice.- _que llegaban a medio muslo y eran de tirantas.

Me sonrió y estiró su mano y la agitó en el aire, saludándome. Yo le respondí, con otra sonrisa. De repente se fue y me dejó allí, "sola". _Vale Cullen, esta me la pagarás_.

Cinco minutos después llego con una libreta muy grande, y empezó a escribir. Yo me fui, poniendo en marcha mi plan. Estaba tan metido escribiendo lo que sea que estaba escribiendo, que no se dio cuenta de cuando me fui, dejándolo solo, como el me había dejado sola.

Entré al cuarto de baño y me cepillé los dientes. Después de esto, me dirigí hacia la habitación de Rose para desearle buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Rose. Que descanses. – Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Bella. Descansa, mañana será un largo día. – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé. – Dije con fastidio.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia la de Alice. Di tres golpes en la puerta y me contestó con un simple "pasa, Bella." ¿Cómo podía saber la duende que era yo? Misterios de la Duende…

-Buenas noches, Alice. Descansa

-Hasta mañana, Bella. – Dijo, levantándose de la cama, donde estaba leyendo revistas de cotilleos_ (Típico en Alice_.) para darme un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

Cerré su puerta y me dirigí, otra vez, hacia mi cuarto. Me acosté en mi cama y me dejé llevar. Esa noche no tuve pesadillas.

_The Way You Make Me Feel (La__ manera que me haces sentir)_

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)(__La manera que me haces sentir)_

_You Really Turn Me On_ _(__Yo me paralizo por ir por ti)_

_(You Really Turn Me On)(__Yo__ me paralizo por ir por ti)_

_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet (Tu sabes todo lo mío)_

_(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)(Tú sabes todo lo mío)_

_My Lonely Days Are Gone (mis días solos, adiós)_

_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)(Mis días solos, adiós)_

¿Por qué tenia que sonar el maldito teléfono, diciendo que tenia un nuevo mensaje? Por lo menos la canción era movidita, sino… Bueno cogí el teléfono y decía en la pantalla: _"Mensaje nuevo: Número Desconocido". _¿De quién será? El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

_Buenos días, Bella. Si te he despertado, Lo siento. Te espero en mi casa a las 8 para ir al hospital. Nos vemos _

_Edward. :D_

Ooooooh era Edward. ¿Quién le habrá dado mi teléfono? Sospecho de _alguien _que es muy probable que se lo haya dado. Me levanté y me fui a la cocina. Allí ya se encontraba Alice, "preparando" el desayuno. Mejor dicho: _intentando_ preparar el desayuno, que es muy diferente.

-Alice – Dije en forma de saludo.

-¡Buenos días, Bells! – Dijo mi hermana, con _demasiada _efusividad_, _que, por supuesto yo _**nunca**_ tendré. - ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien. – Me limité a contestar. - ¿Y tú? Bueno supongo que bien ¿no? Sin ningún remordimiento. Como por ejemplo, darle el número de móvil a _alguien_ sin **mi **consentimiento. – Dije con _un_ _poco_ de furia.

El hecho de que Edward me haya llamado no me tenía así, todo lo contrario me había alegrado la mañana, hasta que caí en lo de Alice. Algunas veces, mi _queridísima_ hermana me supera, de verdad. No la dejé contestar, sino me fui hacia mi cuarto y me duché. Salí y me vestí, como siempre hago. Tras esto, no me despedí de mi hermana o Rose. Salí sin ni siquiera mirar la hora. Cogí de mi bolso mi móvil _Sony EricssonW910i _y miré la hora_. _Eran las 7:45, pero a pesar de esto, Edward ya me estaba esperando en la entrada de su coche.

-Hola, Edward. – Dije.

-Hola, Bella. – Se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla. - ¿Te pasa algo? – Me preguntó, ya que no había hablado con el durante todo el trayecto que hay desde nuestra casa hasta el hospital. Más o menos son unos quince minutos.

-No. – Conteste simplemente.

-Venga, Bella. Tu cara no expresa lo mismo. – Mierda, se me había olvidado que, según mi madre, mi cara es como un libro abierto.

-La verdad es que, a veces, mi _hermana _me supera y no puedo. De verdad no puedo. – Le conté

-A ver, ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez Alice? – Preguntó Edward.

-Pues mira, te ha dado **mi** número de teléfono **sin** consultarme. Eso me fastidia, por que siempre tiene que ir haciéndolo todo ella, sin decir nada. Aunque nadie le pida nada ella se lo da, como si se tratase de un simple "ola". No me molesta que me hayas llamado, si no que ella te lo haya dado sin preguntarme.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ella me dio tu número de teléfono sin yo pedir nada. Pero que se le va a hacer. Ella es así, y por mucho que tú la quieras cambiar, no vas a poder, puesto que es su manera de ser. La quieres por como es, aunque a veces te irrite, pero al fin y al cabo, es tu hermana y es así. Qué se le va a hacer, si ya está criada la chiquilla.

Aiii. ¡Es taaaaaaaaaan mono!

-Gracias por escucharme y no ponerme en el papel de la hermana mala. – Solté unas risitas.- De verdad gracias. Nadie me daba tan buenos consejos desde hace muchos años. La verdad es que tienes razón. La quiero por como es y yasta.

En ese momento llegamos al hospital y Edward me abrió mi puerta. Cuando estuve fuera le di un beso en la mejilla. Nos adentramos hacia dentro.

-Bueno, ya sabes que esta noche te mudas a mi casa. No te olvides. Me tengo que ir. –Esta vez fue él quien me dio el beso.

-Vale, cuando me lleves a mi casa hago la maleta y me voy para allá. Adiós. – Me sonrojé.

La mañana pasó como siempre. Con muchos enfermos pero rápida. Había quedado con Edward en la cafetería. Me dirigí hacia allí, cuando vi que estaba con una mujer.

La mujer tenía cara de corazón y era alta como Edward. Aproximadamente tendría unos 40 años, no más. Sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas como los de Edward. Edward se parecía mucho a esta mujer tan guapa. Me interceptó y me pidió con la mano que fuese a donde él estaba. Así que me fui hacia allí. La mujer era mucho más guapa que de lejos. Me vio y me dedicó una tierna sonrisa, que yo le devolví.

-Bella, esta es mi madre, Esme. Mamá, esta es Bella, mi compañera de trabajo y nueva vecina. – Nos presentó Edward.

Estaba por tenderle la mano, cuando me abrazó. Me quedé en shock, pero se lo devolví.

-Es todo un placer poder conocerte al fin, Bella. Edward ha hablado mucho de ti. – Yo, como no, me sonrojé.

-El placer es mío, señora Cullen. Y espero que Edward haya hablado bien de mí. –Dije.

-Oh, cariño, no me digas señora Cullen. Me hace parecer más mayor de lo que soy. Llámame Esme, cariño. Bueno Edward, se está haciendo tarde y todavía me queda ir a ver otra casa. – Besó a Edward en la mejilla y después me dio otro cálido abrazo. – Espero poder verte de nuevo, Bella.

-Lo mismo digo, Esme.

Seguido a esto, se fue. Edward y yo nos fuimos a la cola de la comida para comer algo. Yo escogí un poco de lasaña y Edward un par de huevos fritos con unas pocas de patatas. Escogimos una mesa libre y nos sentamos.

-Me ha caído muy bien tu madre, Edward. – Dije cogiendo el primer trozo de lasaña.

-Cuanto más la conozcas, mejor te caerá, te lo aseguro.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-y, no es por ser cotilla, pero ¿a qué se dedica? Dijo algo sobre tener que visitar otra casa más.

-Oh, no pasa nada. Esme es decoradora de interiores. Es muy buena, y siempre que decora algo, le queda maravilloso. Donde vivíamos, en la urbanización, era muy reconocida por el trabajo que hacia.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Mi padre se reincorporará, como director jefe de cirugía en este hospital. –Dijo.

-¿y qué tema es su especialidad?

-En neurocirugía. Mi familia siempre ha sido muy unida.

Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas a causa de la historia. Era una familia muy unida. Una familia que yo siempre deseé junto con mi hermana Alice y que nunca pudimos tener.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó Edward.

-Si, Sí. Lo que pasa es que me ha sorprendido mucho la historia y la chiquilla. La verdad es que me he sorprendido la historia, ya que yo siempre quise, junto con Alice, tener una familia así de unida y tan grande. Nuestros padres se peleaban por todo lo que hacían, aunque lo hiciesen bien. Las peleas eran constantes, de día y de noche. Alice y yo nos encerrábamos en mi cuarto a llorar, con la música a todo volumen para que no nos escuchasen. En fin, menos mal que un día decidieron divorciarse. Desde ahí, que teníamos como unos diez años pasábamos la semana entera con mi madre, excepto los fines de semana que lo pasábamos con mi padre. Actualmente, mi madre tiene un novio, que la quiere en Phoenix. A veces me pregunto si alguna vez tendré la familia que siempre anhelamos. En fin, qué se le va a hacer.

-Pues sí. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Se hace tarde. Chao.

-Nos vemos después. – Terminé de comer y me fui hacia mi consulta.

A las 5:00, Edward ya estaba esperándome en la puerta del hospital.

-Bueno, bueno, hora de llevarte a su nuevo hogar, señorita Swan. ¿Esta usted preparada?–Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que si, joven Cullen. – Le dije yo.

Me abrió la puerta del coche y me senté en el asiento. Emprendió la radio y en ese momento sonaba una canción de Green Day: "21 guns".

-Le puedo dar más volumen, ¿verdad? Es que me encanta esta canción- Le pregunté

-Claro, a mí también me gusta. – Me dijo.

Cuando terminó la canción ya estábamos en nuestras respectivas casas. Edward me abrió la puerta y me tendió su mano para salir del Volvo.

-Vamos a tu casa, tú haces las maletas y mientras yo me quedo en el salón a esperarte. ¿vale?

-Vale.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una Alice llorando sin parar. Cuando me vio, se levantó y me abrazó mientras me decía:

-¡Bella! Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, fui una estúpida, debía haber pedido tu permiso. Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo sient-

-¡Alice! La estúpida aquí, fui yo. Queriendo cambiar tu manera de ser. Quiero que sepas que te quiero por como eres. No cambies ¿eh? También quiero decirte de que tu hiperactividad es especial, puesto que nadie podría tener tanta como tú tienes. Así que, Alice, no cambies, porque te quiero por como eres, nada más.

-Oh, Bella, yo también te quiero.- Dijo Alice.

-Bueno, Alice, ¿Qué haces que no estas preparada?- Me miró con cara rara. – Alice, Edward tiene que acompañar en tus compras, ¿lo olvidaste?

-¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Maldición! ¡Me arreglo y nos vamos! Pero, espera Bella. ¿Has preparado tu maleta?

-No, te estaba esperando a ti.

-Bueno, ¿Y a qué esperas? – Me pregunto.

-A ti te espero.

Fuimos hacia mi cuarto y cogimos mi maleta. A continuación, metimos todo tipo de ropa. Salimos hacia el vestíbulo y allí ya se encontraba Edward.

-Alice, ¿Qué te parece ir conmigo y con Edward de compras? – Sabia que a Alice le gustaba comprar conmigo, aunque a mi no me gustase ir de compras. Pero bueno, quería pasar más tiempo con mi hermana.

-¡Bella! ¿Tienes fiebre? – Me tocó la frente.- ¡Vaya! Pues no tiene fiebre, entonces… - Dijo hablando para ella, con su dedo en la barbilla. Elevó la voz para que yo la escuchase.- Te has tomado algo raro o sino tu te has chutado algo.

-¡Pero qué dices, Mary Alice Swan! ¿A caso piensas eso de mí? No me esperaba esto. – Dije con falso enojo.

-Era una broma, Tonti-Bells. Pues ya que vas tú, que también se vengan los demás. ¡Los voy a llamar! – Se escuchó desde su cuarto, que segundos antes había entrado en él.

-Edward, vamos a llevar esto a tu casa, por favor.

Cogió mi maleta como un caballero y me dirigió hasta, lo que supuse, que era su cuarto.

-Bella, tú dormirás aquí. Y nada de protestar. Porque malgastarás saliva.

Dejo mi maleta y nos fuimos hacia mi casa. Allí ya se encontraban Alice con Jasper y Rose con Emmett.

-¡Hola! – Dijeron todos. - ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó esta vez, pero solo Alice.

-Claro.

Alice se fue con Jasper en su Porsche amarillo, Rose con Emmett en el Jeep del último y yo me fui con Edward en su Volvo.

Cuando llegamos, Alice nos arrastró a todos hacia el interior del edificio. No me quejé cuando Alice nos llevaba hacia todo tipo de tiendas hasta que se interesó por una, en la que ni yo ni los chicos, queríamos entrar. _Victoria's Secrets_.

-Alice, he entrado en todo lo que tú has querido. Pero en _esa tienda _si que no entro.

-Vale, Bella. Tú te lo pierdes. – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Nos sentamos en un banco en silencio hasta que Jasper dijo que iría a por unos refrescos. Emmett se fue tras de él, porque, según él, eran tan flacucho que no iba a poder traer las seis bebidas. Nos quedamos Edward y yo, hablando de cosas normales, hasta que vi algo que me dejó petrificada en mi sitio. La sangre huyó de mi rostro, quedándose así más pálido de lo que era.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? – Me dijo Edward, notando mi palidez.

-No, no puede ser.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? – Volvió a preguntar Edward.

-Es él. No, no puede ser. – Me repetía a mí misma.

-¿Quién, Bella? Me estas preocupando. ¡Bella! – Gritó al ver que yo no respondía.

-Esto no puede estar pasando otra vez, Edward. ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¿Por qué a mí?- Dije.

-Pero quién es, Bella. Me estas asustando.

-Es Jacob Black. No, no, no, no…

-Bella, ¡Bella! Escúchame. Dame tú mano y si hago algo indebido, perdóname, es para que te deje de una vez en paz.

Le tendí mi mano y la famosa corriente eléctrica apareció otra vez. Edward empezó a hacer círculos con su pulgar, en mi mano, tranquilizándome. Con la mano libre me rodeó mi cintura.

-Se está acercando, Edward. Me va a dar algo. Lo presiento. No me dejes por favor.

-No te preocupes. No dejaré que nada malo te pase. Descuida, no me iré por mucho que tú quieras. No tengo fuerzas para alejarme de ti.

-¿Bella? – Dijo el asqueroso del perro.

-Qué quieres, Jacob. ¿Por qué me diriges la palabra? – Le contesté con furia.

-Quiero hablar contigo, Bella.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Bella. Si que tenemos que hablar. – Y como si nada se tratase de lo que me hizo en el pasado, me cogió del brazo. Pero Edward se levantó y me puso detrás de él.

-Ya la has escuchado. No quiere hablar, así que déjala de una vez por todas. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy Edward Cullen, novio de Bella. ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Oh! Así que la pequeña Bella ha rehecho su vida. Seguro que te quiere mucho, como también me quiso a mí.

-En un pasado si que te quise, pero ahora todo lo que siento es… - No me dejó acabar.

-Si, si, ya sé que soy irresistible y lo que te causo ahora es atracción física.

-Lo que siento es asco, repulsión y odio. ¡Aléjate de mí!

-Espero, Edwin que no estés frustrado sexualmente, porque con ella no conseguirás nada.

-Ni yo quiero nada hasta que ella no lo quiera.

-¡Pero qué caballeroso ha salido este Edwin!

Vale, esto ya se está pasando de castaño oscuro y yo estaba al borde del colapso.

Edward, por lo visto, estaba lleno de furia. En un ataque de furia, le propinó un puñetazo a Jacob que empezó a sangrar por la nariz. Edward le iba a dar otro puñetazo pero en eso llegaron Emmett y Jasper y lo alejaron de él. Emmett cogió a Jacob y Jasper estaba llamando a la policía mientras que yo, no supe nada más. Todo se llenó de negrura y no captaba nada.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O

Un olor fuerte me sacó del trance en el que me encontraba. Me encontraba sobre una cama muy blandita que no era la mía. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con cinco pares de ojos mirándome fijamente.

-¡Bella! – Gritaron todos.

-¿Dónde estoy? Y por favor, no gritéis.

-Estas en mi casa. – Me respondió Edward.

Todos, muy silenciosamente, salieron de la habitación dejándome a solas con Edward.

-¡Oh, Edward! – El recuerdo de lo sucedido me vino a la mente y empecé a llorar. Edward me abrazó.

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Todo está bien. Shh, calma, pequeña. Todo está bien. Nunca me iré de tu lado. Te lo prometo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Cuando llegó la policía se lo llevaron a una cárcel, de la que no le darían el permiso para salir de la cárcel. Y bueno, tú sufriste un colapso y te desmayaste. Menos mal que estaba allí y todavía te tenía sujeta por la cintura, si no te das un buen golpe en la cabeza con el pico del banco.

-Gracias, Edward. De verdad.

-Bueno, ahora te voy a dejar sola para que puedas dormir un poco.- Me dijo sonriendo.

-No, Edward, no te vayas. Si te vas tendré pesadillas y no podré dormir. Por favor, quédate.

-Está bien. Voy a decirle a los demás que se vayan ya. Son muy pesados. – Dijo con una risita.

-Pero son buena gente.

Salió por la puerta y a los cinco minutos se escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. Otro cinco minutos más tarde, apareció Edward con dos vasos de leche caliente uno para mí y otro para él.

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo. Me gustaba Edward Cullen. Y mucho. No era lo mismo que había sentido con Jacob, era algo mucho más fuerte que eso. En eso Edward ya se había terminado su vaso de leche y se había recostado a mí lado, esperándome. Me terminé el mío y se lo di. Puso mi vaso, junto al suyo y me arropó.

-Gracias, Edward. – Le dije pegándome más a él. Espero que a él no le moleste. Ya que no me apartó, lo tomé como que no le molestaba.

-De nada, Bella. – Pasó su brazo por mi cintura y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

* * *

**Espero que os guste ^^**

**Y también no haberme pasado con la historia de Jacob.**

**Disfrutad el capitulo.**

**Actualizaré cuando pueda ^^**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan :)**


	6. Segunda cita y Michael Jackson

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de **S.M**, solo la trama es mía :D

.

**Capítulo 6:** _Segunda Cita y Michael Jackson._

.

El sonido del despertador me despertó. De repente el sonido cesó y yo intenté moverme pero algo, mejor dicho _alguien_ me tenía atrapada. Edward parecía que no tenía planes para levantarse, así que tenía que despertarlo yo. A ver, intentaré levantarlo por las buenas, si no… no me hago responsable de nada…

-Edward. Venga despierta, tenemos que ir al hospital. – Como no respondía… - ¡Edward, corre, Emmett está de parto!

-¿¡QUE EMMETT ESTA DE QUÉ!- Preguntó Edward, incorporándose rápidamente.

-Jajajajaja (xD) Es broma Edward. Lo que pasa es que no te despertabas y he tenido que jugar sucio. – Le dije.

-Eres malvada, Swan. – Me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tú solito te lo has buscado. – Le dije levantándome de la cama. Me dirigí hacia mi maleta y cogí las cosas que me iba a poner hoy. Iba a dirigirme hacia el baño, hasta que caí que no sabía donde estaba.- emmm… ¿Edward? ¿Dónde está el baño?

-¡Ah! Pues no sé. Búscalo y lo encontrarás. – Esas tenemos, ¿eh, Cullen?

-Pues vale.

Me fui a "la busca del baño perdido… por Isabella Swan". Me reí. Por Dios, yo y mis ocurrencias. En fin, después de cómo unos cinco minutos, encontré el baño y me adentré en él.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que conocí a los hermanos Cullen, y cada día me caen mejor. Sobre todo, Edward.

Me duché, me vestí y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Cociné **mi **desayuno, si el quiere desayunar, que se prepare **su** desayuno. Preparé un sándwich y de la nevera saqué un zumo de piña. No era mi zumo favorito, tendría que hablar de eso, después.

-¡Oh! Así que has preparado desayuno para **ti **y no para **mí**. Interesante, Swan. - Me dijo cogiendo algo de la alacena.

-Se siente. Aunque creo que no se siente. – Le dije.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas.

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos hasta el Volvo. Edward, en vez de abrirme la puerta se fue hacia el asiento del conductor. Yo me dirigí hacia la puerta del copiloto.

-Con que hoy no me abres la puerta ¿no?

-Pues mira tu que no.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Llegamos al hospital y cada uno se fue hacia sonde le correspondía el turno hoy. La mañana pasó igual de tranquila. Era ya la hora de comer cuando Edward vino a recogerme para ir a comer fuera del hospital. Esto es muy raro…

Cuando lo vi, allí, parado, esperándome, el corazón me dio un vuelco y empezó a latir con más fuerza. Igual que la otra noche, me di cuenta de algo. Amo a Edward más de lo que yo llegué a imaginar nunca. El _amor _que tenía hacia Jacob no era nada comparado con esto. Edward es perfecto, caballero, simpático, siempre me hace reír. En fin, todo lo que una chica quiere.

-Bella. Vengo para llevarte a comer, pero fuera de la cafetería. – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado. ¡Ai! ¡Como me gusta esa sonrisa, por Dios!

-Claro. – Me levanté y fuimos hasta el Volvo.

-Esta vez te abriré la puerta.

-Edward, de verdad que no hace falta. Te lo aseguro.- Me abrió la puerta.

En eso llegamos a un restaurante, perfecto para una comida.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos de comer. Yo pedí la primera cosa que vi en el menú y Edward también.

-Bella, te he traído aquí, o sea, fuera de la cafetería, para preguntarte una cosa. – Me dijo, al parecer nervioso.

-Dispara. – Le dije con una sonrisa para indicarle que prosiguiera.

-Bueno, quería pedirte que si podíamos quedar esta noche. Nada elegante. Sólo ir a cenar a un restaurante y después comer dulces o helado. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece perfecto.

La comida pasó corriendo y volvimos de vuelta al hospital. Tenía que hablar con Alice y Rose ¡Ya!

Marqué el número de mi hermana, espero que esté con Rose.

-¡Hola, Bella! – Dijeron las dos. Menos mal.

-¡Hola, chicas! – Dije con entusiasmo. Raro en mí.

-Cuanta efusividad, Isabella. – Dijo Rose.

-Es que no os lo vais a creer.

-¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta! ¡Please!. -Dijeron a coro.

-¡Pues que Edward me ha invitado a salir otra vez!

-¡aaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Bella! ¡Nada más que llegues a la casa, te vienes corriendo! ¡Hay que hacer mucho! Mientras trabajas, Rose y yo iremos a comprarte ropa.

-Vale, pero nada muy ostentoso.

-¿Dónde te va a llevar?

-A un restaurante y después ir a una tetería**(N/A: lugar donde se comen solo dulces y cosas así.)** o heladería.

-¡oh, Vale! Te esperamos, no llegues tarde. ¡Te queremos! –Dijeron otra vez a coro.

-Vale, ¡Yo también os quiero!

Colgué y empecé otra vez. La tarde pasó rápida. Bajé y Edward ya estaba esperándome.

-¡Ey! – Saludé

-Hola, Bella. – Saludó él.

Cuando estábamos en el coche, Edward sintonizó una radio de viejos éxitos y en ese momento sonaba **¡Michael Jackson!**

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! **¡Michael Jackson!** – Sonaba _Heal The World. _Una de mis favoritas. Sobre todo por lo que dice la letra. Le di más volumen cuando llegó la parte del estribillo.

_There Are Ways __To__Get__ There (Hay caminos para llegar allí)_

_If You Care Enough For The Living (Si te preocupas por la vida)_

_Make A Little Space (haz un pequeño espacio)_

_Make A Better Place... (haz un mejor lugar)_

_Heal The World (cuida al mundo)_

_Make It A Better Place (hazlo un lugar mejor)_

_For You And For Me (para ti y para mí)_

_And The Entire Human Race (y toda la raza humana)_

_There Are People Dying (hay gente muriendo)_

_If You Care Enough (si te preocupas suficiente)_

_For The Living (por la vida)_

_Make A Better Place (haz un lugar mejor)_

_For You And For Me (para ti y para mí)_

-Me encanta esta canción, en serio. Sobre todo la letra. – Dije.

-¿Cuáles son tus favoritas? – Me preguntó

-Bueno hay muchas. Pero sobre todo, las que más. _The Way You Make Me Feel, Man in the mirror, They don't really care about us, Heal the World, Bad, Billie Jean, Beat it, Earth Song, You are not alone, One day in your life, Streetwalker, Thriller, Who is it, Human nature, I just can't stop loving you_… Bueno y muchas más. – Dije.

-También son mis favoritas, pero yo añadiría: _Leave me alone, remember the time, Black or White, Come together, Another part of me _y _Liberian Girl. _

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Mientras hablábamos de MJ llegamos a casa. Le dije a Edward que tenia que ir a mi casa porque Alice y Rose me iban a preparar para nuestra segunda cita.

-¡Alice, Rose! ¡Ya estoy en casa! ¡Os doy permiso para jugar conmigo! – En menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaban allí.

-¡Venga! ¡Que hay muchas cosas que hacer! ¡Corre! ¡Dúchate y cuando termines nos avisas!

Me duché y me envolví en una toalla. Salí a mi cuarto y ya estaban allí. Me sentaron en una silla y empezaron a trabajar.

Después de media hora más tarde, ya estaba vestida y maquillada. Llevaba un vestido blanco, muy bonito. El vestido era sin mangas y tenia un encaje debajo de mi pecho. Un poco más abajo, había una pequeña tira de color negro. La tela era de las que se usan para hacer lazos. Con eso, hicieron un lazo pequeño. No se me ceñía a la piel, si no que bailaba alrededor mía. Las trampas mortales eran transparentes y llevaban tiras negras encima del empeine. Las tiras estaban agarradas detrás de mis tobillos. El pelo me lo había dejado con mis ondas naturales, que tanto le gustaban a Edward. Iba acompañado de unos pendientes preciosos y una bonita pulsera de bolas.

-Bella, ¿Edward te gusta? – Me preguntó Rose.

-No es solo eso. Lo amo. Es raro, solo nos conocemos de tres semanas.

-Eso no importa. Ya ves, Emmett y yo. Nos hicimos novios cuando nos conocíamos de una semana y estamos aquí, más bien que nunca.

-Rose tiene razón. Yo amo a Jasper desde el primer día en el que lo vi y míranos.

-Tenéis razón. Gracias, chicas. – Y me abracé a ellas. En eso tocaron al timbre.

-Supongo que son Edward, Jasper y Emmett. Voy a abrir. – Esta vez fue Rose la que fue a abrir la puerta.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Tengo un buen presentimiento.- Me guiñó un ojo y salió para el salón.

Salí hacia el salón y me encontré con mi Dios griego. Vestía como la otra vez. Con un traje elegante y bonito pero a la vez informal.

-Bella. – Dijo a modo de saludo.

-Edward... – Dije igual que él.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué yo no existo? Muy típico de ti, Isabella. – Ese era Emmett.

-Si te callases y me dejases terminar, os saludaría y ahora si. ¡Emmett! ¡Jasper! ¡Cuanto tiempo! Hace mucho que no os veo… por favor… - Dije.- Si nos vimos ayer. – Dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya, pero yo te quiero como si fueras mi propia hermana pequeña a la que tengo que proteger. – Me dijo Emmett. Sus palabras me habían llegado. Corrí para abrazarle. Y él, como no, aprovechó para darme uno de sus abrazos de oso.

-Yo también te quiero, Emmett. Pero como hermano que si no _tú Rosie_ se mosquea conmigo. – Le dije al oído. Emmett rió con su escandalosa risa.

-Vale, está bien. Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

-Si, si, claro, claro, Emmett. Como si no lo soltases como si nada. –Le dije.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos ya. ¡Esta noche de fiesta! – Dijo Alice.

-No lleguéis tarde. Mañana hay que trabajar. Divertíos. – Dije yo.

Alice tenía su propia marca de ropa y podía ir a su tienda para trabajar o bien, trabajar desde casa. La verdad es que sus vestidos son muy bonitos. Alice era reconocida a nivel mundial y su marca de ropa es una de las más famosas que hay en todo el mundo.

Rose se graduó en finanzas. En el instituto siempre era la mejor de la clase de matemáticas. En todos los exámenes sacaba sobresaliente. Como a ella, los números se le daban muy bien y le gustaban las matemáticas, decidió estudiar finanzas. Así que trabaja en una Empresa, gestionando el dinero y también se encarga de saber qué es lo que necesita la Empresa para cumplir sus objetivos.

Jasper es profesor de Instituto enseñando Ciencias Sociales. Como a él le apasiona las Guerras – sobre todo la segunda guerra mundial- y reinos carolingios y bizantinos y la historia de Mahoma **(¬¬')** decidió estudiar esto. Si vas a su casa, encontrarás todo tipo de libros de historia. Ya bien sea del arte barroco o de la Europa Feudal **(¬¬')**

Emmett es otra cosa. Él estudió arquitectura. Tiene una gran mente para crear edificios. Se nota que tiene la mente de un niño de cinco años en vez de 28.

Así que todos tenían que trabajar y no se podían dar el gusto de faltar al trabajo.

-Está bien, hermanita. _Don't worry, be happy.- _Y levantó los dedos índice y corazón en señal de _paz y amor_. En serio, a veces creo que se le va la pinza…

Jasper y Emmett salieron hacia fuera y las chicas vinieron a despedirse de mí.

-Si te pide algo, no tengas miedo. Que ya sabemos como eres. Edward no te hará nada de nada. Disfruta. – Me dijo _Rosie._

-Eso mismo. Sabes que Edward no hará nada que tu no quieras. Recuerda que tiene los modales de un perfecto caballero del siglo XVIII. Chao, hermanita. No hagas nada raro. – Dijo _Allie_

-Chaito, chicas.- Y salieron. Edward me miraba y como no, me sonrojé.

-Estás preciosa, Bella.

-Gra-gracias, Edward. Tú tampoco estás mal. – Le dije, roja como un tomate, o _peor._

-De nada. ¿Vamos?

-Cla-claro. – Su belleza me tenía aturdida y casi no podía hablar con claridad.

Llegamos al Volvo, y como siempre, Edward me abrió la puerta. La radio del coche estaba sintonizada en una cadena llamada _los 40 principales (_**N/A: Es una cadena de radio de España) **estaba sonando una canción muy de moda ahora: _Bigger de Justin Bieber. _¡Dios! ¡Me encanta esa canción! Sobre todo Justin…

-Me encanta este niño. Parece que soy una pederasta, pero que se le va a hacer. Si el niño esta como un tren y solo tiene 16 años.- Dije.

-Por Dios, Bella. – Dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Paso de ti, Edward. – Le dije a modo de broma y empecé a cantar.

I was a player, (_yo era un jugador)_

When i was little (_Cuando era pequeño)_

Now im bigger_ (ahora soy grande)_

Im bigger (_soy grande)_

A heartbreaker_ (un rompecorazones)_

When i was Little (_Cuando era pequeño)_

But im bigger_ (pero soy grande)_

Im bigger _(soy grande)_

All the haters, _(todos los enemigos)_

I swear they look so small from up here (_juro, ellos se ven muy pequeños desde aquí arriba)_

Cause were bigger (_porque era grande)_

A lot bigger _(muy grande)_

Im bigger _(soy grande)_

Your bigger _(tu grande)_

-Hemos llegado, Bella. Deja de cantar. – Dijo Edward con mi sonrisa preferida.

-Vale. Después, cuando vengamos, habrá otra ronda. Te lo prometo, Cullen.- Dije yo desafiante.

-Vamos, anda.- Se bajó y me abrió la puerta. Cuando la abrió me tendió su mano y yo la cogí, gustosa. Mientras que llegábamos al restaurante chino, no soltó mi mano. Cosa que agradecí en mi interior.

La camarera miraba con deseo a Edward, y eso me molestó _bastante._

-Mesa para dos. – Dijo Edward. Como vio mi mirada. Levantó nuestras manos y me acarició mi mejilla dulcemente. Le dediqué una tierna sonrisa. Un _leve _carraspeo, nos devolvió al mundo. La camarera se veía celosa.

-Por aquí. – Y nos llevó a una mesa, algo privada.

-Gracias. – Le contestó Edward, sin dejar de mirarme.

- Ahora mismo le atenderán.- Y se fue la odiosa camarera.

- ¡Hola! Esta noche seré vuestro camarero. Mi nombre es Seth Clearwater. - ¿Cómo que Seth Clearwater?

-¡Seth! – Me levanté y le di un fuerte abrazo. Edward miraba a Seth con rabia. No tendría celos, ¿no?... ¿o si? Nota Mental: Preguntarle más tarde a Edward.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me liberé del tierno abrazo y me senté otra vez.

- He venido a cenar. Mira, Seth, este es mi amigo, Edward Cullen. Edward, este es Seth Clearwater. – Estrecharon sus manos con rudeza por parte de Edward.

-Bueno, y ¿Cómo te ha ido todo? Hace ya muchos años que no se nada de ti y de Alice, Rose y Jasper. ¿Cómo están?

-Pues la verdad es que no me puedo quejar. La verdad, todo me ha ido perfectamente. – _Desde que conocí a Edward Cullen_, añadí en mi interior. – Ellos están bien también. Se sacaron sus carreras y vivimos muy cerca todos. Deberías pasarte por mi casa para verlos. Seguro que les encantará tu visita. Y a ti ¿Cómo te ha ido todo? ¿Y a Leah? – Le pregunté.

-La verdad que igual que a ti, excepto que mis padres se divorciaron hace un par de años. Las peleas eran constantes y ni Leah ni yo lo soportábamos más. A Leah también le ha ido bien. Ella lo está llevando mejor que yo. Ella es la hermana mayor.- Dijo con una risa nerviosa.- Bueno, Bella, Edward, ¿Qué vais a tomar?

-Yo quiero tomar tallarines con gambas y una Coca-Cola. –Dije.

-Yo quiero pollo con curri con arroz blanco y otra Colca-Cola.- Dijo con ¿Rabia contenida? Tengo que preguntarle.

-Enseguida os lo traigo. – Dijo Seth.

-¿Quién es, Bella?

- Seth es un amigo que me ayudó mucho cuando ocurrió lo de ya sabes quién. En realidad es una _bellísima persona _**(N/A: Es un chiste personal :D, no he podido resistirme xD). **Su hermana, Leah, es más ruda, pero cuando la conoces también es como Seth. Ella también me ayudó.

-Ah, ya entiendo.

-¿A caso estabas celoso, Cullen?- Pregunté.

-¿Yo? Pero qué cosas dices, Bella. – Dijo. Levanté una ceja.- Vale. Lo admito. Estaba celoso. ¿Contenta?

-Mucho. Pero ¿Por qué estabas celoso?

-emmm… eso te lo digo después. Si te lo digo ahora, me chafas el plan.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aquí está vuestra comida. – Dijo Seth, depositando nuestros platos en la mesa.

-Esto, Seth, siento el comportamiento de antes.- Se disculpó Edward.

-¡Oh! No pasa nada, _tío_**(N/A: Otro chiste personal xD). **– Dijo Seth.

Terminamos de comer y llamamos a Seth para que nos diera la cuenta. Le dije a Edward que me dejara pagar mi parte, pero él era tan testarudo como yo y no quería que pagase. No pude hacer nada, así que, él pagó. Salimos y Edward me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí.

-Edward, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, ¿verdad?- Él asintió.- Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes una sorpresa para mi?

-Esta, puede que te guste y que algún día me lo agradezcas.

-Por esta vez, te creeré.

Me llevó hacia una de las playas más bonitas de Nueva York. ¿Qué hacíamos aquí? No se lo que trama Edward.

-Será mejor que te quites los tacones, si no quieres doblarte el tobillo o partírtelo.

Me los quité y ahora no sabía como iba a llegar desde el coche hasta la arena, así que le pregunté a Edward.

-Emmm… ¿Edward? ¿Cómo quieres que llegue desde aquí hasta la orilla?

-Muy fácil. – Salió del coche y me cogió en volandas.

-¡Edward! Llevo vestido, ¡Se me va a ver todo! – Dije ya colorada.

-No pasa nada. ¿A quién se le ocurriría venir aquí, a las once de la noche?- Preguntó retóricamente.

-¿A unos tontos como a nosotros?- Pregunté elevando una ceja.

-No te preocupes, Tonti.

Me llevó hasta una bonita mesa donde había dos sillas. La mesa tenía unos dulces que tenían una pinta estupenda.

-Bella, ¿Qué te parece si comemos estos estupendos dulces? Los ha hecho Esme, a ver que tal están. – Dijo Edward.

-A ver, a ver. Buena pinta, tienen. Pero las apariencias engañan.- _Que si engañan_, pensé.

Mordí uno y lo degusté. Estaba buenísimo. Esme tiene mano para hacer dulces.

-Esto está buenísimo, Edward. Tiene que cocinar muy bien. – Dije yo.

-La verdad, es que hace una lasaña riquísima. – Dijo Edward.

No me pude contener y le dije:

-Edward, me tienes que llevar a tu casa para probar esa lasaña que hace Esme, por favor. ¡La lasaña es mi debilidad!

- Ya sé que la lasaña es tu debilidad, Bella. Un día de estos os llevaré para que conozcáis a mis padres, aunque bueno, tú ya los conoces.

-Pero Edward, a Carlisle lo conozco de vista. Nunca me lo has presentado como lo hiciste con Esme. – Nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar por la orilla.

- En eso tienes razón.- Le dijo Edward.- Esto… Bella, quiero decirte una cosa y no sé como hacerlo. – Dijo Edward nervioso.

-¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? Creo que es lo apropiado. – Dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si, el principio. Todo esto comenzó el día en el que te conocí. Nada más que te vi, sentí que estaba completo estando contigo, y solo nos conocíamos de unas horas. No sé lo que me pasa. Cada vez que te veo se me hincha el pecho de felicidad al saber que tú estas bien conmigo. Cada día que pasa quiero que estés conmigo a todas horas. Cuando no estás siento desesperación por que no te tengo en mis brazos, protegiéndote. Lo que quiero decir es que estoy enamorado de ti y cada día que pasa te amo más y más.- ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Edward Cullen ha dicho que me ama? Esto no puede estar pasando… tengo miedo a que me dañen otra vez.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Bella, yo **nunca, **entiende que **nunca** te voy a hacer daño. Entiéndelo. Yo no soy de esas personas que te engatusas por una simple gilipoyez. Bella, di algo, por favor. Si no correspondes a mis sentimientos lo entien…- Pero no le dejé continuar.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Si quieres decir que no te quiero estás muy equivocado. Yo también te amo, más que a mi patética vida. Pero, es que, Edward, tengo mucho miedo. Tengo miedo a que me vuelvan a lastimar y yo no quiero eso.- Las lágrimas ya se paseaban libremente por mis mejillas.

-Tu vida no es patética, Bella. No tienes que tener miedo alguno, Bella. Entiende que te amo demasiado para herirte. – Me cogió mi cara entre sus manos.- Entiende que yo no me quiero alejar de ti. Ni por nada, ni por nadie. ¿Entendido?- Asentí.

Edward inclinó su cara y quedó a escasos centímetros de la mía. Sus labios tan… no tengo palabras para describirlos, estaban a centímetros de mi boca. Su nariz rozaba la mía. En ese momento cerré los ojos para decirle que continuase. Posó sus labios en los míos y empezaron una danza, juntos. Sus labios son como una droga para mí. Tan tiernos, pero tan llenos de amor y pasión. Tenían un extraño pero adictivo sabor, que hacía que mi boca quisiera más. De repente, su lengua tocó mis labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca. Yo, gustosa, le concedí su deseo. Su lengua tocaba la mía, investigando mi boca. Yo por mi parte, hacia lo mismo con mi lengua. En este momento, se me había olvidado todo. Donde estábamos, donde vivimos, mi nombre. Todo. Como todo ser humano, tenemos que respirar, nos alejamos a regañadientes. Aunque nuestros labios no estaban en contacto, nuestras frentes sí. Le di una cálida sonrisa a Edward, que me devolvió.

-Bella, creo que lo estoy haciendo muy mal. Esto no es de un caballero como yo. Bella, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Preguntó. ¿Todavía lo duda? Se lo voy a decir.

-Y ¿Todavía lo dudas?

-Pero suena mejor si lo dices tú. – Me dijo con mi sonrisa.

- Si, si quiero ser tu novia Edward.

- Me haces el hombre más feliz en toda la tierra. – Y volvió a besar mis labios.

Esto se estaba poniendo muy adictivo.

* * *

**Bueno aquó otro capitulo.**

**Aquí ya Edward le dice todo a Bella. Respecto a los chistes personales, no he podido resistirme. El primero lo repetía mi profesor de francés del año pasado, una y otra vez. Respecto al otro, mi amigo esta toooodo el dia diciendo "tiiiiiiiiiio!" xDD.**

**Os recomiendo que escuchéis la canción que le dedica Edward a Bella. Es muy bonita. Y con lo de Michael Jackson, tampoco he podido resistirme :)**

**Beesiis! (:**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan :)**


	7. Un Poco De Todo II

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes son de **S.M.** sólo la trama es mía (:

.**Antes de nadaa! En el capitulo anterior, yo estaba un poco ida xD dije que escucharais la canción que le dedica Edward a Bella, pero en el anterior no era, es en este. Bueno cuando aparezca esto - * poneis la canción. Se llama "porque..." de manuel carrasco. **

**Disfrutad el capiituloo! :)**

**Capítulo 7:**_ No poder dormir, Canción, Sin Besos y algo más._

Estábamos andando por la playa cogidos de la mano, simplemente en silencio. Edward es una de esas personas que no necesitan llenar el silencio con cualquier estúpido tema de conversación. No hacían falta las palabras para decir nuestros sentimientos. Nuestros ojos, verdes y chocolates, lo decían todo. De vez en cuando, parábamos y nos besábamos. Esto de los besos con Edward se está poniendo muy adictivo.

-Bella, creo que deberíamos volver. – Me dijo, separando levemente nuestros labios.

-Yo no quiero volver, Edward. – Hice un puchero, cortesía de Alice.

-Bella, no me pongas esa cara. Sabes que cuando pones esa cara no me puedo negar nada, ¿no? – Me dijo.

-Por eso lo hago. No quiero volver a casa y que Alice y Rose me atosiguen con preguntas sobre lo que ha pasado hoy. – Le dije. Volví a hacer el puchero.

-Es tarde, y mañana hay que trabajar. Además, todavía te queda cumplir una semana más de _castigo_. Cosa que me parece fenomenal.

-Vale, vamos, Edward. – Me volvió a coger en volandas. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello. Me sentía completa. Llena de felicidad.

Llegamos al Volvo y, no se como se las arregló, abrió la puerta del copiloto y me sentó en el asiento. Me puso el cinturón de seguridad y me besó la frente. Cerró mi puerta y fue hacia la suya. Arrancó el coche y la radio estaba sintonizada en la misma cadena: _los 40 principales. _Esta vez estaba sonando una de _Simple Plan _llamada _Welcome To My Life. _Me encanta esta canción.

-Edward, te advierto que esta es una de mis canciones favoritas y le voy a dar volumen. Y voy a cantar. Me da igual lo que digas. – Y le saqué la lengua. Él me cogió mi mano y le dio un suave apretón.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? (¿Sientes que siempre caes?)_

_Do you ever feel out of place? __(¿Sientes que siempre sales de lugar?)_

_Like somehow you just don't belong (Como algo que simplemente no perteneces)_

_And no one understands you (Y nadie te entiende)_

_Do you ever want to run away? (¿Siempre quieres huir?) _

_Do you lock yourself in your room? __(¿Te encierras en tu habitación?)_

_With the radio on turned up so loud (Con la radio encendida muy alta)_

_That no one hears you screaming (Para que nadie escuche tus gritos)_

_No you don't know what it's like (No sabes lo que es)_

_When nothing feels alright (Cuando nada se siente bien)_

_You don't know what it's like (Tu no sabes lo que es)_

_To be like me (Ser como yo)_

_To be hurt, to feel lost (Estar herido, Sentirte perdido)_

_To be left out in the dark (Estar abandonado en la oscuridad)_

_To be kicked when you're down (Sentirte pateado cuando has caído)_

_To feel like you've been pushed around (Sentir que has sido empujado)_

_To be on the edge of breaking down (Estar en la edad de fallar)_

_And no one's there to save you (Y nadie está ahí para salvarte)_

_No you don't know what it's like (No sabes lo que es)_

_Welcome to my life (Bienvenido a mi vida)_

-Me encanta esta canción. – Dije.

-Bella. Me estas demostrando que te gustan todas las canciones. – Dijo Edward.

-Muy bonito, Edward. A ver, pon una canción que sepas, a ver si me gusta.

- Vale, esta canción _me encanta.- _Y comenzó a cantar en ¿español? Menos mal que se Español, si no, no entendería nada de lo dice la canción. Empezó a sonar la canción y el chaval de la radio dijo que la canción se llama _porque… _de _Manuel Carrasco. **(*)**_

- Antes de que digas nada, es todo lo que siento por ti, Bella.

_Porque eres la calle por la que me gusta pasear tranquilo_

_Porque me gusta perderme en el laberinto de emociones_

_Que me ofrece tu cuerpo mío_

_Porque los motivos que encuentro son los del amor_

_Ese que te robo el nombre_

_Porque mi cama se pone triste si no estas con nosotros_

_Porque tú eres tú y yo soy yo_

_Y eso es maravilloso_

_Porque me llenas la vida de vida_

_Por rescatarme del peligro_

_Peligroso de la nada..._

_Porque desde que te vi_

_No he parado de soñar contigo_

_En tus ojos libres me perdí_

_Y perdido en ti todavía sigo_

_Porque prefiero vivir a tu lado_

_Siempre a la deriva_

_Porque me gusta sentir como mi pecho te grita_

_Porque eres el viento que a mis sentimientos_

_Las ventanas abres_

_Porque si descubres mi defectos_

_Solo importa lo importante_

_Porque necesito cuidarte y darte mi verdad_

_Mi verdad que no se esconde_

_Porque se abren de par en par las puertas del paraíso_

_Cuando me dices te quiero suspirándome al odio_

_Porque la guerra que libraba dentro_

_La ganaste con un beso_

_Devolviéndome a la vida_

_Porque desde que te vi_

_No he parado de soñar contigo_

_En tus ojos libres me perdí_

_Y perdido en ti todavía sigo_

_Porque prefiero vivir a tu lado_

_Siempre a la deriva_

_Porque me gusta sentir como mi pecho te grita_

_Porque eres el viento que a mis sentimientos las ventana abre_

_Porque desde que te vi_

_Porque desde que te vi..._

-Bella, esto es todo lo que siento por ti.

-Edward… Esto es lo más bonito que me han dicho/hecho por mí. Gracias. – Como ya estábamos en casa, con el coche parado, me tiré a sus brazos y le di un beso en los labios.

-De nada, Bella. Siempre ¿De acuerdo? – Asentí. – Te amo.

-Como yo a ti. – Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, a descansar. Mañana es viernes, es tu día de descanso ¿no? – Me dijo Edward.

-Si. La semana se está haciendo muy pesada, últimamente. – Edward se bajó del coche y ya lo que vino es una tradición: me abrió la puerta.

-Vamos.- Dijo cogiéndome la mano.

-Vamos.- Dije entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Edward abrió la puerta de la casa y nos fuimos al dormitorio.

-Me voy a cambiar en el baño, tú cámbiate aquí.- Me dijo Edward.

Me puse el pijama y guardé el vestido en una bolsa de ropa, que _casualmente_, estaba allí. Cuando salió Edward, entré en el cuarto de baño para desmaquillarme y peinarme. Mientras que hacia eso, rememoré todo lo sucedido en la noche. Era la mejor noche de mi vida. No esperaba tener esperanza alguna con Edward. Tengo miedo, ¿y si me lastima? ¿Y si quiere lo mismo que el perro asqueroso? ¿Y si se cansa de mí?

_-Isabella, para de pensar en los ¿y si…? Sabes que Edward no es igual, sabes que te quiere y que no te va a hacer nada que tú no quieras hacer. Nadie te cantaría una canción que expresa sus sentimientos, solo Edward. Así que sal ahí y no te preocupes. – _Me regañó mi subconsciente.

Salí del baño y Edward ya estaba esperándome en la cama. Me fui hacia el lugar, el que ya era mío, donde siempre dormía. Me metí en la cama y nada más que apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, Edward me atrajo hacia él con sus fuertes brazos. Yo puse los míos en su musculoso pecho.

-Buenas noches, mi Bella. – Me dijo Edward.

-Buenas noches, mi Edward. – Le deseé. Y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Y así, en sus brazos, caí rendida.

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Soñaba que Edward me dejaba plantada por otra más guapa que yo. Y yo, no tenía nada que hacer. Edward solamente me decía que todo había sido un juego para pasar el tiempo y no paraba de besuquear a su… lo que sea. Me levanté sobresaltada y gritando. Edward, al escuchar mi grito, también se levantó sobresaltado.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué te ha pasado? No, no llores, por favor. –Dijo limpiándome las lágrimas.

-He tenido una pesadilla. Muy fea. – Dije con temor.

-¿Me la quieres contar?

-Sí. Éramos tú y yo. Y de repente, tú te vas, dejándome sola, y tú te vas con otra mujer mucho más guapa que yo. Y me decías que solo había sido un juego para pasar el rato mientras que no estaba la otra mujer.

-Bella. Entiende que yo **nunca**, pero **nunca**, te voy a dejar por otra. Y tú no te das cuenta de lo guapa que eres y que lo eres **todo** para mí. ¿Lo has entendido? – Dijo, otra vez, limpiándome las lágrimas. Asentí y me volvió a acostar. – Quédate aquí, voy a por un vaso de leche caliente para ti.

Se fue para prepararme un vaso de leche caliente. Edward Cullen es todo un caballero y lo amo. Volvió con mi vaso de leche caliente. Cuando lo terminé se lo di y lo puso en la mesita de noche.

-Venga, intenta dormir, que son las una de la madrugada. – Me dijo depositando un beso en mi frente.

-Vale. – Y me acurruqué junto a él. – Te amo. – Le dije.

-Y yo a ti. – Me contestó.

Estaba tan metida en mi mente, que casi no escucho los ruidos que se estaban escuchando por toda la casa.

-¿Edward? – Le moví y reaccionó a mi toque.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Quieres otro vaso de leche caliente? – Me preguntó preocupado.

-No, no es eso. Son los sonidos que se están escuchando afuera, por toda la casa.

-Voy a ver qué es lo que pasa.- Abrió su armario y sacó un bate de beisbol.

-Ten cuidado. – Le dije.

-Lo tendré. – Salió por la puerta y a los cinco minutos se escuchaban gritos y porrazos.

-¿¡Pero qué haces, idiota! – Esos eran… ¿Rose y Emmett? Salí para comprobarlo.

-¿chicos? No es por nada, pero hay gente que quiere dormir esta noche. – Les dije enfadada.- Y si vais a hacer lo que estoy pensando, iros a un hotel, quiero dormir.

Y sin decir nada más, me volví hacia el cuarto de Edward. Nada más di dos pasos, cuando unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron por detrás.

-A ver si podemos dormir un rato. – Dijo Edward con fastidio.

-Vamos a ver si no hacen ruido. Suponiendo que es Emmett, creo que ni con tapones en los oídos podamos dormir.- Le dije a Edward.

Nos volvimos a dormir y el resto de la noche, menos mal, pasó sin ningún incidente más.

Cuando desperté, eran las diez de la mañana. Normal si entre pitos y flautas **(N/A: Es un dicho de aquí, España)**, no nos dejaron dormir. Cuando salí del baño me encontré una carta doblada que ponía mi nombre y con la caligrafía de Edward. La abrí y comencé a leer.

_Bella:_

_Me he ido a trabajar. No te preocupes. No he querido levantarte para decirte que me iba. Estabas tan mona durmiendo… que me daba lástima despertarte. Espérame para comer, hoy salgo antes, justo a la hora de la comida. No hagas nada de comer, yo llevaré tu comida preferida: tallarines con gambas. Sé que son tu debilidad después de la lasaña. Bueno me tengo que ir, que se hace tarde. Espérame. _

_Te amo, siempre. Edward (L)_

¡Ooh! ¡Qué mono es, por Dios! Dejé la carta donde estaba y me metí en el baño. Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camisa. Hoy tenía que ir a recoger mí coche del taller, que le estaban arreglando una cosa del aire acondicionado. Llamé a un taxi y le pedí que me viniese a buscar. El taller no quedaba lejos, pero tampoco cerca. Llegó el taxi y le di la dirección del taller. Cuando llegué le pregunté a la señora.

-Disculpe, vengo a recoger mi coche.

-Marca y matricula, por favor. – Dijo la señora.

-Un Citroën Xsara Picasso, color arena. – Y le di mi matrícula**. (N/A: No sé si ese coche existe allí, pero en España es muy común :D) **

- Está reparado, pase por aquí y firme estos papeles. – Fui con la señora y firmé los papeles.

Cogí mi adorado coche y fui hacia la casa de Edward. Cuando llegué eran las una. Edward todavía no había llegado, quedaba media hora más. Entré a la casa y fui hacia el salón. Estaba viendo la tele, cuando me taparon los ojos. Lancé un gritito y empecé a tocarle las manos. Esa textura era la de Edward.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, te has quedado sin besos durante toda la tarde de hoy y la mañana de mañana. – Le dije firme.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Eso no es justo, Bella. – Dijo poniendo un tierno pucherito.

-Nada de pucheritos, Edward. Me has asustado, y mucho. En serio. – Le dije chuzándome de brazos.

-Venga, Bella. Solo ha sido una broma. ¿Si te pido perdón sinceramente y de corazón, me perdonarás y me darás besitos?

-Me lo tendré que pensar.

-Bella. Llevo todo el día deseando hacerlo. No te he visto en toda la mañana y te he echado mucho de menos. Solo quería darte una sorpresa. Lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo.

- Venga, Edward. Que ha sido una broma. – Giré la cara para darle un tierno beso de bienvenida. – Bienvenido a casa. – Le dije.

-Gracias. – Dijo besándome otra vez.- Vamos a comer, he traído tu segunda debilidad. – Me cogió y me llevó a la cocina.

Comimos contándonos las cosas que habíamos hecho durante el día. Edward me contó que Tanya no le deja en paz, ni aunque le diga que tenga novia. Y Lauren es otra igual de pesada que Tanya.

Yo le conté que me había encantado encontrar su carta en la almohada, no sin antes ponerme colorada. También que había ido a recoger mi coche al taller y por eso el coche que estaba fuera. Terminamos de comer y mientras que yo fregaba y él secaba tocaron al timbre.

-¿Esperas visita? – Le pregunté extrañada.

-No, no espero visita. Qué raro. Voy a abrir. ¿Vienes?

-Claro. – Y cogidos de la mano fui a la puerta con Edward.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta no me lo podía creer. Y le di un fuerte abrazo incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

* * *

**Espero que hayais disfrutado el capítulo! :)**

**La primera canción que sale se llama Welcome to my life de Simple Plan, tambien es muuuy boniita! :D**

**¿Quién será esa persona? **

**Espero que os guste el capitulo :D**

**chaoo! **

**besiiis!**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan :)**


	8. Visita Inesperada y Cena

**Diclaimer: **Los personajes son de **S.M, **solo la trama es mía :)

.

**Capítulo 8:**_Visita inesperada y cena_.

_Cuando Edward abrió la puerta no me lo podía creer. Y le di un fuerte abrazo incapaz de hacer otra cosa._

Cuanto tiempo que no la veía. Todos los días la extrañaba y añoraba el calor de madre que desprendía. Hace por lo menos unos cinco meses que no sabía nada de Renée, mi madre. Me separé de ella y miré a Edward que me miraba con la duda pintada en su cara.

-Edward, esta es Renée, mi madre. Mamá, este es Edward Cullen, mi… - No me dejó terminar ya que Edward dijo otra cosa, que yo no me esperaba para nada.

-Su amigo. Un gusto, señora. – Dijo Edward. Le miré con cara de ¿qué estas haciendo, Edward Cullen?

-¡Oh! Edward, no me digas señora, llámame Renée, señora queda mucho más mayor de lo que soy. Y el gusto es mío. – Y le dio un abrazo a Edward, que me miraba extrañado. Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-Mamá, acomódate en el salón, yo voy a buscar una cosa. – Le indiqué a Edward que me siguiera con la mirada. Cuando estábamos en el cuarto, Edward vio que iba a empezar a gritar y me calló con un beso.

-Déjame explicarte, Bella. He pensado que como todavía no lo saben ni Alice ni Rose ni Jasper ni Emmett, he pensado que podríamos hacer una cena para comunicárselo a todos. Por eso si tu decías que yo era tu novio, mi plan no tendría sentido. Así que, ¿Qué dices?

-Vale, llama a tus padres y díselo. Yo me encargo de Alice y compañía. ¿Me das un último beso? – Hice un puchero.

-¡Bella! Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo.- Y me besó. – Salgamos, antes de que tu madre sospeche. – Y me volvió a besar.

-Edward, te advierto que mi madre tiene una mente infantil, pero mis mentiras no se las cree…

-No pasa nada. Déjame hablar a mí.

Salimos y mi madre, como cotilla que es, estaba inspeccionando todo. Y cuando digo todo, es **todo. **

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces? – Se giró sobresaltada y nos miró.

-Que piensas que estoy haciendo. Nada malo. A caso, ¿Piensas lo contrario? – Preguntó elevando una ceja.

-Da igual, mamá. ¿Cómo sabes donde estaba? – Le pregunté la duda que en ese momento rondaba por mi cabeza.

-Tu hermana Alice, me dijo que te encontrabas aquí. Me dijo algo sobre una apuesta y que habíais empatado o algo así. Le dije que no te llamara. Quería que fuese una sorpresa, y bueno, como verás lo ha sido. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Estuve hablando toda la tarde con Renée y me contó todo le va estupendamente con Phil, su novio. Esto nadie lo sabe, solamente yo. Porque sabiendo como es Alice, no lo podría aguantar. Y bueno, yo le conté como me había ido todo durante todo este tiempo. Cenamos hablando de cualquier cosa y nos retiramos a dormir. Renée dijo que estaba hospedada en un hotel con Phil, alegando que no quería incomodarnos.

-Edward, ¿Has llamado a tus padres? – Le pregunté cuando ya estábamos en la cama, recostados juntos.

- No, quería que estuvieses presente. Por si querías alegar algo. Los llamo ahora, no te preocupes. – Marcó y puso el altavoz, para que yo también escuchase.

-_¡Hola, Edward! _– Esa era Esme.

-Hola, mamá. Bella y yo te tenemos que decir algo. – Me miró Edward. – Tengo el altavoz, o sea, que ella también está escuchándonos.

_-¡Oh! No lo sabía. ¡Hola, Bella! Debería haber preguntado, lo siento. _–Dijo Esme.

-Para nada, Esme. – Le dije.

-_Bueno, y ¿Qué es eso que me tenéis que decir?- _Preguntó Esme.

-Pues es que quiero que mañana por la noche, haya una cena. – Se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído- Se lo voy a decir, si no, no cuela. – Se alejó y habló más alto. – Quiero presentaros a Bella formalmente. Como mi novia. – Al decir esto, me ruboricé y Esme empezó a gritar. – Shh. Calla, mamá. Te va a escuchar papá y queremos decíroslo a todos en la cena. Pero tú no puedes decir nada.

-_¡Oh, Edward, estoy tan orgullosa de ti! No os preocupéis, de mi boca no saldrá nada de nada. Os quiero. Cuidaos. – _Dijo Esme en un tono muy maternal.

-¡Adiós, mamá!

-¡Adiós, Esme!

-¡Te queremos! – Dijimos Edward y yo, a la vez. Soltamos unas risitas y colgamos.

-Edward, tengo que llamar a Alice y Rose. –Cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de Alice.- Voy a poner el altavoz.

-¡Hola, Bella, Edward! - ¿Cómo demonios sabía la Duende si estaba con Edward o no? Cosas de ella…

-Alice te llamamos para decirte que mañana hay una cena familiar en casa de los Cullen. Creo que Emmett no lo sabe aún. – _¡Mañana hay cena familiar, Rosie, enana, Jasper! _Se escuchó de fondo.- Retiro lo dicho. Ya lo sabes. Bueno como tú eres mi hermana y Edward me ha invitado a mí y seguramente Emmett invitará a Rose, vente tu también y no aceptamos un no por respuesta.

-¡Woo, Bella! ¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor hermana que se puede tener! ¡Mañana hay que ir de compras! ¿Entendido, Isabella Marie Swan? Chao, os quiero. No hagáis cosas malas. – Y colgó. Yo con mi sonrojo, dejé el móvil en la mesita de noche y me dirigí hacia Edward que estaba igual que yo.

-Esta Duende… Buenas noches, Edward. – Le dije dándole un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Buenas noches, cariño. – Dijo Edward. Al escuchar esa palabra me ruboricé.

Me volvió a besar y caí rendida.

* * *

Un roce en mi cara y unos cuantos besos en mi boca me hicieron despertar. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me topé con mi novio. Qué bien suena. _Novio y sólo mío. Hay que ver Isabella, ¿Desde cuando eres posesiva? _Me dijo una vocecita. _Cállate, _le contesté en mi cabeza.

-Buenos días, dormilona. – Dijo Edward volviéndome a besar.

-Hombre… si me vas a besar así todas las mañanas que despertemos juntos, entonces serán buenos días. – Me acerqué y le besé con todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Bella, ya mismo viene Alice, así que, si no quieres que nos pillen, métete en el baño y dúchate. – Me dijo un sonriente Edward. Me levanté, cogí un pantalón vaquero pirata, una camisa cualquiera y me metí en el baño. Salí del cuarto de baño a por mis sandalias de verano **(N/A: Es principios de Junio.)**Y salí hacia la cocina. De allí venia un delicioso olor a tortitas. Vi a Edward de espaldas y, por lo visto, no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que me dirigí hacia él y salté para colgarme en su espalda. Por lo visto estaba haciendo un batido de fresa y por mi culpa se había derretido todo en la encimera.

-¡Bella! ¿¡Has visto lo que has hecho! – Preguntó con furia Edward.

-Yo… yo… - Y rompí a llorar. Me bajé de su espalda y me fui hacia el cuarto a llorar tranquila. Regodeándome en mi propia tristeza. Estaba triste porque Edward se había enfadado conmigo por una simple tontería.

-¡Bella! ¡Abre la puerta, por favor! ¡No llores, no lo soporto! ¡Déjame entrar! No te haré nada, te lo prometo. Solo quiero abrazarte y pedirte perdón.

-Edward. – Dije abriendo la puerta.- Tu no tienes nada por lo que disculparte. He sido un tonta y por culpa de una estupidez que he hecho te has enfadado conmigo. Y yo no quiero eso. Te amo demasiado para pelearme contigo. Lo siento, perdóname. –Dije hipando.

-Bella. ¿Te crees que me he enfadado por lo que has hecho? Solo me ha sentado mal porque te lo estaba preparando para ti, con mucho amor. Quería que tuvieses energía para estar todo el día con Alice. No me he enfadado. Como tú misma has dicho, te amo demasiado para pelearme contigo. Y no te tengo nada que perdonar. – Cuando terminó, me abracé a él y le di varios besos en la boca.- Y ahora, ¡súbete a mi espalda, vaquera!

Me subí y me llevó a la cocina como si pesase menos de cincuenta quilos. Cuando llegamos me dejó en la silla y me puso mi desayuno completo sobre la mesa.

-¡Edward! ¿Todo esto es para mí? – Había de todo: totilla, tortas, zumo natural de naranja, tostadas, un bocadillo, un Cola-Cao… De todo un poco.

-Claro que no. ¿A caso me quieres dejar sin desayunar, Swan?

-por mí no habría problema. –Dije riéndome.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos a ver la tele. Edward había pasado uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y mi cabeza estaba puesta en su escultural pecho. Estábamos viendo tranquilamente la tele, cuando pegaron a la puerta.

-Voy a abrir yo. – Dijo Edward y se levantó. Abrió la puerta y una pequeña Duende se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Hola, Edward! –Dijo la Duende.

Detrás de ella venían todos: Rose, Emmett, Jasper, mamá, Phil, Esme, Carlisle y otra muchacha que se parecía mucho a Edward. Los saludaron todos y después se dirigieron hacia donde yo me encontraba. La primera que me saludó fue Alice, que saltó en lo alto mía y caí de espaldas en el sofá.

-¡Hola, hermanita! – Dijo mi hermana.

-¡Alice! –Dije a modo de saludo. Edward carraspeó y yo me levanté.- ¡Rose! Te extraño, amiga. Ya ni saludas. – Le dije con falso enojo. La última vez que nos vimos fue antes de ayer, o sea, cuando me prepararon para la cita con Edward. Me dirigí hacia ella y la abracé. Me solté y fui hacia Emmett. - ¡Oso! Cada día que te veo, te noto más grande. – Me acerqué y le abracé. Con mi comentario, todos rieron. Me dirigí a mi madre y le di un tierno abrazo. Después hacia Phil que le abracé también.- ¡Cuánto tiempo, Phil! ¡Jasper! – Me dirigí a él y le di un abrazo. Me solté y fui hacia Esme, que también me saludó con un abrazo. - ¡Esme! Hace tiempo que no te veo. – Le dije. Mientras me separaba, Edward también saludaba a los demás. Me quedaba a la chica y al padre de Edward. Al padre de Edward no lo conocía, solo de vista. Y a la muchacha tampoco la conocía. Es más, nunca la había visto.

Edward se acercó a mí y a continuación nos presentó.

-Bella, este es mi padre, Carlisle. Carlisle, esta es Bella. – Tenía la impresión que me iba a dar la mano, pero como ocurrió con Esme, me dio un cálido abrazo que yo correspondí.

-Encantada, señor Cullen.

-¡Oh! Bella, llámame Carlisle. Señor Cullen es demasiado formal para mi edad.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bella, esta es mi hermana pequeña, Ángela. Ángela, esta es Bella. – Lo mismo pasó con ella. Me dio un cálido abrazo. Era alta, pero un poco más baja que Edward. Sus ojos eran verdes como los de Edward. Su cabello era como el de Esme, pero más oscuro. Era como Edward pero versión femenina.

-Un gusto conocerte al fin, Bella. Edward ha hablado mucho de ti, pero cosas muy buenas, eso sí. – dijo con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Edward.

-¡Oh! El gusto es mío, Ángela. – Le contesté.

-¡Bueno! ¿¡A que estamos esperando! ¡De compras! **(N/A: No se si sabéis cual es la película **_**dos rubias de pelo en pecho, **_**bueno Alice lo dice como lo dicen ellas en la película xD aah! Y también hace el movimiento de manos igual xDDD). **–Todos reímos ante su entusiasmo. Salimos fuera, hacia los coches. Jasper y Alice se fueron en el Porsche de la última. Rose y Emmett, obvio que en el Jeep. Esme, Carlisle, Ángela, Renée y Phil en el Mercedes de Carlisle. Y Edward y yo en el Volvo.

Todos seguimos a Alice, ya que ella era la persona que sabía donde ir a comprar la ropa para esta noche. Según me ha contando Edward, me ha dicho que su madre ha preferido hacerlo en un restaurante y no en casa. Así que, ante eso, Alice nos arrastró a todos al centro comercial para comprarnos ropa.

Puso la misma cadena de radio y esta vez estaba sonando una de _David Guetta_ llamada _Memories._** (N/A: Es un temazoo (H) escuchadlaaa! Uuuuh!)**Esta me la apunto yo para bajármela. ¡Tiene ritmo!

-¡Edward! ¡Dale más volumen! ¡Esta es un temazo, de los buenos! – Edward rió, pero le dio volumen. - ¡Hoy tengo ganas de marcha, Edward! – Dije chillando.

Edward me miraba divertido. Por cierto… le tenía que preguntar una cosa. La canción terminó y pasaron a los anuncios publicitarios.

-Edward, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías otro hermano, a parte de Emmett?

-Nunca me preguntaste, y además, no surgió el tema. ¿Me perdonas? – Dijo poniendo un tierno puchero.

-Anda, calla y mira a la carretera. No hay nada que perdonar, además. Me ha caído muy bien, al igual que tu padre. –Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me alegro de que te hayan caído bien. –Me dijo Edward.

Llegamos al centro comercial entre charlas sin importancia. Me contó que su hermana es muy simpática y amigable. Según él, si nos vemos más, podríamos llegar a ser muy buenas amigas. Sus amigas solo la quieren por el dinero que tiene su familia. Solo tiene 19 años, se lleva seis años con Edward. Esto de no tener muchas amigas, le afecta mucho, al no tener una amiga a quién contarle todo. Pero eso era antes, ahora, que me conoce y también a Alice y Rose, esas amigas ya las tiene. Me ha dicho que está saliendo con un muchacho llamado Ben.

Edward salió del coche y me abrió la mí puerta . ¡Esto de que la gente no supiera lo que tenía con Edward me superaba! Mientras que íbamos por el centro comercial, la gente nos veía con cara rara. De verdad que me entró ganas de decirle a unos cuantos: "Si quieres te doy una foto mía". Pero Edward me retuvo, como pudo. De mientras que cada iba con su pareja, yo iba con Edward, sin ir cogidos de la mano. Ángela iba con mis padres y los padres de Edward.

-Edward.- Susurré, solo para que Edward me escuchase. Aunque fuésemos los últimos, Alice & compañía, nos mandaban miraditas _un poco pervertidas._

-Dime, Bella. – Se acercó más a mí.

-Quiero cogerte de la mano, como una pareja normal. Como Alice con Jasper, o Emmett y Rose, o como mi madre y Phil o como tus padres. – Dije con el puchero, ese con el que Edward no me podía negar nada.

-Bella. Hay que guardar apariencias, o si no, esta noche no servirá de nada. – Me murmuró.

-Está bien, Edward. Después tendrás una ración extra de besos.

-¡Oh, Bella! Eso es genial. –Dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa.

Yo todavía no me sentía preparada para hacer _eso. _Yo sabía que Edward me amaba y que iba a esperar por mí. Yo también le amaba con todo mi corazón. Y además solo llevamos unos dos días. Pero yo tenía plena fe en Edward y sé que me va a esperar.

-¡Bella! ¡Vamos a entrar en esta tienda! ¡Estoy segura que aquí está el vestido indicado para ti! – Dijo Alice, dando saltitos.

Me dirigí hacia ella junto con Rose, Ángela, Esme y Renée. Después de mirar vestidos y más vestidos, encontrar vestidos para todas menos para mí, encontramos el apropiado. Mientras que Alice iba con todos los hombres a por sus trajes, nosotras nos fuimos hacia un bar para esperarlos. Después de media hora llegaron los hombrecitos. Edward cogió una silla y se puso al lado de su pareja. Comimos entre risas hasta que Alice dijo que teníamos como unas cuatro horas antes de la cena, que es a las siete.

Nos montamos, cada uno en el correspondiente coche, y emprendimos la vuelta a casa. Habíamos quedado en un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí. Cuando llegamos, Edward me abrió la puerta y me tendió su mano y así, juntos nos metimos en la casa.

La tarde pasó entre besos y caricias y ver la tele. A las seis en punto, justo una hora antes de la cena, llegó Alice, que, me _arrastró_, literalmente, a nuestra casa.

-Alice, espera. Tengo que ir a por una cosa que tengo en la habitación. ¡No tardo, en serio! – Y corrí hacia la habitación de Edward.

-Edward.- susurré.- Edward.- alargué las vocales y comencé a adentrarme a la habitación. Iba a mitad de la habitación, cuando unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron por detrás.

-Dime, Bella mía. – Me susurró en el oído, haciéndome estremecer. Edward, al notarlo, se rió.

-Tengo que irme con Alice. –Le dije, dándome la vuelta.

-¡No! ¿¡Por qué eres así conmigo, vida! ¡No es justo! – Dijo Edward, con dramatismo.

-¡Ay, Edward! –Dije riéndome.- Me tengo que ir, en serio.

-Vale.- Dijo alargando a "a". Como despedida, me dio un tierno beso, que iba a profundizar, pero tocaron a la puerta. Me separé rápidamente de Edward. – Adiós, Bella. _Te amo. – _Lo último lo susurró.

-_Yo también te amo.- _y abrí la puerta.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-¿Qué voy a estar haciendo? Buscar una cosa, que no está aquí. Vamos, que seguro que estás deseando jugar conmigo. –Salió al salón y yo, me giré hacia Edward y con mis manos, - a decir verdad los dos dedos pulgares e índices- le formé un corazón, que él me devolvió. Me fui hacia el salón, donde estaba una hiperactiva Alice, esperándome para empezar a jugar conmigo.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. ^^**

**El siguiente capitulo sera la cena y algo más 8-)**

**no sé, no sé xDD**

**Escuchad la cancion de Memories de David Guetta. Tiene un ritmo que te renueva xDD**

**He metido la "pelea" de Edward y Bella para a ver si a Bella se le mete en la cabeza de que Edward la amaa! (L)**

**Mañana intentaré subir dos capítulos, por que este fin de semana hay que ponerse las pilas que hay examenees! :S Uno de Sociales (aii si fuese Jasperr!), una recuperación del examen de ingles de Tecnologia (aii si fuese Edward o Emmett!) (Estoy en bilingüe (:) y el viernes el final de ingles ¬¬ la señorita es maja pero a la hora de poner examenes no veas como es... ¬¬ (si fuese Alice o Rose, o Bella o Esme!) xDD**

**Bueno no hablo más :)**

**Ca¡haiitoo!**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	9. Cena de Presentación y más

**Diclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de **S.M, **sólo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 9:** _Cena de presentación y más._

Ya había pasado la hora desde cuando Alice me _arrastró_ desde la casa de Edward a la mía. Y ahora aquí estamos, esperando a todos los chicos, a que vengas a por nosotras. Estamos: Rose, Alice, Ángela, Esme, Renée y yo. Todos los hombrecitos están en la casa de Edward y Emmett.

Rose llevaba un bonito y sexy vestido rojo. El vestido era pegado al cuerpo y tenía unas pequeñas mangas que estaban al borde del hombro. La parte del pecho era toda lisa. A partir del estómago, tenía pequeñas arrugas. Llevaba unos pedazos de tacones dorados, que, por supuesto, sólo Rosalie puede llevar. El pelo lo llevaba con pequeñas ondas alrededor de la cara, lo de atrás todo liso. En fin, toda una supermodelo.

Alice llevaba un vestido azul, con un estampado muy bonito. El estampado se encuentra en la parte de los pechos y en la parte baja del vestido. Como el vestido no lleva mangas, resalta más el estampado. Debajo del pecho había un pequeño lazo negro. En el bajo del vestido, había como una especie de tela negra, que lo hace muy bonito. Llevaba unos tacones negros que solamente estaban amarrados a los tobillos. El pelo se lo había dejado liso entero con unos pendientes grandes, pero elegantes. Vamos, va perfecta.

Ángela llevaba un vestido blanco, precioso. Le llegaba a medio muslo y el vestido llevaba como volantitos, muy pequeños. Llevaba otro par de tacones negros muy bonitos con un collar de perlas negras y un pequeño bolsito negro. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño, con su particular flequillo recto.

Esme llevaba un vestido marrón, muy bonito. Era cogido al cuello por una fina tela de un color marrón más claro que del otro marrón. En esta fina tela lleva unas cuantas piedrecitas de color marrón. En el pecho, es pegado y lleva las mismas piedrecitas que en la tela del cuello. Bajo esto, la tela del vestido, bailaba alrededor de Esme. Los tacones eran como los de Alice, pero en amarillos. Iba perfecta.

Renée llevaba puesto un vestido negro, que era hasta medio muslo. Tenía mangas de tirantes. Estas, eran de una tela transparente y en lo alto de esta tela, llevaba unos pequeños círculos negros. A partir de aquí, el vestido era un poco holgado hasta la parte de las piernas, que se le pegaban. Los tacones eran negros, igual que el vestido. El pelo, como lo tenía corto, el flequillo, lo tenía recogido hacia atrás en un pequeño tupé.

Yo… bueno yo llevaba un vestido verde, que casualmente, pegan con los ojos de Edward. ¿Por qué será? _No lo sé. _Bueno, el vestido era sin mangas y la parte del pecho, era pegada. Lo demás, casi no tocaba mi piel. Debajo de mis apretados pechos, se encontraba un pequeño cinturón verde, que iba fenomenal con el color del vestido. Éste llegabas hasta medio muslo. Mis tacones eran negros, tal altos como los de Rosalie. O sea, toda una trampa mortal_. Si con esto no me caigo, será todo un milagro…_ pensé. Mi pelo iba recogido en un moño, que dejaba varios mechones de pelo alrededor de mi cara.

Y aquí estamos, esperando a que vengan a por nosotras. De mientras, hablamos sobre nosotras. Hay algo que me intriga y es que ni Alice ni Rose me han preguntado por la cita con Edward. Esto es muy raro, pero que muy raro…

Todas estábamos tan metidas en nuestros mundos hablando de cualquier cosa, que metimos un bote cuando sonó el timbre.

-¡Yo abro! ¡Yo abro! – Chilló mi hermana, y como no, dando saltitos. Abrió la puerta y todos entraron al vestíbulo. Cada chica se fue con su chico. Y yo, como para ellos, no estaba con Edward, me levanté y fui a saludarles.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – Esta Duende como siempre.

En esta ocasión también nos fuimos como en la mañana. Yo, por supuesto que con Edward. Edward tenía que seguir a Carlisle, que era quién sabía dónde está el restaurante.

-Bella. No he tenido la oportunidad de lo hermosa que te ves hoy, aunque eres bella a todas horas del día. – Y se acercó a mí y me besó, ya que todo el mundo había salido con sus coches.

-Tú tampoco estás mal. – Le dije.

Al cabo de un rato, empecé a jugar con mis manos nerviosamente. Una mano suave se posó sobre las mías y las paró. Edward me miró interrogante.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, sí, lo que pasa es que estoy nerviosa. Y algo raro pasa. Ni Alice ni Rose me han preguntado por la cita, y eso no es típico en ellas. ¿Y si se enfadan conmigo? ¿Y si me dejan de hablar? ¿Y si esto no es lo correcto? ¿Y si…? –Pero Edward no me dejó terminar. De repente, Edward paró en un lado de la calzada para coger con sus manos mi cara y quitarme las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

-Bella, Bella, no llores. Sabes que no me gusta. No te preocupes, todo irá bien. No creo que ni Alice ni Rose se enfaden contigo por que seas mi novia. Al contrario, se alegrarán por ti. Quizás estén distantes contigo, por el simple hecho de que, quieran dejarte tu propio espacio. ¿Cómo puedes llegar a pensar que te dejarían de hablar por estar conmigo? Y por supuesto que esto es lo correcto. Ya sabes que te amo demasiado para vivir un día sin ti, sin tu aroma, sin tu cara, sin tus labios. Esto es lo correcto y no hay más de qué hablar. – Sentenció y depositó y tierno beso en mi frente.- Anda, límpiate, que se te va el maquillaje, y como te vean, te matan y yo no quiero eso.- Me dijo y empezó a conducir de nuevo.

Esto es lo correcto, y como ha dicho Edward, no creo que se enfaden conmigo… entonces, conciencia, deja de ser insegura, me dije para mi misma. Llegamos al restaurante más retrasados que los demás. Pero no importa. Ya estamos aquí, sanos y salvos.

Entramos y al señor que estaba en la entrada le dijimos que teníamos una reserva a nombre de Cullen. El hombre nos dijo que los demás ya habían llegado y nos condujo hacia allí. Cuando nos divisaron, todos suspiraron de alivio.

-¿Dónde demonios estabais? – Preguntó Alice.

-¿Os habéis perdido? – Ante ese comentario de Emmett, me ruboricé.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? –Esta vez, Reneé y Rose a dúo.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un caos. Todos hablaban a la vez y todavía, ni siquiera, nos habíamos sentado.

-¡Callad!- Dijo Carlisle con autoridad. Instantáneamente todos callaron. – Por favor, chico, sentaos. No os quedéis ahí.

Nos sentamos, uno junto al otro. Todos nos miraban con, unos con curiosidad, otros con preocupación, otro con _morbosidad_… de todo un poco.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué tonto! – Dijo de repente Edward. –Mira Bella, este es Ben, novio de mi hermana Ángela. Ben, esta es Bella.

¡Oh! No me había percatado del callado muchacho que estaba sentado al lado de Ángela. Como Ángela estaba sentada al lado mía, se echó para atrás y Ben me dio dos besos.

Retiraron los platos y pedimos el postre. Nada más que pusieran el postre en la mesa, nosotros tendríamos que decirlo. Estaba de los nervios.

-Bueno, chicos. ¿Para qué queríais hacer esta cena? – Preguntó Carlisle.

-Bueno queríamos comunicaros que Bella y yo somos novios. –Nada más dijo esto, una ola de chillidos y aplausos, llenaron nuestra mesa, provocando mi sonrojo.

-¡Felicidades, chicos! – Dijo Esme, aunque ésta ya lo sabía. Y nos dio un cálido abrazo. Primero a Edward y después a mí.- Bienvenida a la familia Cullen, cariño. – Se apartó y el siguiente fue Carlisle.

-¡Me alegro mucho por vosotros, chicos! – Y nos abrazó.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! – Dijeron Alice, Rose y Renée a coro.- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? – Preguntaron otra vez a coro.

-Por que vosotras no me preguntasteis. – Dije.

Una vez pasada la ola de abrazos y felicitaciones que nos invadió, tomamos tranquilamente el postre. ¡Por fin! Ya podía coger a Edward de la mano, sin que nos enviaran miraditas. Bueno, aunque sí por parte de Emmett.

Carlisle pidió la cuenta y cuando ya estuvimos fuera, me entró frío, y eso que estamos en Junio. Edward, dándose cuenta, me pasó un brazo por los hombros. Yo, feliz, le pasé uno de los míos por su cintura.

-¡Buenas noches, gente! – Se despidió Emmett.- ¡Buenas noches! Qué descanséis, parejita.- volvió a decir subiendo y bajando las cejas. Ante eso, Rose le pegó una colleja que hizo que exclamara de dolor.

Nos metimos en el coche, yo más feliz que nunca. Hay algo que no me deja de dar vueltas en la cabeza.

* * *

Hace ya un mes de la cena, y yo estoy más feliz de lo que pensé que podía estar. Pero hay algo que me preocupa.

-Bella. Sé que te pasa algo y no me lo quieres contar. ¿Qué pasa? –Me dijo con una mirada llena de amor hacia mí.

-Pasa, Edward, que estoy muy preocupada.

-¿Por qué estas preocupada? Sabes que puedes contármelo, ¿no?

-Sí, sé que puedo. Pero tengo miedo a que te enfades conmigo.

-Dímelo, seguro que no es nada. Y ten por seguro que no me voy a mosquear.

-Bueno hay algo raro entre mi madre y Emmett, Esme y Carlisle. Los veo muy amistosos y no sé. Hay algunas cosas que me desconcierta. Por ejemplo: Emmett tiene los ojos del mismo color que los de Alice y mi abuelo. Tiene el dedo índice del pie como el de los Swan. También tiene los hoyuelos que le salen a mi padre cuando sonríe. En fin, Emmett tiene todo de los Swan.

Edward se quedó en estado de shock. Edward hizo una cosa que no me esperaba:

-¡Vete, Bella! ¡Vete de aquí! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir que mi hermano en vez de ser de la familia Cullen es de la familia Swan! ¡Vete, y no me vuelvas a llamar! ¡Por favor, vete! –Gritó. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, sin permiso. Me levanté de _su _cama y me fui hacia la puerta.

-Edward, sólo quiero que sepas, que yo nunca he dicho que Emmett sea de mi familia, solo estaba haciendo suposiciones. No sé por qué decidimos hacer esto, si ya sabíamos que no iba a funcionar. – Negué con la cabeza.- Ya sabía yo que tú no me querías, sois todos iguales. Adiós.- Y salí a la calle. Sin nada. Me fui hasta mi casa y pegué al timbre y para mi _agraciada suerte_, no abrió nadie. Me fui hasta la casa de Edward de nuevo y me quedé allí, sentada sin hacer nada. Recogí mis piernas y enterré mi cara en ellas. Estaba llorando, cuando unos familiares brazos me abrazaron. Por inercia, me pegué más fuerte a su pecho.

-Lo siento, Bella. He sido un completo estúpido. No debería haber actuado así. Lo siento. Créeme cuando te digo lo mucho que te amo. Es verdad. –Se perdonó Edward.

-Pero, Edward, tú me dijiste hace quince minutos, que no querías saber nada más de mí. –Dije llorando.

-Bella. Eso fue sin pensar. Lo siento. Yo nunca podría lastimarte. No te alejes de mí, por favor.- Rogó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Te perdono. Aquí no ha pasado nada. –Le dije con una sonrisa para después empezar a besarnos con un tierno beso, que empezó a subir de tono.

-Mañana iremos a hablar con Esme y Carlisle. No te preocupes. Pero antes, debemos llamarlos para avisarles. Y después seguimos con esto de los besos.- Me dijo con mi sonrisa doblada.

Nos metimos en la cama y Edward sacó su móvil _Nokia 5800 exprés music _y marcó el número de su madre. Tras el tercer pitido, Esme contestó.

_-¡Edward! ¿Para qué llamas? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿A Bella le pasa algo malo?_ – Sonreí ante la mención de mi nombre. Esme se preocupa por mí, y no todas las suegras hacen eso.

-¡Mamá! Estoy con Bella y el manos libres. Te queríamos decir que nos urge hablar con vosotros. O sea contigo, papá, Renée, Ángela, Emmett, Alice, y el padre de Bella, Charlie.

_-¡Buenas noches, Bella! ¿Pasa algo malo, hijo?_ – Preguntó una muy preocupada Esme.

-Simplemente queremos hablar, nada más.

_-Bueno, buenas noches y nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo._ – Mañana es sábado, así que nadie trabaja. Menos mal.

-Buenas noches.- Dijimos Edward y yo a la vez. Edward colgó y puso su móvil en la mesita de noche. Se giró hacia mí y empezó a besarme. Le paré. Tenía que llamar a Charlie.

-Para, Edward, si quieres que mañana esté mi padre. – Se apartó de mí y me tendió mi móvil. Lo llamé y al cuarto pitido contestó Charlie.

_-¡Bella! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Ni tú ni Alice llamáis a vuestro padre. _– Dijo Charlie.

-Lo siento, papá. Te llamo para decirte que mañana vengas a mi casa, tenemos algo importante de qué hablar.

-_Me estás preocupando._

-No pasa nada malo, papá. Buenas noches.

_-Te quiero, hija_. – Fue su respuesta. Colgué y se lo devolví a Edward. Éste, al poner el móvil en la mesa, empezó a besarme otra vez.

-Edward, si también quiere que esté Alice y Emmett, para.- Le dije con una sonrisa. Me pasó el móvil y marqué el número de teléfono. Al segundo pitido contestó Alice.

_-¡Hola, hermanita!_ –Dijo Alice.

-Hola, Alice. ¿Está por ahí Emmett?

-_Claro, espera a que le llame.- ¡Emmett!_ Dios la enana, que voz tiene, hasta me tuve que separar del altavoz y todo. – _Ya viene. Voy a poner el altavoz._

_-¡Ey, Bellita!_ –Dijo Emmett.

-¡Ey, Emmett! –Saludé.

-Bueno, chicos, llamaba para deciros que mañana hay un almuerzo en casa delos Cullen. Tenéis que ir sí o sí. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

-_Vale, mañana estamos allí.-_ Dijo Emmett serio.

_-Te quiero, Bella_. – Dijo mi hermana.

-Y yo a vosotros.- Y colgué. Le pasé el móvil a Edward y me empezó a besarme otra vez.

Esta vez sí me sentía preparada. Y quería que la primera vez, de verdad, fuera con Edward. De un simple beso, terminó por uno lleno de pasión y necesidad, por parte de los dos. Como Edward estaba encima de mí, le metí mis manos por su fuerte espalda. Él se separó de mí.

-Bella, ¿estás segura de que quieres que pase esto? – Preguntó cauteloso.

-Estoy segura de que quiero que pase esto, Edward. – Le dije con seguridad en mí misma.

Y empezó a besarme otra vez y bueno…

* * *

**¡Holaaa! :)**

**Lo prometido es deuda. aquí esta el capítulo.**

**lo siento por meter la pelea, esto si es una pelea. Pero era necesario.**

**por fin Bella se da cuenta deque Edward la aaamaaaaaaaa! :D**

**En el siguiente capítuloooo se desentierra el pasado de alguien muuuy importantee :D y abrá unas sorpresitas 8-)**

**tendreeeis que esperaar! :)**

**graciias por los Review! :)**

**Seguid leyendooo! pleaseee! :D**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	10. La Verdad

**Diclaimer:** los personaje son de **S.M, **sólo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 10:**_La Verdad._

_Y empezó a besarme otra vez y bueno…_

Esta noche ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida. Edward, todo el hacía que esto fuera perfecto. Sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras, todo. Hace que todo sea especial. Esto no tenía nada que ver, con lo me hizo Jacob. Esto era mucho, pero que mucho mejor. No sé cómo pude tener miedo de esto o de Edward. _Yo y mis estúpidas inseguridades,_ pensé.

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana contra mi espalda desnuda, hizo que me despertara. Palpé a cama y no había rastro de Edward. Me levanté y me puse una de sus camisetas y mi ropa interior. Llegué a la cocina y Edward no se había percatado de mi presencia. Antes de lo que iba a hacer, me percaté de que no tuviese nada en las manos. Sólo estaba esperando a las tostadas. Fui hacia él y salté encima de él. Al colgarme de su espalda, pegó un brinco, pero nada más.

-Por fin despiertas, dormilona.- Me dijo mi novio.

-Hola a ti también, Edward.- Le dije con falso enojo.

-Ven, cariño.- Me bajó de su espalda y me puso en frente de él. Me dio un beso de buenos días, y me sentó en una silla. Me puso el desayuno, como el de la otra vez y empecé a comer.

Después de terminar de desayunar, nos pusimos a ver la tele. Como no estaban echando nada bueno, decidimos poner una película llamada: _Posdata: Te quiero. _

La vimos, mientras eso, comentábamos la película. Yo acurrucada en su pecho, estaba llorando, por el final. Siempre ha sido una de mis películas favoritas y siempre lloro, da igual que la haya visto unas siete veces.

-Bella, tenemos que arreglarnos. Mi casa está un poco lejos y como mínimo hay una hora de aquí hasta allí.

Nos levantamos y nos duchamos. Yo me vestí con un simple pantalón corto vaquero y una camiseta azul que tenía una muchacha y abajo ponía: _Like a model._**(N/A: Significa: como una modelo ) **y unas victorias blancas.

Edward llevaba unas bermudas de cuadrados pequeños y negros con una camiseta básica negra y unas victorias como las mía pero en negras. En fin, perfecto. No sé cómo puede estar enamorado de mí.

Alice, esta vez se iba a ir con Emmett en el Jeep. Lo que no sé es si va a ir Rose y Jasper. Supongo que sí.

Nos metimos en el coche, Edward, naturalmente, me abrió la puerta. Cuando se metió él en el coche, Edward puso un disco de varias canciones de _Paramore, Muse, Green Day y Linkin Park_. La primera canción era de _Paramore _llamada _Where The Lines Overlap. ¡_Me encanta! En realidad me encantan todas las de este disco, según Edward. Empecé a cantar.

_No one is as lucky as us (Nadie es tan afortunado como nosotros)_

_We're not at the end but (No estamos al final, pero)_

_Oh! We already won (¡Oh! __Que ya ganó)_

_No, no, no one (No, no, nadie)_

_Is as lucky as us (es tan afortunado como nosotros)_

_Is as lucky as us. __(Es tan afortunado como nosotros)_

_Call me over (Llámame más)_

_Tell me how (Dime cómo)_

_You got so far (tienes como el momento)_

_Never making (Nunca haces)_

_a single sound.(Un único sonido)_

_I'm not used to it (No estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo)_

_But i can learn (Pero puedo aprender)_

_Nothing to it (Nada de eso)_

_I've never been happier (Nunca he sido más feliz)_

_(never been happier) (Nunca he sido tan feliz)_

Eso es, yo nunca he sido más feliz. Estando con Edward, estaba completa y todo me daba igual. La siguiente canción es de _Muse _llamada _Supermasive Black Hole. _

-¡Aaaaah! Mi preferida de _Muse. ¡_Me encanta!

Cuando terminó empezó una de _Green Day_ llamada _Last of the American Girls._ Esta canción no me la sabía mucho, pero sabía cómo era el ritmo. Muy pegadizo, por cierto.

-Esta canción ¿Es del disco _21st century breakdown?_- Le pregunté a Edward.

-Sí, del último disco que han sacado.- Me respondió.

La siguiente canción era de _Linkin Park _llamada_ In the End. _En realidad, parece que Edward ha puesto en este CD, todas mis favoritas.

-Edward, ¿Has puesto todas las canciones que me gustan en este CD? Porque todas que han sonado son mis favoritas.

-Qué va. Este CD lo tengo yo, desde antes de conocerte. Así que, es una coincidencia.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Después de muchas canciones más y charlas sin sentido, Edward estacionó el coche en frente de una gran casa. Bueno, mejor dicho, mansión. Era blanca y de tres plantas. Alrededor de la puerta, había muchas jardineras, con flores de todos los colores. Supongo que son de Esme. Si por afuera era alucinante, no me quería imaginar cómo debería ser por dentro. Edward se bajó del coche y abrió la mina. Me tendió la mano y yo la cogí. Tocó el timbre y a los pocos segundos, Esme abría la puerta, feliz de que estuviésemos allí.

-¡Edward, Bella! –Dijo Esme.

-Hola, mamá. – Dijo Edward abrazando a su madre.

-Hola, Esme.- Le dije, y, a continuación me abrazó a mí.

-Pasad, no os quedéis ahí.- Se apartó de la puerta y Edward me arrastró hacia el interior de la casa.

Todo era muy bonito, con los colores de Esme, por todas partes. Esme, seguramente, habrá decorado su casa. Es una gran diseñadora. Simplemente, la casa me encantaba. Todo estaba estupendo, pero lo que me llamó la atención, fue un gran piano de cola, negro brillante. Edward me vio y rió.

-¿De quién es?- Me atreví a preguntar.

-Mío.- Dijo Edward. Así que era suyo.- Estoy intentando llevarlo a mí casa. Pero el trabajo y pasar tiempo contigo no me deja tiempo para traerlo. Algún día, tocaré algo para ti.

Cuando dijo que algún día iba tocar para mí, se me hinchó el corazón de felicidad. Le abracé con ternura, y él me devolvió el abrazo.

-No te preocupes, tonto. El fin de semana que viene, alquilaremos un camión y lo llevaremos a tu casa.-Le dije con una sonrisa. Al decir esto, a Edward se le iluminó los ojos.

Nos sentamos juntos en el sofá a esperar a los demás. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, ya estábamos todos reunidos, incluso mi padre que había venido en el Porsche de Alice con ella, Jasper, Renée y Phil.

Me levanté y fui a abrazar a mi padre. Hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él y lo extrañaba.

-Papá.- Le dije a modo de saludo.

-Hija. –Dijo Charlie. Un carraspeo sonó detrás de nosotros y provenía de Edward. ¡Es verdad! Charlie no sabe nada de que tengo novio.

-Edward, este es mi padre, Charlie. Papá, este es Edward, mi novio. – Dije colorada.

-Un gusto conocerle al fin, señor Swan. – Dijo Edward con formalidad, extendiendo su mano. Charlie estrechó su mano y habló.

-El gusto es mío, y por favor llámame Charlie. –Dijo con una sonrisa, y efectivamente, le salieron los hoyuelos que le dije a Edward, los mismo que le salían a Emmett.

Edward abrió la boca sorprendido y dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo.

-Bueno, la comida ya está lista.- Dijo Esme.

La comida pasó divertida entre bromas y chiste de, naturalmente, de Emmett. Y casi todas iban hacia Edward y hacia mí.

-Bueno, Bella, Edward. ¿Qué queréis decirnos?- Preguntó Carlisle.

-Bueno, esto es algo difícil de decir y no sé si lo voy a poder decir…- Dije.

-No os preocupéis, yo os lo diré por ella. Bella, como sabéis, es muy intuitiva y se fija en todo. Ella piensa, bueno yo también lo pienso.- Vale, esto me ha sorprendido.- Pensamos que es muy raro la forma de actuar que tenéis vosotros.- Señaló a Esme y Carlisle.- Con Renée.- y señaló a mi madre.-Cómo si os conocieseis de toda la vida. Después está el trato que tiene Renée con Emmett. Es muy maternal con él y casi siempre está con él. No sé cómo explicarlo. Es como si Renée quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido. Bella dice que Emmett tiene los dedos índices de los pies más grande que el pulgar. Por favor, si sois tan amables de quitaros los zapatos, todos los Swan.- Me quité las victorias y ahí estaba. Todos teníamos el dedo índice más grande que el dedo gordo. Menos mamá, ella no tiene los genes de papá.- Ahí lo tenéis. Emmett lo tiene como el de los Swan. Después están los hoyuelos de Emmett. Dice que son los mismos que su padre, y naturalmente, es verdad. Los ojos de Emmett, son del mismo color que los de Alice y según Bella, a los de su abuelo. En fin, ¿Dónde nos lleva eso? – Preguntó Edward.

Todo el mundo tenía la cara desencajada. Alice estaba con los ojos y la boca abiertos a más no poder. Esme y Renée estaban llorando juntas. Carlisle y Charlie parecían que estaban buscando las palabras correctas. Y, por último, Emmett que su cara era todo un poema. En menos de un minuto, su cara pasó de felicidad a curiosidad, de curiosidad a desconcierto, de desconcierto a confusión, así hasta que llegó el sentimiento de rabia y decepción.

-¿Todo lo que ha dicho Edward es verdad? ¿Por qué nunca me dijisteis que era adoptado? ¿Ni que era de la familia Swan, en vez de los Cullen? Siempre he vivido en una gran mentira. ¿Qué pasa, que porque me gusta hacer bromas todo el tiempo ya soy tonto y no tengo derecho a saber la verdad? –Dijo un Emmett serio y a punto de llorar.

-No te pongas así. Os contaré toda la historia. – Dijo Carlisle.- Charlie y yo éramos como hermanos, y Esme y Renée como hermanas. Un día llego Charlie contentísimo diciendo que él y Renée iban a tener un bebé. Pero esa felicidad no duró mucho. A la semana, Charlie vino llorando diciendo que le iban a quitar al bebé o que lo iban a matar. Los padres de Renée no querían que tuviese ese bebé, porque decían que eran muy jóvenes y tenían una vida por delante, Universidad, fiestas, alcohol, borracheras, en fin, lo propio de unos jóvenes. Renée sólo tenía 18 años y Charlie 19. Ni Renée ni Charlie querían que el bebé muriese o que lo entregaran en adopción y vinieron a nuestra casa para pedirnos ayuda. Yo tenía 23 años y Esme tenía 21. También éramos jóvenes. Total, vinieron pidiendo ayuda para que no le quitasen al bebé. Nosotros no nos pudimos negar. Por lo que cuando Renée tuviese el bebé, nosotros nos lo quedaríamos, y lo cuidaríamos como si fuésemos sus verdaderos padres. El bebé nació y nosotros lo arreglamos todo con los padres de Renée. Pero ellos no estaban por la labor de ayudarnos. Por lo que nos dijeron que si queríamos al bebé, nos tendríamos que ir muy lejos de ellos, para que el bebé no supiera nada de él. El nombre lo puso Charlie, ya que le hacía ilusión poner nombre a su pequeño bebé. Los años fueron pasando y Emmett fue creciendo. Todos los meses les enviábamos cartas a escondidas para que nadie lo supiese. Siempre le enviaban algo y nosotros para que nadie sospechara, le decíamos que era nuestro. Emmett, de bebé era muy listo, creo que algo sospechaba, pero nunca dijo nada. Un día, Renée nos contó que iba a ser mamá de dos estupendas mellizas, Isabella y Alice. Nosotros nos alegramos por ellos. Porque, por fin, iban a poder a poder hacer su sueño realidad, ser padres, verdaderos padres. Nosotros, por ese entonces, ya teníamos a un pequeño Edward de un año. Emmett le trataba con adoración. Aunque Emmett dijese que lo odiaba por quitarle el puesto de _príncipe de la casa._ Pero en el fondo lo quería. Nosotros discutíamos siempre, sobre si darles a Emmett o no. Esme tenía miedo a que el padre de Renée volviese y lo quitase de en medio. Por eso, todos estos años has vivido en una mentira, como tú dices. Lo siento, de verdad. Cuando Esme me dijo que, por casualidad, había conocido a una tal Isabella Swan, supo enseguida que era una de las mellizas de Renée. Y decidimos que tendríamos que decíroslo, pero os habéis adelantado. Lo siento, por no habértelo contado antes, pero temíamos por tu vida, Emmett.

¡Oh! Emmett era mi hermano. Yo tenía razón y nadie me creía. Yo todavía estaba en estado de shock por la historia. Igual que todo el mundo. Lágrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas al igual que en las de Alice y Emmett. Edward, al darse cuenta, me abrazó y apoyé mi cabeza en su cuello. Emmett se levantó y fue a abrazar a Esme que lloraba. Le dijo unas palabras y fue hacia Carlisle, solo escuché un _"gracias, por todo, Carlisle". _Se alejó y fue hacia mi madre, que también lloraba. La soltó y fue hacia mi padre. Lo soltó y nos abrió los brazos, a Alice y a mí. Nos abrazamos fuertemente. Yo lloraba, sin poder parar. Emmett nos soltó y fue a abrazar a Edward, que también lloraba, y a Ángela, que al igual que yo, estaba llorando.

-Gracias por todo. Esme, Carlisle, siempre seréis mis segundos padres, no lo dudéis. Ángela, pequeña, no llores, seguiré aquí para todo. Edward, quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi hermano. Alice, Bella, ahora tendré el pretexto adecuado para espantar a todos los babosos que os miren. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Ahora lo entendía todo. La razón por la cual quería a Emmett como si fuese mi hermano, porque lo es.

-Bueno, esto hay que festejarlo.- Como no, Alice siempre con lo suyo.

-Estoy contigo, Alice. –Dijo Emmett.- Iré a por refrescos.

Edward me abrazó por detrás y descansó su barbilla en mi hombro.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó en mi oído.

-Estoy feliz por tener un _nuevo _hermano, pero estoy triste por ti… - dije con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes por mí. Aunque Emmett y yo no seamos hermanos de sangre, siempre lo seremos de corazón. Aunque ahora, tendré que tener mucho más cuidado, por lo que pueda hacerme tu hermano.

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Pensándolo, Bella.- me dijo.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Espero, Eddie, que tengas mucho cuidadito con mi hermanita. Y te digo lo mismo Jasper.- A Jasper y a Edward se les descompuso la cara.- ¡Es una broma, hombre! – Dijo Emmett riéndose a carcajadas. Todos nos unimos a él. Repartió las bebidas y brindamos.- ¡Por mis amigos y familia!

-¡Salud! – Dijimos todos.

Rosalie carraspeó. Todos la miramos en seguía.

-Esto, tenemos algo que deciros. Es sobre Emmett y yo. La primera cosa es que, hemos decidido que nos mudaremos juntos. –Tras esto todos los felicitamos por el paso que iban a dar.- Bueno, si os ponéis así por una cosa insignificante comparada con lo que viene ahora… La segunda cosa es que estoy esperando un bebé de Emmett.

-¿¡VOY A SER TÍA! –dijimos Alice y yo a la vez. Mientras que Esme y Renée decían.

-¿¡VOY A SER ABUELA!

-¿¡VOY A SER ABUELO!- estos por otra parte.

Edward y Jasper estaban con la mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa. Cuando se recuperaron fueron a felicitar a los nuevos papás.

Cómo ya era muy tarde, decidimos quedarnos a cenar. Alice, se había pasado toda la tarde hablando con Esme y Ángela sobre la decoración de la nueva casa, el nombre del bebé, su cuarto, en fin. Si se pone así por un bebé que no es suyo, cuando tenga el suyo, no veas como se pondrá.

-¡La lasaña está lista! - ¿he escuchado lasaña? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿A qué hora, minuto, segundo? Y la más importante… ¿De qué y cuánto? Miré a Edward que me miraba divertido. Cogí su mano y, prácticamente, corrí hacia el comedor de los Cullen. Me senté la primera con Edward a mi lado. Esme me puso un gran plato de lasaña delante de mí, que empecé a comerlo, por una vez en mi vida, me daba igual si la gente me miraba o no. Cuando terminé, pedí otra ración.

-Ahora entiendo por qué como cómo Emmett. Gracias, Esme.- Le dije cuando me pasó el segundo plato. Cené y cené.

-¡Esme! ¡Esto está delicioso, de verdad! ¡Nunca he probado una mejor! –Le dije sinceramente a Esme.

-Te lo dije.- Susurró Edward, cerca de mi oreja.

-Gracias, Bella. No hay de qué.

Comimos con una agradable atmosfera de bromas y chistes por parte de Emmett y Charlie.

Terminamos de comer y nos pusimos a ver una película de miedo: _The Messengers. _**(N/A: Ahíi sale Kristeeeeeeeeeen! xDD)**

-Bella, ¿Por qué hiciste una película y no nos lo contaste? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Me siento herido, hermanita.- Dijo Emmett.

-¡Emmett! A ver cuando te enteras de que yo no he hecho **ninguna** película. A ver si se te mete eso en la cabeza.- Le dije riéndome.

La mayor parte de la película la pasé escondida en el pecho de Edward. Él solo me acariciaba el pelo, intentando y consiguiendo tranquilizarme.

Cuando terminó la película, todos nos fuimos hacia nuestras casas. Yo le dije a Edward que quería irme a mi casa, porque últimamente, no había hablado ni con Alice ni con Rose.

-¡Oh! Vale, vale. Ya me estas cambiando, ¿no? Esta noche, me vas a dejar solito, en mi gran cama… - Hizo un pucherito.

-¡Edward! No seas melodramático, por favor. Sólo es una noche, mañana dormiré contigo.- Y le guiñé un ojo. – Hasta mañana, cariño.

-Adiós, mi amor.- Y me besó de una manera que bebería ser ilegal. Se separó de mí y siguió hablando.- ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a dar un paseo por el parque? – Me preguntó.

-Me parece fenomenal.

-Perfecto.- y me volvió a besar de la misma forma.

Salí del coche y fui hacia mi casa. Caminé hasta mi habitación a ponerme un pijama. Me lo puse y fui a hablar con las chicas. Estuvimos un ato hablando de cosas, del bebé, de la nueva noticia de Emmett, de mí y Edward, de todo un poco.

Salí de la habitación de mi hermana y me fui a la mía. Cuando estaba por acostarme, me asomé al balcón y allí, en frente mía, estaba Edward, sonriéndome. Sacó una gran libreta y empezó a escribir. Esta vez no sería tan perra y lo dejaría ahí solo. Terminó de escribir y me lo enseñó.

-_Esta noche te extrañaré.- _ponía en la libreta. Fui a por una mía y le escribí lo siguiente.

-_yo también te extrañaré. Mañana estaré contigo todo el día.- _Subraye "todo".

-_Vale. Descansa, mi vida. Te amo. Siempre.- _¡Qué mono es!

-_Descansa tú también. I Love You. Siempre._- y me metí en mi camita, calentita pero sin Edward. Por lo menos, mañana estaré todo el día con él. Sólo él y yo, nadie más. Y con ese pensamiento, me quedé dormida.

* * *

**Buenoo! aquii otroo capituloo máaas! :)**

**Espero que os haya gustadoo!, Espero sus Review! (:**

**Por fin se sabe toda la verdad sobre Emmett :D**

**Buenoo, me voii! :)**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	11. Gafas

Disclaimer:

los personajes son de **S.M,** sólo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 10: **_gafas._

La canción _You Rock My World _de _Michael Jackson,_ me despertó. Me acordé de Edward en la parte que dice:

_My life will never be the same (Mi __vida__ nunca sera la misma)_

'_Cause girl you came and changed (Porque nena, llegaste y cambiaste)_

_The way I walk (Mi manera de andar)_

_The way I talk (M imanera de hablar)_

_I cannot explain (No puedo explicar)_

_These things I feel for you (Esas cosas que siento por ti)_

_But girl, you know it's true (Pero nena, sabes que es verdad)_

_Stay with me (Quédate conmigo)_

_Fulfill my dreams (Realiza mis sueños)_

_And I'll be all you need (Seré todo lo que nececitas)_

_Feels so right (Se siente tan bien)_

_(Girl) (nena)_

_I've searched for the perfect love all my life (he buscado el amor perfecto toda mi vida)_

_(All my life) (toda mi vida)_

_Feels like I (parece que yo)_

_(Like I) (que yo)_

_Have finally found a perfect love this time (he encontrado finalmente el amor perfecto para mi)_

_(And I finally found) (Y finalmente he encontrado)_

_Come on, girl (Vamos, nena)_

_You rock my world (Conmueves mi mundo)_

_You know you did (Sabes que lo hiciste)_

_And everything I own I give (Y te doy todo lo que tengo)_

_The rarest love who'd think I'd find (El amor más raro, quién podria pensar que encontraría)_

_Someone like you to call mine (Alguien como tu, fuese mía)_

_You rock my World (Conmueves mi mundo)_

_You know you did (Sabes que lo hiciste)_

_And everything I own I give(y te doy todo lo que tengo)_

_The rarest love who'd think I'd find (El amor más raro, quién podría pensar que encontraría)_

_Someone like you to call mine (Alguien como tu fuese mía)_

Pero, claro, que cambiando lo de _nena_ por _nene._ Me levanté y fui a ducharme. Cuando terminé, desayuné tranquilamente, sin bullas. Mientras desayunaba, sonó el timbre de la casa. Con una sonrisa en la cara, fui hacia la puerta. Abrí la puerta y Edward me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. Me puse de puntillas y le besé con desesperación. No lo había besado desde ayer, eso es mucho tiempo para mí. Me colgué de su cuello, sin poder remediarlo. Se separó de mí y me habló.

-Cariño, nos tenemos que ir.-Dijo Edward.

-Claro, voy a coger mi bolso.- Cogí mi bolso y salí afuera. Cerré la puerta y me iba a dirigir hacia el volvo, cuando Edward me paró.

-Bella. Vamos a coger tu coche, me hace ilusión. -¿Ilusión de coger un coche? Hombres…

-Vale, hace tiempo que no lo cojo.

Nos metimos en mi coche, yo conducía, por supuesto. Estaba sonando el disco de _Bad _de Michael Jackson. La canción que sonaba era la de _Streetwalker._

_-_Bueno, Edward. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- Le pregunté.

-A _Central Park. _Creo que es un buen lugar para pasear los dos juntos, y solos.

Me dirigí hacia allí entre conversaciones animadas con Edward, quién, por cierto, refunfuñaba por la velocidad con que yo conducía. Llegamos y como siempre, me abrió la puerta.

Íbamos caminando tranquilamente cogidos de la mano, cuando algo me paró. Era Alice con un muchacho rubio, que por cierto no era Jasper, y de su estatura con ojos marrones. Llamé a Edward.

-¡Edward! ¿Esa de ahí no es Alice? – Le pregunté

-¿Dónde? – Me devolvió.

-Allí, con un muchacho de su altura… -Le dije señalándolos discretamente.

-Bella, me parece que necesitas ir al oculista. No es Alice. Es una muchacha igual pero no es ella. Así que, mañana nada más salir del trabajo, te llevo al oculista.

-Vale, Edward.- Refunfuñé. Es tan sobreprotector conmigo… y tan mono…

-Y ahora vamos a almorzar algo, que se ha hecho tarde.

Fuimos a un McDonald's y pedimos un par de hamburguesas con patatas deluxe (Edward dice que las odia, todo un crimen) y unas Coca-Colas.

Nos sentamos en una mesa. De cachondeo, cogí una patata y se la di, como si fuese un bebé. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Me da igual si la gente nos mira. Mientras que yo sea feliz, todo me da igual. Terminamos de comer y pedimos un mcflurry. Yo de Oreo y Edward de Kit-kat.

-Edward, ¿ese está bueno?- Pregunté.

-Claro que sí, pruébalo.- Y me dio una cucharada de su helado.- ¿Qué te parece?

-La verdad es que está muy bueno.- Le dije con una sonrisa.- Prueba el mío.

Se la tendí y lo degustó.

-Estoy empezando a creer que te gustan las cosas empalagosas, Bella. Pero está muy rico.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te pases, Cullen. Tú no eres la excepción a esa regla.

-Ahora resulta que soy empalagoso…

-Pues sí, y por eso te amo.-Le dije.

-Y yo a ti por ser tan dulce conmigo.- Me dijo y posó sus labios sobre los míos.

Terminados los helados fuimos otra vez a caminar. Cuando ya se hizo tarde, volvimos al coche.

Esa noche, es muy predecible… no hace falta que diga nada más.

* * *

-Vamos, despierta, dormilona, hay que ir a trabajar.- Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con un par de esmeraldas.

-Buenos días, cariño.- Le dije dándole un tierno beso de buenos días.

-Buenos días a ti también, princesa.- Nada más dijo esa palabra, me ruboricé.

Me levanté y fui hacia el baño, donde me duché y me vestí para ir a trabajar. Salí a la habitación y Edward ya estaba vestido como siempre. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la cocina. Me puso mi desayuno y el suyo en la mesa.

-Bella, recuerda que hoy te llevaré al oculista. Y me da igual que te niegues.

Salimos rumbo al hospital. En el hospital ya sabían lo nuestro. Los primeros días fuimos objetos de cotilleos y todavía un mes después, lo seguimos siendo. Tanya y Lauren, cada vez que pueden me _matan_ con la mirada. Yo siempre le dedico una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Te veré luego, princesa.- Dijo Edward.

-Claro, príncipe.- Le besé y me fui hacia donde siempre me iba.

La mañana pasó rápida. Edward cada vez que podía se pasaba por allí y me recordaba lo del maldito oculista. Me dirigí hacia la cafetería, donde siempre comíamos los dos juntos. Una imagen de Edward y Tanya me mató. Tanya intentaba besarle, pero _**mi **_Edward se alejaba educadamente. Y mientras tanto, le pasaba su asquerosa mano, donde yo, **solamente yo, **podía tocar. Me dirigí hacia ellos y alejé a Edward de Tanya.

-Vete de aquí, Tanya. ¿No ves que no te _desea _como _tú le deseas a él?_ ¡Vete o no me hago responsable de mis actos! – Le grité. Cuando se fue asustada y cohibida, me giré hacia Edward. Le planté un beso delos que según él, eran de los buenos. Cuando me separé le dije.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, eres _solo mío. _¿Entendido? – Le pregunté.

-Soy todo tuyo. Tiene toda la libertad de reclamarme suyo, señorita Swan. –Me dijo con una sonrisa torcida, mi preferida.

Comimos juntos y sin más percances como el anterior con Tanya.

La tarde también pasó rápida, me dirigí hacia la puerta, donde ya me esperaba Edward.

-Hola, príncipe.- Le dije en tono de broma.

-Hola, mi princesa.- Me respondió él.

Nos metimos en el coche y Edward me llevó al maldito oculista. Cuando llegamos, nos atendió un muchacho bastante amable. Después de unas preguntas tipo: "_¿Cuál es la parte que ves mejor, la verde o la roja?" _y unas repuestas como: "_La parte verde/ roja la veo mejor", _llegó el hombre con el resultado de las dichosas pruebas.

-Bueno, Isabella. Tienes miopía y astigmatismo. Mucho, por cierto. En el ojo derecho tienes 3,50 de miopía y 1,25 de astigmatismo. En el ojo izquierdo 3 de astigmatismo y 1,50 de miopía. Para el bien de sus ojos, es mejor que se ponga gafas. Si me sigue podrá verlas todas. El hombre nos llevó hasta las gafas y nos dejó solos. Después de unas cuantas gafas y Edward decirme que no, encontré las perfectas para mí. Eran de la marca _Tous._ Son de pasta dura, resistentes. En la parte de los cristales, la parte de arriba es azul y la parte de abajo, transparentes. A los lados tiene en nombre de _Tous_. Al lado de esto, tiene varios dibujitos como flores y unos cuantos osos, que por cierto, me recuerdan a Emmett. Entre las flores, hay algunos corazones y el nombre de la marca de las gafas. Cuando se las di al hombre, me dijo que eran gafas muy buenas y que las personas que se las llevaban no se arrepienten. Decidí ponerle cristales reducidos y anti-destellos. Esto sirve para cuando, por ejemplo, vas conduciendo con las gafas en la dirección en la que está el sol, evita los destellos del sol. Son muy eficaces. El hombre nos dijo que en unos dos días ya estarían allí las gafas.

-Edward, ¿sabes qué? – le dije.

-Qué, Bella.

-No me arrepiento de comprarme esas gafas, porque parece que os llevara conmigo a todas partes. Por ejemplo, los corazones son tu representación. Los osos, claramente, la de Emmett. Las margaritas son Renée, Charlie, Esme y Carlisle. Y por últimas, las amapolas son Alice y Rose. Son perfectas para mí.- Dije con orgullo.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Edward.

* * *

Pasaron los dos días y aquí me encontraba con Edward. Esperando al hombre que nos atendió el lunes. El hombre nos ha dicho que iba a buscarlas, mientras tanto yo me estaba peleando con Edward sobre quién pagaba las gafas. No sé porque tiene que pagar las gafas si no son para él.

-Edward, las gafas son para mí, no para ti. Déjame pagármelas. Son para mí.

-Sí, claro. Hoy no, mañana **(N/A: Frase de José Mota, jajajajajaja no he podido resistirme!)**. Dijo Edward con fastidio.

-Edward, entiende que las gafas las voy a usar yo, no tú. Venga te dejo que pagues la mitad. –Hice un puchero. – No me voy a aprovechar de ti, Edward.

-Cariño, entiende que no te estas aprovechando de mí. Lo hago porque quiero. Está bien, acepto. Pago la mitad.

Contenta de que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo, vino el hombre con mis gafas. Me dijo que solo tenía que usarlas cuando viese la televisión, leer cualquier cosa, conducir, mirar algo que esté lejos, escribir, cualquier cosa. Pero tenía que descansar o si no mis ojos se van a acostumbrar a las gafas y no me las voy a poder quitar.

Fuimos a casa con las gafas ya compradas. Como nadie, solo Edward lo sabía, decidimos ir a mi antigua casa a contárselo.

Pegamos al timbre y nos abrió un sonriente Emmett. Cuando me vio, me dio un efusivo abrazo de oso que me costaba respirar y todo. Me dejó en el suelo y se volvió hacia Edward.

-Habéis estado muy ocupados, ¿eh?- Dijo mi hermano subiendo y bajando las cejas.

-Cállate, Emmett.- Dijimos Edward y yo a la vez.

-Bueno, pasad, no os quedéis ahí. –Se hizo a un lado y nos hizo entrar.- ¡Rosie, hermanita enana, Jaspy! ¡Tenemos visita!- Este Emmett es un caso perdido.

-Bella, Edward.- Dijo un tranquilo Jasper, que nos dio un amistoso abrazo.

-¡Hermanita, cuñado! – Gritó una Alice emocionada. Nos abrazó igual que Jasper, pero a su manera.

-¡Edward, cuñada! – Esa es Rosalie. Nos dio otro abrazo.

-Hemos venido a pasar la tarde con vosotros, ¿No os importa, verdad? – Preguntó Edward.

-¡Claro que no! – Dijeron todos.

Nos sentamos en el sillón y pusieron una película llamaba _Street Dance. _Saqué mis gafas nuevas y me las puse. Cuando ya las tenía puesta, todos me miraron interrogantes.

-¡Bella! ¡Te han puesto gafas! – Chillo mi melliza.

-¡Oh, Bella! ¡Ahora pareces a Manolita Gafotas! Aunque él era un chico… da igual. Te pareces y punto.

-Emmett, no te metas con tu hermana. Las gafas de Manolito Gafotas, eran de culo de vasos, no como las de ahora.- Le reprochó Edward. Ai Edward cuanto te amo.

-¡Te quedan súper guay! –Dijo Rosalie.

-Estás muy guapa, Bella.- ese es Jasper.

Terminamos de ver la película, y nos quedamos a cenar. Que por cierto fue comida del chino. ¡Adoro la comida del chino!

Cuando Edward y yo estábamos ya cambiados y metidos en nuestros calurosos pijamas, me dijo algo que me dejó con la boca abierta.

-Bella, creo que a estas alturas, creo que deberíamos mudarnos juntos. –Dijo Edward.- ¿Qué dices?

-¿Cómo que qué voy a decir, Edward? – Le dije. – Claro que sí. Prácticamente, ya vivimos juntos.- Le sonreí.

-Me encanta la idea de vivir contigo, de verdad. –Me empezó a besar y lo demás no hace falta que lo diga…

* * *

**Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez. :)**

**Lo siento, no he podido resistirme. Le he puesto gafas a Bella, es que me hacia ilusion! :) **

**Y después Emmett con sus bromitas que ni él mismo se aclaraa! xDD**

**Por fin se van a ir a vivir juntooooooosss! :)**

**En el proximo caítulo habrás más de una sorpresa. Habrá algo triste que le pase a Edward y algo alegre que les pase a: Alice&Jasper y a Bella&Edward. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! :)**

**Espero sus Review! :D**

**Besooos y abrazos del papá Emmett! :D**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	12. Accidente Acompañado De Buenas Noticias

Disclaimer:

Los personajes son de **S.M, **sólo la trama es mía. (:

**Capítulo 12: **_Accidente Acompañado De Buenas Noticias._

El molesto sonido del despertador, me despertó. Como Edward no se movía, lo apagué yo. Empecé a moverle.

-Venga, Edward. Hay que ir a trabajar. No querrás que a los pequeños les pase algo, ¿verdad? – Le dije.

-Claro que no quiero que les pase nada malo. Pero tengo sueño. Cinco minutos más, por favor.- Dijo bostezando.

-Que no, Edward. Me voy a enfadar y te vas a quedar sin lo que más deseas: mis besos.- Le dije con tono de enfado.

-Vale, ya me levanto, Swan.- Se levantó y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

-¡eh! Encima de que te levanto… vas y no me dejas ducharme.- Le dije desde fuera.

-Se siente, cariño.- Me dijo desde la ducha.

-Tú te los has buscado.- Me vestí, cogí una barrita de cereales y me fui hacia mi coche. Hoy no me iría con Edward, por tonto que es.

Llegué al hospital y todo el mundo me miraba. Seguro que se estaban preguntando donde estaba Edward. Me fui a mi consulta y todo estaba estupendamente. Se acababa de ir uno de mis pacientes, cuando pegaron a la puerta. Abrí y me encontré con mi amor.

-¿Qué quieres, Cullen?- Le dije entrecerrando lo ojos.

-¿Por qué te has ido así, sin despedirte de mí? – Dijo con un puchero.

-Te lo dije, tu solito te lo has buscado. Sabes que lo único que quiero cuando me levanto es ducharme. Pues parece que no lo sabes.

-Lo siento, Bella. Solo, es que tenía mucho sueño, y si no tomaba rápidamente una ducha, me hubiese dormido otra vez. ¿Me perdonas?- Me dijo con un tierno pucherito.

-Claro que te perdono.- Le cogí la cara con mis manos y le planté un beso en la comisura de sus labios. – Pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Vale. Y ahora vamos a comer.

Comimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares correspondientes. La tarde también pasó rápida. Me dirigí a mi coche y me dirigí a casa de Edward. Como yo tenía las llaves, no tendría que esperarlo. Llegue y algo me decía que algo malo iba a pasar. Me metí en la casa, y preparé la cena. Estaba esperando a Edward, y Edward no llega. Ya debería haber llegado, y son las 7. Cogí mi móvil y le llamé una y otra vez. Nada, no me lo coge. Angustiada y llorando, llamé a Alice.

-¡Bellita!

-Alice…

-Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – Me preguntó angustiada. –No te preocupes, vamos para la casa de Edward.

Tocaron al timbre y, yo, llorando abrí la puerta. El primero que habló fue Emmett.

-Bella, ¿Edward te ha hecho algo?- Preguntó cogiéndome la cara. Yo negué con la cabeza.- Entonces ¿qué pasa, Bella?

-Edward. Él no ha llegado. Debería haber llegado hace dos horas y media y no ha llegado. No me contesta al teléfono. No sé lo que ha pasado, tengo miedo.- Dije llorando más fuerte. No, no, no, no. A Edward no le puede pasar nada, si no yo moriría. ¡No!

Mientras pensábamos qué hacer, sonó mi móvil. Era Carlisle. Sin esperar, lo cogí.

-Carlisle.- Dije llorando.

-Bella. Edward ha tenido un accidente de tráfico. No está grave. Solo dice tu nombre, quiere verte. Ven cuanto antes, por favor.

Colgué y cogí las llaves de mi coche. Pisé el acelerador, con los coches de Alice y Emmett siguiéndome. Estacioné el coche, y salí disparada para verle. Cuando pregunté por Edward Cullen, me dijeron que estaba siendo operado. Eso me dejó K.O.

Me fui a una de las incomodas sillas y comencé a llorar otra vez. Unos diminutos brazos, me rodearon.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Bella? – Dijo Alice, llorando.

-Carlisle me dijo que Edward había tenido un accidente, que no era nada grave. Le pregunto a la recepcionista y me dice que está siendo operado. ¡No, no, no, no, no! – Repetía una y otra vez. Emmett llegó y también me abrazó. Después de unas horas más, salió Carlisle. Corrimos hacia él y le preguntamos.

-Carlisle, ¿Edward está bien? Dime que sí, por favor.- Lloré.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Sólo se ha roto la tibia, el fémur y el peroné, en la pierna derecha y lo hemos tenido que operar. En el brazo, se ha roto el codo. Lo demás son moratones y nada más. Ven, Bella, lo querrás ver aunque esté anestesiado.- ¡Oh, mi Edward! Pobrecito.

Seguí a Carlisle hasta que llegamos a una sala de observación. Me dejó sola y entré en la habitación. Cuando lo vi, empecé a llorar otra vez. Las horas pasaban y Edward no despertaba. Habían pasado cinco horas, cuando sentí que Edward se estaba despertando. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé con fuerza. No me acordaba de sus moratones y gimió de dolor. Instantáneamente, me separé de él.

-Bella.- Dijo muy bajo.

-Shh. No hables. Por favor, Edward. Solo recupérate, ¿vale?

* * *

Al día siguiente, al notar Edward mejor, lo subieron a planta. Ya estaba mucho mejor y sus roturas avanzaban estupendamente. No me despegaba de él para nada.

-Venga, Bella. Ve a comer. Sé que no has comido nada desde que estoy aquí. Mi madre y Alice, se quedarán aquí, no te preocupes.- Dijo Edward, acariciándome una de mis mejillas, con su mano libre.

-Solo voy porque me lo has pedido tú.- Le di un beso y salí por la puerta.

Comí rápido, deseosa de ver a Edward otra vez. Subí a su habitación y me quedé allí otra noche.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde el accidente y yo todos los días estaba ahí para Edward, no importa para qué. En una relación se trata de eso. Ya estamos al mes de Septiembre. No puedo creer que llevase tres meses con mi adorado Edward. Aunque un mes, lo hubiésemos pasado en el hospital. Alice quería celebrar mi cumpleaños. Yo no quería celebrarlo sin Edward y además quería ir a bailar y con Rose embarazada como que no. Pero ella insistía. Un día llegó muy entusiasmada, cosa que no es muy raro en ella. En ese momento estábamos todos ahí, así que dijo que iba a aprovechar ya que a Edward todavía le quedaba unos meses que tenía que estar en el hospital.

-¡Bueno, familia! Tengo algo que de deciros. Ni siquiera lo sabe Jasper… - Dijo con suspense.

-¡Venga, Alice! No nos dejes así.- Dijimos todos a la vez.

-Bueno, pues es que, viene un pequeño Swan en camino. Estoy embarazada.- Nada más dijo esto, Jasper la abrazó. Después nos tocó a nosotros, primero va el padre.

En menos de dos meses, ya había dos criaturas que venían en camino. Más feliz, no podía estar. Iba a ser tía de dos preciosas criaturas.

-¡Voy a ser tía por partida doble! – Chillé de emoción. Edward, al verme, sonrió feliz.

Todas iban a ser madres, menos yo. Yo quería tener un bebé de Edward y mío. De los dos. Un mini-Edward o una mini-Bella. Mi cabeza ya estaba vagando por ahí, cuando me gritaron.

-¿¡Qué! – Chillé yo también.

-No me estas prestando atención.- Dijo Alice. – He dicho que esto hay que celebrarlo.- Como siempre.

* * *

Hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños, y aquí estoy yo, en un hospital, celebrando mi cumpleaños. Qué guay, ¿A qué sí? Pero tenía que estar ahí para Edward. Al final, me sorprendieron todos cuando, solamente trajeron un pequeño pastel que ponía: _Felicidades Bella (:_

Con el tema de los regalos, dije que no quería ningún regalo, pero como siempre, no me hicieron caso.

Alice me regaló un bonito vestido, que según ella, me lo pondría para celebrar la salida de Edward del hospital y unos tacones a juego. La verdad es que eran muy bonitos.

Emmett me regaló unas bonitas **Ray-Ban Wayfarer** graduadas para que pudiese ver bien. La verdad es que me encantaban sobre todo porque son las que lleva **Robert Pattinson…**

Rosalie me regaló una pulsera de plata, de la buena, que llevaba colgado unas mariposas transparentes. También muy bonitas.

Ángela me regaló más ropa y tacones de vértigo.

Esme y Carlisle me regalaron unos billetes de avión para España, concretamente Málaga. Según Edward, la ciudad es muy bonita. Edward también tenía su billete, faltaría más.

Renée y Charlie se habían puesto de acuerdo una sola vez en la vida. Me habían comprado un precioso portátil Vaio plateado.

Edward, al estar en el hospital, no me regaló nada. Ni yo quería que me regalase nada. Con estar al lado mía, ya tenia suficiente.

Cuando terminé de comer mi trozo de pastel, sentí nauseas por lo que fui al cuarto de baño.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó mi preocupado novio.

-Sí, sí, es solo que me ha sentado mal… -Y no pude terminar porque todo se volvió negro…

**.**

Hoy era el cumpleaños de mí adorada, amada, preciosa, guapa… Bella. Me sentía alegre y feliz pero a la vez triste, por estar en el hospital, sin poder llevarla a ningún lado ni poder regalarle nada. Menos mal que, a veces, Alice tiene cabeza y le hizo caso a mi Bella. Solo le trajo una pequeña tarta que ponía: _Felicidades Bella (:_

Cuando le dieron todos sus regalos, Alice cortó el pastel. A mi pasaron un trozo muy pequeño y a los demás un gran trozo. Cuando Bella terminó de comer, se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Me estaba preocupando…

-Bella, ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté muy preocupado por mi novia.

-Sí, sí, es solo que me ha sentado mal…- Y se calló al suelo, incapaz de terminar la frase.

Angustiado empecé a gritar su nombre y a llorar. No, no le podía pasar nada. Yo estaría para ella, siempre que ella quisiera. No me podía fallar, no. Mi padre instantáneamente llamó a un médico para que le ayudase. Cuando la tumbaron en la camilla, le pregunté.

-Papá, ¿se va a poner bien? –Le pregunté angustiado.

-Sí, solo ha sido un desmayo. He mandado a que le hagan una prueba de sangre, no te preocupes.

Tras esto me sentí más aliviado y me dejé llevar.

Cuando me desperté por un suave toque en mi cara, supe que era mi princesa.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien, mi amor? No me vuelvas a hacer esto, jamás.

-Vale, Edward.- Me dijo como si yo fuese su padre, y ella mi hija. Preferiría no serlo. La amo demasiado.

Un toque en la puerta nos sobresaltó.

-¿Se puede? –Preguntó el médico que había venido antes.

-Claro, pase.- Le contesté.

-Tengo sus resultados, señorita Swan.

-¿Y…?- Dije yo incitándole continuar.

-Todo está perfectamente, pero tengo algo que felicitarles.- Dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Felicitarnos? ¿Por qué?

-¿eh? ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – Preguntó mi princesa confundida. Estaba igual que yo.

-Quiero decir que seréis papás. ¡Felicidades! – Dijo el doctor. Espera, espera, espera. ¿Voy a ser padre? ¡Oh! Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en toda la vida.- Os dejos solos.- Y se fue.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Cariño! ¡Mi amor!- La llamé para que se acercara. Se acercó y me sonrió. Estaba empezando a llorar.

-¡Vamos a ser papás, Edward! – Dijo con felicidad.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!- Dije también llorando de la alegría. La atraje hacia mí y le di un beso que le demostraba todo mi amor y felicidad que me embargaba en este momento.

-¡Voy a ser papá!- Dije después de besarla.

-¡Ah! Tres niños en menos de dos meses.- Dijo mi amor.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, por todo, mi amor. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. ¡Gracias!- Y la besé otra vez.

-De nada. Tú también me has dado todo lo que quería. Antes de conocerte, mi vida era monótona y aburrida, pero un día, llegasteis Emmett y tú, haciéndonos felices a todo. Menos mal que llegasteis, porque si no, hubiese empezado a salir de marcha con Alice y no te hubiese conocido ni a ti ni a mi hermano perdido que se suponía que era el tuyo.- Y soltó una risita.

-¿sabes? Mi vida era igual que la tuya, pero llegaste tú, y la cambiaste de arriba abajo. Hora, estamos felices, con un bebé en camino. Quiero que sea una niña para que se parezca a ti. Con tus ojos, tu pelo, tu cara, tu todo.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

Ese día fue el mejor de toda mi vida, claro, aparte están los días en que conocí a Bella, nuestra primera cita, la segunda, todas las comidas en el hospital, nuestro primer beso, cuando le pedí que fuese mi novia, nuestra primera vez, cuando nos han dado esta noticia… En fin, todos los días que he pasado con ella. Pensando en eso y con Bella en mis brazos, me dejé llevar.

* * *

**Holaa! Aquii otroo capítulo con un ! :)**

**Pobrecito Edward! me dolió escribir este capítuloo! Pero ya esta todo biien :D**

**graciias por sus Review! :D**

**Bueno no sé cuando voy a poder actualizar, estamos en las últimas semanas de instituto y no se acaban ni los examenes ni los trabajitos de Dios xD.**

**Bueno, espero que hayais disfrutado este capítulo! :D**

**Hasta... no sé cuando xD**

**Besoos!**

**Por recompesa de sus Review les dejo una pista del siguiente capítulo: **

**_Carlisle muy protector con... no sé._**

**_Edward preocupado... por... ya se sabe._**

**_Bella arta de tantos... no sé._**

**_Pequeña pelea entre... no sé_**

**_Edward celoso de... no sé (xD)_**

**_Muchas series y películas de... no sé._**

**_Reconciliación entre... _x_... no sé_**

**Sé que soy mala, pero no he podido resistirme! ajajajajaj xDD**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	13. Clones y Pequeña Pelea

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de **S.M**, solo la trama es mía. (:

**..**

**Capítulo 13: **_Clones y pequeña pelea_

Me desperté en el hospital al lado de un sonriente Edward. Aunque estuviésemos en el hospital, estaba encantada con la vida. Y yo que pensaba que no podía ser más feliz de lo que era con Edward, cuando me alegraron el día con la buena nueva.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?- Le dije a mi amor.

-Buenos días, princesa. Estoy estupendamente, feliz, alegre, entusiasmado, contento. Ya sabes, nuestro bebé. Y por cierto, señorita Swan, usted debería estar en _nuestra _cama, descansando.- Me dijo un poco enojado.

-Edward, entiende de que no te quiero dejar aquí solo, y que venga una de las asquerosas de Tanya o Lauren. –Le dije un poco cansada.

Mientras que debatíamos el tema, entró Carlisle con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Cómo está la mamá de mi nuevo nieto?- Dijo Carlisle, abrazándome.

-¡Eh! ¿Y yo qué? Soy tu hijo y el papá de tu _nuevo nieto.- _Dijo Edward, celoso.

-¡Eh! No te me pongas celoso, Edward.- Dijo Carlisle.

-¡JUM!- Refunfuñó Edward.

-Encima de que vengo a darte una buena noticia… supongo que no te interesará.- Y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Papá!- Gritó Edward.

-Bueno, hijo celoso, hoy te darán, por fin, el alta. –Al escuchar esto, me puse más feliz todavía. A Edward, por su cara también.

Carlisle se fue y nos dejó solos. Edward se vistió, con mi ayuda, ya que todavía estaba con la escayola.

A la siguiente vez que vino Carlisle, nos dijo que nos podíamos irnos, no sin antes decirme que mantuviese el contacto con él si me pasaba algo. Cuando estábamos en mi coche, le pregunté a Edward.

-Edward, tu padre está muy alegre, ¿no crees? Digo, con esto de que va a ser abuelo.

-Sí. Creo que los hijos de Alice y Rose, también serán nietos para él. Pero no unos nietos que lleven la sangre de sus hijos. Por eso creo que está más entusiasmado con el tuyo que con el de Alice o Rose. No digo que no esté entusiasmado con el de ellas, solo eso. Creo que es porque parte de él llevará los genes de los Cullen.

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que sí. – Llegamos a la casa. Como Edward todavía no se podía mover por sí solo, tuve que llamar a Emmett y a Jasper para que me ayudasen. Me dirigí a mi antigua casa y pegué al timbre.

-¡Ey, hermano oso! – Le saludé.

-¡Ey, hermana embaraza! – Dijo, como siempre, haciendo bromas.

-ee… Emmett, ¿me podríais ayudar, tú y Jasper, con Edward? Hoy le dieron el alta y no puede moverse por sí solo.

-Claro, hermanita. Voy a llamar a Jasper. Tú vete con él. Ahora vamos.

Me fui hasta donde estaba Edward.

-Ya vienen para acá.

-Vale. Esto de no poder moverte por sí solo, es un asco.- Dijo Edward con fastidio. - Y encima no poder darle a mi hermosa novia todos los antojos que se le antojen.- Dijo atrayéndome hacia él.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, llamaré a Emmett o a Jasper o incluso a Carlisle. – Dije riéndome. Me acercó más a él y me besó. Estábamos en ello, cuando Emmett empezó.

-¡Ey, Edward! Vale que acepte vuestra relación, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste verte liándote con mi hermanita. Le vas a llenar de cosas impuras, su inocente mente de niña.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Emmett… mejor cállate. Tenemos chantaje. Tú también haces estas cosas con _mamá osa, _¿o no?- Le dije.

-eeeh, mejor ayudamos a Edward a entrar a la casa.- Dijo Emmett nervioso. Jasper, por lo bajinis se estaba partiendo.

Llegamos al cuarto y dejaron a Edward en la cama.

-Venga, os dejamos para que hagáis vuestras cosas.- Este Emmett…

-¡Emmett! – Gritamos Edward y yo.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer algo con esto?- Le dijo Edward señalándose su pierna.

-Sí, sí, claro, claro.- Dijo Emmett saliendo por la puerta del dormitorio.

-Este Emmett… - Dijimos Edward y yo a la vez.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- Le pregunté.

-Bella… sabes que tienes que guardar reposo.- Me regañó.

-Ya lo sé, Edward. Pero si tu no te puedes mover y yo tampoco. ¿Quién va a hacer las cosas? – Le pregunté.

-Pues… No sé.

-Te lo he dicho, Edward.

Estábamos debatiendo esto, cuando mi teléfono sonó.

-Es Carlisle.

-Dámelo. –Se lo di, y contestó él.

-Hola, papá… No, está en el baño… Sí papá se lo diré… No te preocupes… Ya sabes, las nauseas… ¡Oh! ¿De verdad?... Gracias… Y yo también… Pero papá, si me tiene a mí, que también soy medico… Vale, se lo diré… Adiós, papá. –Colgó.- Este hombre a veces me asusta.

-¿Qué es lo que quería?- Pregunté.

-Primero, ver si tú estabas bien. No veas como se ha puesto cuando le he dicho que estabas en el baño. Dice que si te sientes mal, le llames. Yo le he dicho que me tienes a mí. Pero dice que yo no me puedo mover con total libertad. Y lo segundo es que dentro de una semana, me quitan esto. Por fin.

-Eso está genial, Edward. Por cierto, ni Alice ni Rose saben que estoy embarazada. Las voy a llamar. Solo lo saben Emmett, Carlisle y Esme. Qué raro que no haya dicho nada Emmett. –Marqué su número de teléfono y le dije que tenía que venir a nuestra casa. En eso, tocaron el timbre.

-Quédate aquí.- Le dije a Edward.

Abrí la puerta y Alice y Rose, me dieron un efusivo abrazo.

-¡Hola, hermanita!- Dijo Alice.

-¡Bella! –Rose.

-Tengo algo que deciros, pero mejor que sea con Edward delante.

Me dirigí hacia nuestro dormitorio, con Alice y Rose pisándome los talones.

-¡Hola, Edward!- Dijeron Alice y Rose a la vez.

-¡Hola, chicas!- Dijo Edward.

-Bueno, Alice, Rose. Tenemos tres noticias que daros.- Me senté junto a Edward y me cogió la mano.- La primera, a Edward le quitan la escayola dentro de una semana. – Empezaron a chillar. Alice, sobre todo, decía algo de salir a celebrarlo.- ¡Chicas! La segunda es que Edward y yo nos vamos a mudar juntos. O sea me vengo a vivir aquí.- Y empezaron otra vez los gritos con mayor intensidad. - ¡Chicas! ¡Esperaros! Todavía queda la más importante.- Y se callaron.- Edward y yo también vamos a ser papás.- Terminé de decir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Edward tenía otra igual a la mía. Las chicas, como no, empezaron a gritar.

-¡Felicidades, papás! – Dijo Alice, llorando.

-¡Felicidades, chicos!- Dijo Rose, también llorando.

-¡Gracias, chicas!- Dije yo, como no, también llorando.

-Hormonas…- Dijo Edward por lo bajinis.

-¿Has dicho algo, cariño?- Le pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No, no, qué va. –Dijo nervioso.

-Ah, me creía.

Las chicas se quedaron un rato más y después se fueron. Ya era tarde, así que decidí hacer la cena. Hice espaguetis con tomate. No tenía ganas de hacer algo complicado. Cuando terminé, lo puse en una bandeja y lo llevé a nuestro cuarto. De repente se me antojaron _demasiado_ los espaguetis. Empecé a comer, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Cuando terminé mi plato, vi que Edward me miraba divertido.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté inocentemente.- Por cierto, ¿te vas a comer los espaguetis que te quedan? –Le pregunté desesperada.

-Nada, nada. ¡Claro que sí me los voy a comer!- Dijo apartando los espaguetis de mi vista.

Cuando él terminó, llevé los platos al fregadero. Los dejé allí, no tenía ganas de lavar los platos. Fui hacia el dormitorio, otra vez, y me puse mi pijama. Me metí en mi cama con Edward a mi lado, abrazándome. Cuanto añoraba esto.

* * *

Ya había pasado otro mes desde que a Edward le dieron el alta. Y ahora yo, era la que tenía que estar en cama, porque, según él, una mujer embarazada tiene que guardar reposo.

-¡Edward! Vamos, ni que estuviera paralitica. Tengo piernas, gracias a Dios.- Le dije desde la cama, chillándole. Él estaba en el baño, haciendo no sé que.

-Bella, tienes que guardar reposo, o si no tu embarazo puede salir mal. – Se acercó al lado de mi cama y con una mano me acarició una mejilla y con la otra mi vientre, que apenas se notaba. Solo estaba de tres meses. Alice estaba igual que yo y Rose estaba de cuatro, a ella ya se le notaba un poco.- No quiero que les pase nada, ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé. ¿Entiendes? – Eso me emocionó.

-Vale, Edward. Y dime, ¿qué pretendes que haga, una mañana de un lunes, totalmente sola en casa, sin nadie? Sabes perfectamente que me pongo nerviosa cuando no hay nadie.- Le dije.

-Pues yo qué sé, mi amor. Lee un libro. Cántale a nuestro bebé. Cuéntale un cuento. Escucha música. No sé. Ahora me tengo que ir. Se me está haciendo culpa por culpa de mi adorada novia. – Me dio un tierno beso en los labios y salió por la puerta.

-¡Edward! ¡Te amo! ¡No lo olvides!- Le chillé.

-¡Bella! ¡Yo también te amo! ¡Tampoco lo olvides! –También chilló y a continuación se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Y aquí me encontraba, en una casa grandísima, sin nada qué hacer, aburrida. Primero opté por leer un libro. Al poco rato, me aburrí, por lo que decidí ver la tele. Estaban echando una serie llamada _**Sensación de vivir: La nueva Generación. (**_**N/A: aaaaa! Aiii salee Kellan! (L) :D) **en _Fox_**. **¡Oh! Yo veía la antigua serie, por lo que decidí verla. Estaban con los líos de Adriana con las drogas, cuando llegó **George***, burlándose de ella. Espera, espera, espera. ¡Ese es **Kellan Lutz**! Dios como se parece a Emmett. Es un clon, solo que Kellan es rubio y Emmett tiene el pelo negro. Cuando terminó la serie, que ya me había enganchado viendo un solo capítulo, echaron _mentes criminales_. De repente, salió un muchacho que… ¡Oh! ¡**Es Jackson Rathbone**! ¿Todos tenían un clon y yo no lo sabía o qué? Es clavado a Jasper, solo que ahí Jackson tenía melena y Jasper no. También terminó y la siguiente serie no me interesaba, así que cambié. Lo puse en un canal llamado _AXN. _Echaban muy buenas películas, estaban echando una llamaba _La joya de la familia. _Lo que yo digo, todos tienen un clon y yo no lo sabía. ¡Es **Elizabeth Reaser**! O sea, el clon de Esme. Todavía eran las 12 de la mañana y todavía estaban echando películas. Pasé a otro canal llamado _Canal Hollywood. _También muy bueno. Estaban echando una película llamada _Summer's Blood. _¡Otro clon! Ya me están hartando los clonecitos… Esta vez era el clon de Alice. ¡Es **Ashley Greene**! ¡Dios, mi ídolo! La terminé de ver, todavía eran las 1:30. Puse otro canal llamado _Xtreme. _Estaban echando una película llamada _Thirteen. _Esta vez es el turno de Rosalie. ¡Es **Nikki Reed **adolescente! Se parece mucho a Rose… La terminé de ver. No tenía otra cosa que hacer. Puse otro canal llamado metro goldwyn mayer. Y, qué casualidad, estaban echando una película titulada _El rey escorpión _y vaya ¡Qué casualidad! Otro clon. Esta vez salía **Peter Facinelli**, clon de Carlisle. Esto ya se está pasando… Pero bueno la vi, no tengo que hacer nada. Terminé de verla y ya eran las 2:45. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes viendo clones de tu familia. Fui a la cocina y me preparé un simple Sandwich de queso fundido. Se me había antojado. Volví a encender la tele y empecé a ver películas otra vez. Esta vez puse un canal llamado _Cine Star._ Estaban echando _Aventureland_ y esta vez, ¡**Es mi turno**! !Es **Kristen Stewart**! Al _verme en la tele, _solté un pequeño chillido. Es una versión de mí pero más pequeña. ¡Qué fuerte! Terminé de verla a las 4:40. Menos mal, ya quedaban menos de una hora para que Edward llegase a casa. Hice un descanso de ver películas, para poner un poco de música. Puse _Love is Gone_ de _David Guetta. _¡Me encanta esta canción! Terminó la canción y pasó a la siguiente que es _Vanilla Twilight_ de _Owl City. _También muy bonita. Así pasó la tarde hasta las 5 de la tarde, que me puse a ver otra vez la tele. Puse otra vez el canal Hollywood y ¡Oh! Estaban echando ¡Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego! Y ¡Dios _**Cedric Diggory**!_ Es el clon de ¡Edward! ¡Es _**Robert Pattinson**_!Pegué un grito, y en menos de cinco segundos, Edward estaba delante de mí, cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos.

-¡Cariño! ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

-¡Claro que sí! – Le dije, bueno más bien le _grité. _

-Entonces, ¿Por qué gritabas?- Me preguntó confundido.

-Pues porque este día a sido muy raro y no me esperaba que saliera _eso. _–Le dije levantándome.

-Y ahora, ¿A dónde vas?

-Se me ha antojado macarrones y voy a hacérmelos.- Le dije como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Me cogió de la cintura y me depositó en la cama.

-No te preocupes, princesa.- Amo cuando me dice princesa.- Yo te los hago.- Y fue hacía la cocina. Se había olvidado de algo _muy importante._

-¡Edward!- Le grité para que viniese.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? – Preguntó corriendo.

-Pues que se te ha olvidado darme mi beso.- Puse un pucherito.

-¡Ah! Es verdad.- Se acercó a mí y me besó, como el sólo sabía hacerlo. Estábamos ahí, cuando olí a quemado. Me separé de él.

-Cariño, ve a la concina, se te han olvidado los macarrones.- Le dije negando con la cabeza. Él Salió corriendo.

La siguiente vez que vino, traía los macarrones en una bandeja. Nada más me llegó el olor de los macarrones, tuve que salir corriendo hacia el retrete.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Edward, apartándome los pelos.

-Ahora sí. Es solo que por un momento, los macarrones se me antojaron asquerosos.

-Vale, vamos a la habitación a acostarte.

-¿Quieres que vaya allí, con el olor de los macarrones y que vuelva aquí de inmediato? No sé tú, pero yo no.

- Vale, los llevaré a la cocina. Entonces, ¿Qué quieres?

-La verdad es que se me ha antojado helado de chocolate.

-Pues… no hay…- Le puse un puchero, diciéndole que fuera a por el chocolate.- Vale, voy a un supermercado. No tardo. Te amo.- Y salió de la habitación, no sin antes coger las llaves del volvo y darme y beso en la frente.

Mientras esperaba, la inconsciencia fue llegando a mí. Cuando el colchón se hundo a mi lado, supe que Edward había llegado.

-¿Me lo has traido?- Susurré levemente.

-Sí, pero no quería despertarte. Te veías tan guapa…- Esto hizo que me sonrojase.- ¿Quieres que te lo traiga y lo comamos mientras vemos una película?- Dijo.

-Pero por favor, yo elijo la película.- Vaya a ser que haya más clones, y como que no.

-Voy a por el helado.- Y se fue. A los pocos minutos venia con el helado de chocolate y un montón de películas.

-¡Esta!- Dije cogiendo la película.

-Por favor, Bella. No podríamos ver otra película, no. Tenía que ser esa.- Dijo Edward con fastidio.

-Vamos, Eddie. **_El Viaje de Chihiro _**es todo un clásico. ¿Qué pasa, que de pequeño te causó un trauma "sin cara", o fue Yubaba, o tal vez Kamaji? –Le dije, picándolo.

-Tú ganas, Bella. Tengo un trauma desde que vi esa película, ¿contenta? –Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Quiero que me digas por qué tienes ese trauma. –Puse mi mejor cara de _perro-abandonado-que-no-tiene-donde-pasar-una-fría-noche-de-lluvia-cortesía-de-Alice _y a ver si caía_._

-Bella, ¿por qué me haces esto?

-Quiero picarte.-Le dije con una sonrisa maligna.

-Ja-ja-ja. Qué graciosa, Bella. Bueno, si tanto insistes. Has acertado en una cosa y media. Me chocó que "sin cara" no pudiese hablar, pero sí imitar la voz de las personas a quienes engullía.- Se estremeció.- Y después lo de los padres de Chihiro. Que Yubaba, a las personas intrusas, lo convirtiese en cerdos para después comérselos… eso me marcó y bien hondo.- Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo no podía dejar de reír.- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué te ríes de mí?

-No me rio de ti, cariño.- Le dije acariciándole la cara.- Si no por tus traumas.

-Pues tú eres la menos indicada, licenciada en _psicología. _¿Eres así con todos tus pacientes?- Preguntó.

-Venga, Edward. Solamente fue una broma. No te enfades.- Le dije intentando abrazarle.

-Demasiado tarde, Isabella.- Dijo. Oh, oh. Ha dicho mi nombre completo. Esta vez se ha mosqueado de verdad. Se levantó y cogió unas sábanas.- Me voy a dormir al sofá. –Y salió por la puerta.

_Genial, Bella. Eres G-E-N-I-A-L._ ¿Por qué siempre lo tenia que liar todo, cuando todo iba estupendamente? Porque soy G-E-N-I-A-L. Me tumbé y me regocijé en mi propia patetidad. Empecé a llorar, _demasiado fuerte para que alguien que estuviese en el_ _sofá me escuchase. Ahora sí que lo has hecho genial, Bella._

_-_Cariño, ¿estás bien?- Susurró Edward acariciándome el pelo tiernamente.

-S-s-si.- Le dije tartamudeando.

-No, Bella. No estás bien. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No pensé que te afectaría demasiado. Si no, no lo hubiese hecho. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Yo os amo demasiado para alejarme de vosotros. Ya no es solo nosotros dos, ahora vamos a ser tres. Una estupenda familia. Y no quiero que esto se estropee por mis estúpidas bromas. Perdóname.- Me rogó.

-No pasa nada, mi amor. No hay nada qué perdonar. Sólo son las hormonas del embarazo que me tienen loca. Estoy _bipolar. _Y por supuesto que vamos a ser felices, y no te preocupes. Con más de un hijo o hija. Yo quiero tener como unos diez. Y no es broma.- Le dije a Edward.

-No te preocupes. Tendremos todos los hijos que tú quieras tener. Y ahora, con tu permiso, ¿me vas a dejar dormir contigo?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?- Le pregunté indignada.

-No sé. –Se fue de mi lado y se fue al suyo. Me rodeó con sus brazos por debajo de las sábanas y me empezó a acariciar mi vientre.- Descansa, mi bella Bella. Tú haz los mismo, futuro hijo. –Me besó.- te amo.

-Yo también, mi amor.- Le dije.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho como te ha ido el día y por qué chillaste cuando llegué.

-Mañana, desayunando te lo digo. Ahora estoy muy cansada.- Y bostecé.

Y Con eso, me quedé dormida, con sus brazos alrededor mío y con una sonrisa feliz en mi cara, que, espero, que nunca se borre de mi cara.

* * *

**¡Ey! Otra vez estoy aquí! :D**

**Bueno empecemos por partes.**

**No he podido resistirme a poner un Edward "celoso" xD**

**Tampoco lo de los "clones" xDD**

**Y, el viaje de Chihiro, es que me encanta, desde chica me ha encantado esa pelícuulaa! :)**

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo habrá un pequeño accidente.**

**Buueno espero que hayais disfrutado del capítuloo!**

**Una vez más! Graciiias por todos vuestros Review! (L)**

**Besooos! :D**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan.**

**PD: YA QUEDAN 15 DIAS PARA ECLIPSE! =D =D =D =D =D**


	14. Otro Pequeño Accidente

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de **S.M, **Solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 14:**_Otro Pequeño Accidente._

**Bella (:**

Un tierno roce en mi mejilla, me hizo espabilarme de mi sueño. Las caricias no cesaron hasta que por fin, abrí los ojos. Frente a mí, se encontraba mi novio con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, princesa.- Dijo y me besó en los labios.

-Buenos días, mi amor.- Le dije, correspondiéndole al beso.

-Vamos a desayunar. Espero que no se te antoje asqueroso.- Dijo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, cariño.- Le dije acariciándole su mejilla. Sonrió ante el roce.

-Pues entonces vamos.- Me cogió en volandas y me sentó en una silla.

-¿Qué has preparado?- Le dije con curiosidad.

-Pues no he podido hacer otra cosa que cereales con leche. Es lo único que había en la despensa. Esta tarde deberíamos ir al supermercado.

-Vale. ¡Necesito que me de la luz del sol!- Dije elevando las manos al cielo.

-No te pongas así, cariño.- Me dijo con dulzura.

-De acuerdo.

-Por cierto, Bella. Ayer no me dijiste por qué chillaste, al final.

-Ayer es que fue un día muy, muy, pero que muy raro, Edward. Ya me estaba hartando, en serio. Mira, cuando te fuiste, comencé a leer, pero como me aburría puse el canal _Fox_y adivina qué. Estaban echando una serie llamada _**Sensación de Vivir: La Nueva Generación**__. _Me puse a verla y me enganché. Estaba tranquilamente viéndola, cuando lo vi. ¡Era _**Kellan Lutz**_!

-Emmm… ¿Quién es Kellan Lutz?- Preguntó Edward.

-Mira, Edward. Como estoy viendo que no te vas a saber los nombres que te voy a decir, esta tarde vamos a ir a casa de Emmett.- Ya se habían mudado a una preciosa casa.- y vamos a ver una película en la que salen todos estos personajes que te voy a decir. Si no, no me vas a entender.

-Vale. Llama a los chicos. A las 7 en casa de Emmett. Y tú.- Dijo señalándome.- No te vallas sin _mí. _

-Me ofendes, Cullen.- Le dije poniéndome una mano en el pecho. Él soltó una pequeña risa.

-Bueno, te espero para que vallamos al supermercado y después a casa de Emmett. – Se levantó y se acercó a mí. Posó una mano en mi mejilla con una de sus manos y con la otra la dejó en mi vientre.- Te amo. –Dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Y a ti también, chiquitín. No salgas celoso, si no, cuando tengas hermanitos, estarás hecho una furia.- Dijo Edward, dirigiéndose al bebé. Me besó, se despidió y se fue.

¡Ah! ¡Es tan mono! No sé como, una persona como él, pudo haberse enamorado de mí. Y ya había hecho las suposiciones de que iba a tener hermanos. ¡Es tan mono! Y es _**solo mío. **_Y otra vez saltó el lado posesivo de mí. Me fui otra vez hacia la cama y me metí en ella. Sólo tenía ganas de dormir y dormir.

* * *

Cuando me desperté, ya era la hora de comer. ¡Oh! Había estado durmiendo durante toda la mañana. _Eso es todo un record en ti, Isabella_, me dijo mi conciencia. Me fui hacia la cocina para prepararme algo de comer. Cuando comí, me fui al salón. Y otra vez, dormí, dormí y dormí…

* * *

-Princesa, despierta.- Un suave murmullo procedente de la voz aterciopelada de mi Edward, me despertó.

-Hola.- Le dije débilmente.

-¿Qué tal estás?-Me preguntó preocupado por mí.

-Ahora, ya estoy mejor. Me he tirado todo el día durmiendo. ¿Eso es normal?- Le pegunté.

-En algunos embarazos, sí. Y parece que como sigas así nos va a salir el bebé tan vago como su mamá y su tío Emmett. – Dijo riéndose.

-Venga, me visto y vamos al supermercado.- Me levanté demasiado para una mujer embarazada. Sentí todo borroso y me esperé en golpe, pero nunca llegó, ya que mi _príncipe me salvó. _

-Cariño, así no puedes ir a ningún lado. No te preocupes, compraremos mañana.

-No, no hace falta. Ya estoy mucho mejor.

-Bella…

-Es verdad, Edward. Te lo prometo. Ya me siento mucho mejor. Y ahora, déjame vestirme para que nos podamos ir al supermercado.

-Vale.- Me fui al dormitorio, y me puse unos simples vaqueros y una camisa. Me puse mis zapatos y salí al vestíbulo.

-Vamos. – Le dije, cogiéndole de la mano.

-Vamos.- Dijo él abriéndome la puerta del coche. Encendió el coche y nos dirigimos hacia el supermercado. Cuando salimos del Parking, me sentí aliviada. Allí abajo era estresante y abrumador. Hacia demasiado calor. Cuando se lo dije a Edward, me soltó.

-Te lo dije. Te dije que te quedases en casa. Pero la testaruda Bella no se podía quedar sola unos minutos más… No, qué va.- Dijo Edward.

-Vale, Edward. La próxima vez, me quedaré en la casa.- Me enfurruñé y me crucé de brazos.

-Venga, Bella. No pasa nada. Solo estoy preocupado por mi hermosa novia que está esperado un tierno bebé de los dos. No es para tanto.- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Vamos, o si no, nunca llegaremos a casa de Emmett.

Nos adentramos dentro del supermercado. Íbamos con el carrito, yo delante, en frente de la barra y el detrás de mí rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Edward. Se me ha antojado esto. Aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que es.- Le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Echa en el carro todo lo que quieras. Tú y el bebé sois mi prioridad.- Dijo dándome un beso en los labios. Nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas, cuando nos detuvimos al escuchar un **fuerte **carraspeo. Me giré y vi a una mujer con un pelo largo y pelirrojo, de un tono rojizo que nunca en mi vida había visto. No era fea, pero tampoco era tan guapa como Rose.

-Hola, Eddie.- ¿Quién es esta? **¿Coqueteándole a** **mi novio? **¿De qué va? Edward notó mi furia y me abrazó por detrás, tranquilizándome.

-¿Quién eres?-Le pregunté.

-¡Oh! ¿Eddie no te lo ha dicho? -¿De qué va esta…? Mejor me callo.- Eddie y yo éramos novios en el instituto. Y todavía nos queremos. ¿A que sí, Eddie? Soy Victoria A Secas. **(N/A: Así es como se va a llamar ¬¬)** ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces con _mi Eddie? _Y, Eddie, ¿A qué te refieres con el _bebé?_- Recalcó el mí. Esta ya me esta tocando eso… ¿QUIEN SE CREE PARA HABLAR ASÍ DE MI BEBÉ? Edward iba a hablar, pero le gané.

-Anda, por favor, deja de inventar cosas, ¿Quieres? Primero _tú Eddie _es _**MI EDDIE**_. Bella Swan, un gusto.- _Más quisieras tú_, agregué en mi interior. – Somos novios, por si no te ha quedado claro. ¿Y TU QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLAR ASÍ DE MI BEBÉ?

-Para, Bella. Te estás alterando. No es bueno para ti.- Me dijo Edward.- Por favor, Victoria, no inventes, ¿vale? **NUNCA FUIMOS** ni **SEREMOS** novios, a ver si te queda claro. Tú solita te inventaste eso de los novios. Y yo **NUNCA **he sentido nada por ti, ni lo **SENTIRÉ. **Y fíjate bien lo que dices, CON MI BEBÉ NO. ¡VETE! ¡VETE, ANTES DE QUE HAGA ALGO Y NO LO PUEDA REMEDIAR! – Le gritó mi novio a la tal Victoria A Secas y esta, salió corriendo. Y después de eso, no supe nada más.

**Pov. Edward. Edward :)**

-Edward. Se me ha antojado esto. Aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que es.- Me dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Echa en el carro todo lo que quieras. Tú y el bebé sois mi prioridad.- Dije dándole un beso en los labios. Nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas, cuando nos detuvimos al escuchar un **fuerte **carraspeo. Me giré y vi a una mujer muy conocida para mí. _Victoria. _Llevaba unos días dándome por saco y no me dejaba en paz. Esta tía ya me esta hartando.

-Hola, Eddie.- Dijo _coqueteándome_¿De qué va? Noté la furia de mi pequeña princesa. La abracé por detrás y la sentí relajase, pero no todo lo que yo deseaba.

-¿Quién eres?-Le preguntó Bella.

-¡Oh! ¿Eddie no te lo ha dicho? -¡Uh! ¡La única que me podía decir _Eddie _es Bella!- Eddie y yo éramos novios en el instituto. Y todavía nos queremos. ¿A que sí, Eddie? Soy Victoria A Secas. Y tú? ¿Qué haces con _mi Eddie? _Y, Eddie, ¿A qué te refieres con el _bebé?_- Recalcó el _bebé_. Y dale con el _Eddie_. Esta ya me esta hartando y de un momento a otro no me iba a poder controlar. Y encima, ¿Hablando mal de **MÍ BEBÉ?** Iba a hablar, pero Bella se me adelantó, furiosa.

-Anda, por favor, deja de inventar cosas, ¿Quieres? Primero _tú Eddie _es _**MI EDDIE**_. Bella Swan, un gusto. Somos novios, por si no te ha quedado claro. ¿Y TU QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLAR ASÍ DE MI BEBÉ?

-Para, Bella. Te estás alterando. No es bueno para ti.- Le dije sabiendo que le podía pasar algo. - Por favor, Victoria, no inventes, ¿vale? **NUNCA FUIMOS** ni **SEREMOS** novios, a ver si te queda claro. Tú solita te inventaste eso de los novios. Y yo **NUNCA **he sentido nada por ti, ni lo **SENTIRÉ. **Y fíjate bien lo que dices, CON MI BEBÉ NO. ¡VETE! ¡VETE, ANTES DE QUE HAGA ALGO Y NO LO PUEDA REMEDIAR! – Le grité con furia. Se fue corriendo y antes de que pudiese decir u hacer algo, mi Bella, se desmayó. Yo me empecé a ponerme histérico, pero me tranquilicé y le empecé a hacer las cosas que hace un médico. Mientras que hacía esto, la gente me miraba.

-¡No se queden mirando, llamad a una ambulancia! ¡Por favor! – La intenté despertar, pero no respondía.

La ambulancia llegó y se la llevaron al hospital. Yo me subí con ella en la ambulancia, mientras lloraba. Cuando la metieron para dentro, gracias a Dios, me dejaron pasar. Le hicieron pruebas y demás. Yo solo esperaba a que viniese alguien. Ya había llamado a Alice y ya venían para acá. Estaba llorando en una silla, con mis manos tapando mi cara, cuando unos diminutos brazos pararon por mí alrededor.

-¿Cómo está, Edward?- Preguntó Alice, llorando. Detrás estaban Emmett, que también se me acercó a mí, con Rose y Jasper, que también se acercaron.

-No lo sé. ¡No lo sé! –Dije llorando más fuerte.

-Tranquilo, hermano. Seguro que no le pasa nada malo y saldrá para adelante con el bebé.- Me dijo Emmett serio.

-Ojalá, Emmett, ojalá.- Mientras decía esto, mi padre apareció. Corrí hacia él y le pregunté.

-Papá ¡Dime que a Bella no le pasó nada, por favor!- Le grité.

-Hijo, tranquilízate. Ella y el bebé están bien.- Suspiré de alivio, junto con mis amigos.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó esta vez Emmett.

-Casi sufre un aborto, pero no ocurrió, gracias a Dios.- ¡Dios, no! ¿¡Por qué! No yo no puedo perder a nuestro bebé. ¡No, no, no, no!

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!- Decía yo una y otra vez, histérico.

-No te preocupes, hijo. Todo está bien. Ven conmigo. –Me guió a una sala donde se encontraba Bella, despierta y acariciándose el vientre. Entré corriendo y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Bella. No me vuelvas a hacer esto. ¡Nunca!- Le dije besándola.

-No te preocupes, ahora todo está bien. El bebé esta bien. Tú estas bien. Mi familia y amigos están bien. Yo estoy bien.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? – Le pregunté.

-Ahora que estas conmigo, estupendamente.

-Bella. Sabes que ahora será un embarazo de alto riesgo y que por lo tanto me vas a tener que obedecer cuando te digo las cosas como ayer por la mañana, ¿no?- Le dije, a ver si me hace caso de una vez.

-Te prometo, Edward, que esta vez, si te haré caso.- Me dijo con una sonrisa. ¡Alabado sea el Señor! **(N/A: Qué melodramático es Edward! Jajajajjajajajaja xDDD) **

**-**Así me gusta, mi pequeña princesa.- Le dije besándola.- Supongo que mañana te darán el alta. Esta noche estarás en observación, a ver cómo avanzáis, tú y el bebé. Ya tengo ganas de saber si va a ser un niño o una niña. Se me hace raro decirle _bebé._- Le dije riéndome.

-Yo también quiero saber qué será. Igual que a ti, se me hace raro. –Pausa.- Edward, ¿Esta noche te quedarás conmigo?- Me preguntó ruborizándose.

-Claro que sí, faltaría más.- Le dije.

Entonces, tocaron a la puerta y era Carlisle. Entró y empezó a revisar a Bella.

-Bien, Bella, ¿Cómo estas?- Preguntó mi padre.

-Muy bien, Carlisle.- Dijo mi Bella sonriendo con mi sonrisa preferida.

-Bien, esta noche te quedarás en observación y mañana, según como estés te doy el alta o no. A partir de ahora, vas a tener que hacerle caso a Edward.- Dijo riéndose.

-Por supuesto, Carlisle.- Respondió mi amaba.

Carlisle se fue y me quedé solo con ella. La noche pasó y me quedé allí con ella. Esto, nadie, lo puede hacer, pero, yo, como soy médico e hijo del jefe del departamento de neurología, pues podía hacerlo. Y pensando en la suerte que tengo, me quedé dormido.

* * *

La mañana llegó y me desperté. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que Bella me miraba con adoración. La besé como tenía que besarla.

-Buenos días, mi amor.- Le dije.

-Buenos días a ti también, cariño. – Me regresó.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Harta de responder tantas veces a esa preguntita.- Dijo con fastidio.

-No te preocupes. Carlisle no tiene que tardar en llegar.- Consulté mi reloj y vi que ya eran las 11. Papá ya había entrado hacía una hora. No tardaría en llegar.- Y hablando del rey de Roma…- Dije ya que papá acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-Por la puerta asoma.- Terminó Bella por mí.

Carlisle empezó a revisarla y vio que todo estaba en orden.

-Bien, Bella, todo está en orden. Ahora mismo voy a firmar el alta para que os podáis ir. Haz caso a Edward. – Iba saliendo por la puerta cuando se dio media vuelta.- Lo olvidaba. Edward, Bella, Esme quiere que vengáis a comer hoy o mañana. Eso es todo. Recupérate, Bella.- Y salió por la puerta.

-¿Te apetece ir a comer a casa de Esme?- Le pregunté.

-La verdad es que hoy no, prefiero hacer lo que íbamos a hacer ayer. No tengo ganas de moverme de casa. Solo me apetece estar contigo abrazadita y con Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, señorita Swan.- Le cogí la mano y se la besé.

Cuando Bella se vistió, salimos rumbo a nuestra casa.

* * *

**Aquí estamos otra veeezz! (:**

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capítulo (:**

**Espero que lo hayais disfrutado ^^**

**Bueno, aquí aparece Victoria A Secas xD no va a dar mucha guerra, ya no va a aparecer maaaas! (:**

**Por fin se han terminado los exameneeeeeees! aunque todavía tengo que entregar un trabajo ¬¬'**

**Hoy me ha pasado una cosa, que me ha roto el corazooooon! **

**Un gili... (ya sabéis) ha dicho que Edward Cullen es MARICON! Todo ha empezado cuando, un niño de mi clase se llama Eduardo y yo le he dicho que si le podía llamar "Edward" y el me ha dicho que si. Y viene este niño y empieza... y me quedo O.O vale... de que vas, tio? :C**

**Pero bueno, eso es lo que tiene la envidia (:**

**Graciias por vuuetroos ReviiewwssS! :D**

**Besssooooss! :D**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan**


	15. Un Poco De Todo III

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 15: **_Chillidos, Preocupaciones Innecesarias, Pelea Con Emmett y Mucho Sueño._

_Edward. Pov. Edward :)_

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, Bella estaba que se caía del sueño que tenía. Como no se podía mantener en pie por sí sola, la cogí en volandas y la lleve a nuestro cuarto. Nada más que la posé sobre las almohadas, se quedó dormida. Todo este lío del _casi-aborto_ nos había dejado muy preocupados. Y yo estaba tomándome en serio, hacer unos meses sabáticos para cuidar de mi preciosa novia y de nuestro _bebé. _Me senté al lado de Bella, y le empecé a acariciar el pelo tiernamente. Pero, si me tomaba esos meses, no entraría dinero a esta casa. No sabía cual de las dos cosas era peor: O dejar a Bella sola, y que haga lo que a ella le plazca, mientras que yo trabajo y gano el dinero, o, que deje de trabajar por unos meses, para estar con Bella, y sin ganar dinero. Creo que es mejor la segunda opción. Hablaré con Bella seriamente. Si no se cuidaba, podría perder a nuestro _bebé. _Y nadie quería que pasase _eso. _Me fui a la cocina a por algo de comer. Tomé lo primero que vi, y empecé a comerlo, pensando en la suerte que tenía al tener una bella novia y en un futuro no muy lejano, tendría un precioso/osa niño/a. Me dirigí al salón y empecé a hacer zapping. No había nada interesante. Pensé en limpiar con un poco de música, pero si la ponía, despertaría a mi hermosa Bella. Opté por llamar a los chicos y decirle que Bella ya había salido del hospital. Marqué el número de Alice, seguro que estaban todos juntos. Al segundo pitido, me contestó.

-_¡Hola, Edward! – _Saludó chillando por el auricular. ¡Dios! Me va a dejar sordo.

-¡Ey, Alice! – Le saludé _a mi manera. _– Alice, ¿estás con los chicos?

_-¡Obvio que sí, Edward!_- Ya me la podía imaginar rodando los ojos.

-Mucho mejor. Si no tienes puesto el altavoz, ponlo. Bien, Hola, chicos. Llamaba para deciros que Bella ya está en la casa. Esta misma mañana le han dado el alta.- Les anuncié. Nada más que dije esto, _Alice _empezó a chillar, _obvio. _

_-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!_ – Chilló Alice. Y _obvio _que estaría saltando.

-Alice, ¿Para ti todo hay que _celebrarlo_?- Dijimos Rose, Jasper, Emmett y yo.

_-¡Ay! Dejadme en paz. ¡No me comprendéis!- _Chilló otra vez.

-Y ¿Dónde esta ella ahora?- Preguntó Emmett.

-Está muy cansada. Está durmiendo. Prácticamente se durmió en el trayecto que hay desde el hospital hasta aquí.

_-¡Pobrecita mi pequeña e inocente hermana!_ _Con su mente tan infantil y pura…_– Dijo Emmett con _su tono particular._ _Si supieras lo que tiene tu hermana de inocente… Me matarías primero a mí y después a ella… _dijo una voz en mi interior. Esa voz tenía razón…

-Me ha dicho algo sobre ver películas aquí, todos juntos, pero creo que hoy no podrá ser. Produzco que estará durmiendo todo el día.

_-¡Oye! ¿No era yo la que tenía las __visiones__?_ – Preguntó una Alice _enfadada_.

-_Sí, sí, lo que tú digas enana_.- Dijo Emmett.- _Da igual, podrá ser otro día. ¿Qué tal mañana?_

_-¡Emmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett!- _**JURO QUE ALICE ME VA A DEJAR SORDO DE UN OÍDO Y MEDIO DEL OTRO. (N/A: Chistee peersoonaal! Aunqueee eeexaactamente noo ees así! xDDD)** - _¿¡COMO SE TE PUDO HABER OLVIDADO LA COMIDA QUE PREPARÓ ESME EN SU CASA, EMMETT! SI NO PARAS DE HABLAR DE SU __**ESTUPENDA **__LASAÑA.- _Definitivamente me he quedado sordo.

_-¡Oh!_ – De repente se escuchó como una torta.- _¡OUCH!_ – Gritó esta vez Emmett. Entre estos dos, me voy a quedar sordo de verdad. – _Y ¿eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Eh? ¿Rosalie?_

_-Por no acordarte, osito. – _Habló por primera vez Rose.

-_¡ESQUE ESTE HOMBRE/NIÑO NO TIENE REMEDIO!- _Chilló otra vez, ya sabéis quien.

-¿¡QUEREIS DEJAR DE GRITAR!- Esta vez me tocó a mí.

-_¡Chicos!- _Esta vez fue Jasper. – _Mañana vamos a casa de los Cullen y después, seguramente, nos quedemos allí a cenar, también. Por lo que la tarde/cena para ver las películas en casa de Edward y Bella debería ser pasado mañana. - _¡Una cabeza en esta pequeña familia que no estuviera, en este momento, sobre el mismo techo que el mío!

-_Ese plan me gusta, Jaspy.- _Alice poniéndose melosa.

-_Nada de guarrerías en mi presencia. Recuerda que soy su hermano mayor, Jaspy._

_-_Mañana nos vemos, chicos. ¡Adiós!

_-¡ADIÓS, EDWARD!- _Y dale con los chillidos.

Me fui a la cocina a por una pastilla. Con tantos chillidos, normal que me entrase dolor de cabeza. No me había dado cuenta de que ya había pasado una hora hablando con las cotorras. Cogí unos ingredientes que estaban por ahí. Al final tanta historia de supermercado y con el accidente no compramos nada. Terminé de preparar la comida y fui a despertar, aunque no me gustase, a mi bellísima Bella. Cuando llegué, me la encontré boca arriba, con su tierna boca entreabierta, su pelo que me encantaba, muy enredado, y con sus manos en el vientre. ¡Ay, Qué feliz soy! Me acerqué e ideé una nueva forma de despertarla. Empecé a darle mimitos al vientre. Cuando me levanté para verla, me la encontré revolviéndose. Se estiró y abrió sus preciosos ojos de chocolates. Me miró.

-Hola.- saludó soñolientamente.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Hola. Es la hora de comer. No te quería despertarte, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si no, esta noche no ibas a dormir.- Le dije con una sonrisa. Me tendió su mano, y entendiendo lo que quería, le di un leve empujoncito. Se levantó y, sin soltar su mano, la dirigí a la cocina. La senté y le puse la comida delante de ella. Bella estaba rara. No hablaba, qué raro.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- Le pregunté acariciándole la mejilla.

-Sí, sí. No te preocupes, no me pasa nada.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

.Vale.- Le dije no muy confiado.

Comimos en silencio. Bella no dijo una palabra en todo el almuerzo. Decía que estaba bien, ¡JÁ! Eso no se lo cree ni ella. Tendré que averiguarlo. Me preocupa. Me angustia verla así. Estábamos en el salón, viendo una película de comedia romántica. Bella solo se reía, pero no hablaba. Ya me estoy cansando. Cogí el mando del DVD y pulsé el botón _pausa. _Cuando paré la película, Bella me miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Bella, no me digas que no te pasa nada, porque sé que te pasa algo. Algo que no me quieres contar. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- Le pregunté con ternura, acariciándole la cara.

-De verdad, Edward, no me pasa nada. Te estas preocupando por nada.- Desvió la mirada, o sea, que estaba mintiendo.

-Bella, no me mientas, por favor. Sé que te pasa algo. Estás muy rara. Casi no hablas. Antes, no has comido casi nada, tampoco. No haces nada. Ni te me acercas. Sé que te pasa algo. Por favor, dímelo.

-Edward… es que no sé. ¿Y si le pasa algo a _nuestro bebé?_ Estoy muy preocupada con esto. ¿Y si el _bebé _nos distancia? ¿Y si no podemos soportar la presión? ¿Y si…? – No la dejé terminar. ¡Sabia que se estaba preocupando por estupideces! Esta Bella… La paré.

-Bella, Bella, Bella. No le va a pasar nada a _nuestro bebé. _Simplemente porque siempre va a ver alguien contigo. Da igual quien sea. Yo, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle… Siempre. No te preocupes. No nos va a distanciar, al contrario, nos va a unir más de lo que estamos. Siempre es difícil la primera vez, pero cuando le cojamos el truquillo, seguro que seremos unos perfectos padres.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por tranquilizarme, mi amor.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-De nada y ahora aprométeme que no vas a pasar de mí nunca más.- Le puse el puchero que sabia que nunca fallaba.

-Edward Cullen, te prometo que nunca más volveré a pasar de ti.

-Así me gusta, cariño. –Le dije, acercándome para darle un beso de los _buenos. _Nuestros labios danzaban juntos, como si fueran uno. Tuvimos que detener el beso por la maldita causa del aire.- Y ahora sigamos viendo la película.- Le di un piquito y pulsé el botón _play. _

Terminamos de ver la película sobre las 5:00 de la tarde, era larga la película. Bella, después de la pequeña charla que tuvimos, se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Decidí llevarla, otra vez, a nuestra cama. Cuando la puse sobre la cama, se aferraba tanto a mi camiseta que no podía irme. Le cogí con cuidado las manos de mi camisa, y las dejé en la cama. Le besé la frente y me fui hacia la había nada para comer, así que decidí dejar unos minutos a Bella, aquí, mientras que iba al supermercado. Llegué y compré para hacer de todo. Pero sobre todo para hacer grandes cantidades de lasaña para Bella. Cuando llegué, lo coloqué todo en su sitio y todavía era temprano. No sabía qué hacer, por lo que llamé a mi madre para saber si lo de mañana seguía en pie y, ya de paso, echar el rato para no aburrirme. Al cuarto pitido, cogió el teléfono.

_-¡Buenas tardes, hijo!_- Dijo Esme.

_-¡HOLA OTRA VEZ, EDWARD!- _Gritó ¿Alice?

-Hola, mamá. ¿Alice? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué eres como Dios, y no me has dicho nada? Eso no me lo esperaba de ti, enana…

-_¡Oh! ¡Venga, Edward! ¡No te pongas así! Sólo hemos venido porque no sabíamos qué hacer. Ya sabes, lo que hace el aburrimiento en esta peculiar familia….- _Dijo, raramente, hablando en un tono normal.

-Esta te la perdono, la siguiente, no.

-_Bueno, Eddie, ¿Dónde esta mi hermanita? ¿Eh? ¿Ya habéis hecho __eso? –_Preguntó Emmett. ¿Cómo podía? De esta no sale…

-Para que lo sepas, Emmett, tu hermana está durmiendo y se durmió como hace dos horas y media. Así que… no sé tú que hemos podido hacer. No tiene fuerzas ni para hablar. Me estoy aburriendo.

-_¡Oh! El pobre Eddie está frustrado… ¡Qué pena!- _¡ooooooh! Emmett, te la estás buscando.

-Anda, Emmett, cállate ¿vale?- Le contesté con rabia.

-_¡Ay! Que se nos revoluciona. Claro, como no puede hacer nada, pues lo paga conmigo, con su pobre hermano, al que quiere tanto.- _Ya. Me. Esta. Hartando.

-Emmett. La próxima vez que digas algo incoherente, te cuelgo.- Le dije con furia.

-_¡Ay! Pobrecito, está creciendo y claro, se cree muy maduro por meterse con su hermano pequeño. Me hieres, Eddie. Deberías buscarte algo con lo que entretenerte y no estar solo tanto tiempo. Deberías hacer punto y regalarme para Navidad un jersey que ponga: __**Emmett Cullen es el más sexy de todos los hombres sobre la faz de la tierra. By: Eddie Anthony Cullen.**_

-¿Sabes, Emmett? **¡YA ME ESTAS HARTANTO Y PASO DE TI Y DE TUS TONTERIAS SIN SENTIDO!**

-_Pero, Eddie…- _Y colgué. No estoy de humor para las tonterías sin sentido de Emmett.

-¿Edward?- Preguntó Bella, restregándose los ojos con el dorso de sus manos. ¡Mierda! Por culpa de Emmett la había despertado.- ¿Qué ha pasado para que gritaras así?

-Lo siento, Bella. Te he despertado.- Me levanté y fui a abrazarla. Ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-No pasa nada. Pero qué ha pasado.- Preguntó impaciente.

-Pues que no aguanto más las tonterías de tu _queridísimo _hermano Emmett.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Primero: me llamó _Eddie. _Sabe que me molesta y lo hace para eso. Y, además, la única que me lo puede decir eres _tú _sin que yo me enfade.- Le di una sonrisa, la cual ella me devolvió.- Segundo: Me preguntó si había hecho _eso _contigo. Cosa que le dije que no, porque tu te habías quedado dormida en mitad de la película. Tercero: Cuando le dije esto, me dijo que estaba _frustrado. _Y, encima, fue delante de mi madre y a saber si de mi padre. ¡Dios! No tiene cabeza. Cuarto: Le contesté que se callase y me dijo que me estaba _revolucionándo. _¡Por la cara! Pero bueno… y que como no podía hacer nada, pagaba, mi supuesta _frustración _con él. Quinto: Le dije que como no se callase, le colgaba y así lo hice cuando dijo que estaba _creciendo y me creo muy maduro con meterme con mi hermano _o algo así. También algo como que no me pasase tanto tiempo solo y que me pusiera a hacer punto y que le regalase un jersey que pusiese: _**Emmett Cullen es el más sexy de todos los hombres sobre la faz de la tierra. By: Eddie Cullen. **_Y con eso, sí que no pude más. Así que, le colgué. Sé que ha sido una falta de educación de colgar, cuando iba a hablar con mi madre y ni siquiera me he despedido de ella.

-No te preocupes. Emmett es así. Cuando vea que no le diriges la palabra, vendrá a ti como un perrito faldero pidiendo tu perdón.- Elevó la cara y me acarició con la yema de los dedos mi mejilla, mientras decía aquello.

-Bueno, ya que la he despertado, ¿Qué te parece que vayamos a preparar una cena romántica, para que te pueda decir cuando te amo?- Le dije.

-Estaría encantada de poder moverme por la casa, Señor Cullen. Me apetece una cena romántica para que yo también te diga cuanto te amo.- Le tendí mi brazo y ella lo cogió. Entramos en la cocina y le dije que se pusiera a hacer una ensalada mientras que yo metía el pescado en harina, para freírlo. De repente, se me ocurrió una _grandiosa idea. _Justo antes de que llevase mi plan a cabo, Bella me dio un empujoncito. _Bien, me lo estás poniendo muy fácil_, pensé. Era mi turno. Le tiré harina en la cara y ella, al _notarlo, _se quedó anonadada. Cogió de mi harina y empezó a tirármela. Seguimos así, hasta que el _gran _equilibrio de Bella, falló. Estuve a punto de no poder cogerla, pero llegué. Al hacerlo, nos caímos al suelo. Yo estaba todo lleno de harina y Bella, estaba igual o peor que yo. Me empecé a reír y pronto mi novia me siguió. Cuando paramos, nos miramos a los ojos. No me pude contener y le planté un beso. Me correspondió al beso y pronto pedí la entrada a su boca. Cosa que me permitió gustosa. No hacían faltas las palabras. Todo era perfecto. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, y empezamos a reír escandalosamente. Me levanté y también a Bella.

-Venga, Bella, ve a ducharte y a prepararte para _la cena.- _Le dije.

-Claro, amor mío.- Se acercó, me dio un pico y se fue. Yo, todo lleno de harina, seguí con mi labor de hacer el pescado. Cuando terminé, Bella todavía no había aparecido por la cocina. Me dirigí al baño y pegué a la puerta.

-Bella, no sé. Pero me da la impresión de que yo también me quiero duchar.- Le dije riéndome.

-Vale, vale, ya salgo, no te preocupes, _señor-que-se-preocupa-por-cosas-tontas._

-¡Oye! Mira quién fue a hablar. Venga sal ya.- Se abrió la puerta y salió una Bella en pijama. No podía haber nada más hermoso y maravilloso como mi Bella.

-Lo siento por ir vestida así, pero es que no me apetece vestirme.- Me dijo sonrojada.

-Note preocupes. Me da igual como vayas. Siempre vas a ser mi hermosa y adorable Bella. Mira, yo también me voy a poner el pijama.- Le dije entrando al baño. - ¡Por cierto, Bella! ¡No entres en la cocina, por favor!

-¡Vale!- Escuché su respuesta a pesar del ruido del grifo, que ya estaba encendido. Me duché y me puse un pijama cualquiera. Uno de rayas azules. Salí y me encaminé hacia el salón a por Bella.

-Beeellaaaa.- Susurré en su oído. Ante esto, se estremeció.

-¿Ya estás listo?- Se giro para verme.

-Por supuesto, vamos.

-Vamos.

Entramos a la cocina y todo estaba iluminado con pequeñas velas aromáticas, las preferidas de Bella. En la mesa, había pescado con una poca de ensalada y agua para los dos. Ya que ella no podía tomar alcohol. Bella se quedó estática en su sitio.

-Vamos, Bella.- La _arrastré y la senté.- _¿Qué te parece lo que he logrado en menos de 45 minutos?

-Me parece _alucinante, _en serio, Edward. Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.- Dijo. Ya me veía yo que iba a ponerse a llorar, cosa que pasó a los pocos segundos de decir el _"_gracias_ por todo lo que haces por mí". _La abracé y deje que llorase libremente. Las hormonas, qué se le va a hacer.

-No te preocupes. Siempre voy a estar aquí, para ti.- Le dije besándole en la coronilla. Levantó su cara y yo le limpié las feas lágrimas. Me sonrió y ahora fue ella la que me _arrastró._

Comimos con una amena conversación de cosas sin importancia. Como me iba el trabajo. Si me habían dado más por saco Tanya y Lauren. Si tenía cirugías. Si había llegado gente nueva. Como estaba mi hermana Ángela. En fin, de todo un poco. Cuando terminamos, lavé los platos. Le dije que yo me encargaba, pero siempre tan testaruda, no soltó prenda.

-Venga, Bella, se ve que estas cansada, a pesar de la pecha de dormir que te has pegado durante todo el día.

-Que no, Edward.- Dijo bostezando.

-Con que no, ¿Eh?- Le dije enarcando una ceja.

-Bueno, vale, me voy a dormir.- Me hizo mojigangas, se me acercó, me besó solo como ella sabía y se fue.

Terminé de lavar los platos. Fui al baño, me mojé la cara y me lavé los dientes. Fui al cuarto y me encontré con una tierna Bella dormida de lado, abrazando a una almohada. Tendría que estar echándome de menos. Cuando me metí en la cama y la abracé por detrás, automáticamente, reemplazó la almohada por mí. Es tan mona. Tan bella. Tan… tan… no encuentro las palabras para describirla. Y, así, abrazados en uno al otro, me dejé llevar.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa! :D**

**Bueenoo empezeemoos! :)**

**Alice y sus chillidos xD peroque se le va a hacer. Es mi idolaa! :)**

**Despues lo del chiste persona... yo digo: Venga, con dos huevos y mitad del otro xD es una cosa de mi amiigo y yo! :D**

**Podre Eddie con Emmett! :(**

**Jajjajaja me ha encantaoo la frase que dice Emmett del hombre mas sexy xD**

**Bueno espero que hayais disfrutado el capítulo.**

**Graciias por vuestros Review! (L)**

**Como soois buena gemte os dejo un adelantiitoo! :**

**1) Hay alguna reconciliación.**

**2) Comida en casa de los Cullen.**

**3) Edward Celoso.**

**4) La lasaña (xD)**

**5) El Trivial (jajajajjajajjajajajjajajjaj xD)**

**6) Cancion de Eva María de Formula V.**

**7) Emmett con Britney Spears y Enrique Iglesias (xD)**

**8) Alice con _Armani._**

**9) Emmett con Garfield (xD)**

**10) Carlisle y Esme con _vampiros _(xD)**

**11) Bella&Alice con Hello Kitty (xD)**

**12) Emmett con los Lunnies! ( xD xD xD)**

**13) Emmett, otra vez, con _Red Bull._**

**14) Vómitos.**

**15) Otra vez Jacob (¬¬')**

**Yastaa! **

**Primerooo! Lo siento por todas las del Team Jacob! **

**Segundooo! El capítulo siguiente es muuuuy divertiido y me ha llevado 12 páginas del Microsoft Office World ^^ **

**Lo subiré cuando tenga el capitulo 17 ^^**

**Ahora, me voy a ver si me viene la inspiracion.**

**Ah! Otra cosaa! Me esta rondando otra trama, pero todavía no la estoy escribiiendoo! :)**

**Ahora si.**

**Besoos!**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	16. Reconciliación con Emmett y Trivial

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de **S.M, **solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 16: **_Reconciliación con Emmett, Trivial y Otra Vez._

**Edward :)**

Eran las diez de la mañana, y Bella no se despertaba. Yo no quería despertarla, se ve tan adorable. Al pensar en ella, me vino a la mente una melodía. Para que no se me fuera de la cabeza, cogí una libreta donde escribía todas mis canciones. La abrí y empecé a escribirla. Con tanto jaleo, no hemos podido traer el piano. Hoy hablaré con mis padres. No me quedaba más remedio de despertar a Bella, sobre las 10:30.

-Venga, Bella. Hay que ir a desayunar para nuestro _bebé _y para ti. Sé que quieres dormir y dormir, pero también hay que ir a casa de mis padres a comer _la lasaña que tanto te gusta._- Nada más dije lo último, se levantó.

-¿Has dicho lasaña? ¿Dónde?- Preguntó mirando para todos lados.

-Buenos días a ti también, princesa.- Le dije, como si no me quisiera.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, Edward. Es que tengo mucha hambre. Y has dicho lasaña… y pues… ya sabes.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, ya sé que tenías hambre. Suele pasar si no comes desde la noche anterior.- Le dije acercándome a ella. Posé mis labios en los de ella, y ella no dudó en corresponderme. Me separé y la llevé a la cocina en caballito. La senté y le puse su plato en la mesa. Empezó a comer, bueno, más bien, a _engullir _todo lo que había en el plato. Me miró.

-¿Tu no desayunas? ¿Por qué me miras así? – Me preguntó.

-Yo ya he desayunado. Me he levantado a las 8:45. Te he dejado dormir más porque tenía la intuición de que tenías sueño.- Le dije riéndome.- Y bueno, te miro así por la simple la razón que tu ya sabes. Te la he dicho un millón de veces y seguiré diciéndotelo mientras que tú estés a mi lado: Te Amo Como Nadie Ha Amado A Nadie En Su Vida.- Cuando dije esto, empezó a llorar. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, acariciándole el cabello.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Dije algo que no te gusto? Lo siento…

-¡Edward! No me pasa nada, no me duele nada, y al contrario. Lo que dijiste es lo más bonito que me han dicho en toda mi vida. Y por eso lloro, por la felicidad. Y bueno, ahora me puedes saludar e inmediatamente me pongo a llorar. Ya sabes, las hormonas.

-Me creía que te había pasado algo y me preocupé.

-Tonto sobre protector.- Dijo acariciándome mi mejilla.

-Venga. Termina de comer, te vistes y nos vamos.

-Vale, pero ¿A dónde vamos?- Me preguntó confundida.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- Dije, y ella negó con la cabeza.- Vamos a comer a casa de mis padres.

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Lo siento. Lo había olvidado por completo.

Terminó de desayunar y se fue hacia nuestro dormitorio. Después de quince minutos, Bella salió ya vestida y lista para irnos. No hace falta decir que con cualquier cosa que se ponga, está estupendamente. Fuimos en s coche, ya que ella me lo pidió diciendo que como no lo cogía se iba a romper. Ahora estábamos en su coche, escuchando la radio de _los 40 principales. _Estaban pinchando una canción titulada _Who I Am _de _Nick Jonas. _

_I want someone to love me (Quiero a alguien que me ame)_

_For who I am (Por como soy)_

_I want someone to need me (Quiero a alguien que me necesite)_

_Is that so bad? (¿Es eso tan malo?)_

_I wanna break all the madness (Quiero romper toda la locura)_

_But it's all I have (Pero es todo lo que tengo)_

_I want someone to love me (Quiero a alguien que me ame)_

_For who I am (Por como soy)_

_Nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense anymore (Nada tiene sentido, nada tiene sentido ya)_

_Nothing is right, nothing is right when you're gone (Nada esta bien, Nada esta bien cuando tu te vas)_

_I'm losing my breath, I'm losing my right to be wrong (Estoy perdiendo mi aliento, estoy perdiendo mi derecho a estar equivocado) _

_I'm frightened to death, I'm frightened that I won't be strong (Estoy muerta de miedo, tengo miedo a no ser fuerte)_

_I want someone to love me (Quiero a alguien que me ame)_

_For who I am (Por como soy)_

_I want someone to need me (Quiero a alguien que me necesite)_

_Is that so bad? (¿Es eso tan malo?)_

_I wanna break all the madness (Quiero romper toda la locura)_

_But it's all I have (Pero es todo lo que tengo)_

_I want someone to love me (Quiero a alguien que me ame)_

_For who I am (Por como soy)_

_Hey!_

_I'm shaking it off, I'm shaking off all of the pain. (Estoy sacudiendo, sacudiendo todo el dolor)_

_Breaking my heart, breaking my heart once again (Rompiendo mi corazón, rompiendo mi corazón una vez más)_

-¿Sabes, Bella? Esta canción tiene mucha realidad. Yo quiero a alguien que me quiera por como soy. No por el dinero. Y también quiero a alguien que me necesite. Tú me quieres por como soy y tú me necesitas, si no, con tu pésimo equilibrio… - Me reí.

-¡Oye! No te metas con mi sentido del equilibrio. Ha mejorado mucho desde que te conocí. Y lo que dice la canción es verdad. No hay que ser _superficiales._ Lo que importa esta en el interior.- Me dijo sonriéndome.

-Normal que haya mejorado. Si cada dos por tres te estaba cogiendo.- Le dije.- Y en lo de la _superficialidad _tienes razón. Yo me enamoré de ti a primera vista, pero no por tu belleza. Tus ojos me lo decían todo.

-Para ya, Edward.- Dijo, dándome un manotazo en mi hombre de broma.- En serio, no sé como te pudiste enamorar de mí.

-Muy fácil, Bella. Yo te amo. Tú me amas. No es complicado, ¿no?- Le pregunté elevando una ceja.- ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba. También porque eres maravillosa, perfecta, fabulosa, estupenda… y me faltan adjetivos.- Ante esto, se sonrojó.

-Vale, Edward. No te las marques, ¿vale? **(N/A: ajajajajjajajaja Esa frase la digo siempre! Como: Me las marco yo solaa! Jajajjajajajaja xD) **

-Pero, mi Bella, es la verdad.- Le dije haciéndole un pucherito.

-Está bien.- Dijo. Yo sonreí triunfador.

Entre música, conversaciones, tortazos en mi hombro (por parte de Bella), y cogidos de la mano, llegamos a la casa de mis padres. Yo estaba nervioso, por lo que pasó ayer con Emmett…

-Cariño, ¿te pasa algo?- Ahora era ella la que decía esa pregunta.

-No sé como actuar delante de Emmett después de lo de ayer. ¿Y si me pega? ¿Y si me obliga a separarme de ti? ¿Y si me pasa algo? ¿Y si a _ti _te pasa algo? ¿Y si…?- Bella me calló con un tierno beso.

-Para, Edward. Emmett no te va a hacer nada. Tú lo deberías sabes. Has estado más tiempo con mi hermano que yo con él. Deberías conocerlo un poco más. No te hará nada. _Yo estaré ahí para protegerte. _–Me dijo con una sonrisa.- Y ahora vamos. Ya tengo ganas de lasaña.- Dijo lamiéndose los labios. Lo cual la hizo más sexy de lo era. No me pude resistir y la besé con todo mi amor, cariño y adoración que tenía por ella. Nos separamos y yo salí para abrirle la puerta a mi amada. Le pasé mi brazo por su hombro y ella descansó su cabeza en mi pecho. De esta forma, llegamos a la casa y antes de tocar el timbre, nos abrió la depresión en persona. Es decir: _Emmett Cullen._

-¡Ey! ¡Hermano oso! ¿No me vas a saludar?- Y fue a abrazarlo, Emmett soltó un sollozo. ¿Qué le pasa a este? Cada día me sorprende más y más. Parece que en vez de avanzar como las personas normales, va como los cangrejos, para atrás.

-Hola, Bella.- Dijo sorbiéndose la nariz.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Emmett?- Le preguntó Bella.

-¿Ed-Ed-Edward no t-te l-lo h-ha conta-tad-do?- ¿tartamudeó?

-¿La pelea por teléfono? ¿Es por eso?- Preguntó Bella confundida. Nosotros ya habíamos entrado y nos habíamos sentado en uno de los sofás. Bella estaba entre Emmett y yo.

-S-s-si.

-¿Por qué estas así?- Le preguntó otra vez Bella.

-Porque Edward- Esto sí que es raro. ¡Me ha llamado por mi nombre!- se mosqueó conmigo y no me va hablar más en la vida.

-¿Pero qué dices, Emmett?- Salté yo.- ¿Cómo no te voy a hablar? Solo te colgué porque me estabas poniendo de los nervios, y si me ponías así, lo más seguro es que lo hubiese pagado con Bella.

-O sea, ¿no estás enfadado?- Preguntó esperanzado.

-Por supuesto que… - Y no pude terminar porque una Alice efusiva se tiró encima de Bella, cayendo sobre mí.

-¡Bella, Edward! ¡Os he echado de menos!- Dijo sin soltarnos.

-Nosotros también, Alice. Pero no puedo respirar.- Dijo Bella.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro!- Dijo Alice, quitándose de encima de los dos.

-¿Sabes, Alice?- Comencé.- Parece que no estás embarazada. Bella se tira durmiendo todo el día y vomita y vomita. Y tú, aquí, perfectamente, saltando, _chillando…_-Le dije.

-¿A que si, Edward?- Dijo Jasper, entrando al salón.

-Pues sí. –Me levanté y fui a saludarlo con un abrazo de _colegas._

-Ed-Ed-Edward, no me has respondido.- Dijo Emmett.

-¡Edward! Por favor, repódenle, no me ha dejado dormir en toda la noche con sus sollozos.- Dijo Rosalie cansada.

-A eso iba. Por supuesto que no estoy enfadado, Emmett. Eres mi hermano. _Los hermanos se quieren y no se pelean. _

-Claro, claro, claro. Sí, Edward, Sí. Lo que tú digas.- Dijeron Jasper y Rose mirándose y Alice y Bella también mirándose.

-Eso es lo que tendría que pasar. Ahora, que pase o no, es otra cosa…- Me defendí.

-Venga, chicos ya esta la comida.- Dijo mi madre yendo hacia mí y Bella. Nos dio un fuerte pero cálido abrazo, nos saludó y se fue.

-Bella, Edward. ¿Cómo estas?- Preguntó mi padre.

-Muy bien. Gracias, papá.- Le respondí.

-¡Oh! ¡Hijo! ¡Me refería a Bella! – Dijo riéndose. _Sí, sí, claro, deja a tu hijo plantado por tu novia. Eso no es ser buen padre…_ pensé. Enfurruñado, me fui a la cocina. Me senté en un sitio libre, y esperé a que llegasen _padre e hija. _Llegaron a los cinco minutos de yo entrar. Esme sirvió la comida en la mesa. Cuando puso la bandeja de lasaña en el centro, Emmett y Bella se pelearon por ella.

-Venga, Emmett, suéltala.- Decía Bella.

-Que no, La sueltas tu a la de ya.- Después de la _reconciliación, _había mejorado su humor.

-Emmett… deja que Bella coja la primera. Ella está embarazada. Tú no.- Dije yo, _junto con mi padre. _¡Uh! La primera expresión que se me pasó por la cabeza cuando miré a mi padre fue: _Si las miradas matasen…_Si la frase fuera cierta, tanto mi padre como yo, estaríamos más que muertos.

Emmett le dejó la lasaña a Bella y cuando la dejó otra vez en la mesa, Bella me cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa. Con ella no estaba _enfadado._ Solo _un poco _con mi padre. Pero nada del otro mundo. Comimos entre conversaciones amenas y agradables. Estábamos terminando, por lo que decidí sacar el tema.

-Mamá, _papá. _Quiero deciros que el próximo fin de semana vendremos a llevarnos el piano a nuestra casa. Hace mucho que no toco y extraño tocar todos los días.- Le dije sonriéndoles.- No os importa ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no, hijo!- Dijo mi _padre._

Después de eso, terminamos y fuimos al salón a ver una película que se llamaba _tuyos, míos y nuestros._ Era de risa. Eran una pareja que se habían divorciado de los padres de sus hijos y ahora, -sinceramente no sé cuantos hijos tienen entre los dos, pero son bastantes-, los hijos los quieren separar, pero no lo consiguen. Está muy divertida. Cuando terminamos de ver la película, Alice me pidió que buscase el _trivial. _Como solo había cuatro fichas, hicimos cuatro equipos. Bella y yo en el equipo azul. Alice y Jasper en el rosa. Rose y Emmett en el amarillo. Carlisle y Esme en el verde. Este _trivial _era nuevo, entonces traía que para ganar los quesitos, tenías que poner el DVD y ahí te ponían la pregunta para ganar el quesito.

Bella y yo éramos los segundos en tirar. Alice y Jasper los primero. Emmett y Rose los terceros y Carlisle y Esme los cuartos. Después de decir quien le preguntaba a quien, empezamos. Alice tiró y Emmett le leyó su pregunta. Era la siguiente:

-¿Quiénfue con su maleta de piel y su bikini de rayas?

-¡Obvio que Eva María! – Y empezó a cantar.- _Eva María se fue, buscando el sol en la playa. Con su maleta de piel y su bikini de rayas. Ella se marchó y solo me dejo recuerdos de su ausencia. Sin la menos indulgencia Eva María se fue. Paso las noches así, pensando en Eva María. Cuando no puedo dormir, miro su fotografía. Qué bonita esta bañándose en el mar, tostándose en la arena. Mientras yo siento la pena de vivir sin su amor. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer si Eva María se fue? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer si Eva María se fue? Apenas puedo vivir pensando si ella me quiere. Si necesita de mí y si es amor lo que siente. Ella se marchó y solo me dejo recuerdos de su ausencia. Sin la menos indulgencia Eva María se fue. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer si Eva María se fue? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer si Eva María se fue? Eva María se fue buscando el sol en la playa. Con su maleta de piel y su bikini de rayas. Eva María se fue buscando el sol en la playa… _

Todos estábamos muertos de la risa. Era muy cómico ver a Alice cantar esa canción. Todos le aplaudimos y ella lanzó besos al _público. _

-¡Nos toca! –Dijo Bella.

-¿Con que documental gano Michael Moore la Palma de Oro en Cannes en 2004?- Preguntó Esme.

-¡Con _Farenbeit 9/11_!- Dijo Bella sin dudarlo.

-Correcto.- Dijo Esme.

-Ahora a nosotros.- Dijo Emmett. Ahora nos toca a leer a nosotros, yo iba a leer primero, ya que Bella me lo dijo.

-Emmett, Rose, os ha tocado cotilleo.- Dije intentando contener la risa. Esta pregunta seguro que la acierta _Emmett. _

-¿Quién estuvo casada solamente unas horas con Jason Alexander?

-¡Ajá! ¡Facilísimo! ¡Obvio que Britney Spears! – Dijo pasándose la mano por _su flequillo imaginario. _

-¡Correcto!- Dijo Bella.

-Nos toca a nosotros.- Dijo Esme. Le tocaban leer a Alice y Jasper.

-¿Cuál fue la primera película de la saga de _Star Wars _que apareció en DVD? –Preguntó Alice saltando en su asiento.

-¿¡Qué pregunta es esa! ¡Por supuesto que _La Amenaza Fantasma_!- Todos miramos a mi padre.- ¿Qué? Siempre me ha gustado esa saga…

-Vale.- Dijimos todos.

-Nos toca otra vez.- Dijo Alice emocionada.

-¿De qué empresa norteamericana depende la factoría inglesa de Jaguar?- Preguntó Rose.

-¡Súper fácil! ¡De Ford!- Dijo Jasper riéndose malvadamente **(wajajajaja xD)**

**-**¡Correcto!

-¡Ay! ¡Mi Jazzy!- Dijo Alice basándolo con pasión. Emmett carraspeó.

-Nos toca.- Dijo Bella.

-¿Quién se hizo famosa entre los jóvenes al ritmo de _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun?_

-¡Cindy Lauper!- Dijimos Bella y yo a la vez.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Nos toca, nos toca!- Ya sabéis quien dice esto: Emmett

-Yo leo.- Me dijo Bella. Le pasé la carta y empezó a leer. -¿Quién se desnuda en los detectores de metales para no quitarse su reloj?

-Déjame a mí, Rose. ¡Enrique Iglesias! – Y, como no, también empezó a cantar.- _Baby I Like It. The way you move on the floor. Baby i like it. Come on and give me some more. Oh yes i like it. Screaming like never before. Baby i like it.__***. **_

Todo el mundo estaba igual que cuando lo de Alice. Jasper y yo estábamos en el suelo, revolcándose en el suelo sin dejar de reír.

-¡Ya vale! ¡Ay! Qué mala es la envidia. –Cuando Emmett quería era muy bueno haciendo chistes.- ¿Sabéis qué? Parecéis cerdas revolcándose en la mierda.

-Bueno, es correcto.- Dijo Bella entre risas.

-Os toca, Esme, Carlisle.- Dijo Jasper _tranquilamente._ Y empezó a leer.- ¿Cuántos años cumplió la Ley de Transplantes en España?

-25.- Dijo mi padre sin dudar.

La siguiente era Alice y Jasper otra vez. Leyó Emmett.

-¿Qué marca puso en el mercado los pantalones vaqueros con las iniciales _A J_?

-¡Por Dios! ¿Quién no sabría la respuesta? Bueno antes de contestar, Jazzy son nuestras iniciales, ¿te has dado cuenta?- Al pobre Jasper no lo dejo de responder.- Obvio que _Armani._

_-_Obvio que sí, enana.- Dijo Emmett.

Los siguientes somos nosotros. Leyó Esme.

-¿Quién fue el policía rebelde junto a Martin Lawrence?

-¡Dios! Esa película la vimos un millón de veces con papá, ¿Te acuerdas Alice?

-Para no acordarse. Era su manera de castigarnos por nuestras _travesuras._

-Bueno es Will Smith.

-Correcto.

-Nos toca.- Dijo Rose.

Esta vez, leí yo.

-¿Qué personaje de ficción decía: _No estoy gordo, solo tengo los huesos anchos_?

-¡Garfield!

-¡Emmett está gordo! –Dijo de repente Alice, riéndose a muerte.

-¡Eh! Ya habéis oído: _No estoy gordo, solo tengo los huesos anchos y_… muchos músculos.

Seguro que los vecinos se estarían preguntado que estaba pasando, pero nos daba igual. Casi todos estábamos en el suelo, menos las embarazadas y Emmett, que estaba _enfadado._

-Bueno, ya vale. Os toca.- Dijo mirando a Esme y a Carlisle.

-¡Yo leo, yo leo! –Chilló Alice.- ¿Qué _**vampiro **_es protagonista de _La Reina de los Condenados _y de _Entrevista con el __**vampiro?**_

-¡Lestat!- Dijeron los dos a la vez. Al ver nuestras caras, se explicaron. –A partir de los vampiros, nos conocimos y bueno, ese libro lo hemos leído más de 20 veces.- Dijo Esme, ruborizándose.

-¡Nos toca!

-¿Qué gatita japonesa blanca, de rostro lunar, expresión ingenua, y sin boca, cumplió 30 años en 2004? -Leyó Rose.

-¡Esa gatita va a ser la marca de ropa que les ponga a mis sobrinas e hijas! ¡O sea! ¡_Hello Kitty_!- Cuando dijo lo de la ropa, a Bella se le descompuso la cara.

-Alice. No. Le. Vas. A. Comprar. Ropa. A. Mí Bebé. ¿Te queda claro?

-Me da igual lo que digas, se la voy a comprar de todas formas. Wajajajajaja.- Se empezó a reír malvadamente.

-Nos toca.- interrumpí.

-¿En qué película se subió por primera vez Nicole Kidman a un trapecio?- Preguntó Carlisle.

-En _Moulin Rouge.- _Dije adelantándome a Bella.

-Correcto.

-Emmett, Rose, os toca.- Dijo Bella. Cogió la tarjeta y empezó a leer. Cuando leyó para sí la pregunta, se empezó a leer. Yo le di una ojeada por encima de su hombre. Cuando la vi, me uní a sus risas. - ¿En que- Risas -país- Risas -Habitan- Risas-Los- Risas -Lunnis?-Cuando terminó de hacer la pregunta, empezamos a reí como locos.

-Pues en Luna Lunera.- Dijo como si nada. ¡Dios, con este Emmett!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntamos todos al unísono.

-Estoy entrenado.

-¿Entrenado?- Preguntamos otra vez al unísono.

-pues claro. Para cuando nazca el bebé, tenga algo para entablar una conversación con el.- Y volvimos a reír. ¡No puedo más!

Les tocó otra vez a Esme y Carlisle. Leyó Jasper.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de pila del tío de Will Smith en _El Príncipe de Bel Air_?

-Phil, obvio. –Dijo Carlisle. ¿Quién no había visto esa serie? Yo, por lo menos, sí.

-Alice, Jasper.- Dijo Rose. Emmett comenzó a leer.

-¿Cuál es el videojuego creado por Yoshiki Okamoto que protagonizó en la pantalla grande Milla Jovovich?

-Resident Evil.- Dijo Jasper como lo más normal del mundo.

-Correcto.

-¡Nos toca! –Dijo Bella.

-¿En qué canción _La Oreja de Van Gogh_ dice: _Vamos a jugar al juego en el que yo era tu princesa_?

-París.- Dijimos los dos. Le sonreí y la besé.

-Correcto.- Dijo mi mamá.

-¡Emmett! Nos toca.- Chilló Rose.

-Leo yo.- Le dije a mi Bella. Me pasó la tarjeta y la leí.- ¿Qué te da alas?

-_Red Bull _te da alas…- Dijo Emmett _batiendo las alas. _Es tan tonto pero es que le tienes que querer. Y otra vez, nos reímos de él. Pobrecito.

-Me estáis hiriendo.- Dijo limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria.

-Correcto.- Pude decir entre risas.

-¡Esme, Carlisle, os toca!- Gritó Alice. –Lee tú, Jazzy.

-¿Quién fue en la pantalla grande la primera _Gata sobre el tejado de zinc_?

-Fácil. Elizabeth Taylor.- Dijo Esme.

Después de muchas preguntas más, muchas risas, quesitos y videos, llegó la hora de cenar. Nunca, en mi vida, me había reído tanto.

-Me duelen las costillas de tanto reír.- Les comenté.

-No eres el único, Edward.- Dijo Jasper.

Estábamos sentados en el salón, cuando Esme dijo que ya estaba preparada la cena. Llegamos y las embarazadas, salieron corriendo. Bella al cuarto de baño, seguramente a vomitar en el retrete. Alice la siguió y supuse que vomitaría en la bañera. Y por último Rose, que vomitó en el lavabo de la cocina. Yo, cuando vi a Bella correr, fui tras ella. Cuando se puso frente al retrete, le agarré los pelos. Me giré hacia Alice, y vi que Jasper ya estaba allí. Bella se levantó y me miró.

-¿Estás mejor?- Le pregunté preocupado.

-Sí, gracias y lo siento.- Bajó la mirada ruborizada.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Le pregunte confuso.

-Por vomitar en casa de tus padres. ¿Puedes ir a la cocina y decirle a Esme, de nuestra parte, que quitase los platos de comida que ha hecho?

-Sin problemas.-

-Ve tu también, Jasper.

Salimos a la cocina y vimos a Esme preocupada.

-¿Qué les pasó?

-La comida se le antojo asquerosa. Y me han pedido que, por favor, si podías quitar la comida, o si no, volverían a vomitar.

-No te preocupes, los voy a quitar y llamar a un _Telepizza. _–Salió hacia el comedor y regresó con todos los platos con comida. Se fue otra vez y pidió pizzas. Cuando colgó, vino y nos abrazó.

Después de media hora, nos encontrábamos dándole mimitos a nuestros futuros hijos y madres, cuando tocaron al timbre.

-Yo voy.- Besé por última vez a Bella, y me dirigí a la puerta. Cuando abrí, cerré los puños con fuerza.- Vete de aquí.- Le dije susurrándole para que nadie se diese cuenta.

-Quiero hablar con Bella y tú,- me señaló.- no me lo vas a impedir.

-¡Oh! Claro que sí. ¡Jasper, Emmett! –Al escuchar sus nombres vinieron y al darse cuenta de quién era, reaccionaron igual que yo.

-¿Tú no deberías estar en la cárcel?- Señaló un Emmett furioso.

-¿No entiendes el término _escaparse? _Porque yo sí.- Dijo con arrogancia.

-Vete y deja a mi hermana en paz de una vez. No te quiere ver.- Dijo Emmett escupiendo furia por la boca.

-¡Oh! ¿Con que ahora es tu hermana? Que yo sepa la única era la enana esa que siempre traía algo nuevo para _Bella. _–Dijo con asco.

-¡Con Alice no te metas! –Dijo Jasper, susurrando.

-¡Oh! Pero si habéis hecho una bonita familia, por lo que veo. Solo falta que estuvieran embarazadas. ¡Ay, espera! Que Edwin está frustrado.

-¡Ey! Están preciosas y _embarazadas. Las tres. _Y el único que le puede decir a Edward que está _frustrado de cachondeo soy yo._ Lárgate.

-¡Oh! Qué bonita la historia.

-Jacob, vete ahora mismo. Antes de que hagamos algo indebido.

_-Cariño, ¿Estás bien?- _Se escuchó la voz de Bella desde dentro.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Ya vamos a entrar.- Le contesté.- Vete, Jacob. No te lo vuelvo a decir más.

Él pasó de mí olímpicamente y siguió con sus comentarios.

-Ahora todos sois una feliz familia que se quieren mucho y están embarazas…

-Envidia, eso es lo que tienes, envidia.- Y le pegué un puñetazo.

Emmett lo cogió antes de que hiciera algo. Jasper entró a llamar a la policía.

-¡Papá!- Llamé.

-¿Qué pasa? –Llegó y me preguntó con la mirada.

-Quédate aquí, después te cuento, voy a ver a Bella.- Corrí hacia el salón y la vi llorando. Corrí a abrazarla. –No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada mientras que yo esté aquí, protegiéndote.

Cuando dejó de llorar, escuché su respiración acompasada. Sólo habían pasado 7 minutos. Llegó la policía y yo tuve que dejar a mi hermosa Bella. Les dije lo que había pasado y que no dejaba de perseguir a Bella, a donde fuera que vallase. Se lo llevaron, otra vez, y esta vez si se lo llevaron a la mayor cárcel con protección para que no se escapase. Entré y hablé con mi madre. Los chicos estaban allí. Cogí a Bella y la senté en mi regazo, mientras que ella se aferraba fuertemente a mi camiseta. Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett lo sabían pero se quedaron para que no afrontase esto yo solo. Se lo conté todo. Cuando terminé mis padres lloraban sin poder creérselo.

-¿Cómo mi Bella ha podido sufrir tanto?- Preguntó mi madre.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, mamá. Ahora voy a llevar a Bella a dormir en mi cuarto. –Me levanté con cuidado y me fui hacia mi antigua habitación. La dejé sobre mi cama, intenté quitarle los dedos de mi camisa, pero era imposible.

-Venga, mi amor. Sólo me voy a cambiar de pijama y vuelvo. –Le dije besándole en la frente. Me soltó y yo me pude cambiar. Cuando estuve listo para dormir, me fui a mi antigua cama y me metí en ella. Instantáneamente Bella se aferró a mí como si su vida dependiese de ello. Y, así, protegiéndola, entre mis brazos, me dejé llevar.

* * *

_***: **_La canción es la de _I Like It _de _Enrique Iglesias._

* * *

**¡Eyy! Ya estamos aquii otra veez!**

**Bueno, empecemos.**

**Espero que hayais divertido con este capitulo tanto como yo me diverti escribiendolo xD**

**Otra cosa:**

**No se cuando podré subir. Por dos razones:**

**1) Hoy me han dicho algo en el institulo que me ha dejado decaída total u.u**

**y 2) Porque me voy este viernes a un pueblo, de aquí de Malaga, con mi prima. Y, como comprendereis, voy a disfrutar. Pero vuelvo el dia del estreno de Eclipse (8 diiiias!)**

**Bueno, que mas? Ahhh! Si! La frase de _"No te las marques"_ es una típica frase en mí. :D**

**La canción que canta Alice se llama _Eva María _de _Formula V. _y la que canta Emmett es _I Like It de Enrique Iglesias feat. Pitbull._**

**Prometo intentar escribir, y poder subir cuanto antes. **

**Mañana fiestaaaaaaaaaaa! :D seis horas _escolares _de fiestaaaaa! Pero yo no sé qué haré. Ultimamente en mi clase hay una niña que esta muy subida (como le dice Emmett a Edward xD) conmigo y con una de mis mejores amigas y puuuuuuuuuuuuf! A veces me cae mal... ¬¬' (Qué se le va a hacer?)**

**Bueno, graciias por sus Reviews (LLL)***

**y ya no hablo más! :D**

**besooos! (KK)**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	17. Pesadilla, Bebé adulto, piano y hormonas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de **S.M, **solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 17: **_pesadilla, bebé adulto, piano y hormonas._

**. Edward (:**

Me levanté sobresaltado, a causa de unos sollozos, que supuse que eran de Bella. Giré la cara hacia abajo y me la encontré llorando sobre mi pecho. Le empecé a acariciar tiernamente su cabello caoba.

-L-lo s-siento, t-te h-e des-despertado.- Dijo llorando.

-No pasa nada, cariño. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? ¿Estás mejor? Ya pasó, ya.- Le dije con amor.

-S-sí, una pesadilla muy terrible. Ahora que tu estás aquí y conmigo, mucho mejor.- Dijo ya sin tartamudear.

-¿Me la quieres contar?- Desahogarse está muy bien, así te quitas un peso de encima y te sientes _libre._

_-_Si tú quieres escucharme, entonces sí.- Me dijo.

-Claro que quiero escucharte.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Verás. Estábamos tú y yo junto con nuestro bebé, tranquilamente, pasando un día cualquiera en la playa. Tú estabas jugando con él al pilla-pilla y yo estaba bajo una sombrilla haciéndoos fotos. Era tan bonito que me pareció real. Pero entonces tuvo que llegar _él.- _Empezó a llorar otra vez. Le iba a decir que parase, pero ella siguió hablando.- Tú tenías cogido a nuestro bebé de tres años y con el otro brazo, lo tenías enroscado en mi cintura. _Él_, de repente, sacó un arma,- sollozo.- y te disparó-sollozo.- a ti y a-sollozo.- nuestro bebé.- Se largó a llorar otra vez. Le iba a decir lo mismo, pero me hizo caso omiso.- Y a mí, me empezó a –sollozo. Yo tenía la cara roja de la furia y los nudillos blancos al apretarlos con tanta fuerza.- abusar de mí. Decía que _nuestro _bebé era _su _bebé. Y quería quitármelo. Y me desperté.- La abracé más fuerte.

-No te va a pasar nada mientras que yo esté a tu lado. Ese infeliz no te volverá a tocar. Así yo tenga que morir en el intento, a ti **nunca te volverá a tocar. –** se aferró más a mí.

-Gracias por todo, Edward. No sé como te lo podría devolver.

-Con solo respirar, ya me lo das todo. Y con este bebé-le acaricié el vientre.- más todavía. Debería darte yo las gracias por estar en mi vida y permanecer en ella, sin que nada te lo impida. Y este bebé, será el primero de muchos. Te lo prometo. Isabella Swan, te amo más que a nada en el mundo. A ti y al bebé.- Me acerqué y la besé.

-No, gracias a ti.- se volvió a acostar sobre mi pecho, y se quedó dormida. Y yo me fui detrás de ella.

* * *

La luz que entraba por la ventana, me despertó. Me giré y vi que Bella todavía estaba dormida sobre mi pecho. Decidí dejarla dormir, ya que esta noche con las pesadillas y las varias veces que se levantó a vomitar, no había dormido casi nada, por no decir nada. Me levanté con cuidado y me dirigí al baño. Me duché y me vestí con unos simples vaqueros y una camisa de rayas. Salí hacia la cocina y vi que mi madre era la única que estaba allí.

-Buenos días, mamá.- La saludé y le di un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días, hijo.- Me sonrió.- ¿Cómo está Bella?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Esta noche no hemos dormido casi nada.- Me miró confundida mientras que yo preparaba el desayuno para llevárselo a mi adorable novia a la cama.- Me refiero a que esta noche no ha podido dormir mucho.- Vi en su cara la pregunta: _"¿Por qué no ha dormido mucho?"- _Ella no ha dormido mucho porque ha tenido varias pesadillas no muy bonitas.- Soltó un pequeño grito.- Y también porque ha vomitado unas cuatro veces esta noche. Y como comprenderás, no la iba a dejar sola en el baño. A ver si se desmayaba y como que no.

-Pobre de mi niña. No sabía que había tenido que pasar por tanto. Con sus abusos y con sus padres. Ahora parece que ya se llevan bien. Pero Alice y Bella han tenido que pasar por muchas desgracias. Menos mal que os han encontrado y le habéis devuelto la vida. –Solté la bandeja en la encimera y la abracé.- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hijo.- Dijo casi llorando.

-Gracias, mamá.- Le di un beso en la mejilla y cogí la bandeja.- Voy a llevarle esto a Bella.

-¿Y tu no vas a desayunar?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Bella es mi prioridad.- Le dije sonriéndole.

-¡Por cierto, Edward! – Me giré para mirarla.- Tu padre me está esperando en el coche. Nos vamos a pasar la mañana dando una vuelta por la ciudad. No hagáis cosas malas en nuestra ausencia.- Dijo con una mano en la cadera y con la otra, extendió su dedo índice y me apuntó con él.- Ahora, dentro de unos cinco minutos, nos iremos.- Se me acercó me besó y volvió a lo suyo.

Fui hacia mi cuarto y, hay que decirlo, casi se me derrama todo cuando abrí la puerta. Menos mal que tengo buen sentido del equilibrio y no se me calló. Entré y dejé la bandeja encima de mi viejo escritorio. Me acerqué a Bella y empecé a acariciarla, sin querer despertarla. Cuando vi que se estaba estirando para levantarse, me maldije por dentro por haberla despertado.

-Buenos días, mi amor.- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días, princesa. No te quería despertar, lo siento. –Le dije avergonzado.

-No pasa nada.- Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.- ¿Eso que huelo son gofres con chocolate derretido con algo de caramelo por encima y con varias fresas por arriba acompañado de un Cola-Cao tibio, como a mi me gusta, y una manzana caramelizada?-Preguntó sin aire.

-Bella, Bella. Respira.- Le dije soltando una risita.- Te lo he traído para que te lo comas en la cama. Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabias que había todo eso?- Le pregunté curioso.

-Simple. Los gofres son gofres. El chocolate derretido es chocolate derretido. El caramelo es el caramelo. Las fresas son las inigualables fresas. El Cola-Cao es Cola-Cao y sabía que era tibio porque viniendo de ti, eres muy perfeccionista y quieres que tu novia ni se queme ni sienta demasiado fresca su boquita que tanto quieres. Y el olor de las manzanas caramelizadas son esplendidos.- Esto del embarazo, la está volviendo más rara de lo que ya era.

-Vale. Y con lo del Cola-Cao, tienes razón. No quiero que te quemes.- Dije dándole un pico.- Pero si te quemases, aquí esta el Doctor Cullen para curártela.- Le dije guiñando un ojo. Cuando hice esto, se ruborizó de un color rojizo que para mi gusto era adorable. Me levanté y fui a por la bandeja.- Toma, _mi-adorable-novia-a-la-cual-no-quiero-que-se-le-queme-la-boquita-o-si-no-ahí-estará-el-Doctor-Edward-Cullen.- _Me carcajee por el nombre que le había puesto.

-Gracias, _mi-adorable-novio-el-cual-no-quiere-que-me-queme-mi-boquita-o-si-no-ahí-está-el-Doctor-Edward-Cullen-para-curarme.- _¿Ya has desayunado?

-No, quería que desayunases tú primero.

-Pues, Doctor Culle, usted debería ir a desayunar algo antes que la Señorita Swan saque la furia que lleva dentro.- Me dijo _regañándome._

-Pero, pero, es que no te quiero dejar sola.- Le hice un pucherito.

-Vale, pero después de que yo termine, desayunas y si quieres, te dejaré que me cojas y me sientes en tu regazo mientras que desayunas como bebé adulto.- Dijo mordiendo la manzana caramelizada.

-¡Guay! Te tomaré la palabra más tarde.- Casi chillé.- ¡Oye! ¿A qué te refieres con lo de _bebé adulto?- _Le pregunté confundido.

-Pues que para mí, eres como mi bebé adulto.- Me dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan bonita que solo ella tenía.

-Y tu eres mi pequeña princesita que está en apuros.- Le dije besándola.

Terminó de comer y, prácticamente, me obligó a que bajara a desayunar mientras que ella tomaba una ducha. Bajé y ya no había nadie en la casa, excepto a Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper, que seguramente no se despertarías hasta las doce de la mañana y son las nueve, así que Bella y yo teníamos como unas tres horas para estar solos. Estar solo con ella, era lo que más me gustaba. Con tan solo una mirada nos lo decíamos todo. Sin palabras, no gestos, ni frases, nada. Me puse a hacer un simple bocadillo mixto. Bella me sonreía desde una silla de la cocina. Lo terminé y me senté. Cogí a Bella por la cintura y la puse sobre mi regazo.

-Te dije que te tomaría la palabra, y así lo he hecho.- Le dije mordiendo mi exquisito desayuno.

De repente, el bocadillo ya no estaba en mis manos. Lo tenían las diminutas manos de Bella. La miré desafiante.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó inocentemente.- Como te he dicho antes, eres mi bebé adulto. Así que mi trabajo como mamá que soy es darte el desayuno sin que te manches.- Ante su explicación, me reí. Me metió un gran cacho de bocadillo en la boca para que dejara de reírme. Yo no podía parar y ya me estaba atragantando. Me dio unas _amigables palmaditas _en la espalda. Lo cual hizo que pudiese tragar, por fin. Tosí una vez más y bebí de un vaso de agua que me había puesto antes.

-Yasta, mi amor. Ya pasó. Y ahora no te rías más de mamá Bella o sabrás lo que pasa. Y ahora traga a gusto conforme tu mamá te mete la comida en la boca. **(N/A: ¿Sabéis qué? Esta parte ha quedado un poco mal para las mal pensadas como yo (-8 xDD)** – Dijo sonriéndome. Me metió un trozo como el anterior, y me vi obligado a masticar con dificultad. Porque estaba embarazada que si no… ya se abría enterado de lo que vale un peine **(¬¬'). **Me siguió dando de comer entre frases como: _"Uiiiiii, Abre la boquita, ¡Que viene el avión! ¡Chuuuuuuuuu!" _o como: _"¡Chucu, chucu, chuuuu! ¡Que viene el treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" _o las típicas frases que las madres le dicen a sus bebés para que se lo coman todo. Cuando tenga el mío, no le haré pasar por esto.

_-_Bella, espero que con nuestro bebé no seas así de burra como lo has sido conmigo.- Le envié una mirada envenenada.- Todavía siento _el treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen _por mi garganta.- Le dije sobándome la graganta.

-Venga, pequeño Eddie. No te enfades pequeño.- Dijo acariciando tiernamente mi pelo. - ¿Cómo puedes pensar que sería así con nuestro bebé?- Preguntó sentándose sobre mi regazo, sin dejar de acariciar mi pelo color bronce.- Esto ha sido una broma. Lo siento si te he hecho daño.- Dijo bajando la mirada, sonrojada.

-Venga, _pequeña princesa. _Lo mío también a sido una broma.- Le dije pasando mi mano por su espalda.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Esme y Carlisle?

-Se han ido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Supongo que podremos estar aquí hasta la hora de cenar y pasar otra tarde como la de ayer. – Dije riéndome al recordar a Emmett con los Lunnies o a Alice con su baile de _Eva María. _Al parecer, Bella también se acordó porque empezó a reírse conmigo.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer mientras que los osos que están invernado se despiertan?

-Lo que tú quieras.

Puso sus dedos en su barbilla, pensando qué podríamos hacer durante una hora y media más. De repente, abrió sus ojos, como recordando algo.

-¡Ya sé, Edward! ¡Ya sé!- Dijo emocionada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-mmm… ¿Te importaría tocarme algo en tu piano?- Preguntó roja.

-Claro que sí. Y además, hace bastante tiempo que no toco nada. Será un placer tocar para ti.- Me levanté y la conduje hasta el piano. Me senté y la puse a mi lado. Me crují los dedos de las manos y empecé a tocar la canción que estaba inspirada en Bella. Las yemas de mis dedos rozaban con delicadeza las teclas del piano. Cuando terminé, vi que Bella se había quedado en shock.

-¿Cariño?- La zarandee un poco.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro que estoy bien.- Me sonrió tranquilizándome.- ¿Quién la ha compuesto? Nunca en mi vida la había escuchado.

-Normal que no la hayas escuchado. La he escrito yo. Y está inspirada en una persona muy especial la cual esta sentada a mi lado, con la boca abierta y esperando un bebé.- Le susurré al oído. Al principio se quedó en shock, pero después reacciono y se colgó de mi cuello. Noté que algo, un poco frío, bajaban por mi cuello. Entonces, me di cuenta de que Bella estaba llorando.

-No llores, por favor, mi Bella.- Le dije.

-Estoy llorando de felicidad, Edward. Y, también, en parte, por las malditas hormonas. Pero lo que quiero decir, es que en mi vida, nunca, me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida. Nadie, hasta que llegaste tú, había hecho algo por mí. Claro, quitando a Alice, Renée, Rose, Jasper y Charlie. Pero, ahora, llegáis tú y Emmett y todo se vuele espectacular. Primero me doy cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti. Segundo nos hacemos novios. Y un día, voy y me entero de que Emmett es mi hermano. Y, por no decir del bebé. Es la mayor alegría que me han dado en la vida, claro, después de ti. Porque sin ti, este bebé, no estaría aquí en este momento.- Terminó de contarme.

-Me alegro de que mi presencia en tu vida haya valido para hacerte feliz. Gracias por abrirte tanto conmigo.- Y le di un beso.

-Por cierto, cariño. Quiero a este piano lo más pronto posible en nuestra casa. Para que antes de dormirme, nos cante una canción a mí y al bebé para que durmamos plácidamente.- Me dijo.

-Claro. El próximo fin de semana estará en la casa. No te preocupes.- Le dije besándola de nuevo.

Estábamos besándonos, cuando escuchamos unas risas por el pasillo. Me levanté y le dije a Bella que se quedase en la casa, pero tan testaruda como siempre, me dijo que no se quería quedar sola. Así que salimos, yo delante de ella, para ver qué sucedía. Cuando llegamos vimos a una gran masa que nos impedía pasar: _Emmett._

_-_¡Emmett!- Chillamos Bella y yo.

-¿¡QUÉ!- chilló el a su vez.

-¡Nos has asustado con tu _risita de adolescente_!- Repetimos Bella y yo. Emmett y Rose rieron.

-Lo siento, en serio. Solo ha sido una tontería sin importancia…- Le interrumpimos.

-¡No nos hace falta cual es esa tontería sin importancia!- Otra vez Bella y yo.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a desayunar. ¿Dónde están Emmett y Carlisle?

-Pues, Rose, Emmett está a tu lado y Carlisle está con Esme dando una vuelta por la ciudad.- Le dije riéndome.

-¡Oh! Me he equivocado. Qué tonta soy. Es que como Emmett y Esme se parecen tanto…

-Sí, sí, Rose, cariño. No niegues que no me tienes las 24 horas del día en tu cabeza. Esto es una prueba bastante decisiva.

-Vale, Emmett. Solo me he equivocado. Soy una persona y las personas se equivocan.- Y salió disparada hacia la cocina con Emmett detrás de ella.

Algo, o más bien _alguien _se colgó de mi espalda.

-¿He oído que alguien ha ido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? Por cierto, buenos días, Eddie, Bells. ¡Qué bien huele!- Se bajó de mi espalda y se perdió en la cocina. Ni al minuto, se escuchó un chillido que, obviamente era de Alice diciendo: _"¡Emmett! ¡No es justo que porque seas __gordo y grande__ a las personas pequeñas las dejes sin comer! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Jazzy!" _¡Dios con la enana!

-Espera, Ali. Voy a saludar a Edward y a Bella. –Contestó Jasper.- Buenos días, Edward. Bella. –Y se fue a la cocina.

-Bueno, vamos a esperar a estos dos pares de osos vagos, a ver que quieren hacer mientras que llegan Carlisle y Esme.- La llevé al sofá y nos sentamos. Entre besos, caricias y palabras y no tantas palabras, los chicos entraron al salón.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras que llegan Carlisle y Esme?- Preguntó Emmett mientras que se sentaba con Rose.

-A ver, dejadme que piense.- Dijo Alice sentándose al lado de Emmett y Rose. Jasper se acercó y se sentó también.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que Alice chilló.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, hermanita?- Preguntó mi Bella.

-¡Ay! No, caca, eso es mejor para cuando estén Esme y Carlisle. Entonces… ¿Qué tal, no sé, ver una película? ¡Ugh! ¡Qué frustrante es esto de que a tu cabeza no se le ocurra nada! ¿Cómo lo puedes soportar, Emmett?- Le preguntó frustrada.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, enana?- Preguntó como ido.

-Da igual, Emmett. _Lo que yo decía_…- susurró por lo bajo.

-Por mi está bien que veamos una película. ¿Pero cuál?- Pregunté ahora yo.

- ¡27 vestidos!_– _Gritaron las chicas a coro.

-_Hormonas… - _Dijimos los tres.

-¿Habéis dicho algo?-Preguntó desafiante la enana.

-No, no, qué dices, Alice- Dijimos.

-Nos creíamos…- Dijeron otra vez.

-¿Y qué es eso de _27 vestidos?_- Preguntó Emmett.

-Pues es una muchacha que ha ido a 27 bodas y en todas ellas ha sido siempre la dama de honor. Pero ella ya está harta de vestidos de dama de honor. Quiere su propio vestido de novia. Y bueno, lo demás os lo podéis imaginar.

Todos suspiramos por lo bajo. Mejor aguantar a estas tres embarazadas a que digas algo y que te maten con los ojos.

Alice puso la película y empezamos a verla.

* * *

**Buuenooo! Al final SII me ha dado tiempoo a actualiizaaar! :D**

**Espero que os hayais divertido tanto como yo al escribirlo...!**

**Wajajaja porbree Eddie con Bella y su _bebé adulto _xDD**

**Buueno, creo que la siguiiente actualizaciion va a tener que ser después del estreno de Eclipse :(**

**Primero: Hoy, mi clase y yo, hemos quedadoo para despediir a nuestraas señooritaas :(**

**Segundo: Mañana juega ESPAÑA CONTRA CHILE Y NO ME LO PIENSO PERDEEEEEER! si ganamos, pasamoos! si perdemoss, nos descalificaaaaaaaaaan! :(**

**Tercero: Me voy a casaa de mii priimaa :D**

**Así que, como sus Review me ayuuuuuuuuuuuudan muuuuucho, voy a dejar un adelanto ^^**

**1) Un _secreto _que no es un secreto.**

**2) Rememorando la Edad Del Pavo. xD**

**3) Todoo el muundo baiilaa y cantaa sin parar xD**

**4) El _Aserejé. _xD**

**5) Un tributo para Bella xD**

**6) Doraemon xD**

**7) Bob Esponja xD**

**8) We No Speak Americano (Paparamericano xD) Bailado por Emmett.**

**9) La Macarena xD**

**10) Waka Waka... PORQUE ESTO ES ÁFRICA! (LLLLL)**

**11) La Tortura+Imitación de Emmett.**

**12) La booooooooooombaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! xD**

**13) Bella bailando Michael Jackson (LLLLLLLLLL)***

**14) Otra Pesadilla.**

**15) Canción reconfortadora para Bella ^^**

**Buenoo, mientras lo escriibia no podiia parar de reiir xDD**

**Bueno, respecto a la nota del capítulo. Mi mente es una de las mentes más puras que existen (Sí, claro, claro, eso no te lo crees ni tu ¬¬) xD Bueno, pues eso, Todo lo malinterpreto xD. Soy una de las mas malpensadas de mi clase :$ xD**

**Buuenooo esperoo que ganee Españaaaaaaaaaaaaa sino... :( Qué peniitaa! **

**Quee viivaaan Torrees (baba xD), Villa, Sergio Ramos, Piqué, Navas, Iniesta, xavi, Arbeola, Mata, Casiillas, Capdevila, Busquet, Pedrito, Alonso, y los demás que no me acuerdo xD**

**Besoos y abrazoos tiipoo Alice y Emmett**

**Graciias por vuuestroos Reviiiiiew! (L)**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	18. Edad del Pavo,Canciones y otra pesadilla

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de **S.M, **solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 18: **_Edad del Pavo, Canciones y Otra Pesadilla. _

**Edward Pov. Edward (:**

Terminamos de ver la película, justamente cinco minutos antes de que mis padres llegasen a casa. Las chicas, obvio que con las hormonas, se pusieron a llorar. Pero qué se le va a hacer. Cosas de embarazos.

-¡Hola, chicos!- Dijeron Esme y Carlisle.

-¡Hola!- Respondimos todos.

-Voy a preparar la comida.- Dijo mi madre y se fue a la cocina.

-Bueno, y ¿qué tenéis pensado para hacer esta tarde?- Preguntó Carlisle.

-Pues mira, Carlisle.- Empezó Alice.- Es un secreto que nadie sabrá hasta después de comer.- Dijo una Alice haciéndose la interesante.

-¡Oh! Con que un secreto, ¿eh?- Dijo Emmett.

-¡Claro!- chilló Alice.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, que pasamos viendo la tele, nos llamó Esme a comer. Había hecho filetes empanados con patatas, ya que a mi pobre madre no le había dado tiempo de preparar _gran cosa. _La comida la pasamos entre bromas de Emmett.

-Mamá, déjame que yo friegue los platos. Debes estar cansada. Descansa mientras que Alice te deje.- Le dije riéndome.

-Vale. Gracias, Edward.- Dijo mi madre y salió por la puerta.

-Edward.- dijo mi novia.

-Dime, cariño.- le respondí.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar.-Dijo tímidamente Bella.

-No hace falta, princesa. Si quieres, siéntate y hazme compañía.

-Vale.- Dijo cansada.

-Bella.- La regañé.

-Lo siento, Edward.- Dijo Bella.

Estuvimos en un silencio cómodo. Con Bella, no hacía falta que llenásemos el silencio con palabras. Cuando terminé, la cogí de la mano y la llevé al salón, dónde ya estaban todos sentados.

-Bueno, Alice. ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado para esta tarde?- Pregunté curioso.

-Pues mi plan es el siguiente: Cantar y bailar canciones antiguas. Para hacer el **pavo**. **(N/A: eso es lo que yo hago muuuuuuuuy a menudo xD). **Ya sé que **la edad del pavo ****(N/A: wajajaja yo la tengo! :D wajajjajajaxDDD)**ya no la tenemos**, **pero me pareció buena idea que recordásemos _edad del pavo. _Es como si un recordatorio. Mi mente a veces puede ser muy buena para hacer planes, y aquí esta. Cada uno coge un papel por pareja, pero todos bailamos.- Dijo riendo.

-Pero Alice, se te ha olvidado una cosa. Emmett _todavía está en la _edad del pavo.- Dije riendo. Todos se unieron a mí.

-¡Ey! ¡Jo! Ya pagó el inocente Emmett.- sí, sobre todo inocente…

-Bueno empecemos. Hagamos como ayer con el trivial. Primero Alice y Jasper. Después Edward y yo. Seguidos de Emmett y Rose. Y por último, Esme y Carlisle.- Dijo mi adorada e inteligente Bella.

-Buena idea, hermanita.- Dijo Emmett.

-Esme, ¿Me puedes traer una libreta o varios folios en blanco?- Preguntó Alice. Esme se fue y apareció con una libreta de folios blancos. Se la tendió.- Gracias, Esme.

-De nada, cariño.- Respondió con dulzura mi madre. Empezó a escribir todas las canciones que se le venían a la cabeza. Eche una ojeada y vi una que una de ellas era _Un rayo de Sol _de _Los Diablos._Esta duende… todo lo que se le ocurre…

-¡Bien! Ya está. –Los puso todo los papeles –había hecho en menos de cinco minutos- sobre la mesa.

-¡Yo cojo primero! ¡Yo cojo primero!- Dijo Alice como si fuera una niña de cinco años. Cogió un papel y lo abrió. A Alice se le puso una sonrisa en la cara.- ¡Jasper, Jasper, Jasper! ¡Nos ha tocado _Aserejé _de _Las Ketpchup_! – Todos empezamos a reírnos. No sé de donde, pero Rose trajo un portátil y puso la canción. Todos empezamos a cantar:

-_Mira lo que se avecina a la vuelta de la esquina, viene Digo rumbeando. Con la luna en las pupilas y su traje agua marina. Van restos de contrabando y donde más no cabe un alma, allí se mete a darse caña. Poseído por el ritmo ragatanga y el DJ que lo conoce toca el himno de las doce para Diego la canción más deseada. ¡Y la baila! ¡Y la goza! ¡Y la canta! Aserejéja de je, de jebe tu de jere seibiunouva majavian de buguian de güididípi. Aserejéja de je de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva majavian de buguian de güididípi. No es cosa de brujería que lo encuentres to' los días por donde voy caminando. Diego tiene chulería y ese punto de alegría raftafariafrogitano. Y donde no cabe un alma, allí se mete a darse caña. Poseído por el ritmo ragatanga y el DJ que lo conoce toca el himno de las doce para Diego la canción más deseada. ¡Y la baila! ¡Y la goza! ¡Y la canta! Aserejé ja de je, de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva majavian de güididípi. Aserejé…_

Cuando terminamos de cantar, todos nos estábamos partiendo de la risa. Ver a Emmett y a Alice bailando el _Aserejé_ es todo un caso. Cada vez que Emmett podía, se marcaba un paso que no estaba en _nuestra coreografía._ Alice ha tenido una buena idea. No podía parar de reír. Ahora nos toca a nosotros. A ver lo que sale. Bella cogió el papel y era _me pongo colorada. _Esa canción le iba como anillo al dedo a Bella.

Emmett, cuando vio la canción, se empezó a reír.

-Esa es perfecta para ti.- dijo entre risas.

-Empecemos.- Dijo Bella _colorada._

**(N/A: En todas las canciones voy a poner unos cachos de las canciones, puede que en algunas la ponga enteras xD)**

**-**_La lluvia en mi pelo, me, me chorreaba, me, me chorreaba. Con tu chaqueta que bien me secaba, que bien me secaba. Porque la lluvia en mi pelo me, me chorreaba me, me choreaba. __Aunque parezca mentira, me pongo colorada cuando me miras. Me pongo colorada cuando me miras. Me pongo colorada (x2)__ Mira que dicen que yo que tengo experiencia en asuntos de amor. Y mira que dicen que yo que dicen que yo que tengo experiencias en asuntos de amor. No te metas conmigo, métete con otra, métete con otra. No ves que si te hablo me tiembla la boca, me tiembla la boca. Amor de mis entrañas no que me da miedo, no que me da miedo. No le digas a nadie lo, lo mucho que te quiero lo, lo mucho que te quiero. __Aunque parezca mentira, me pongo colorada cuando me miras. Me pongo colorada cuando me miras, me pongo colorada(x7)_

Todo el mundo se estaba riendo, pero en especial Emmett. A ver qué hace ahora él. Sacó el papel y empezó a reírse.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Por Dios!- Dijo Rose. Algo malo le había tocado. Ahora me toca reír a mí.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntamos todos.

-_Nos vamos a la cama _de _Los Lunnis.- _Todo el mundo que estaba allí, se empezó a carcajear.

_-¡_Ey! Vosotros también tenéis que bailar y cantar, así que…- Emmett, por una vez en su vida, ¡Ha utilizado su cerebro! Un aplauso… Comenzamos a cantar.

-_Estoy muy cansada. Hoy no he parado de tanto jugar. Estoy agotada. Se acabó el día y me voy a la cama. Toda la noche, hasta mañana. __Nos vamos a la cama (x3)__Hasta mañana. Buenas noches, hasta mañana. Los Lunnis y los niños nos vamos a la cama. Nos vamos a la cama. Dormiré toda la noche. Tendré sueños de colores y cuando amanezca le diré hola al sol. Mañana estaremos llenos de energía porque por las noches cargamos nuestras pilas. Buenas noches, hasta mañana. Los Lunnis y los niños nos vamos a la cama. __Nos vamos a la cama (x4) __hasta mañana._

¡Ay Dios mío, que pecha de reír nos estamos dando! Ahora es el turno de mis padres. Mamá cogió un papel y lo abrió. Su cara no tenía precio. Se lo pasó a Carlisle y puso la misma mueca.

-¿Cuál, cuál?- Dijo Emmett impaciente, como siempre.

-_YO TENGO MI POM POM_ DE _MARÍA FIGUEROA_. Esto qué es, Alice.- Dijeron mis padres.

-Una canción.- Dijo sonriente.- La cual, vamos a cantar ya. Y empezó. En serio, la canción es un poco patética…

-_No me llamo Luisa porque nunca tengo prisa. No me llamo Rocío porque nunca tengo frío. No me llamo Lorena ni tampoco Macarena, tampoco Macarena. No me llamo Paola porque nunca juego sola. No me llamo Isabel porque no juego al ajedrez. Yo me llamo María (¡María!) y juego to' los días. __Yo tengo mi pom pom pom pom pom pom pom. POM POMPOMPOMPOMPOM.__Yo tengo mi POM POMPOMPOMPOMPOM. Yo tengo mi POM POMPOMPOMPOMPOM. Yo tengo mi pom pom. No me llamo Carlota porque no me gustan las sotas. No me llamo Yanira porque siempre me tiras. No me llamo Remedios, ni tampoco Juan y Medio, ni tampoco Juan y Medio. No me llamo Saray aunque sea un nombre guay. No me llamo Azucena porque juego en la arena. Yo me llamo María (¡María!) y juego to' los días. __Yo tengo mi pom pompom pom pom pom pompom. POM POMPOMPOMPOMPOM.__Yo tengo mi POM POMPOMPOMPOMPOM. Yo tengo mi POM POMPOMPOMPOMPOM. Yo tengo mi POM tengo mi pom pom._

Esto cada vez es más divertido. Ver a Esme y Carlisle en esta faceta, era nuevo para todos nosotros. Nunca había hecho _esto _delante de nosotros. Otra vez es el turno de Alice y Jasper. Como siempre, la enana _debía _coger el papel. Lo cogió y empezó a chillar y puso la música sin decirnos cuál es la canción. Cuando empezó, yo no me lo podía creer…

-_El pintalabios, toque de rímel. Moldeador, como una artista de cine. Peluquería, crema hidratante. Y maquillaje que es belleza al instante. Abrid la puerta que nos vamos pa' la calle. Que a quién le importa lo que digan por ahí. Antes muerta que sencilla. Ay qué sencilla, ay qué sencilla. Antes muerta que sencilla. Ay que sencilla, Ay que sencilla. Y es la verdad porque somos así. Nos gusta ir a la moda, que nos gusta presumir. Que más nos da que digas tú de mí. De Londres, de Milán, de San Francisco o de París. Y hemos venido a bailar. Para reír y disfrutar. Después de tanto y tanto trabajar. Que a veces las mujeres necesitan una poquita, una poquita, una poquita, una poquita libertad. Mucho potaje de los de antes. Por eso yo me muevo así con mucho arte. Y si algún novio de me pone por delante, le bailo un rato. Y unas gotitas de Chanel nº4, del más barato. Que a quién le importa lo que digan por ahí. (…) Antes muerta que sencilla. Ay qué sencilla, ay qué sencilla. Antes muerta que sencilla. Ay qué sencilla, Ay qué sencilla._

_-_¡Esta canción tiene mucha razón!- Dijo buscando el aire, ya que se había pegado un bailecito, que a cualquiera la dejaría lista.

-¡Nos toca, Edward!- Dijo Bella.- Saca tú.

Saqué el papel y no pude hacer otra cosa más que reír y reír.

-¡Bella! ¡Nos ha tocado _el Gato Cósmico!- D_ije yo. Alice puso la música.

-_Ojalá mis sueños se hicieran realidad, se hicieran realidad porque tengo u-un montón. Doraemon puede hacer que se cumplan todos. Con su bolsillo mágico, su bolsillo mágico, mis sueños se harán realidad. Quisiera poder volar por el cielo azul (¡Esto es el gorrocoptero!). Tú siempre ganas, Doraemon. Tú siempre ganas, Doraemon._

-¡Nunca en mi vida, me había reído tanto como hoy!- Dijo Emmett con lágrimas de la risa.- Bien, nos toca, Rose. Saca tú, por favor.- Cogió un papel, y se empezó a reír.

-Nos ha tocado _Bob Esponja._ ¡Bien!- Dijo con falso entusiasmo.

-¡Alice! ¡Pon la música, ya!- Dijo Emmett alegre. Alice la puso y todos empezamos a cantar.

-**¿Estáis listo? **¡Sí, capitán! **¡Nos os oigo! **¡Sí capitán! ¡_**Uuuuuuuh! ¿Quién vive en la piña debajo del mar? **__¡Bob Esponja! ¿__**Absorbe de todo y puede explotar? **__¡Bob Esponja! __**¿Si lo que queréis es un mundo al revés? **__¡Bob Esponja! __**¿Limpiar la cubierta y coger vuestro pez? **__¡Bob Esponja! ¡Bob Esponja! ¡Bob Esponja! ¡Bob Esponja ya llegó! Jajajaja._

Es muy gracioso ver a Emmett metido en el papel del capitán. Muy _maduro. _Ahora le toca el turno a Carlisle, y él va a coger el papel. Cuando lo cogió, sonrió. Tendría que ser una que le gustase mucho.

-¡Esme! ¡Nos ha tocado _We No Speak Americano_! –Chilló Carlisle.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Qué suerte, les ha tocado el _paparamericano!- _refunfuñó Emmett.

**(N/A: No sé si la habréis escuchado, pero la letra de la canción, aparte de que casi no tiene, es muuuuuuy rara xDD pero es un temazooo (H)aaah! Voy a intentar describir como lo baila Emmett, pero es muuuuuy raro xD es como lo bailo yo, con mis compañros de clase xD)**

Todos bailábamos a nuestra bola, pero nos lo impedía Emmett. En la primera parte de la canción, Emmett movía solamente el cuello y las rodillas, parecía una gallina. Cuando este hombre empieza a hablar, creo que en _italiano_, Se inclina hacia delante con los brazos abiertos. Cuando empieza la parte, que este hombre empieza a decir lo de _paparamericano, _Emmett se pone los brazos en cruz, sobre los hombros. Después pone la mano derecha con el hombro derecho y la mono izquierda con el hombro izquierdo. Los quita y los pone en moverlo en el aire hacia sus costados. Se tira así hasta que el hombre vuelve a decir _paparamericano. _Y empieza a saltar con su brazo derecho extendido y moviendo la cabeza con ojos cerrados. El hombre dice otra vez _paparamericano _y pega sus brazos a los costados y empieza a mover las manos. Así se tira toda la canción, durante cuatro minutos. ¡No se le acaban las pilas!

**-**¡Emmett! ¿Todavía te quedan pilas?- Le pregunté.

-Por supuesto que sí, pequeño _Eddie.- _gruñí ante ese _nombre._

-¡Nos toca, jazz!- Chilló la enana que tengo por cuñada. Cogió el papel y empezó a reírse. -¡Nos ha tocado _La Macarena_! –Empezamos a reírnos.

-¡Venga! ¡A cantar!

-_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena. Eh, macarena ¡ay! __Macarena tiene un novio que se llama, que se llama de apellido Vitorino. Y en la jura de bandera del muchacho se le vio con dos amigos (x2)__ Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena. Eh, macarena ¡ay! Macarena, Macarena, Macarena que les gustan los veranos de Marbella. Macarena, Macarena, Macarena que le gusta la movida guerrillera. Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena. Eh, macarena ¡ay! __Macarena sueña con el Corte Ingles y se compra los modelos más modernos. Le gustaría vivir en Nueva york y ligar un novio nuevo (x2) __Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena. Eh, macarena ¡ay!_

Todo el mundo se reía sin poder parar. Yo era uno de los primeros que no se podía parar. Era exagerado como bailaba Emmett, en serio. Esto es un cachondeo. Ahora nos tocaba otra vez, cogí el papel y se lo enseñé a Alice. Ésta, puso la música.

-_Llegó el momento, caen murallas. Va a comenzar la única justa de batallas. No duele el golpe. No existe el miedo. Quítate el polvo, ponte de pie y vuelves al ruedo. Y la presión que sientes espera en ti. ¡Tu gente! Ahora vamos por todo y te acompaña la suerte samina mina Zangaléwa. Porque esto es África. Samina mina ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Waka waka ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Samina mina Zangaléwa. Porque esto es África. Oye a tu Dios y no estarás solo. Llegas aquí para brillar, lo tienes todo. La hora se acerca. Es el momento. Vas a ganar cada batalla, ya lo presiento. Hay que empezar de cero para tocar el cielo. __Ahora vamos por todo y todos vamos por ellos. Samina mine Zangaléwa. Porque esto es África(x2) Samina mina ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Waka waka ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Samina mina Zangaléwa. Porque esto es África(x2)._

-¡Porque esto es África!- Volvió a repetir Emmett.

-Me encanta la canción que hizo Shakira para el mundial de Suráfrica 2010.- Dijo mi Bella.

-Bueno, nos toca. ¡Yo cojo!- Dijo Emmett. Cogió un papel y se lo pasó a Rose.

-¡aaaaaaaaaah! Dios, Alice, me he asustado.- Dijo Rose. Empezó a sonar una canción.

-_Nadie pasa de esta esquina, aquí mandan las divinas. Porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad. Todos saben quién mandan en este School. Porque nosotras somos gente cool. Gente que siente, con sangre caliente que quiere hacerse oír. Sea como sea, aquí no entran feas. Pa' que lo veas, te lo voy a mostrar. Mira esa fea, aquella otra fea. Aquí no pueden entrar. Nadie pasa de esta esquina, aquí mandan las divinas. Porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad. Nosotras bailamos bien, you know? Dance, Dance y mucho Dance lo que pide tu corazón. __Your heart, your heart, a ti te vamos a dar. __Las divinas, las divinas, brillan, brilla, como stars. Fuera feas, fuera feas, para ustedes no hay lugar. __Nadie pasa de esta esquina, aquí mandan las divinas. Porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad(x5)._

Y seguimos con esto. Podríamos tirarnos días y días haciendo esto. ¡Qué divertido, en serio! Ahora, otra vez, les toca a mis padres. Cogió el papel Carlisle. Y sonrió.

-Bien, Emmett. Es hora de saber lo que eres capaz de hacer.- Le dijo mi padre.

-¿A qué te refieres, Carlisle?- Preguntó Emmett confundido. ¿Cuándo Emmett **no esta **confundido? **Nunca…**

-¡Es la hora de _La Tortura_!- Gritó Carlisle.

-¡Oh! Bien, veréis que soy un perfecto _imitador _de Shakira. Música dentro, Alice.- Tomo posiciones y empezó la música, y con ello, nuestra _gran _cantina.

-_Ay payita mía. Guárdate la poesía. Guárdate la alegría pa' ti. No pido que todos los días sean de sol. No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta. Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón, si lloras con los ojos secos y hablando de ella. Ay, amor, me duele tanto. Me duele tanto. Que te fueras sin decir a dónde. Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte. Yo sé que no he sido un santo, pero lo puedo arreglar, amor. No solo se pan vive el hombre. Y no de excusas vivo yo. Sólo de errores se aprende y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón. Mejor te guardas todo eso a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós. No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal. No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras. __No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal. __Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas. Ay, amor, me duele tanto. Me duele tanto que no creas más en mis promesas. Ay, amor. Es una tortura. Perderte. Yo sé que no he sido un santo pero lo puedo arreglar, amor. No sólo de pan vive el hombre. Y no de excusas vivo yo. Sólo de errores se aprende y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón. Mejor te guardas todo eso a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós._ _No te bajes, no te bajes. Oye, negrita mira, no te rajes. De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor. Déjame el sábado a mí que es mejor. Oye, negra, no me castigues más, porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz. Yo solo soy un hombre muy arrepentido. Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido.__Yo sé que no he sido un santo, y es que no estoy hecho de cartón. No sólo de pan vive el hombre y no de excusas vivo yo. Sólo de errores se aprende y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón. Ay ay ay, ay ay ay. Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti. Fue una tortura perderte. Me duele tanto que sea así. Sigue llorando perdón. Yo… yo no voy a llorar por ti…_

Ver a Emmett bailando Shakira, bueno mejor dicho: ver a Emmett _intentar bailar como _es todo un pasatiempo, en serio. Ver _como mueve sus caderas _es lo mismo que si tuvieses a Shakira ante ti.

-Emmett, te felicito. Has mejorado desde la última vez.- Dijo mi padre, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Sí, claro.- Dije yo.

-¡Bueno, da igual!- Dijo Emmett.- Lo importante es que ahora nos toca a nosotros. Y me toca a mi coger el papelito…- Cogió uno y, por lo que vio, se alegró. Se acercó a Alice, y le dijo la canción. Solamente la introducción, me lo dijo todo.

-¡_Bomba! Un movimiento sensual. Un movimiento muy sexy. Un movimiento muy sexy. Y aquí se viene el africano con el baile que es una (bomba) Para bailar esto es una (bomba) Para gozar esto es una (bomba) Para menear esto es una (bomba) Y las mujeres lo bailan así, así, así, así. Todo el mundo una mano en la cabeza, una mano en la cabeza. Un movimiento sexy, un movimiento sexy. Una mano en la cintura, una mano en la cintura. Un movimiento sexy, un movimiento sexy. Y ahora empiezo a menear suavecito para abajo, para abajo, para abajo. Suavecito para arriba, para arriba, para arriba. Suavecito para abajo, para abajo, para abajo. Suavecito para arriba, para arriba, para arriba. Bomba (sensual) Un movimiento sensual (sensual) Un movimiento muy sexy (sexy) Un movimiento muy sexy (sexy) Y aquí viene el africano con el baile que es una (bomba) Para bailar esto es una (bomba) Para gozar esto es una (bomba) Todas las mujeres lo bailan (bomba) Todos los hombres los bailan (bomba) Todas las radios lo ponen (bomba) Las discotecas lo ponen (bomba) Toda la gente lo baila (bomba) __**(…)**_

En serio, Emmett es el rey de las imitaciones. Se lo voy a decir…

-Emmett, ¿Sabes qué? Eres el rey de las imitaciones, en serio.- Le dije apoyando mi mano en su hombro.

-¡Oh! Vaya eso es todo un piropo, _Eddie.- _Este Emmett y sus bromas…

-Edward, ¿Podemos hablar?-Dijo Bella. Estaba confundido… se acercó más a mí y me susurró en el oído. – No es nada importante, no te voy a dejar ni te voy a dar un ultimátum ni te voy a prohibir que veas a nuestro bebé.- rió.

-Me habías preocupado, en serio.- Le cogí de la mano y la llevé a mi antiguo cuarto.- Bien, dime, cariño.

-Es que tengo sueño, mucho sueño y se me ha antojado, como merienda, un Happy Meal. ¿Podemos irnos ya? Y de camino a casa paramos en un McDonald's.- Me puso un pucherito. Con esa cara, es que no podía negarle nada.

-Claro. Por ti, lo que sea.- Le dije besándola. Fuimos de vuelta al salón, que por cierto estaban _intentando _bailar una canción de Michael Jackson, que es la de _In The Closet._ Una de mis preferidas.

-Sois pésimos, ¿eh?- Dije yo. Parecían patos mareados.

-Esto se baila así. Mirad. –Dijo mi Bella. Se acercó y le dijo a Alice que pusiese la canción de nuevo.

Mi pequeña princesa embarazada empezó a bailar. Y Dios cómo bailaba. Se sabía todos los pasos. Le salían igual. Mira lo torpe que es cuando anda, pero cuando baila no se tropieza. Una cosa más para añadir a la lista de por qué me enamoré de ella. _Baila cómo una Diosa._

Cuando terminó la canción, todo el mundo empezó a aplaudirle. Incluido yo. Se acercó a mí y me besó.

-¡Oooh! ¡Qué monos sois!- Dijo Alice. Con este comentario, hizo que mi Bellita se pusiese rojita.

-Bueno, familia. Nosotros nos vamos ya. Esta noche no hemos dormido nada y estamos cansados. A parte, mañana tengo que trabajar.- Dije pasando un brazo por los hombros de Bella. Ella me cogió de la mano que colgaba y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

-¡Nosotros vamos a quedarnos un rato más _haciendo el pavo y rememorando la __**Edad Del Pavo!**_- Dijo efusivamente la duende.

Nos despedimos y entramos en el coche. Al cuarto de hora, o así, Bella se quedó dormida. Pero de todas formas, prefiero ir ahora al McDonald's que ir después cuando me despierte _para que vaya a por uno de sus antojos. _Compré dos Happy Meal y me dirigí hacia mi casa, no sin antes poner un disco de música clásica de Debussy. Llegamos a la casa y me _colgué _las bolsas en el hombro. Cogí a Bella, que ni se inmutó y la llevé hacia nuestro cuarto. Cuando la dejé allí, se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Fui a la cocina y dejé las bolsas allí. Me dirigí otra vez hasta nuestro dormitorio, me quité los zapatos, me metí en la cama y abracé a Bella por detrás.

* * *

Un leve sollozo me despertó. Me giré y vi a Bella llorando, con sus piernas recogidas y con su cabeza encima de sus rodillas. Una de sus manos descansaba sobre su vientre. Me levanté y la abracé. Ella se acurrucó más en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Le acaricié el cabello. Suponiendo que era un mal sueño, no le pregunté. Si quería contármelo, que me lo contase sin que se sintiera obligada.

-¿Quieres un vaso de leche?- le pregunté. Negó con la cabeza.- Entonces, ¿Quieres algo?- Asintió.- ¿El qué?

-¿Trajiste el Happy Meal?- Preguntó hipando.

-Sí, voy a por él.- Me levanté y fui a por los dos. Ya que a mi, también me había entrado hambre. Entré otra vez al cuarto, ya con las bolsas, y Bella se acurrucó junto a mí, otra vez. Empezó a comer en silencio. Yo no la quería presionar. Yo había terminado de comer, y Bella también, así que me estaba llegando otra vez, el sueño cuando Bella habló.

-Edward. He tenido una pesadilla. He soñado que perdíamos a nuestro bebé. Yo no quiero eso, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero… -Dijo cada vez más bajito. Yo la abracé más fuerte.

-No te va a pasar nada. No te preocupes.- La besé y empecé a cantarle una canción, que es del muchacho que tiene la canción que le dediqué, o sea, Manuel Carrasco. **(N/A: La canción, tiene una parte que no tiene nada que ver aquí, esa parte va a estar normal, mientras que la que importa va a estar en cursiva y subrayada ^^)**

_Ya me di cuenta, seré sincero._

_Estuve sordo, estuve ciego._

_La bruma me aparto y pronto me alejé._

_Me importas tanto, tanto te debo._

_Al fin de la desolación, regado por la incomprensión_

_Pides auxilio sin voz_

_Toma mi culpa, mí verdad, toma mis ganas de luchar_

_Dame el problema mi amor_

_Ya no tengas miedo_

_Todo fue un mal sueño_

_Siempre te voy a cuidar_

_Me agarrare fuerte_

_Y que el mundo espere_

_Lo que tenga que esperar_

_Contigo estaré por ti_

_Quiero hacerte feliz_

Como un fantasma, tan de mentira,

Que no asustaba, por egoísta

Así me pude ver, llenado tu ansiedad.

Pensando solo en mí, sin saber escuchar

Estrella sin constelación, tan oxidada y sin color,

Que vas buscando calor

Ya la corona la tire, del rey que quise un día tener

Dame el problema mi amor

_Ya no tengas miedo_

_Todo fue un mal sueño_

_Siempre te voy a cuidar_

_Me agarrare fuerte_

_Y que el mundo espere_

_Lo que tenga que esperar_

_Contigo estaré por ti_

_Quiero hacerte feliz_

_Quiero hacerte feliz..._

_Ya no tengas miedo_

_Todo fue un mal sueño_

_Siempre te voy a cuidar_

_Me agarrare fuerte_

_Y que el mundo espere_

_Lo que tenga que esperar_

_Contigo estaré por ti_

_Quiero hacerte feliz_

_Contigo estaré por ti_

_Quiero hacerte feliz..._

Cuando me giré para verla, estaba dormida plácidamente. Me quedé un rato más viéndola, hasta que el sueño me llegó de nuevo.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! Y he vuuueltoooooooooooooooo! :D**

**Buenooo, vayamos por partes.**

**Me encantó escribir este capítulo, sobre todo porque nop podia parar de reir xD**

**Espero que lo hayais disfrutadoo! :D**

**Buueno, recordais la nota anterior? Pues bien, **

**La despedida de mis señoritas fue muuy triste :(**

**ESPAÑA GANÓ A CHILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! esque lo sabiiaa! pero hoy jugamos contra PORTUGAL :S PERO VAMOS A GANAAR! ^^**

**Y he venido de casa de mi prima quemaaaaaadaa! me duele toda la espalda con los hombros incluido T.T**

**Todas las canciones estan en mi perfil, pero pongo aquí los nombres xD**

**La primera es: _Aserejé de las Keptchup._**

******La segunda: Me pongo Colorada de Papá Levante.**

**La tercera: Nos vamos a la cama de los Lunnis xD**

**La cuarta: Yo tengo mi Pom Pom de Maria Figueroa xD**

**La quinta: Antes muerta que sencilla de Maria Isabel.**

**La sexta: Doraemon xD**

**La septima: Bob esponja xD**

**La octaba: We no Speak Americano de Yolanda Be Cool y DCUP.**

**La novena: La Macarena de los del río.**

**La décima: Waka Waka de Shakira! :D**

**La décimo primera: Las divinas (No sé como se llama la cancion)**

**La décimo segunda: La Tortura de Shakira y Alejandro Sanz.**

**La décimo tercera: La Bomba de King África.**

**La décimo cuarta: In the Closet de Michael Jackson.**

**La décimo quinta: Ya no tengas miedo de Manuel Carrasco (L)**

**buueno, con lo del pavo... Yo tengo la edad del pavo xD y bueno le quería hacer un trivuto xD**

**Las canciones son todas antiguisimas, aquí en España xD**

**Graciias por vuestroos Revieww! **

**Ahh! Las notaaaaas son estupendas: Todas Sobresalientes y Notables! O sea, tengo toooodoo el verano para estar aquiii! :D**

**MAÑANA ES EL GRAN ! NO PUEDO ESPERAR, ESTOY DE LOS NERVIOS! **

**Espero con ansias este día (:**

**Otra vez, gracias por vuestros Review, favoritos y demás! :D**

**Actuualizaré cuando puuedaaa ^^**

**Besoos!**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	19. Regañina, Futuro Viaje, Comida y Sueño

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de **S.M, **solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 19: **_Regañina, Futuro viaje, comida y sueño._

**Edward Pov. Edward (:**

Lunes. Odio los lunes. Me levanté antes de que sonara el despertador, así levantando a mi Bella. Me levanté con cuidado de la cama, para no despertar a Bella. Cogí la ropa y me metí en el cuarto de baño para darme una ducha. Cuando terminé, me dirigí a la cocina, no sin antes pasar otra vez por nuestro dormitorio para apagar el despertador. Preparé mi desayuno y el de Bella. Metí el Cola-Cao en el microondas y el pan en el horno, y le escribí la siguiente nota:

_Bella:_

_Me he ido al trabajo, no te preocupes. Desayuna cuando tengáis hambre, por cierto, el Cola-Cao está en el microondas y el bocadillo en el horno. Has lo que hagas todas las mañana, pero que no sea nada arriesgado ¬¬_'_. Llamaré a Alice para ver qué hacemos por la tarde. Seguramente ella, ya lo tenga todo planeado. Te dejo, llego tarde. Por cierto, me llevo tu coche, me hace ilusión._

_Siempre. Os quiero (L)_

_Edward ^^_

Dejé la carta encima de la almohada y deposité un suave beso en su frente. Salí al vestíbulo y cogí las llaves de su coche. Me monté y como no, estaba sonando nuestro amado Michael Jackson. Entre canciones del disco de _Bad _y de _Invicible, _llegué al hospital. La primera persona que vi, fue a _Tanya y sus continuos acosos. _Da igual si le decía que iba a tener un bebé, ella siempre estaba ahí para darme la lata. Me miró _coqueta _y me saludó. Yo, para no ser maleducado, le contesté con un simple "hola". Seguí andando hasta que me encontré con la pesada número dos: _Lauren. _Hizo lo mismo que Tanya y yo también. Llegué a mi consulta y miré el reloj. Eran las 8:30. Puntual, como siempre. Cogí mi bata y empecé mi turno. Salí y comencé a visitar a mis pacientes. Iba a entrar a la sexta habitación del día de hoy, cuando vi a mi padre.

-Buenos días, papá.- Le saludé.

-Buenos días, hijo. ¿Qué tal estáis?- Preguntó.

-Estamos muy bien. Papá, te quería preguntar una cosa.- Dije con duda.

-Pregúntame, sin miedo, hijo. Y sabes que yo no muerdo.- Dijo riendo.

-¿Te acuerdas de Sanny?- Le pregunté.

-Cómo olvidarme de ella.- Dijo mi padre nostálgico.

-Bien. Me preguntaba si podríamos hacerle una visita. O sea, a Sanny y a los demás. ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Esa idea es genial, hijo!- Chilló mi padre.

-Y ¿Cuándo los visitamos?

-Como sólo quedan dos semanas para Navidad, celebramos la Navidad allí, ¿está bien?- Preguntó. **(N/A: Comoo pasaa el tiempo! O sea que Alice&Bella están de cinco meses y medio y Rosalie de seis y medio ^^ No sé si pueden viajar así, pero como es mi historia, aquí si se va a poder xD)**

-Eso hay que hablarlo con los demás.- Le dije.

-¿Esta tarde en tu casa?- Me preguntó.

-Claro. Me tengo que ir. Adiós, papá.

Carlisle me había dicho que él se ocupaba de llamar a Alice y a Emmett y que ellos ya se lo dijeran a Rose y a Jasper. Eran las 11:30 de la mañana cuando iba a entrar a la habitación 302, cuando mi móvil empezó a vibrar. Miré la pantalla y ponía: _Llamada entrante: Bella._ ¿Bella? Oh, Oh. Y aquí venía la bronca. Antes de cogerlo, me fui hacia mi consulta. De repente, el móvil dejó de vibrar. Cuando ya estaba dentro de la consulta, empezó a vibrar de nuevo.

-¿Cariño?- Dije inocentemente.

-_¡Edward! ¿¡Por qué no me has cogido el teléfono!- _Preguntó histérica.

-No te pongas así. Sabes que estoy trabajando y que no puedo contestar a la primera. Tengo que atender a los niños.- Le dije lo más tranquilo que pude. Estas hormonas…

_-Pero Edward…_- Dijo Bella sin completar la frase.

-Bella, ya sé por qué llamas. _No le hagas nada al coche. Trátalo bien. No corras mucho. Como traiga algún porrazo, te la verás con Isabella Marie Swan. _Tendré cuidado, te lo prometo.

-_Lo siento_.- Dijo apenada.

-¿Por qué?

_-Por ponerme como antes y por llamarte para decirte algo que ya sabes._

-Y bueno, mi amor. ¿Te acabas de despertar?

_-Sí, ahora mismo estoy sacando el Cola-Cao del microondas_.

-No te quemes, que ahora mismo no estoy contigo.

-_No te pases, Cullen._

-Bueno, cariño. Tengo que decirte algo. Hoy habrá una reunión en nuestra casa.

-_¿Para qué?- _Preguntó confundida.

-Lo sabrás después. Ahora te dejo con la intriga. Disfruta de tu desayuno.- Le deseé.

_-Vale. Eres muy malo, ¿Lo sabías? Gracias, pero no es lo mismo sin ti._

-No te preocupes. El tiempo pasa muy rápido y cuando menos te lo esperes, ahí estaré.- Le dije.

-_Vale._

-Me tengo que ir. Te amo, mi amor. Nos vemos luego.- Le hice soniditos de besos por el altavoz. Ella se rió.

_-Vale. Yo también te amo. Y gracias por el desayuno._

-Es todo un placer.- Y colgué.

El resto de la mañana y la tarde se pasó muy rápido. Decidí esperar a mi padre en la entrada del hospital y así, él me seguiría.

-Hola, Edward.- Dijo mi padre.

-Hola, papá. ¿Me sigues?

-Claro.

-Por cierto, voy en el coche de Bella. –Le dije el coche que era y me fui hacia el de Bella. Me monté y decidí poner la radio. Estaban poniendo la canción de Emmett: _I Like It. _Llegué a mi casa con mi padre tras de mí. Llegué a la casa y allí ya estaban Alice con Jasper, Emmett con Rose y Bella con Esme.

-Hola, mi amor.- La besé.

-Hola, cariño.- Me saludó con otro beso y me senté en el apoyabrazos del sillón, ya que ella estaba en el sillón individual.

-¡Estoy de los nervios! ¿Qué es eso de lo que nos quieres hablar, Carlisle?- Preguntó Alice.

-Bien, Edward ha tenido una maravillosa idea.

-¿Y cuál es esa idea?- Preguntó ahora Bella.

-Bueno, Edward ha pensado en ir de viaje a España. Concretamente a Málaga. Para ir a visitar a unos amigos que no sabemos de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo.- Explicó mi padre.

-¡Oh! ¿¡Veremos a mi _Best Friend Forever_!- Preguntó chillando Emmett.

-Sí, Emmett. Veremos a tu _Bff.- _Le respondí cansado. Cada día preguntaba cuando podríamos ver a su _bff. _Es un pesado…

-¡CHUPERDIVERWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! **(N/A: Wajajaja Chiste Personall! :D) **–Dijo con voz de pito. Todos reímos.

-Bueno, y ¿Cuándo sería todo esto?- Preguntó ahora mi madre.

-Hemos pensado que estaría bien ir en las vacaciones de Navidad, ¿Qué os parece?

-O sea, iríamos allí, los visitaríamos, estaremos con ellos, etcétera, etcétera. Celebraremos la Navidad y Año Nuevo allí y una típica tradición que se celebra allí…- No pudo terminar.

-¿¡Qué tradición! ¿¡Qué tradición!- Chilló la duende.

-_El día de los Reyes Magos. Los Reyes Magos _es allí como es aquí _Santa Claus. _Los regalos se abren la mañana del 6 de enero. Y bueno, se dejan los regalos debajo del árbol. O sea, la oportunidad perfecta para Alice. Más compras navideñas.- Dijo Carlisle riendo.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial!- Chilló.

-Bueno, entonces ¿para las vacaciones de Navidad?- Se cercioró Carlisle.

-Sí.- Contestamos todos.

-Ya que estáis aquí, ¿Por qué no os quedáis a comer y de paso a dormir? Hay una habitación de sobra. La que era antes de Emmett. Pero todo esta en orden.- Les invité.

-Por mí no hay problema. Además, así podré hacerle compañía a Bella.- Dijo mi madre y le dirigió una sonrisa a Bella, la cual ella respondió. Me parece una idea genial.

-Por mí, tampoco. –Aceptó mi padre.

-Se me ha antojado comida china.- Dijo Bella.

-¡No! Ni lo menciones.- Dijo Rose.

-Pues yo quiero pizza.- Dijo Alice.

-Tampoco lo menciones.- Añadió Rose.

-Mmm. Rico, rico. Tallarines con gambas y pizza.- Dijo Bella frotándose su abultado vientre.

-Tienes razón, hermanita.- Coincidió Alice.

-Pues a mí se me antoja asqueroso.- Dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño.- Yo prefiero comida italiana.

-¡No! ¡Por favor!- Dijeron Alice y Bella. Las hormonas las alteran…

-¡Basta!- puso autoridad Carlisle.- Entonces, dos de tallarines con gambas, pizzas y comida italiana más lo que nosotros queramos, ¿cierto?- Preguntó. Todos asentimos. –Emmett, ¿Qué vas a querer?

-Yo quiero una pizza de tres quesos.- Carlisle asintió y miró a Jasper.

-Yo quiero arroz con curri.- Volvió a asentir y me miró.

-Otro de tallarines con gambas.

-¿Las pizzas de qué la queréis?- Preguntó mirando a Bella y a Alice.

-Barbacoa.- Dijeron las dos a la vez. Rieron.

-Yo llamo a la pizzería, Jasper, tú al restaurante italiano y Edward, tú al restaurante chino.- Cogí el teléfono fijo y marqué. Pedí la comida y colgué.

-Ahora, ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? – Pregunté. Todos me miraban con cara rara, por lo que aclaré.- Me refiero a que a Rose la pizza y la comida del chino se le antojan asquerosas y a Alice y a Bella se le antojan asquerosa la comida italiana.

-A mí no me importa comer en la cocina, sola.- Dijo Rose.

-No lo voy a permitir, Rose.- Dijo Emmett como si se tratase de que Rose iba a irse a la guerra…

-Venga, Emmett. Sólo serán unos minutos, no te preocupes.-

Tras varios intentos de convencer a Emmett, Rosalie pudo convencerle. Cuando todos hablábamos en susurros, unos con otros, tocaron a la puerta. Me dirigí a la puerta y abrí. Cogí la comida y le pagué al _hombre _que tenía la pinta de ser un miembro del equipo de ajedrez. Dejé la comida en el salón. Pude ponerla ya que Rose ya se había ido a la cocina. Volvieron a tocar el timbre y volví a abrir. Cogí la comida italiana de Rose de las manos del _hombre que tenía pinta de ser un perrito faldero. _Se la llevé a Rose y volví con el dinero. Se fue justo cuando un _hombre con pinta de atropellar a todo el que se le pase por el medio _traía las pizzas. Comimos entre charlas y gritos, ya que Rose estaba en la cocina comiendo y tenía que estar en la conversación. Se quedaron un rato más y luego todos se fueron hacia sus casas.

-Buenas noches, chicos. Nosotros nos acostamos ya.- Dijo mi madre.

-Buenas noches.- Dijimos Bella y yo. Se levantaron del sofá y nos besó en la frente deseándonos dulces sueños.

-Es tan dulce tu madre.- Dijo Bella al rato de que mis padres se hubiesen ido.

-Siempre es así. Y a ti, después de casi ocho meses, ya te trata como si fueses su hija. Al igual que a los demás.- Le dije.

-Es verdad. Por cierto, ¿Tú hermana va a venir?- Preguntó.

-Creo que no. Me ha dicho algo de que Ben le había invitado a ir a un viaje, solo ellos dos. Pero todavía no sabe al 100% si se va a ir. No se está haciendo muchas ilusiones por si acaso.

-Qué pena. Hace tiempo que no la veo y le hecho de menos.- Dijo Bella.

-Me encanta que trates así a mi hermana. Por fin ha encontrado a unas verdaderas amigas en las cuales puede confiar.

-Cariño, yo me voy a la cama.- Dijo mi adorable Bella bostezando.

-Yo también. Mañana tengo mucho trabajo.- Dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Por cierto, no me has dejado _regañarte.- _¿Eh?

-¿Por qué me tienes que _regañar_?- Pregunté extrañado.

-Por llevarte _mi _coche y avisarme por una carta.- La mirada que me echó daba miedo…

-Lo siento. Pero no te quería despertar para decirte que me llevaba tu coche. Además así no tendría que soportar tu furia.- Dije bromeando.

-¡Ey! No te pases, Cullen, o si no, esta noche dormirás en el sofá sin tu _adorada _novia embarazada.- Dijo haciéndome chantaje.

-Lo siento de verdad.- Dije cuando entramos a nuestro cuarto.

-Venga, esta te la perdono. La próxima vez me vas a tener que avisar con una semana de adelanto.- Me metí en la cama y la abracé.

Iba a responderle, pero me di cuenta de su acompasada respiración. La miré y sentí que mi corazón podía explotar. Incluso, en vez de echar sangre, saldrían sonrisas, felicidad, cariño, amor… y un sinfín de sentimientos más. Ahora, con el pequeño bebé que estaba terminándose de formar dentro de Bella, estábamos más que feliz. Ella con su trágico pasado bien enterrado y asumido y yo también. Aunque yo no tengo nada que esconder. Durante toda mi adolescencia, sólo había tenido tres novias. En este momento es cuando entiendo que por ellas no sentía nada con lo que siento por Bella. Ella es mi todo. Al pensar esto, una parte de una canción, se me vino a la mente:

_Menos mal que por momentos, _

_En esta amnesia de vida, _

_Aparecías con el sonido de tu risa._

_Menos mal que me abrazabas_

_Para luego yo besarte._

_Menos mal que estas en mí._

_Menos mal que esta tu puerto,_

_Tu puerto para descansar. _

_Menos mal que tú me salvas_

_Si me toca naufragar. _

_Menos mal que me besabas _

_Para luego yo entregarme._

_Menos mal que estas en mí._

_Menos mal que me encontraste. _

Y pensando así en las sabias palabras que decía la canción y acariciando el suave pelo de Bella, me quedé dormido.

**(N/A: Lo que viene a continuuuaciion es un sueño que tiene Edward ^^)**

_-¡Edward! No les enseñes eso, por favor.- Me dijo Bella._

_-No pasa nada, cariño. Todo esta controlado. _

_Nos encontrábamos en un bonito parque cerca de nuestra nueva casa. La nueva casa era muy grande y bonita. Era incluso más grande que la de mis padres. Era una casa rústica, la que Bella quería. Tenía muchos cuartos para nuestros pequeños y muchos cuartos de baño para que no se pelearan por quién entraba el primero. Tuvimos que comprar una nueva casa por la nueva incorporación a la familia. Ya éramos ocho, contándonos a nosotros dos. Bella y yo estábamos más que encantados y queríamos tener muchos más. Alice y Jasper se habían decidido por tener solo tres, ya que el embarazo de los mellizos fue muy complicado. Rose y Emmett se decantaron por cuatro. O eso dicen ellos. Cualquier día vienen y nos dicen que están esperando un nuevo bebé. Así que ahora, todos éramos una gran y feliz familia, tal y como la que siempre desearon Alice y mi Bella. Ahora estábamos en el parque, con nuestros hijos. Todos eran muy parecidos a nosotros y muy guapos como su madre. Eran tres niñas y tres niños. Bella estaba con el último pequeño que había llegado a la familia, distrayéndolo y yo estaba con mis cinco hijos, corriendo tras de mi._

_-Ja, ja, ja. No podéis conmigo.- Me burlé. Entonces unos pequeños brazos me rodearon y tras ellos muchos más y caímos al suelo riéndonos como unos locos._

_-¿estáis bien?- Pregunto Bella preocupada._

_-Más que bien, mamá.- Respondimos todos cansados. Bella se había vuelto una super-mamá y sobre todo, protectora. Ahora me entiende cuando yo era sobre protector con ella. _

_Y para mis adentros pensé: __Fueron felices y comieron perdices. Colorín, colorado, este cuanto se ha terminado (o acabado)._

Con el sonido del despertador me desperté de mi maravilloso sueño. Ojalá ese sueño se hiciera realidad. Me levanté y me duché. Cuando ya estuve preparado, fui a la cocina a hacer el desayuno. Al entrar, me encontré con mi madre haciendo lo que se suponía que iba a hacer.

-Buenos días, mamá. ¿Por qué estas haciendo _eso, _mamá?

-Buenos días, cariño. ¿No debería hacerlo o qué?- Preguntó confundida.

-Me refería a que yo venía a hacer el desayuno, pero estabas aquí.

-¡Oh! Bueno, me desperté temprano y decidí haceros un desayuno de los que tanto te gustan a ti.- Dijo mirándome con amor.

-Gracias, mamá.- Dije sinceramente.

-No hay de qué, hijo.- Me respondió.

-Bella no se levanta más temprano de las diez. Así que todavía te queda un rato por estar sola, sin nadie con quien conversar.- Sabiendo que Bella hacía eso, la previne.

-No pasa nada, hijo. Esperaré.

Tomé mi desayuno, me despedí de mi Bella dormida y de mi madre. Mi padre se venía conmigo al hospital. ¿Para qué utilizar dos coches, si vamos los dos al mismo sitio? Lo veo una tontería. Además, hay que ahorrar y usar lo menos posible en combustibles. Llegamos al hospital y fui a mi consulta. La mañana fue pasable pero hoy salía una hora y media más tarde. Tenía que hacer una cirugía. Me dirigí hacia el quirófano y allí emprendí mi deber.

Cuando salí del quirófano, me sentí orgulloso de algún modo. Para un médico es muy gratificante salir feliz de una cirugía complicada como era esta. Hoy, mi padre salía a la misma hora que yo, así que no tardaría mucho en llegar. Me dirigí a mi Volvo y lo esperé. En menos de cinco minutos, ya estábamos en el camino de vuelta a casa. Llegamos y mis padres se despidieron de nosotros.

-¿Qué tal tu día, princesa?- Pregunté besándola.

-Tu madre es muy buena compañía.- Dijo alegre.- ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo fue la cirugía?

-Ya sé. Muy pesado. La cirugía, gracias a Dios, todo salió estupendamente.- Dije también con alegría.

-Me llena de felicidad que salves a los niños, _príncipe._

Preparé la cena y cenamos en una charla amena. Estaba muy cansado, por lo que lo primero que hice fue ponerme el pijama y meterme en la cama con mi Bella. Con ella, caí en un magnífico sueño como el de la noche anterior.

* * *

**¡Ya estoy de vueltaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D**

**Empecemos por partes (:**

**Primero, una pregunta: ¿Quien es Sanny y los demás? :D**

**Segunda, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Me ha costado escribirlo, ya que mi ordenador se apaga por la cara u.u**

**y bueno, pero estoy aquiii :D**

**GANAMOOOOOS A PORTUUGAL! :DDD pero hoyy juugamoos contraa PARAGUAY! :D **

**VII EL MARATON DE LA SAGAA! ECLIPSE FUE, SIN DUDA LA MEJOR DE LAS TRES PELICULAAAAAS! :D ME ENCANTOO! EN SERIIO! ENTRE ALAS 5:30 AL CINE Y SALI A LAS 1:30 am xD pero valiio la peenaa! (Y)**

**La canción que recuerda Edward se llama Menos Mal de Manuel Carrasco :D**

**Bueno, graciias por los revieww! **

**si teneis alguna duuda no dudeis en preguntarmelo por mediante Review ;)**

**Buenoo, al final no voy a poder huir de las matematicas, ya que mi tia me ha dicho que le de clases a mi primo T.T pero es una hora por la mañanaa! :D**

**Graciias por los Review, favoritos y demás (:**

**Besoos!**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	20. Regalos y Viaje

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de **S.M, **solo la trama es mía (:

**Capitulo 20:**

**Edward. Pov. Edward (:**

-Venga, Alice, déjala. Si ella no quiere ir a comprar, que no vaya.- le repetía una y otra vez a Alice para que dejase a Bella.

Alice se había empeñado en ir a comprar los regalos de todos nosotros y nuestros amigos. Aunque ella no los conocía. Solo el hecho de que Carlisle le dijese que allí también había una tradición que tenía que ver con _regalar, _Alice se puso histérica.

-Alice, ya te he dicho que ya los he comprado todos. No tengo ganas de ir. Ya te lo he dicho.

-Venga, hermanita del mi alma y de mi corazón a la quiero mucho mucho, acompáñame solo por esta vez. No habrá próxima vez.- Y puso esa cara de _perro-mojado-en-la-calle-medio-muerto-sin-saber-a-donde-ir-estando-en-medio-de-una-gran-tormenta. _

-Que no, Alice. Ayer también dijiste que iba a ser la última, ¿Y cómo estas? Pidiéndome que vaya otra vez contigo de compras. ¡Arg! ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Jasper?

-Él no puede. Se ha ido a no sé donde con Rose. Un paseo de hermanos o algo así. Venga, Bellita, hazlo por mí. Solo quedan dos días para irnos y no tengo los regalos para los amigos de Edward, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme.- Puso otra vez esa cara.

-Sólo voy con una condición.- Contestó mi Bella.

-¿Cuál? ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál?- Dijo con emoción.

-Como ni tú ni yo sabemos qué es lo que les gusta a los amigos de Edward, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme y Edward sí lo sabe, que venga él también. Además sin él es comprar con los ojos cerrados.

-Sólo voy porque me lo ha pedido Bella, duende.- Le dije a Alice ya dentro del Volvo.

-La próxima vez le haré chantaje para que venga.- Dijo Alice pensando.

-Anda, calla, calla, por favor.- Ya había aparcado en el centro comercial. Bajé y le abrí la puerta a Bella, que con mi ayuda salió. Después ayudé a Alice.

**(N/A: Los nombres que voy a poner, algunos coinciden con algunos personajes de la saga. Pero no tienen nada que ver! xD)**

-Venga, Edward. Cuéntanos qué es lo que les gusta a ellos.

-A ver. Sanny es fan nº1 de esta saga… ¿Cómo se llama?- No tenía ni la menos idea de cómo se llamaba.

-¡La Saga Crepúsculo!- Gritaron las dos.

-Sí, esa. A Sam le encantan los juegos de ordenador de los que tú te puedes comunicar con los demás por medio de un micrófono. A George Junior, le apasiona el fútbol. A Jessica le encanta dibujar todo tipo de cosas y también es una gran fan de la saga esa. A Christian le encanta todo tipo de juegos para la Play 3. Robert está estudiando Psicología, y le encanta leer todo tipo de libros. Bien sea de psicología o de amor. A Eva le encanta también esta saga, pero no tanto como a Sanny. Yo creo que para ella lo mejor va a ser comprarle ropa. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, a Sarah también le encantaría que le comprases ropa.- Nada más dije esto de la ropa, Alice empezó a chillar.- ¡Alice!- Paró.- Después están los mayores de la casa, pero a esos con ropa, creo que le irá estupendamente bien. Así que, ¿A qué esperas, Alice?

-Primero vamos a por la ropa de Sarah y Eva. ¿Cuántos años tienen?

-Eva tiene 20 y Sarah 18.- Y, básicamente, nos arrastró hasta una tienda llamaba _Roxy. _Compró _varias _prendas.

-Ahora vamos a una tienda de deportes.- Nos adentramos en ella y le compramos varias cosas. Entre ellas dos botas de fútbol, un balón y una equipación.- Ahora vamos a la tienda de juegos.

Fuimos a la tienda y a Sam le compramos cinco juegos de esos, los que le gustan a él. A Christian también le compramos cinco juegos, como _Prince of Persia, Call of Duty, Gran Theft Auto IV, Asscreed y 2010 Fifa World Cup South África. _Salimos y fuimos a la librería. A Robert le compramos unos cuantos libros que elegimos Bella y yo. Aquí Alice no sabía nada.

-¿Cuántos años tiene Jessica?- Preguntó Alice.

-También tiene 18.- Le respondí.

-Ya sé que le vamos a comprar. Me has dicho que a también le gusta vestirse bien, ¿Verdad?- asentí.- Pues vamos.- Nos metimos en una tienda llamada _Paul Frank. _Le compró varias cosas de parte de los chicos y Bella y yo, decidimos comprarle otra cosa. Fuimos a una tienda de pintura y le compramos pinturas, pinceles, de todo, y un libro para que ella pudiese escribir. Después fuimos a una tienda en la que había toda clase de cosas de _La Saga Crepúsculo. _Bella y yo le compramos muchas cosas. Entre ellas estaban: Los diarios, Los libros oficiales de la saga, El disco de _La Saga Crepúsculo: Eclipse, _Un libro que cuenta la historia del primer libro pero como en un comic, El collar de Alice (Se llama como Alice… jajaja), y muchas camisetas y bolsos. Alice, por su parte, le compró más ropa. Después de que Bella y yo realizáramos esta última compra, nos obligó a entrar en otra tienda de ropa.

-¿Cuántos años tiene Sanny?- Preguntó Alice.

-Tiene 14 para 15. –Le contesté.

-O sea, ¿No es una mujer de 23 años?- Preguntó curiosa Bella.

-Claro que no.- Dije riendo.

-Ya me había montado yo mi propia película…- Murmuró para el cuello de su camisa. Lo dejé pasar.

-Bueno, entremos en esta tienda.- En la tienda que no sabía como se llamaba_. _Le compró varios vestidos y más cosas.

Después de esto, nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casa. Alice dijo que la próxima mañana íbamos a ir a comprar la ropa para el resto de los adultos e iba a traer una _gran maleta _para, expresamente, meter _todos _los regalos. Regalos en los cuales nos hizo poner de quién o quienes eran y para quien era. Esta Alice con hormonas es imparable.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ya habían pasado las dos semanas desde que le comunicamos a nuestra familia lo del viaje. Tras muchas compras que Alice _nos obligó a comprar, _tuvimos que coger cinco maletas _más las que ya llevabamos. _Yo, junto con Bella, llevábamos una grande. Rose, ella sola tenía tres. Emmett una a parte. Mis padres tenían la misma que nosotros, pero en verde. La nuestra es azul, antojo de Bella, debería añadir. Alice tenía _cuatro _para ella sola más las que le _obligó llevar a Jasper. _Quería que él llevase otras tres, pero Jasper la contuvo y ahora llevaba una como la de Emmett. Ahora estábamos esperando el avión que nos llevaba a Madrid, luego desde allí, hacíamos transbordo hacia Málaga. Eran las siete de la mañana y el avión no salía hasta las nueve, pero Alice y Rose más hormonas no son una buena combinación. Bella estaba que se caía de sueño.

-¿Quieres que vaya a por un Cola-Cao?- Le pregunté cariñosamente.

-Vale.

-Ahora vuelvo.- Les dije a los chicos, me levanté y me dirigí hacía un mini-bar que se encontraba en el aeropuerto. Pedí un Cola-Cao tibio. Cuando me lo dio me dirigí hacia donde me esperaba mi familia. – Toma.- Le di el vaso de cartón a Bella.

-Gracias, cariño.- Me respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Me senté y entre charlas divertidas y temas de navidad se escuchó por los altavoces que ya teníamos que abordar. Ayudé a Bella a levantarse y avanzamos hacía la puerta de embarque con nuestra familia. Entramos en el avión y buscamos nuestros asientos.

-Menos mal que nos ha tocado con mis padres.- Le dije cuando ya estábamos sentados.- No sé si podría ser capaz de aguantar a una Alice hiperactiva o a una Rose hormonada.- Dije en broma.

-Edward.- Me regañó.

-Sabes que lo digo con cariñó. –Me defendí.- Además, tú sabes que yo las quiero mucho. Pero la única que ha robado mi corazón.- Dije inclinándome hacia ella.

-Ya lo sé.- Dijo acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre nuestros labios. Nos tuvimos que separar por la maldita falta de aire.- Y tu el mío.- Ahora fui yo quien acortó la distancia. Sus manos recorrían avariciosas por mi cabello. Se sentía bastante bien. Hasta tal punto, que deseaba que se pasase todo el día acariciándolo. Ella hacía eso, mientras que yo enredaba mis manos en su larga cabello color caoba. Nos tuvimos que separar, pero no por eso dejamos de hacer contacto físico. Nuestras frentes estaban juntas.

-Gracias por todo, mi amor. Te amo.- Dijo con un amor inmenso.

-El que debería dar las gracias aquí, soy yo, no tu. Gracias por todo, princesa. Te amo.- Dije robándole otro beso.

Cuando nos separamos, indicaron que teníamos que ponernos los cinturones ya que el avión, en breve iba a despegar.

Llevábamos cuatro horas y media en el avión. Lo que significaba que todavía quedaban unas tres horas y media más. Bella estaba con su portátil, el que le regalaron Renée y Charlie. Estaba mirando unas fotos de todos. Yo miraba por encima de su hombro.

-Bella, ¿Qué es _eso_?- Le pregunté cuando vi una foto mía.

-Eres tú. Durmiendo plácidamente como mi bebé adulto.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes tener _eso _ahí?- Pregunté.

-Simple, teniéndolo.- _simplemente _me respondió.

Las tres horas y media que quedaban de vuelo, las pasamos entre charlas y tonterías de las nuestras. Cuando llegamos, el reloj del aeropuerto ponía que eran las una de la mañana **(N/A: No sé si esta bien xD). **Aquí había unas ocho horas más que en Nueva York. Nuestro próximo vuelo salía dentro de media hora. Por lo que nos teníamos que dar prisa. Al fin y al cabo, llegamos a tiempo. Menos mal que todos sabíamos castellano.

-Rose, Jasper, Alice y yo siempre hemos estado muy unidos, por lo que, si Alice hacia paracaidismo, nosotros tres también lo hacíamos. Si Jasper hacia natación, nosotros tres, también lo hacíamos. Si Rose se le antojaba ir al parque un día de verano, íbamos los tres. Si a mí se me plantó entre ceja y ceja dar un cursillo intensivo de español, lo hacían. O sea, a mí en realidad se me plantó entre ceja y ceja hacer el cursillo intensivo, por lo que lo tuvieron que hacer. Después de un año en este cursillo, salimos todos hablando un perfecto español. Por lo que yo me voy a entender a las mil maravillas con todos ellos.- Dijo orgullosa. Menos mal, sino tendríamos que hacer de traductores.

-Eso es genial. Yo, como viví allí mucho tiempo, sé como son, cómo hablan, qué hacen, sus fiestas, sus expresiones, todo. Pero te tengo que prevenir algo.- Dije poniendo una mueca en mi cara.

-Entonces, prevenme.- Me dijo.

-A ver. Mira, Madrid es la capital de España, ¿Verdad?- Asintió.- Pues verás, allí se habla perfectamente el castellano, pero a donde vamos. A ver, hablan con su forma particular, ¿Entiendes?

-La verdad, la verdad, es que no.- Dijo.

-A ver, ¿Cómo lo explico?- Pregunté en voz alta.- Mira, a donde vamos es Andalucía, y allí tienen su particular forma de hablar. El andaluz. Pero no es castellano de pueblo, no. Es su forma de hablar. Y seguramente algunas cosas no las entenderás. Ellos, los andaluces, acortan las palabras. –Les dije algunas de las expresiones que utilizaban.- Y muchas expresiones así. A mí me costó adaptarme, pero no es nada del otro mundo.- Le dije.

-Pues me las arreglaré como pueda.- Dijo con mi sonrisa predilecta.

Cuando aterrizamos en el aeropuerto, se podía apreciar que el cielo estaba un poco nublado. Pero no tanto como Forks. Forks era otra cosa. Fuimos a por nuestras maletas, mientras que las chicas se quedaban esperándonos en la salida. Carlisle le había pedido a un viejo amigo que le alquilaran cuatro coches.

-Chicos, tenemos que ir a por las llaves de los coches. Riley se encuentra en el aparcamiento. –Con nuestras maletas, fuimos en busca de las chicas, y con ellas a por los coches.

Allí estaba Riley, así es como le había llamado mi padre. Era rubio, alto y musculoso. Alto era, pero no tanto como Jasper y Rose. Musculoso era, pero no tanto como Emmett, si no como yo.

-¡Qué alegría verte, Carlisle!- Dijo con alegría.

-Lo mismo digo, Riley.- Contestó Carlisle extendiendo su mano para saludar a Riley.- Riley, ellos son Esme, mi esposa. Emmett y Edward, -nos señaló.- mis hijos. Bella, Alice y Rosalie,- las señaló.- Bella es novia de Edward, Rosalie es novia de Emmett y Alice es novia de Jasper, hermano de Rosalie.

-Un gusto conoceros, chicos.- Dijo amablemente.

-Igualmente.- Contestamos todos.

-Aquí tienes las llaves de los coches. Que disfrutéis las vacaciones. Adiós.- Y se fue.

Carlisle nos repartió las llaves de los coches. Para mí y para Bella nos había tocado el Volvo XC60. en negro Para Jasper y para Alice un Mini Cooper en amarillo. Para Emmett y Rosalie un BMW 123d también en negro. Y para mis padres un Volkswagen golf en azul oscuro.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama el hotel?- Le pregunté a mi padre.

-Hotel Pez Espada. –Me contestó.

-Vale, nos vemos allí. –Me metí en el Volvo. Este coche fue el que yo usé cuando estábamos aquí y había pasado mucho tiempo sin él. Me estoy pensando en comprar este coche en Nueva York.

-¿Ese hotel está muy lejos?- Preguntó mi Bella.

-Sí, pero merece la pena.- Le sonreí.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, nos quedamos impactados. Era precioso y encima estaba al lado del mar. Entramos a la recepción y pedimos nuestras llaves. Carlisle había reservado cuatro suites para nosotros. Llegamos a nuestra planta y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. La nuestra era muy espaciosa pero acogedora. Había un gran armario, del que estoy seguro que Alice le encantará, con puertas de cristal. Tenía un gran cuarto de baño y una pequeña sala de estar con televisión, mesa, sillas, neveras y demás. Le dije a Bella que se pusiese el pijama porque a las dos de la madrugada no íbamos a salir. Como el viaje fue muy agotador, nada más que pusimos la cabeza en la almohada, caímos rendidos.


	21. Conociéndolos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de **S.M, **Solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 21: **_Conociéndolos. _

**Edward. Pov. Edward (:**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté primero que Bella. Cogí la ropa y me metí en el baño. Hoy era 20 de diciembre. O sea, quedaban cuatro días para Noche Buena. Terminé de ducharme y vi que Bella se estaba empezando a despertar. Fui a la cama y me senté a su lado. Cuando abrió los ojos, le sonreí.

-Buenos días, princesa.- Dije.

-Buenos días, _príncipe.- _Me contestó.- Voy a ducharme para ir a desayunar.- Después de quince minutos, estábamos bajando por el ascensor. Nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante del hotel, y allí ya se encontraba mis padres con Jasper y Alice.

-Buenos días.- Dijimos Bella y yo. Nos devolvieron el saludo y yo fui a por el desayuno de los dos. Cuando los tenía, me dirigí a la mesa y allí ya estaban Emmett y Rose. Me senté al lado de Bella y empezamos a charlar.

-¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer?- Pregunté.

-¿Hacer qué?- Preguntó mi madre.

-Darles la sorpresa.- Dije como si fuese algo obvio.

-Pues no sé. Lo mejor es ir allí y yasta. Presentarnos por sorpresa. ¿Alguna otra idea?- La verdad que la idea de mi padre está bien. Porque, ¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer? Nada.

Terminamos de desayunar y decidimos ir a la hora de la comida, o sea, a las dos de la tarde. En aquella casa siempre era esa la _hora punta. _Mientras tanto, decidí llevar a Bella de _Tour. _

-¿Qué quieres ver, cariño?- Le pregunté.

-Cuantas más cosas vea, mejor.- Dijo sonriente.

-Primero vayamos al centro y allí ya veremos.

Cuando estuvimos en el centro le enseñé la _Alameda Principal. _Cuando vimos muchas tiendas y paseamos cogidos de la mano por la larga calle, llegamos a la plaza en la cual, se encontraba el gran árbol de Navidad.

-¿Qué te ha parecido el primer tramo?- Le pregunté.

-Todo esto es precioso.- Me contestó mirando todo.

-Ahora te voy a llevar a _La Alcazaba. _Es un castillo que no está muy lejos de aquí.

Después de ver el castillo ya eran las 1:00 p.m. Llegamos sobre las 1:30 p.m justo para cambiarnos de ropa, _órdenes _de Alice, y para irnos otra vez. Decidimos irnos Bella, Emmett, Rose y yo en mi Volvo alquilado y Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme en su Volkswagen Golf alquilado. Aquí, en esta ciudad, sintonizamos una cadena de radio llamada _Europa FM. _En ese momento estaba sonando _Alejandro _de _Lady GaGa. _Emmett como gran fan de _Lady GaGa, _empezó a cantar y a imitar la coreografía, sentado.

-_Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Alejandro.- _Empezó.

-Por favor, Emmett. Para a no ser que quieras que nos de un ataque de risa.- Dijo mi hermosa Bella entre risas.

-¡Ey! ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué siempre la pagáis conmigo!- Saltó con otro tema.

-No saltes ahora con eso, Emmett.- Le dije.

-Déjame, Eddie…- Gruñí cuando me llamó así.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, Emmett?

-Tantas veces como tú te has quejado.- Me vaciló.

-No me vaciles, Emmett Swan.- Le reté.

-¡Bah! ¿Qué podrías hacer _tú _contra _mí_?- Y dale con vacilar.

-Basta, chicos.- Dijeron Rose y Bella. Mi adorada novia, como pacifista que es, encendió otra vez la radio. Ya había y ahora estaban poniendo otra canción de Emmett: _I Like It. _No hace falta que giga de quién es, ni que está haciendo ahora mismo Emmett.

-_Baby, I like it. The way you move on the floor. Baby, I like it. Come on and give me so more. Oh, yes, i like it. Screaming like never before. – _Y siguió cantando.

Del hotel a casa de nuestros amigos había como treinta minutos, y solo llevábamos quince.

-No puedo esperar para ver a mi _Bff.- _Dijo Emmett impaciente.

-Tanto decir _Bff _y no sé quién es. Él no me lo ha dicho, Edward, dímelo tú.- Replicó Rose.

-Su _Bff _es Sanny. ¿Emmett te ha contado lo que tuvo que pasar?- Pregunté no muy seguro de si Emmett se lo había contado.

-Sí.- Afirmó.- Pobre familia. Y de saber que por un error del hospital, todo salió mal y que ahora podría ir todo bien. – Añadió tristemente.

-Ya… Pero son cosas que el destino manda. Y si las manda, será por algo, ¿No?- Concluí mientras miraba a Bella y adquiría un leve sonrojo. _Adorable, maravillosa, perfecta… _pensé.

Después de un intercambio más de frases, llegamos a aquel bloque que hacía tanto que no veía.

-Este bloque me trae buenos y malos recuerdos.- Dijimos mis padres, Emmett y yo a la vez. Todos suspiramos.

-Mientras veníamos, - Habló mi padre.- hemos pensado que lo mejor sea que hable una voz desconocida. Alice hablará. –Terminó Carlisle.

-Está bien.- Respondimos los siete restantes. Nos metimos los ocho donde estaban los botones para llamar al telefonillo de la casa. Era al aire libre. A los lados había un par de motos y varias puertas que conducían al jardín cerrado. Las puertas del bloque, eran dos, estaban pintadas por un color verde oscuro. Carlisle se puso al lado de los botones y pulsó el botón que conducía a la planta número 9 puerta 2. A los cinco segundos se escuchó la voz de un hombre. Como Bella estaba nerviosa, puse mi mano en su cintura y la atraje más hacia mí.

-¿_Quiené_?- Preguntó la voz de George. Detrás de su voz se escuchaba mucho alboroto. Rose, Jasper, Alice y Bella nos miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Nos podría abrir, por favor?- Pidió la dulce y suave voz de Alice.

-Claro.- Respondió George. Se abrió la puerta y dejamos que las señoritas entrasen antes. Emmett Rose, Carlisle y Esme se montaron en un ascensor y Alice, Jasper, Bella y yo, en el otro.

Llegamos a la novena planta y nos dirigimos hacia la segunda puerta. Pegamos al timbre. Casi al instante, George nos abrió. Primero se fijó en las chicas y después en nosotros. Cuando se dio cuenta de quiénes éramos, soltó un pequeño grito ahogado. George empezó a abrazarnos a los que conocía.

-¡Oh! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Y los nuevos integrantes, ¿quiénes son?- Preguntó. Los presentó Carlisle.

-Ella es Rosalie, la novia de Emmett. Él es Jasper, su hermano. Ella es Bella, la novia de Edward. Y ella es Alice, hermana de Bella y novia de Jasper.- Los presentó señalándolos a cada uno.

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy George.- George era alto, debido a que antes, jugaba al fútbol. Ojos color caramelo. Nariz y boca bonita. Pelo rizado y negro. Musculoso, pero no tanto como Emmett. Se acercó y les saludó con dos besos. Tradición.- Veo que _ante' erai' _cuatro y ahora soy _ocho_ más _tré_ bebés. – Bromeó. Todos reímos.- Bueno, no os _quedéi _ahí.- Entró él primero y les habló a su familia. ¡Cómo en una cocina tan pequeña cabían tantas personas! Tanto Rose, Bella, Alice y Jasper se asombraron. Dejamos que ellos fueran los primeros para ver cómo reaccionaban.

-¿_Quiéne_ son?- Preguntó la inigualable voz de Rachel.

-_Ello_' vienen con la familia Cullen.- Todos chillaron emocionados cuando nos vieron. Empecé a saludar por la más pequeña, Sanny, después a Sam, George junior, Jessica, Sarah, Christian, Robert y por último a Eva. Después fuimos con los adultos. Rachel y Peter, los abuelitos de la familia, Anthony y Cristine, padres de Eva. Mery y Anthony, padres de Robert, Sarah y Sanny. George y Annie, padres de George junior. Sophie y Christopher, padres de Jessica y Sam. Quedaba la madre de Christian, que no estaba porque se había ido a su pueblo natal a pasar las Navidades.

Eva tenía veinte años y tenía el título de comercio. Tenía la piel blanca, era un poco alta, pelo largo y delgada.

Robert había cumplido los veinte el pasado mes de Septiembre. Terminó segundo de Universidad, por lo que ahora está en tercero de Universidad. Está estudiando Psicología, al igual que mi Bella. Es alto como yo, pelo marrón claro, siempre lo lleva en una cresta. Tenía unas gafas de _Armani, _que por cierto, fascinaron a Alice. Eran blancas y negras, con el simbolito de la marca a cada lado. Piel morena y era delgado. Tenía los ojos azules verdosos, muy bonitos.

Christian tenía diecinueve. Alto, pero no tanto como Robert. Piel blanca con muchos lunares. Pelo corto y aplastado. Ojos marrones.

Jessica tenía dieciocho y ahora estaba cursando segundo de Bachiller. Ella era muy guapa. Pelo por debajo de los hombros, negro y un poco degradado. También tenía muchos lunares en su blanca piel. Tenía unas gafas de _Vogue, _que también fascinaron a Alice. Como decía, iba a la moda. Cosa que le encantó a _Alice. _

Sarah también tenía dieciocho años. Cursaba el mismo curso que Jessica y estaban en la misma clase. No era muy alta, pero sí un poco. Tenía el pelo liso y un color marrón muy bonito. Ojos del mismo color y delgada.

George junior era todo un rompecorazones. Él estaba en primero de Bachiller con dieciséis años. Era muy alto, incluso media cabeza más que yo. Pelo con forma de cresta con el flequillo hacia abajo, de color marrón. Ojos verdes claros. Una vez, fui con él a una tienda de deportes y las chicas se lo comían con la mirada. Nariz perfecta y dientes muy blancos. En una ocasión, me enseñó sus tabletas de chocolate, tan bien formadas causa del fútbol.

Sam era alto para su edad. Él tenía catorce años y estaba en tercero de la secundaria. Pelo negro, como el de su hermana. Éste, a veces, pone el flequillo para arriba, pero solo en ocasiones especiales. Ojos marrones y con pequitas. También tenía tabletas de chocolate, como su primo George.

Sanny. Ella había cambiado mucho. Hace unos meses, era un poco rellenita. Pero ahora, era toda una mujer. Ahora estaba alta y delgada. Tenía unas gafas idénticas a las de mi Bella. Tenía largo pelo marrón liso. Dientes blancos y perfectos. Tenía catorce años, al igual que su primo Sam. Ella cursaba tercero Bilingüe, por lo que entendía el inglés y francés, a parte del castellano. Ella, apenas se llevaba unos trece días con Sam.

Ellos ya habían terminado de almorzar, por lo que nos condujeron al salón. Las paredes eran de un color crema y unos tonos amarillos claros, muy bonitos. A la izquierda había cuatro sillas y una mesa de madera. La mesa tenía varios objetos decorativos y algunas fotos de Jessica y unas más. Al frente había dos sillones, el más grande de tres plazas y el otro de dos plazas. En el centro, había una pequeña mesa de café, con objetos decorativos. En frente del sofá y de la mesita, estaba el mueble de la tele. Consistía de dos armarios grandes a los lados y en el medio otro más bajo y encima la televisión. En un mueble, había dos puertas de cristal pequeñas, con un cajón y dos puertas más de madera. Encima de este, había un jarrón y una foto de Sanny en su comunión. En el otro, había unas grandes puertas de cristal, un cajón como el otro y unas dos puertas de madera. Las puertas de cristal, permitían ver su interior. Un barco hecho a mano, una foto de Sam cuando era pequeño, otra de Robert en su graduación de segundo de Bachiller, otra de Eva de bebé y muchas más.

Dejaron a Bella, Alice y Rose sentarse en el sofá de tres plazas. Echaron la mesa para delante y Emmett, Jasper y yo nos sentamos delante entre las piernas de nuestras novias. Carlisle y Esme se sentaron en el sofá de dos plazas.

_-Ante' _de _na_', Emmett.- Dijo Sanny _seria_.- ¡No _tas **(N/A: **_**No te has xD)** acordado de mí!-Dijo con un tierno pucherito, muy parecido al de Alice.- ¡No te has conectado ni al MSN, ni al Facebook, ni al Tuenti, ni siquiera una llamada telefónica o un e-mail!- Terminó limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria. Todos rieron.- Tú tampoco te salvas, _Eddie.-_ Me dijo echándome cuchillos por los ojos.

-Lo siento. Hemos estado muy ocupados.- Le sonreí.

-Ya lo vemos.- Dijo Sam subiendo y bajando las cejas. Bella, Rose y Alice se sonrojaron. Jasper, Emmett y yo sonreímos.

-¡Sam!- Reprendió Jessica dándole una colleja.

-¡Que me _chupe'_ el pie!- Replicó Sam. Todos reímos antes sus ocurrencias.

-¡Hola, chicos! ¡Yo soy Alice! Me encanta comprar. Según mis hermanos, Emmett y Bella…- No pudo terminar.

-¿Cómo que Emmett es tu hermano? ¿No era de Edward?- Preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Bueno, una larga historia. Emmett era un bebé deseado, pero sus abuelos no querían que sus hijos los tuviesen. Entonces, mis padres lo adoptaron como si fuese suyo. Y bueno, Alice y Bella era muy parecidas a él. Entonces les preguntamos a mis padres la verdad y nos contaron la verdad.- Resumí.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah…- Dijeron todos expectantes.

-¿Puedo terminar?- Preguntó Alice impaciente. Todos asentimos. – Por donde iba… ¡Ah, sí! Emmett y Bella tanto Rose, Edward, y Jasper piensan que soy _La Duende De Las Compras_. Tengo 25 años y soy gemela de Bella. Raro, lo sé. Mis padres son Charlie y Renée. Tengo mi propia tienda y línea de ropa. Por lo tanto, si queréis… ¡Os puedo ayudar! Eso sí, yo corro con todos los gastos.- Tanto Bella como Emmett, ya estaban negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices, enana?- Le preguntó Emmett.

-Lo que has escuchado, _gordo. _– Le respondió Alice sacándole la lengua.

-¡Alice! ¡Ya te he dicho que soy ancho de huesos! ¡No estoy gordo!- Chilló.

-Emmett, por favor.- Lo reprendió mi madre.

-Lo siento, Esme.- Le contestó.- Pero, dime George junior, ¿tú que piensas de tu _primo Emmy_?- Sí, nosotros éramos como unos primos más es esta familia.

-Pienso que _mi primo Emmy_ está bien formado. Y, Alice, _Emmy no está gordo._- Dijo bromeando George.

-Lo ves. Lo que yo decía.- Dijo Emmett.

-Bueno, cuéntanos más de vosotros.- Animó Rose.

-¡No! Empezad vosotros cuatro. Bueno, tres. Ya que Alice ya se ha presentado.- Dijo Eva.

-Vale. Empieza tú, Jasper.- Dijo ahora Jessica.

-Bueno, soy Jasper Hale. Novio de Alice y gemelo de Rosalie. Trabajo como profesor de Sociales.- Bufidos de todas partes empezaron a llegar. Jasper soltó una risita.- No soy de esos profesores que escupen, son gordos, te chillan, te mandan trabajos sabiendo que tienes más cosas.- Sanny y Sam soltaron unas carcajadas.- Bueno, tengo 25 años, también. Y vivo con Alice justo en la casa de enfrente de Edward y Bella. Puedo parecer pasivo y tranquilo cuando no me conocéis, pero cuando me conozcáis más a fondo, soy muy buen amigo y siempre tengo una sonrisa para ti.- Terminó Jasper.

-¿Sabes, Jasper?- Comenzó Sanny.- Has hecho justamente la descripción de mi profesor de sociales. Cuando estás a su lado, te escupe y su aliento huele muy mal. Es _bastante _gordo. Nos chilla aunque no estemos hablando o haciendo algo. Manda un trabajo y a la semana siguiente manda otros dos. Si estas a su lado, te _baña_. Cuando habla, parece que le dan cuerda. Empieza a hablar de los bizantinos o de Carlomagno y no sé qué más de unos arcos de medio punto o bóvedas de crucería califal.- Hizo como que se estremecía.

-¡Oh! Yo no soy como lo es tu profesor. Yo sé que así, aburres a los alumnos. Tengo mis métodos. Veo que te sabes bien los bizantinos y los carolingios.- dijo Jasper.

-sí, sí, seguro, seguro. Yo todo lo que tú quieras. Biología, Matemáticas, Inglés, Francés, Lengua, menos Sociales.

-Tendremos que hacer algo.- Contestó Jasper.

-Continúa tú, Rosalie.- Dijo Sarah.

-Yo soy Rosalie Hale. Pero me podéis decir Rose. Soy gemela de Jasper y novia de Emmett. Estoy esperando una bella niña de Emmett. Estoy de siete meses y medio. Tengo 25 años. Aunque parezca una rubia tonta, no tengo ni un pelo de tonta. Ya veis, he logrado que Emmett asiente su cabeza. Mis mejores amigas son Alice, Bella y Ángela. También me gusta la moda. También pienso que Alice es una fanática de las compras. Os confieso que si no accedes a ir con ella de compras, te pone un pucherito del cual no te puedes resistir.- Terminó Rose.

-¡Rose!- Chilló Alice.

-¿QUÉ?- Respondió.

-No digas eso.- Y puso ese pucherito.

-Lo que os decía.- Dijo Rose. Todos empezaron a reír.

-O sea, ¿Qué estás esperando una bebé?- Preguntó Eva.

-Sí.- Afirmó.

-¿Cómo la vas a llamar?- Volvió a preguntar.

-todavía no lo sabemos.

-Si quieres, te podemos ayudar.- Dijo Sarah.

-¡Eso sería estupendo!- Respondió Rose.

-Continúa, Bella.- habló Carlisle. Y aquí venía la parte difícil. Bella era muy tímida y le costaba explayarse con la gente que no conocía.

-Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta más Bella. Soy gemela de Alice y hermana de Emmett y novia de Edward. Tengo 25 años. Mi cumpleaños, junto con el de Alice, es el 13 de septiembre. Trabajo en el mismo hospital que Edward y Carlisle. Estudié Psicología. Estoy embarazada, como veis. Edward y yo no queremos saber todavía el sexo del bebé. Ahora no estoy trabajando, ya que ciertos doctores no me dejan.- Dijo con fastidio. Carlisle y yo reímos.- Soy fan 100% de Michael Jackson. Aunque también me gusta Paramore, Muse, Green Day, Linkin Park, etc.- Terminó.

-¡Ooooooooh! ¿Así que eres fan de Michael Jackson? ¿Te gusta Paramore, Muse, Green Day y Linkin Park?- Preguntó emocionada Sanny.

-¡No! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Siempre la misma historia!- Dijeron Robert y Sarah a la vez.

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Tiene los mismos gustos que yo! Además a ti te gusta Beyonce, Rihanna y Lady Gaga, Robert. Y a ti, Sarah, no hablemos, te gusta Fondo Flamenco, Decai, Los Rebujitos y más cosas que yo no soporto y no te digo nada, así que…- Le respondió a los dos. Se quedaron callados.- ¡Siempre se meten con mi gusto musical!- Dijo Sanny.

-Me lo vas a decir a mí…- Dijo Emmett.

-Bueno, la verdad es que mi cantante favorito es Michael Jackson y después, obvio que David Guetta. Son unos Dioses. Y de grupos, esos.- Respondió Bella.

-¡Oh! David Guetta es todo un Dios.- Dijo Sanny.

-Bueno, basta de música. Quiero resolver mis dudas.- Saltó Robert.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién era el que estaba estudiando Psicología?- Preguntó Bella a toda la sala.

-Soy yo.- respondió Robert.

-¿Cómo te va?- Se interesó Bella.

-La verdad es que bien. El primer año saqué tres matrículas de honor y las demás notables. Este año dos sobresalientes y las demás notables.

-Veo que la Psicología se te da muy bien. Cualquier cosa que quieras saber, me puedes preguntar.- Se ofreció.

-Claro. Gracias.- Le respondió Robert.

-Ahora, nosotros queremos saber más de vosotros.- Intervino Rose.

-¡Sí!- Chilló la enana.- ¿Quién empieza? ¿Quién empieza?

-¿Siempre es así?- Me susurraron George y Sam, que estaban sentados a mi lado.

-Sinceramente, siempre es peor.- Le contesté. Ellos rieron.

-Empiezo yo.- Dijo Eva.- De mayor a menor. Yo soy Eva…

-¡Jo! Siempre soy yo la última. Pero sólo por trece días, que conste.- Sanny se enfurruño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Te aguantas Sanny.- Le dijo su primo Sam.

Y así, las chicas y Jasper empezaron a conocer a esta peculiar familia.

* * *

**¡EEey! Yaa estoyy poor aquii :D**

**Esperoo que os haya guustadoo! :D**

**Las letras en cursiva son como lo decimos aquii, pero como TODAS las palabras las acortamos, va a ser muuuuy dificil hacerlo así, por lo que he decidido que se va a quedar como se dice bien D:**

**Bueno, antes de nadaa! Todos los chiiicooos estan inspirados en mis priimos xD Y bueno, yo represento a Sanny :$ Lo de los trece diias es verdaaad! XD**

**WEEEEEEEEE! ESPAÑAAA ESTA EN LA FIIIINAAAL! :O mas contenta noo puuedo estaaaaar! jajaja xD **

**buueno, he hechoo un GRAN descubrimiiento! Donde viive mi abuuela HAY DOS VOLVOS! y mi madre conoce a uno de los propietariioooos! jajaja xD bueno es una tonteria, ya lo sé. Pero cuando voy por la calla y veo un Volvo, no paro de gritar: ¡VOLVO, VOLVO, VOLVO! jajaja xD :$**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustadoo! **

**Por ciierto: Emmett se creo un Tuenti mientras su estancia en Málaga ;) **

**Por ciierto! Mi profesor de Sociales es IGUAL a como lo ha descrito Sanny xD **

**Actuualizare cuando puueda, ya que con mi CACA de ordenador, el mundial y demás no sé cuando voy a poder actualizar (:**

**Besooos..!**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	22. Conociéndolos II

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personales son de **S.M, **Sólo la trama y algunos personajes son míos (:

**Capítulo 22: **_Conociéndolos _II

**Edward Pov. Edward (:**

_-Te aguantas, Sanny.- Le dijo su primo Sam. _

_Y así, las chicas y Jasper empezaron a conocer a esta peculiar familia._

Sanny movió la cabeza para que Eva continuase.

-Bien, yo soy Eva y soy la mayor de los primos aquí presentes. Soy hija única. Tengo 20 años. Mi cumpleaños es el 14 de Febrero. Lo sé, el día de los enamorados - Puso los ojos en blanco y continuó.- y blah blah blah. Estoy trabajando en una tienda de ropa llamada _Pull and Bear. _Una tienda de aquí, de España. Tengo un novio de 24 años que está estudiando Policía. Se llama Daniel. Me gusta pasar el rato estando con mi familia o bien con mis amigos. Me gusta mucho la moda y bueno, creo que ya está.- Terminó. Alice ya estaba saltando desde su asiento.

-¡¿Te gusta la moda? ¡A mí también! ¡Aii, qué bien me voy a llevar con todos vosotros!- A Alice se le notaba que le agradaba la idea de conocer a gente nueva.

-No me gusta, me apasiona.- Aclaró Eva.

-Continuad.- Dijo Esme.

-Ahora voy yo.- Dijo Robert.- Yo soy Robert. Tengo dos hermanas, Sarah y Sanny. Tengo 20 años. Mi cumpleaños es el veinte de Septiembre. Por lo tanto, soy Virgo. Estoy estudiando Psicología, tercer año para ser exactos. Me gusta pasar rato con mi familia y sobre todo, chinchar a Sanny.- Ésta le envió una mirada furibunda. –Con Sarah no, que si no me pega. –Todos reímos.- Aunque las quiero mucho. También me gusta estar en la compañía de mis amigos y conducir. Puede que suene raro, lo sé, pero me gusta.

-¡Robert! ¡Pero si siempre te metes con ella!- Defendió Jessica a Sanny.

-Eso es porque la quiero.- Susurró.

-Bueno, si lo dices… Da igual, ahora me toca a mí, ya que Christian se ha ido a _no-sé-donde.- _Dijo Jessica.- Mi nombre es Jessica, pero mis amigos me dicen Jess o Jessi. Tengo dieciocho años. Mi cumpleaños es el nueve de Abril. Cosa que me emociona, ya que _Kristen Stewart _cumple años el mismo día.- Jasper, Emmett y yo la miramos con cara de: _**¿Quién es Kristen Stewart? **_– Ella es _Isabella_ en _La Saga Crepúsculo. _– Me sorprendí cuando dijo _Isabella, _a Bella no. Jessica continuó.- Me encanta leer y soy una gran fan de _Harry Potter _y _La Saga Crepúsculo. _Me encanta dibujar cosas, pero sobre todo manga. Adoro tocar mi piano. Curso segundo de Bachiller con mi prima Sarah.- Terminó. Y las preguntas no tardaron en llegar.

-¡¿A ti también te gusta _La Saga Crepúsculo_? ¡¿Cumples años el mismo día que _Kristen Stewart_?- Bombardeó con preguntas Alice.

-Sí me gusta. Pero la _auténtica _fan de aquí, es Sanny. Me emociono solo de pensar que cumplo el mismo día que ella. –Respondió Jessica.

-¡Qué guay! ¡Después tendremos una charla sobre eso!- Chilló Alice.

-¡Vale!- Respondió Sanny emocionada.- Te toca Sarah.

-Vale. Mi nombre es Sarah. Tengo 18 años y mi cumpleaños es el 31 de Agosto. También soy virgo. Tengo dos hermanos, Robert y Sanny. Curso segundo de Bachillerato, con mi prima Jessica. Me gusta salir con mis amigos y con la familia. Pero, sobre todo, cantar a toda voz y bailar el _Waka Waka _con mis primos. Como antes ha dicho Sanny, me gusta el flamenco y el Reggetón. **(N/A: ¡Arg! ¡Cosa que odio! Pero respeto los gustos musicales ^^ Para gustos, los colores..!) **–Terminó.

-Ahora me toca a mí.- Dijo el _guapetón _de George.- Mi nombre es George, aunque _**alguien **_me llama _Georgy. _–Miró a Sanny.- Cosa que _**NO **_me gusta. Y encima el otro le sigue el juego…- ladeó la cabeza. Supongo que ese _otro _es Emmett.- Me llama como la marca de Gomina y Desodorantes que promociona _**DAVID VILLA. **_Mi cumpleaños es el 21 de Diciembre, o sea, mañana. Sí, ya lo sé, cumplo el mismo día que _Jackson Rathbone.- _Nosotros le miramos con cara de: _**¿Quién es Jackson Rathbone?- **_Es Jasper en la dichosa _Saga Crepúsculo. _– Sanny iba a protestar, pero Eva, que estaba a su lado, le tapó la boca. Jasper se quedó petrificado al escuchar su nombre.- Soy Sagitario. Curso primero de Bachiller en el mismo instituto al que van Jessica, Sarah, Sam y Sanny e iban Robert y Eva. Mi pasión es jugar al fútbol, aunque también es pasar tiempo con la familia y amigos. Según Edward, soy un rompecorazones, cosa que es mentira. Para vuestra curiosidad, nunca he tenido novia. Según mi tía Mery y Sarah, a la cual le chiflan los chicos, dicen que estoy _más bueno que el pan _con sólo 16 años.- finalizó.

-Es que es la verdad. Tú eres muy guapo, George.- Le alabó Rose. Emmett gruñó con celos.- Tranquilo, osito. Tú eres el único.- Y le besó con _ternura. _Casi toda la sala se llenó de _¡puaj! _Nosotros reímos.

-Emm, Rose, creo que Sam quiere continuar.- Les dije. Se separaron a regañadientes.

-Bien, yo soy Sam. Mi cumpleaños es el 30 de Agosto, un día antes que el de Sarah. Por lo tanto, también soy Virgo. Tengo 14 años y dicen que he madurado mucho. Curso tercero de secundaria. Mi única hermana es Jessica. Me gusta estar en la calle con mis amistades, pero también salir por ahí con mi familia. También me gusta el fútbol, pero sólo jugar, no ver. Me encanta jugar al ordenador con mis preciados juegos y echarme un _Pro _**(*1) **con mi primo Christian.- Acabó Sam.

-Mi nombre es Sanny. Tengo 14 años y mi cumpleaños es el nueve de Septiembre. También soy virgo. Ahora mismo estoy cursando tercero de la _E.S.O _**(*2) **bilingüe. Mis hermanos son Robert y Sarah. Me encanta _La Saga Crepúsculo _y me encanta leerme los libros una y otra vez. Por supuesto que _Robert Pattinson, Kellan Lutz, Jackson Rathbone, Peter Facinelli, Kiowa Gordon, Cameron Bright _y _Cam Gigandet. _**(*3). **También me encanta salir con mi familia y quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto sin que _nadie _me moleste.- Terminó Sanny mirando a su hermano Robert.

-¿Lo ves, Alice? No soy la única que se queda encerrada en su cuarto sin hacer nada.- Le comentó Bella a su hermana.

-¡Oh! Con que a ti también te gusta encerrarte en tu cuarto…- Dijo Alice afirmando.- Eso significa que… ¡Hemos encontrado a otra Bella! Parece que es tu gemela en vez de yo.

-Pero qué dices, Alice.- Dijeron Bella y Sanny a la vez.

-Lo habéis oído perfectamente.- Replicó.

-Tú estás pirá'.- Dijo Sam.

-¿Quieres parar de una vez, Sam?- Le regañó su hermana Jessica.

-¡Que me chupe' el pie!- Le contestó Sam.

-Esa frase me gusta…- Dijo Emmett… ¿pensativo?

-Pues aquí se repite día y noche.- Le informó George.

-Te la voy a plagiar, Sam.- Le dijo Emmett a Sam.

-¡Genial!- Respondió éste.

-Bueno, _Eddie, _¿Cómo te va todo?- Me preguntó Sanny. Nunca se cansaba de llamarme _así. _

-Cómo verás, estupendamente.- Le contesté riendo.

-¡Eso ya lo _vemo'_!- Respondieron todos.

-¿Y a ti, Emmett?

-Igual que a _Eddie. _¿Y a ti?- Le devolvió Emmett.

-Bien.- Se encogió de hombros. No había que ser muy listo para saber que estaba mintiendo. Miré a Bella y ella asintió comprendiéndome.- Pero estoy enfadada contigo, _Emmett súper sexy Cullen_.- Le replicó. Todos reímos con ese nombre de Emmett. Rose se quedó _**¿cómo le has llamado? **_– Es el nombre de Emmett en el Tuenti, Rosalie.- Le aclaró.

-Llámame Rose.- Le sonrió y Sanny asintió.

-¿Y por qué estás enfadada?- Preguntó Emmett frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Porque durante este año, te he mandado muchos e-mails, comentarios y mensajes privados en el Facebook y en el Tuenti. Por no decir de las llamadas telefónicas.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me ha dado tiempo para nada y respecto a las llamadas telefónicas… eso es porque perdí mi teléfono y ahora tengo otro.- Le explicó Emmett.

Estuvimos hablando hasta las seis de la tarde y decidimos irnos. Me estaba despidiendo de George cuando Alice dijo:

-¡Tenemos que hacer una fiesta de pijamas, chicas!- Chilló emocionada.- Pero, ¿Dónde?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Mi cuarto no es muy grande, pero tampoco muy chico. Además, también está la habitación de Sarah. Mis padres se van a cuidar de mi abuela hasta el domingo. Y Robert se puede ir con George o Sam. O que se vaya por ahí con sus amigos.- Dijo Sanny.

-¡Está bien!- dijo Alice.- Robert, hoy te vas sí o sí, vamos.- Dijo gesticulando demasiado con las manos.

-Vale, vale. Ya me las apañaré yo _solo. _

-Voy a preguntarle a mis padres.- Dijo Sanny, se fue y a los cinco minutos volvió.- Me han dicho que sí podemos.- Respondió para las preguntas no formuladas verbalmente.

-¡Guay! Entonces, fiesta de pijamas esta noche y mañana en tu casa. Hoy a las siete en tu casa, ¿verdad, Sanny?- Se cercioró Alice.

-Exacto.

Nos fuimos de la casa, no sin antes despedirnos de los adultos. Después de media hora, llegamos al hotel. Fuimos a nuestra habitación y Bella se fue hacia la habitación mientras que yo iba a la nevera a por una botella de agua. Cuando entré en la habitación, vi que Bella estaba guardando las cosas necesarias que le hacían falta en una pequeña bolsa, que seguramente se la dio Alice. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por detrás.

-No quiero que te vayas.- Le puse un pucherito.

-Sabes que si no voy, mi hermana me _mata.- _Dijo acariciándome la cara con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Ya lo sé. Por cierto, el cumpleaños de George es mañana y Alice seguramente, querrá ir de compras, _otra vez._

-Lo sé.- Dijo formando una pequeña línea en sus labios.- No te preocupes. ¿Nos llevas tú?

-Sí. Emmett no se acuerda donde vive Sanny y sus hermanos. Carlisle tiene que hacer algo aquí, en el hotel. Jasper obvio que no lo sabe. Por lo que, el único que os puede llevar soy yo. Cuando estés lista, nos vamos a la habitación de mi madre para esperar a Esme, Alice y Rose.- Después de cinco minutos, nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Esme, esperándolas.

-Ya estoy lista.- Y nos fuimos. Llegamos al Volvo y las ayudé a subirse. Puse la radio y estaba poniendo _Antes de ti _de _Manuel Carrasco. _Miré a Bella para que entendiese que escuchase bien la letra. Ésta decía así:

_Porque en tu boca encuentro_

_La rebeldía más rebelde_

_Llevo amparo a mis deseos más ocultos_

_Esos que son descubiertos_

_Por la poca vergüenza de tus labios incandescentes._

_Ay amor si supieras descifrar la maravilla_

_Ay amor si yo supiera la maravilla que me das._

_Antes de ti, antes de ti_

_Ya soñaba con tu amor_

_Y cuando te conocí no había comparación_

_Antes de ti, antes de ti_

_El cielo quise tocar_

_Y ahora en cambio vivo allí_

_Desde que te vi llegar_

_Tu boca no se caya_

_Tu libertad va con mi suerte_

_Tus palabras resucitan a las mías cuando mueren_

_Tu boca que no vacila ante la sorda injusticia_

_Me gusta verte valiente cuando luchas la mentira_

_Ay amor si supieras descifrar la maravilla_

_Ay mor si yo supiera la maravilla que me das_

_Antes de ti, antes de ti_

_Ya soñaba con tu amor_

_Y cuando te conocí no había comparación_

_Antes de ti, antes de ti_

_El cielo quise tocar_

_Y ahora en cambio vivo allí_

_Desde que te vi llegar_

_Antes de ti, antes de ti_

_Ya soñaba con tu amor_

_Antes de ti, antes de ti_

_Antes de ti yo no era nada_

_Antes de ti, antes de ti_

_El cielo quise tocar_

_Antes de ti, antes de ti_

_Desde que te vi llegar..._

Le cogí la mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Después de media hora, llegamos a la casa de Robert, Sarah y Sanny. Ésta, se encontraba entre muchas casas individuales. Las casas eran grandes y blancas, con terrazas. Fuimos hacia la casa número diecisiete y pegamos. No había _nadie. _De repente se escuchó a Sanny cantar a todo pulmón:

-_Nunca he sido un lobo feroz. Yo siempre fui ese patito feo que se escondía bajo un caparazón, guardaba su corazón y que creía en los cuentos. Y ahora que ya me he hecho mayor, no soy un cisne soy aún más feo. Ya no me queda nada de corazón, ahora soy depredador de casa presa que veo. Porque el mundo sí me ha hecho vacío por dentro. Porque ladro, porque muerdo, porque soy muy perro. Soy un delincuente con los sentimientos porque todo me da igual. ¡ME DA IGUAL! ¡ME DA IGUAL! No soñaba con ser un Dios, solo ser uno más en este juego. No quedan fichas ni tampoco ilusión, solo tengo una misión. La de salvar mi pellejo. __**(…) **__¡Porque me lavo las manos, yo me desentiendo! ¡Solo barro mi parcela, me da igual lo vuestro! __**(…) **__¡Y cada uno por su lado! (¡Siempre igual!) En vez de tendernos la mano. Si podemos nos la pisamos (Qué más da) __**¿Y para qué nos abrazamos, si sabemos que todo es falso? **__**(…) (*4)**_

Volvimos a pegar mientras que ella cantaba, pero no nos escuchaba. Tocamos una y otra vez, peo nada. Aunque a Alice no le gustase, tendría que chillar.

-¡Sanny! –Nada. - ¡Sanny! –Chillé más fuerte.

-¡Ya voy!- Se escuchó desde dentro.

-Por fin.- Suspiró Alice. En ese momento, la puerta de madera se abrió.

-¡Hola, chicos!- Saludó Sanny. Nos saludó a las chicas y a mí con un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho.- Dije sonriendo.- Me voy.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mientras que estamos aquí?-Preguntó mi madre.

-Ahora voy a ir a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de George para mañana.- Le contesté.

-Nosotras vamos mañana.- Dijo Alice.

-No os entretengo más.- Me di media vuelta y me encontré con mi amada. La acerqué a mí y besé sus apetecibles labios. Cuando íbamos a profundizar el beso, se escuchó varias cosas como unos _¡Oooh! ¡Qué monos se ven! _De parte de Alice o un _¡Puaj! _De parte de Sanny. Nos separamos a regañadientes.

-Me voy, mi amor. No olvides que te amo mucho.- Le susurré en su oído mientras la abrazaba.

-Vale, supongo que mañana nos veremos para comer. Tú tampoco lo olvides, Cullen.- También me susurró en el oído.

-No lo olvidaría por nada del mundo, Swan.- Le contesté. Me separé de ella, le di y pico en sus labios y me despedí de las demás con un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Adiós!- Y me metí dentro del coche.

Me dirigí hacia un centro comercial llamado _Eroski. _Me metí en el aparcamiento y me dirigí hacia una tienda llamada _Base. _Me fui hacia dentro y empecé a mirar varias botas que había por allí.

-Disculpe, ¿necesita algo?- Me volví cuando me tocaron el hombro. Para mí, no pasó desapercibido el doble significado que tenía _esa _frase. La mujer era alta, cabello rubio y voz chillona.

-No, gracias. Solo estaba buscando un regalo de cumpleaños.- Les respondí lo más educadamente que pude.

-Si quiere, le puedo ayudar.- Dijo coqueteándome y poniendo ojitos. ¡Repulsivo y asqueroso! La única que _podía _ponerme ojitos era Bella.

-Otra vez, gracias pero no. Conozco perfectamente al sobrino de mi esposa.- Cuando era una mentira como ésta, no me importaba mentir.

-¡Oh! Entonces le dejo. Mi nombre es Irina. Si quiere algo, estaré por ahí.- Se fue desilusionada. Eso es lo que pasa cuando le coqueteas a un hombre que ya está _ocupado. _

Vi un par de botas de fútbol y una me llamó la atención. Era morada, de un morado muy claro, casi lila. En el lateral de ésta, estaba el símbolo de _Nike _en un naranja, que era muy chillón. Pero con el color entero de la bota, le iba muy bien. Me recordaba a las botas de un jugador famoso, pero no localizaba de quién. Me acerqué a un muchacho.

-Perdone, ¿Me podría decir de qué jugador de fútbol es estas botas?- Le pregunté.

-Claro. Esas botas son de Cristiano Ronaldo. **(N/A: Qué mal me caeeeeeee! ¬¬ chulo, prepotente, y demás y encima con sonrisa de suficiencia cuando jugó con España! Se creía que nos iba a ganar… ¡Já! Ten mucha fe, Cristiano Ronaldo. Pero la he puesto porque no se me ocurria otras botas para que le comprase Edward T.T bueno, como antes, respeto los gustos ^^ esta es solamente mi opinión^^)**

**-**Vale. Muchas gracias.

-Gracias a ti.- Me sonrió y se fue a ayudar a otro cliente.

Me fui a pagar a la caja y cuando hube terminado, fui a finalizar los últimos detalles de mis comprar navideñas.

* * *

**(*1) **_**Echarse un pro: **_Es jugar al _**Pro Evolution Soccer. **_

**(*2) **_**E.S.O: **_Es la Secundaria, o sea, Educación Secundaria obligatoria.

**(*3) **Ya sabéis, todos los nombre son los actores que hacen de _**Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen, Embry, Alec y James. **_

**(*4) **La canción se llama _**Todo me da igual **_de _**Pignoise. **_

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! He podiido actuualiizarr! :D **

**he podido actualizar ya que mi _queridisimo _hermano (el cual es _clavado _a Rober Pattinson aunque la gente dice que no ¬¬) se ha idooooo! jajajaja xD menos mal ¬¬**

**Ya sé que no es muuy largo, pero lo tenía que cortar ya que el segundo es algo que no es del Edward Pov xD**

**España está es FINALES y como el PULPO PAUL NUNCA SE EQUIVOCA, hoy han metido las urnas con las banderas de Holanda-España y ha elegido a ESPAÑAAAAAAAAA! :D y el pulpo Paul NUNCA falla ¬¬ xD**

**Bueno, no sé cuando podré actualizar por mi asquerosidad de ordenador que tengo ¬¬ pero podré actualizar desde el de mi hermano ^^**

**Buueno, otraa cosa. Quiero escribir otra historia ya que me va rondando desde hece días en mi cabeza, pero no sé como hacerlo. Si sois tan amables me aconsejaiis por Review! :D**

**Otra vez, no muerdo :D cualquier duda me la preguntais ^^**

**Graciias por los Review, Favoritos, Etcetera ^^**

**Besiitos de parte de la reina cotilla xD No hombre, es broma xD**

**Besiitos de:**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	23. Fiesta de Pijamas

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes perteneces a **S.M, **sólo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 23: **_Fiesta de Pijamas._

**Bella Pov. Bella (:**

**-**Bueno, chicas, no os quedéis ahí. Pasad, por favor. – Pidió Sanny.

-Claro. – Respondimos.

La casa era muy bonita. Las paredes del vestíbulo estaban pintadas de un bonito color beige junto con algunos objetos decorativos. Desde aquí, se podía contemplar el gran pasillo para llegar al salón, y otras puertas como el cuarto de baño o el sótano. El salón estaba pintado de color crema, desde la mitad de la pared hasta arriba. Debajo de esta _separación, _la pared tenía un color parecido, pero más oscuro. A la derecha de la puerta estaba el sofá y al lado de éste, el típico sillón que se echa para atrás. Al fondo de la sala, estaba la mesa de madera con sus respectivas sillas. A mi derecha, había una especie de armario con varias cosas encima, como por ejemplo una foto de Robert, Sanny y Sarah; La foto de un hombre con una flor roja y otra blanca; La foto de un Cristo y una Virgen con claveles; En medio de la estancia, se encontraba la mesita de café con varios Sudokus, Sopas de Letras y un libro llamado _Desde mi Cielo. _En frente de ésta estaba la tele y en la pared dos cuadros. Sanny nos estaba dando un _Tour _por toda la casa. Subimos las escaleras y había cuatro puertas más otras escaleras, que supongo de darán a la terraza. Nos llevó hasta su cuarto. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un lila casi rosa y de un morado oscuro. En éstas, había _varios _posters de _Robert Pattinson, Kellan Lutz, Team Edward, Luna Nueva, Edward, Emmett y Justin Bieber. _En medio de éstos, se encontraba una solitaria hadita muy bonita con una flor. De ésta, colgaba un mono que ponía _Gibraltar. _Supongo que será un recuerdo de esa ciudad. En el escritorio, que se encontraba al lado de la cama y del armario, estaba su ordenador, acompañado de la televisión, Play Station 2, la Wii, la router wifi, y la impresora. No era un gran cuarto, pero tampoco era pequeño. Una de las grandes paredes que había allí, tenía algo raro. Este _error _era que esa _pared _era una _gran puerta _que conectaba el cuarto de Sanny con el de su hermana Sarah. **(N/A: Es la pared que sale en **_**Gossip Girl. **_**Es la pared/puerta que conecta el cuarto de Dan con el de Jenny ^^ aquí os dejo un video [http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=d5 onPXo oZ bo] ya sabéis, sin espacios ^^ La puerta que digo sale a partir del segundo 53 al 57 ^^)**

**-**Tu casa es muy bonita, Sanny.- Le comenté.

-Sólo las partes que os he enseñado. Si vierais la habitación de Robert, no dirías lo mismo. – Me contestó.

-Tal y como lo dices, no quiero verlo. – Puse una mueca y reí.

Se acercó a la _pared/puerta _y la abrió. El cuarto de Sarah era muy simple. Color rosa chicle en las paredes, un armario muy grande, dividido en dos partes; cama grande con peluches; Escritorio con varias cosas; Reproductor de música encima del escritorio; Un corcho en el que tenía muchas fotos como por ejemplo, la de una niña de unos siete años rubia y muy guapa, de varios amigos con algunas de _Cam Gigandet _y _Maxi Iglesias _**(N/A: Cabano en Física o Química, una serie de aquí, de España ^^) **

**-**¡Hola, chicas! – Se acercó a nosotras cuatro y nos dio dos besos a cada una.

-Hola, Sarah. – Saludamos.

-¡Me encanta vuestra casa! – Gritó Alice.

-Gracias. – Dijeron las dos a coro.

-Poneos cómodas mientras vienen las otras dos.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cama de Sanny y nos sentamos. Me di cuenta de que había dos peluches, uno de un oso lila, que pegaba con el cuarto y un elefante gris, acompañado de dos cojines de la _Saga. _Mientras que miraba por ahí, tocaron el timbre. Los pasos por el suelo de parqué no se hicieron esperar. La primera en entrar fue Eva y a instante Jessica. Las saludamos y Alice, prácticamente, nos ordenó que nos pusiésemos nuestros pijamas. Cuando hubimos terminado de ponernos los pijamas fuimos otra vez hacia arriba. Yo me puse mi camisón de la _Minie, _Rose el de _Daisy _y Alice el de _Campanilla. _Esme llevaba un camisón verde, con bonitas flores blancas. Sanny llevaba una camiseta de manga corta con jirafas y un pantalón corto con más jirafas. Da igual si estamos en pleno Diciembre, aquí con la calefacción todo se arregla. Jessica llevaba un pijama rosa con unos cucuruchos de chocolate, que cautivó completamente a Alice. Sarah llevaba un pijama azul de la _Pucca _y Eva uno rosa claro de _Winnieh the Pooh. _

_-_¡Que comience la fiesta! – Inauguró la fiesta Alice, como no, chillando.

-¡Sí! – Gritamos las demás.

-A ver, Alice. ¿Qué hacemos primero? – Cuestionó Eva.

-Hablaremos de chicos, o sea de amor y de actores guapos. – Dijo aplaudiendo. - ¿Cómo os va con el tema de los _amoríos_?

- A mí me va estupendamente. Me ha tocado la lotería. No puedo pedir más.- Admitió Eva.

-Por cómo hablas de él, lo tienes que querer mucho. – Esa fue Esme.

-No lo dudes, Esme. Lo quiero a más que a nada en el mundo. – Dijo Eva.

-¿y a vosotras, Jessica, Sarah y Sanny? Porque yo ya sé los sentimientos de Esme, Rose y Bella, y tened por seguro que no me interesan. – Terminó Alice.

-¡Oye! Que estamos aquí presentes. – Nos quejamos las tres.

-Lo que sea. – Dijo quitándole importancia con un gesto de mano. - ¿A qué esperáis para contestar?

-No sabe, no contesta. – Cortó Jessica.

-Venga, Jessica. Alguno tiene que haber por ahí. Tú eres muy guapa. – La instó Alice.

-Alice, si no quiere hablar de eso, no la instes. – Le regañó. De todas formas, me ignoró. Típico en Alice.

-¿Y a ti, Sanny? – Dijo impaciente por saber cotilleos.

-Sólo hay chicos guapos, nada más. – Contestó.

-¿tienes una foto por ahí? – Preguntó.

-Sí, tengo el anuario del instituto. Voy a por él. – Se levantó, pero no avanzó ya que la pregunta de Alice la dejó en su sitio.

-¿Y tú, Sarah? ¿Cómo te va todo? – No entendía su comportamiento, pero Eva y Jessica, al igual que Sanny, se quedaron estáticas.

-A mí me va _genial. _– dijo Sarah con un gran sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Sarah? – Y ahí va la _Psicóloga de Alice. _

-Porque sí. – Y sin decir más, se fue hacia su cuarto y cerró la _pared/puerta. _Alice hizo amago de levantarse, pero Sanny la detuvo. Ella, Eva y Jessica estaban negando con la cabeza.

-¿He dicho algo malo? – Preguntó Alice al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡No! No, qué va. No te preocupes. Siempre hace lo mismo. – La consoló Jessica acariciándole suavemente la espalda.

-Si lo dices tú… será por algo. Es mejor que aparquemos el tema del amor. Vayamos abajo a ver una película acompañada de palomitas. Se me ha antojado helado de chocolate. ¿Tendrías algo de chocolate? Después veremos tu anuario… - Su voz se fue apagando conforme bajaba las escaleras, ya que cuando Sanny aceptó su propuesta de la película, salió disparada hacia la planta inferior.

-¿Cuál queréis ver? – Preguntó Sanny una vez que nos acoplamos en el sofá. Alice, Rose y yo estábamos en el sofá. Esme en el sillón y Eva y Jessica en el suelo esperando a Sanny. – tengo muchas. Por ejemplo: _La Semilla de Chucky, Taxi: Derrape total, Chicas Malas, La guerra de los Mundos _la que sale Dakotta Fanning, _Una Cenicienta Moderna, La Joya de La Familia, Brokeback Mountain, Underworld, Undeworld 2: Evolution, Underworld 3: La Rebelión de los licántropos, 12 fuera de Casa, De Boda en Boda, Posdata: Te Quiero, El Diario de Noah, Date Movie, Firewall, Orgullo y Prejuicio, La Casa del Lago _de Sandra Bulock, _La Joven del Agua _de Bryce Dallas Howard, _A La Deriva, El diablo Viste de Prada, Dreamgirls _de Beyonce, _Harry Potter 1, 2, 3 y 4, Pequeña Miss SunShine, ¡Porque lo digo yo!, El número 23, Soy leyenda, Siete Almas, En Busca de la Felicidad, Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Michael Jackson's This Is It. _Y muchas más. – Terminó.

-Yo voto por _Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego. _– Votó Jessica.

-Yo por _Chicas Malas _de Lindsay Lohan. – Votó Eva.

-Yo por… - pensó un momento Esme. – _La Casa Del Lago._

_-Posdata: Te Quiero. – _Dijimos Alice y yo a la vez. Cosas de gemelas…

-_Pequeña Miss SunShine. _– Opinó Rose.

-No os preocupéis, mañana seguimos con la fiesta. Cómo sólo han coincidido dos películas, veremos esa. – Dijo autoritariamente Esme.

-Está bien, Esme. – Respondimos todas. Sanny cogió _Posdata: Te quiero _y la puso en el DVD.

-El chaval no está nada mal. – Silbó Esme. Todas reímos.

-Tienes razón. – Respondimos nosotras. La verdad es que no estaba _nada mal. _

Entre la sensibilidad que se tiene en el embarazo y las hormonas, Alice, Rose y yo, acabamos llorando. La película acabó y nosotras no éramos las únicas que llorábamos, las demás también. Alice pidió a Sanny que trajese el anuario para echarles un vistazo a los chicos, mientras hacíamos un pequeño descanso antes de poner otra película.

-Mirad, éstos son lo más guapos de mi clase. – Señaló primero a un chico, que era muy alto. Él tenía melena negra, alto, dientes blancos, ojos marrones, nariz perfecta y boca pequeña.

-La verdad es que es muy guapo. – Comentamos Rose y yo.

-Es James. – Señaló a otro. – Éste se llama Lucas. – Era más alto que el anterior. También tenía el pelo con melena, color marrón. Ojos grandes y marrones. Los ojos iban perfectos con su nariz y su boca. – Y éste es Anthony. – Señaló a un chico, también alto. Era rubio, ojos color miel, boca y nariz muy bonitas. – Yo siempre bromeo con él. Siempre le digo que es un vampiro y que lo oculta muy bien, porque tiene los mismos ojos que los de la familia _Cullen _en _La Saga Crepúsculo. _La verdad es que son muy buenos amigos. Siempre que los he necesitado han estado ahí. – Se notaba que les quería mucho, no hablo de amor, sino de un amor de amistad, por la que darías todo.

-Se nota que les quieres mucho. – Soltó Rose.

-Sí. La amistad que tengo con mi clase no es normal. Lo daría todo por ellos. Siempre digo que somos como una gran familia. Ya que pasamos seis horas juntos los cinco días lectivos.

-La verdad es que son muy guapos. – Dijo Esme.

-Sí, y mira, éstas son mis mejores amigas. – Señaló a una chica con pelo muy rizado y marrón, con flequillo hacia el lado. Nariz redonda y boca muy bonita. Después señaló a otra. Tenía el cabello rubio, casi castaño. – Son Lydia y Alice. Otra Alice. – Dijo riendo. – Estas también son muy buenas amigas. Son Claire, Paola, Noah y otra Claire. – Señaló a unas niñas muy guapas, todas. – Siempre han estado ahí cuando las he necesitado. Es hora de que veamos otra película.

-Yo creo que ahora podríamos ver _Chicas Malas, _¿no? – Dije.

-Vale. – Sanny se levantó y le dejó la revista a Alice. De repente soltó un grito. Todas fuimos a donde estaba ella.

-¿¡QUIÉN ES ESTE _HOMBRE_! – preguntó exaltada.

- Ese _hombre _es mi profesor de Sociales. El que le dije a Jasper. – Contestó Sanny.

-Dios mío. Con razón os aburréis. – Dijo negando con la cabeza. Dejó la revista a un lado y se acomodó en el sofá. Sanny puso la película y que se acomodase, empezamos a ver la película. Era muy divertido cuando la protagonista, Lindsay Lohan, se cae de cabeza dentro del cubo de basura. O cuando empiezan a pelearse unas con otras chicas del instituto.

Después ver _Chicas Malas, _nos dirigimos otra vez hacia el cuarto de Sanny.

-Bueno, chicas. Es hora de hablar de actores que están buenos. – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa pícara.

-Bien, a mí me parece que _Robert Pattinson _está cómo un tren. – Empezó Sanny.

-Pienso lo mismo que tú. Esa boca, esos dientes, ese pelo, esa nariz… todo en él es perfecto. Aunque yo me quedo con mi Edward. – Dije.

-Coincido con Bella. – Dijeron Rose. – Yo me quedo con mi Emmett.

-Y yo con mi Jazzy. – Dijo Alice.

-También lo está _Chace Crawford. Nate _en _Gossip Girl. – _Comentó Eva.

-Ese también está como el queso. – Dijimos todas.

-A mí el que me encanta es _mí Torres _y _mí Sergio Ramos. _– Dijo Sanny.

-¡Oh! Esos sí que están buenos. – Dijo Eva.

-Aunque yo prefiero a _Xavi Alonso, Villa _y _Piqué. _– Aportó Jessica.

-¿Quiénes son ésos? – Preguntó curiosa Rosalie.

-Son jugadores de la selección española. _Casillas _tampoco se queda atrás, aunque ahora está con _Sara Carbonero. _Por no hablar de _Arbiol _y _Jesús Navas. _¡Qué digo! Y _Busquet _y _Cesc Frabregas. _– Añadió Sanny.

-Si… - Dijeron pensativas Eva y Jessica.

-Por no hablar de _Sergio Canales… _- Siguió Sanny. – Bueno, chicas, ¿y a vosotras?

-A mí me va _Zac Efron. _Aunque también tiene un poco de chulería y le quiere quitar todos los papeles a _Robert Pattinson, _está tan bueno como el pan. – Dijo Rose.

-Eso es verdad. – Dijo Esme.

-Yo me decanto por _Justin Bieber. _Puede que solamente tenga 16 años, pero también está… bien. – Dijo Alice.

-¡Y que lo digas! – Dijimos Sanny y yo.

-Yo me quedo con _James Marsden. _El médico rubio de _House. _– Dijo Esme.

-Estoy pensando que te gustan todos los médicos, Esme. – Dijo Alice. Esme se sonrojó.

-Alice, por favor, no digas eso.

-Bueno, yo me quedo con _Ian Somerhalder. _No tengo la más remota idea de qué películas ha hecho, pero está _bueno. _– Dijo Eva.

-Ya sabéis que yo me quedo con _Xavi Alonso. _– Dijo firmemente Jessica.

-Ya que Bella me ha quitado a _Robert Pattinson, _o bien me quedo con _Kellan Lutz _o con _Jackson Rathbone. _– Terminó Sanny.

Después de muchas charlas que sirvieron para conocernos mejor, nos encontrábamos metidas en las sábanas. Yo estaba en la cama de Sanny, ya que mi queridísimo novio Edward había llamado _específicamente _a Sanny para decirle que no durmiera en una superficie que no fuera blandita y cálida, es decir, algo que no sea una cama, ya que yo era la que tenía el embarazo de alto riesgo.

-Chicas. – Susurró Alice entre la negrura de la habitación.

-Qué. – Respondimos todas con cansancio, ya que eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada y mañana nos teníamos que levantar temprano para ir al centro comercial a comprar los regalos de cumpleaños de George.

-Mañana nos tenemos que levantar a las nueve de la mañana para comprar lo que haga falta para el cumpleaños de George y preparar la fiesta. Y por supuesto que nos tiene que dar tiempo a hacerlo todo. Mañana os contaré el plan. – Terminó con su retahíla.

_Como si nos dejases que nos olvidásemos, _pensé. Y con ese pensamiento me quedé dormida.

…**A La Mañana Siguiente…**

De repente, sonó _Blah Blah Blah _de _Ke$ha _haciéndome despertar. La alarma del móvil nos despertó e inmediatamente nos pusimos en pie. En cuanto desayunamos y nos vestimos, fuimos hacia la parada de autobús. Cogimos el número _20. _Cuando Eva dijo que esta era nuestra parada, nos levantamos de los asientos azules y bajamos en cuanto el autobús paró. Jessica, Sanny y yo estábamos hablando de cualquier cosa mientras que Alice, Eva, Rose y Esme, iban delante nuestra, guiándonos, hablando de sus cosas. Un gran cartel encima del gran edificio, nos hizo parar. En el cartel ponía: _Estación María Zambrano. _

_-_Eva, ¿no íbamos a un centro comercial llamado _Vialia_? – Preguntó Alice.

- Sí, claro, y vamos al él. Lo que pasa es que dentro del centro comercial está la estación de trenes. – Explicó rápidamente Eva.

Seguimos andando hasta el centro comercial. Jessica me había dicho que la tienda a la que íbamos estaba en la segundo planta. Subimos por las escaleras mecánicas y a nuestra izquierda había una tienda bastante grande que se hacía llamar _Base. _**(N/A: ya sé que Edward ha ido a esa misma tienda pero es que es muy famosa y está en todos lados xD Edward fue a otro centro comercial y las chicas a otro, que está muy cerca del que fue Edward) **Allí había ropa deportiva de todas las marcas que existían. Desde _Adidas _hasta _Quiksilver. _Empecé a mirar por ahí con Jessica y Sanny. Vi un bañador que era muy bonito. Simple, pero bonito. Era de la marca _Puma. _El bañador era entero blanco con un puma en negro en la pierna izquierda. También le compré una cartera de _Quiksilver. _Fui a pagar y el cajero me coqueteó, pero pasé de él. Alice vino y me dijo que le iba a comprar la camiseta de España a Sanny con el número 9, o sea, el número de, según me dijeron, de Fernando Torres. Me las llevé alegando que me enseñaran todos los jugadores de España que nombraron anoche. Y cuanta razón tenían al decir que estaban _buenos. _Sobre todo _Torres, Xavi Alonso, Villa_ y _Arbiol. _Alice salió con las demás. Nos contó que le había comprado la camiseta del _Real Madrid _con el número 9, o sea, el de _Cristiano Ronaldo. _No soporto a ese tío. También las botas con las que jugó _Villa _en el Mundial de Sur África 2010. Me disculpé con ellas, ya que se me había antojado un McFlurry del McDonald's. Jessica me acompañaba. Compré el helado y me lo estaba comiendo cuando una familiar canción llegó a mis oídos. La canción era _With Love _de _Hilary Duff, _entonces me di cuenta de que me estaban llamando.

-_I don't mind you telling me what's been on your mind lately… - _Lo cogí.

-¿Sí? – Pregunté ya que no había mirado el identificador de llamadas.

-_Cariño. – _Dijo Edward desde el otro lado de la línea. - _¿Cómo está el amor de mi vida y mi futuro hijo o hija? – _Me preguntó y yo me sonrojé. Ya no lo hacía con tanta frecuencia cuando estaba junto a Edward, pero las hormonas me tenían alterada.

-La verdad es que la mamá de nuestro futuro bebé se está comiendo un helado, ya que se le ha antojado. – Le expliqué. Mientras hablaba, me fui alejando porque ya habíamos llegado donde estaban las chicas y yo quería algo de _privacidad. _

-_Mmm, interesante_. – Dijo lentamente. - _¿Cuándo vais a llegar? Os extraño mucho. _– Ya me lo podía imaginar poniendo un pucherito.

- Ya vamos para allá. – Le contesté.

-_Te veré dentro de poco._

-Así será. Te amo.

-_Y yo a ti. Adiós, mi amor. – _Corté la llamada y me dirigí a donde estaban las chicas. Nos fuimos a la parada de autobús. Llegó a los cinco minutos de nosotras haber llegado. Llegamos a la misma parada en la que habíamos cogido antes el autobús, solo que en la que paramos estaba en frente de la primera. En diez minutos, estábamos en el portal del bloque. Nos montamos en el ascensor y llegamos a la planta novena. Tocamos el timbre y abrió Rachel.

-Hola, chicas. Las bolsas son para el cumpleaños de George, ¿Verdad? – Asentimos. – Entonces, dejadlas en mi cuarto para que no las vea. – Dijo la amable anciana.

Jessica nos condujo hacia su habitación y dejamos las bolsas en una esquina de la habitación. Salimos de ella y nos encaminamos al salón. Que por cierto, sólo estaban Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Robert y Sam.

-Hola, mi amor. – Me saludó Edward dándome un beso. _¡Puajs! _De parte de _gente _no se hicieron de esperar. – Te he extrañado mucho.

-Y yo a ti. – Le di otro beso y me senté en su regazo.

-Esta tarde tenemos mucho que hacer porque… - Dejé de escuchar a Alice. Puse una mano sobre el pelo de Edward y empecé a acariciarlo suavemente. – Blah blah blah. Porque blah blah blah. – Mi otra mano estaba sobre la de Edward, que estaba sobre mi vientre. De repente, noté que algo me daba una patada desde mi interior.

-¡! – Gritó Edward al notarlo, interrumpiendo a Alice en mitad de su _explicación. _- ¡! – Volvió a gritar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Edward? – Preguntó Alice irritada.

-El bebé… Él dio su primera patada. ¡Bella! ¡Dio su primera patadita y yo lo noté! – Gritó emocionado.

-Sí, Edward. ¡Sí! – Dije yo también chillando y llorando de felicidad. Nos fundimos en un tierno beso que demostraba todo lo que sentíamos, ignorando las miradas que nos echaban. Nos separamos lentamente y Alice vino hacia nosotros y nos abrazó. Igual pasó con Rose y los demás. Esme estaba llorando, Emmett riendo feliz y Jasper igual que Emmett. Alice continuó con su retahíla pero igualmente la dejé de escuchar. Cuando hubo terminado, nos dejó ser libres. Edward me llevó a otro _Tour _dirigido por él. Me maravillaba esta ciudad. A pesar de estar en pleno Diciembre, el sol no paraba de brillar. Me llevó a comer a un restaurante de allí, del centro de la ciudad. Volvimos al hotel para cambiarnos de ropa para _La Gran Fiesta Sorpresa Para George Jamás Echa Con Mucho Amor. _El nombre no podía ser más largo, pero se lo puso Alice. Y Alice… es Alice.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya estoy poor aquii!**

**CAMPEONES, CAMPEONEEEEEEES, OE OE OE! jaja Por fin un mundial de nuestra historiaaaaaa! xD**

**Fue un partido ZARRAPASTROZO! ¬¬ aii que ver la patada que le metieron a Xavi Alonso, ellos no hacen nada ¬¬ o la targeta amarilla que le pusieron a Sergio Ramos, Busquet o iniesta ¬¬ ME DOLIERON! :(**

**Pero ai estaba el niño Torres para pasarsela a iniesta, pero el otro se puso por medio entonces Cesc Frabregas se la pasó iniesta y GOL! :D**

**Yo me fuii a´una fuente de aquí, con mis primos xD Después con la "bubucela" (que no es una bubucela) picandome con todo el mundo xD**

**Bueno, dejando mi estapa efusiva, vayamos al capitulo xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Me puse a escribirlo cuando llegué de celebrar nuestra final o sea a las 2 de la mañana y lo terminé a las 4:20 a.m. Lo quería subir, pero el ordenador se me apagó ¬¬**

**La descripcion de los amigos de Sanny, son en realidad mis amigos xD y mis mejores amigas también. ^^**

**Aii que monoo Edward cuando la pataditaa del bebeeeeeeee! :D**

**Bueno, sin más, os dejo y disfrutad del siguiente capítulo ^^**

**Besooos!**

**Quee viivan Villa, Torres, Casillas, Sergio Ramos, Busquet, Gran Pedro I de España (xD), Piqué, Xavi, Xavi Alonso, Capdevilla, Iniesta, Llorente, Puyol, Marchena, Arbiol, Reina, y más que no me acuerdo ahora mismo, ya que tengo un lapsus xD**

**Beeesoooooos! :D**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	24. Fiesta Sorpresa Título Largo Dentro

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de **S.M, **Solo la trama y algunos personajes extras son míos (:

**Capítulo 24: **_La Gran Fiesta Sorpresa Para George Jamás Echa Con Mucho Amor._

**Edward Pov. Edward (:**

Qué feliz estaba. Nuestro pequeño bebé había dado su primera patadita y yo he estado presente para notarlo. Grité y grité y Alice me _mató _con la mirada, pero en ese momento todo me daba igual. Bella estaba llorando y a mí me faltaba poco. Alice nos mandó a irnos a un _Mercadona _para comprar las patatas, bebidas y las demás cosas que faltaban. Como cada uno se vino desde el hotel en su coche, cada pareja se montó en su correspondiente coche.

-¡Qué feliz estoy! – Grité de felicidad dentro del coche, haciendo que Bella riese.

-yo también. Y ahora arranca el coche antes de que Alice nos coja de los pelo. – Reímos de su ocurrencia.

-Admite que Alice sería capaz de hacerlo. – Comenté.

-¿Ella? Desde luego que lo podría hacer. Aunque esté embarazada.

Llegamos al _Mercadona, _ya que Rachel nos había dicho que venden todo tipo de comida, tartas y bebidas. Alice se encaminó hacia el área donde estaban los carritos y cogió dos. Salí del coche y abrí la puerta del lado del de Bella. La cogí de la cintura y la pegué más a mí. Alice y los demás iban por su lado mientras que nosotros íbamos en nuestra propia burbuja detrás de ellos. Cuando Alice ya había cogido lo suficiente, según ella que eran dos carritos enteros, se decidió ir a la caja. Bella iba al lado mío y de repente estaba siendo arrastrado por Bella hacia el área donde se encontraban los helados.

-Se me ha antojado helado de tres sabores. – Dijo Bella mientras buscaba ese helado.

-Busca por aquí mientras que yo busco por los congeladores del frente. – Me giré hacía donde estaban los otros congeladores y estaba ahí. Lo cogí y había otro tipo de helados que seguro a Bella le iban a encantar. Son los que salen en las películas cuando estas depresivo. Me giré y vi a un hombre golpeando levemente el hombro de mi amada. Como estaba vuelta de espalda, no se notaba el embarazo. Me dediqué a mirarlo desde lejos y actuar cuando el hombre viese su estado de tal embarazo. Bella, al notar el leve golpe, se dio la vuelta entera. Al hombre se le desencajó la mandíbula. Me dirigí hacia ellos.

-Ya estoy aquí, mi amor. – Le planté un beso en los labios y la cogí de la cintura. - ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Dije educadamente.

-No, no, claro que no. – Mientras que el hombre ya un poco viejo para andar coqueteándoles a las muchachas, se escuchó un chillido.

-_¡Hermanita, Edward! ¡Nos toca ya! ¿A qué esperáis? _– en efectivo, ese era Emmett. El hombre se giró y vio a Emmett haciéndonos señas. Se le descompuso la cara. Rose le dio una colleja a Emmett de la cual se quejó. - _¡Ouch! _

-Si nos permite. – Dije para que el hombre se fuera o se hiciese a un lado. Inmediatamente, el hombre se fue. – Eso ha ido gracioso.

-Y que lo digas. Sobre todo cuando ha visto a Emmett. – Soltó una carcajada. Llegamos y le dimos nuestros helados a Alice. Pagó y unas bolsas nos las llevamos nosotros, otras pocas Alice y Jasper y las demás Rose y Emmett.

Llegamos al bloque y Alice instantáneamente se puso a dar órdenes a todo el mundo para que todo saliese perfecto. Annie, la madre de George, y Sam lo tenían que tener fuera durante todo el día hasta las siete de la tarde, que lo tendría que traer.

Después de muchas patatas, tipos de quesos, jamones serranos, faltas, Coca-Cola, confeti y muchas cosas más, todo estaba preparado en casa de Sanny, ya que habían decidido que la fiesta sería allí. Eran las 18:30 y todavía quedaba como otra media hora más. Alice apareció con ropa para nosotros. Todos la miramos con cara inquisitiva.

-Jasper las trajo. Se metió a hurtadillas en vuestras habitaciones y las cogió. ¿Pasa algo? – explicó.

-No, nada. – Respondió Carlisle ante su mirada amenazante.

-¡Cambiaos a la de ya! ¡Venga! ¿A qué estáis esperando? ¿A que los cerdos vuelen? Pues para eso queda mucho, os informo. – Todos salimos disparados hacia diferentes habitaciones de la casa. Cuando hube terminado de cambiarme de una camisa de rayas a otra de cuadros y otros vaqueros, bajé. Las chicas ya estaban allí junto con mi padre y Jasper. Seguro que Emmett se está _admirando _frente al espejo y se está diciendo a sí mismo: _Emmett Swan, eres un tío bueno, un bombón, así que no te pongas bajo el sol a no ser que quieras derretirte, sexy man. _Y si gento característico: Subir y bajar las cejas. Quedaban como unos diez minutos y Emmett no bajaba. Rose se impacientó y le gritó.

-¡Emmett Swan! ¡Cómo no bajes dentro de menos de cinco minutos, te juro que te meto a cura! – Gritó Rose. Sabiendo que Emmett no podía vivir sin tener sexo, Rosalie siempre le amenaza con meterlo a cura para así dejarlo sin él. Todos nos reímos. En menos de dos minutos, ya estaba Emmett en frente de Rosalie.

-Ya estoy aquí, bebé. – Dijo Emmett.

-Así me gusta, _osito. _– Dijo Rose y se dieron un _beso. _Lo más apropiado sería que hicieron algo más que un intercambio de saliva. Todos apartamos la vista de _eso, _asqueados. Yo besaba a Bella, pero no de esa forma tan _repulsiva. _¡No parece que le está metiendo la lengua hasta el estómago! Qué asco, Dios.

-Me están entrando arcadas. – Dije echando la cabeza hacia delante a causa de las arcadas. Sólo faltó un sonido para que tuviese que salir corriendo hacia el baño y allí depositar lo que tuviese en el estómago. Noté que por la puerta entraba alguien, pero no podía levantar la cabeza del retrete. No por ahora. Noté que esa persona me apartaba tiernamente el pelo que se posaba sobre mi frente sudorosa. Ante ese tacto, supe que era mi Bella.

¿Estás bien, mi amor? – Preguntó Bella. Cuando pude sacar la cabeza del retrete, le pude contestar.

Mucho mejor. Gracias. – Dije dirigiéndome hacia el lavabo. Me lavé la cara y la boca Me sequé la cara y me giré hacia Bella. Se notaba que estaba preocupada.. – No te preocupes, cariño. – Le di un beso en la frente. – Ahora vamos fuera. – Le cogí de la mano y salimos al salón.

-Edward, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntaron todos.

-Mucho mejor. – Todos soltaron suspiros de alivio.

-Venga. ¡Nos tenemos que esconder todos! Menos tú, Sanny. Tú eres la que le abrirás la puerta y lo conducirás hasta aquí. – Nos dijo dónde nos teníamos que esconder cada uno. La habitación ya estaba a oscuras, ya era la hora. En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta. Sanny fue hacia ella y la abrió.

_-Hola, George, Sam, tita. Primero, ¡Felicidades Georgy! _– escuchamos un gruñido y sofocamos una carcajada. – _Segundo, no os quedéis ahí, Pasad. _– Se escucharon varias pisadas y cada vez estaban más cerca. Sanny hizo como que se sorprendía al ver tanta oscuridad. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia los interruptores de las luces del salón. Las luces se encendieron y todos salimos de nuestros sitios.

-¡Felicidades, George! – Felicitamos todos desde nuestros puestos.

-¡Oh! Gracias a todos, de verdad. En serio, no me esperaba esto. – Nos dio las gracias y nos comentó. Empezó a saludar a todo el mundo que estaba presente.

-Felicidades, George. – Felicitamos Bella y yo cuando llegó a nosotros. Nos dio un amistoso abrazo.

-Gracias, de verdad. – Nos agradeció y se disculpó diciendo que tenía que saludar a los que quedaban.

Bella se sentó en un sillón y me arrastró con ella. Me senté primero y ella encima de mí. Después de hablar de cosas divertidas y sin importancia, me levanté cogiendo a Bella.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó algo agitada.

-A bailar con mi hermosa novia. – Le contesté.

-_Emmm… _Edward. Me parece que no. No sé bailar. – Dijo con una mueca divertida.

-Venga, cariño. Déjate llevar por la música. – Empecé a moverme y cogí a Bella de la mano y le di una vuelta. La canción que estaba sonando era _Whataya Want From Me _de _Adam Lambert. _Bella se había desenvuelto y ahora bailábamos juntos. La canción terminó dando paso a otra canción llamada _Down _de _Jay Sean con Lil Wayne, _que por cierto, era muy movidita y pegadiza.

-_Baby, are yo down, down, down, down, down, doooooooooooown, dowwwwwwwwwwn? – _Cantábamos Bella y yo.

La canción terminó y empezó otra. Cogí a Bella de la mano y la llevé a donde estaban los aperitivos. Cogió un par de patatas _Ala Delta _**(N/A: Son patatas con forma de ala delta xD están muy ricas ^^) **y no pudo separarse del cuenco. Yo cogí una Coca-Cola para mí y un zumo de naranja para ella. Con la cafeína se me altera y como que no es plan. La senté para que se pudiera comer tranquila _sus _patatas, ya que ella decía que eran _suyas. _De vez en cuando intentaba coger una patata, pero ella inmediatamente me daba un manotazo en mi _queridísima _mano.

-¡Es la hora de abrir los regalos! – Anunció Alice dando saltitos. Alice le pasó primero los de su familia y después los nuestros. – Este es el de Edward. – Le tendió mi bolsa. Sacó la caja cuadrada envuelta. La desenvolvió y miró en su interior. Cuando las vio, los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas. Vino hacia mí y me dio un gran y fuerte abrazo. Mientras hacía esto, no paraba de darme las gracias.

-¿Qué es? – Preguntaron todos antes la reacción de George.

-Las botas de _Cristiano Ronaldo. _– Respondió.

Lo mismo pasó con las botas y más cosas por parte de Alice, el bañador y la cartera de Bella, los regalos de Emmett y Rosalie junto con los de Jasper y mis padres. Después de varias canciones más y varias charlas, Alice apareció en la sala viniendo desde la cocina. Por lo que supuse que era hora de la tarta.

-¡Atendedme! ¡Es hora de la tarta! – Dijo Alice dando saltitos de alegría. Por la puerta apareció Rose con una tarta y detrás de ella Esme trayendo otra. Habíamos muchas personas como para una sola tarta. Encendieron las velitas que eran dieciséis velitas. George, cuando se presentó dijo que tenía dieciséis, pero ayer todavía tenía quince, por lo que hoy es _oficial. _

_-Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos. ¡Cumpleaños feliz! – _cuando acabamos, aplaudimos con una sonrisa en nuestras caras.

La fiesta pasó muy divertida. Emmett, cada vez que podía, nos llamaba la atención para contarnos algunos de sus chistes. La verdad es que algunos eran muy graciosos que nos hacían reír y reír. Cuando ya eran las once y media de la noche, casi todo el mundo se fue. Nosotros no nos podíamos ir ya que nosotros montamos la fiesta, nosotros recogemos. A pesar de las insistencias de Sanny, sus hermanos y padres por decirnos que nos fuésemos, nos quedamos a limpiar. Mientras limpiábamos, escuchábamos música y de vez en cuando cantábamos y bailábamos parando nuestra tarea. Después de limpiar, o sea, una hora después, nos fuimos al hotel a descansar. Llegamos después de veinte minutos, ya que la carretera estaba relativamente en calma, casi sin ningún coche a parte de los nuestros. Subimos a nuestras habitaciones, nos cambiamos y no pudimos intercambiar ninguna palabra entre Bella y yo ya que estábamos demasiado agotados como para pronunciar palabra alguna. Con los brazos de mi amada en mi alrededor, me quedé dormido casi al instante en el que ella se había quedado dormida.

* * *

**Yaaa estoii pooor aquiii! :D**

**Buueno sé que es corto, pero el lo que me ha dado tiempo a escribir antes de que me vaya.**

**Si lo hubiese llegado a saber, actualizo muuuuuchiisiimo antes :( Pero es que lo decidí ayer (: **

**Sí, me voy otra vez con mi prima por tiempo indefinido (:**

**Creo que me vendré el viernes por la tarde o el sabado por la tarde, no lo sé todavía :C**

**Espero que os haya gustado, :D **

**Graciias por todos vuestros Reviews, Favoritos y demás (: **

**Preguntadme cualquier duda, si es que tenéis :D**

**Os dejo que ya mismo se me apaga el ordenador ): **

**Besoooos! ;D**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	25. Noche Buena

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de **S.M, **el monologo que más abajo aparece, tampoco es de **David Rovira :), **ecpecto la trama y algunos personajes extras que son míos (:

* * *

**Priimeroo!: loo siiento por la demoora :S**

**Seguundo! LEER IMPORTANTE ABAJO, explico lo que me ha pasado y algunas cosas ^^**

**Disfrutad el capituloo! (L)**

**graciias por leermee! **

* * *

**Capítulo 25**_: Noche Buena._

**Edward Pov. Edward (:**

Después de la fiesta de George, todo pasó muy rápido. Ya estabamos a veinticuatro de diciembre, es decir, Noche Buena. Y como no, nos encontrabamos en un centro comercial llamado _Plaza Mayor. _Alice andaba histérica por la ropa que le faltaba. Ya tenía todas las prendas necesarias junto con sus zapatos y accesorios correspondientes. Habíamos entrado a casi todas las tiendas. Ahora nos dirigíamos a la última. ¿El motivo por el cuál Alice sigue histérica y nosotros por este centro comercial? Fácil. Bella. Mi hermosa Bella no encontraba el vestido adecuado, según Alice.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que va a estar aquí. Por lo tanto, Edward, no puedes entrar. Ya que no puedes ver el vestido. Así que, te vas yendo. – Sacudió las manos, hacia mí, diciendome que me fuera por dónde había venido. Jasper y Emmett me acompañaron hasta un _Dunking Coffe _que había por allí. Pedimos unos dulces para nosotros y otros para las chicas. Seguro que cuando los vean, se les va a antojar. Por lo que, más vale prevenir que curar.

-Chicos. – Nos llamó Jasper. – Alice me ha llamado y dice que nos podemos ir yendo ya hacia la tienda. Ya nos están esperando fuera de la tienda. – Asentimos y caminamos hacia la tienda. Estaban hablando entre ellas. Caundo Bella posó su mirada sobre la bolsa de la tienda de donuts, vino corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Edward! ¡Cuánto te amo! Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – Dijo Bella poniendo uno de sus adorables pucheritos.

-Eres una convenidilla, ¿eh, Bella? – Dije de broma. Los dos soltamos unas risitas. – ¿No me vas a dar mi premio popr haberme acordado de ti? – Ahora fue mi turno para poner el pucherito.

-Claro que sí. – Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso lento y suave. Solamente Bella _puede _besar así.

-Aquí tienes, cariño. – Deposité un tierno beso en su frente, le di la bolsa de donuts y cogidos de la mano nos dirigimos a donde estaban Jasper y Alice con Emmett con Rose.

-Nos vamos. – Anunció Rose. Bella y yo suspiramos de alivio.

Cada pareja se fue en sus respectivos cohes hacia el hotel. Llegamos y Alice ya nos estaba esperando seguramente para darnos algunas de sus _órdenes._

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicos! Buenos no, mejor lo digo en una de las habitaciones. – Cogimos el ascensor del hotel y fuimos a las habitaciones de mis padres. Cuando ya estuvimos sentados, Alice empezó a hablar de nuevo. – Ahora sí. Aquí se toma la cena a partir de las diez de la noche. Así que, Bella, Rose, Esme, os quiero a las tres en mi habitación a las cinco y media. Nos prepararemos en casa de Jessica. Supongo que a partir de las seis de la tarde. Edward, cuñadito, dado a que tú eres el único aquí presente que por arte de mágia te sabes dónde viven cada uno de los miembros de la familia de Rachel y Peter, tú nos llevarás. Y no acepto un _"no" _por respuesta. Ahora tenéis como… - Consultó su reloj de muñeca último modelo y volvió a levantar la cabeza para continuar. - … cuatro horas y media para pasar en la compañía de vuestras parejas. Ya os podéis ir. – Terminó.

-No es por nada, Alice, pero estamos en la habitación de Carlisle y Esme. Así que… - Comentó Emmett como el que no quiere la cosa.

-¡Oh! No me acordaba. Lo siento, Esme, Carlisle. No pretendía ser gro… - Se apresuró a disculparse Alice.

-Lo comprendemos, Alice. No te preocupes. – La cortó mi madre maternalmente.

Nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, que estaban en la misma planta que la de mis padres. Metí la tarjeta en el hueco de la puerta para que se abriese y después en la del hueco de la luz, para que hubiese. Bella y yo nos dejamos caer en el sofá.

-¿Qué te parece ir a un videoclub, alquilar algunas películas y mientras que las vemos, almorzamos? – Pregunté.

-Me parece perfecto, cariño. – Se adentró en el cuarto de baño. Se escuchó el agua caer por el lavabo y a los pocos segundos, salió Bella. - ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó mientras cogía su bolso.

No cogimos el coche, ya que este videoclub estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraba nuestro hotel. Cogimos algunas películas cómo: _The Lovely Bone, Titanic _que fue a petición de Bella y _La Cruda Realidad. _Nos fuimos al hotel y mientras que yo organizaba todo el salón de la suite, Bella llamaba al servicio de habitaciones para que tragesen la comida. La primera que vimos fue _Titanic. _Obviamente, Bella se puso a llorar como una magdalena. Después de ver las tres películas, Bella se dispuso a irse a la habitación de Alice.

-Bueno, cariño, yo me tengo que ir ya a la habitación de mi hermana. Nos vemos dentro de nada. – Me dio un corto pero maravilloso beso y salió de la habitación.

Yo me quedé un rato en la habitación, arreglandola un poco. Cuando terminé de tirar todas las palomitas y demás que habíamos tirado por el suelo, fui a la habitación de Emmett. Allí ya se encontraba Jasper, moviendose de un lado para otro y mordiendose las uñas.

-Tío, si te viese Alice comiendote las uñas, te mataba. Y no lo digo en sentido figurado… - Dijo Emmett medio serio medio divertido. ¿Desde cuándo Emmett sabía tanto? Ni lo sé, ni me interesa. Bueno, en verdad, tenía razón.

-Venga, Jazz, seguro que todo saldrá bien. Es Alice. – Intenté de calmarlo. Pero fue un gesto que fue en vano.

-Es verdad. Alice es Alice. – Me secundó Emmett, por una vez en la vida.

* * *

**Bella Pov. Bella :)**

-Venga, ya estamos las cuatro. Llama a Edward y dile que le esperamos en su Volvo. – Empezó a ordenar Alice mientras que ella, Rose y Esme cogían todo lo necesario.

Alice los vestidos. Rose el maquillaje, que eran como cuatro maletines grandes y Esme los zapatos y accesorios y complementos. Llamé a Edward y le dije lo que me dijo anteriormente Alice. Nos dirigimos hacia el Volvo y allí ya estaba mi amor. Nos ayudó a subir a las cuatro en los asientos del coche. Fuimos como siempre, entre charlas y escuchando música apacible. La media hora que hay entre la capital y donde nos ospedamos, fue corta. Edward aparcó en su sitio habitual, el de todos los días. Nos bajamos del coche con una ceja alzada y con una mirada interrogante.

-Hay que andar cinco minutos, nada del otro mundo. – Explicó. – Además donde viven casi nunca hay aparcamientos. – Añadió.

Tuvimos que pasar por un paso de peatones. Teníamos que pasar por un gran parque lleno de niños. A la izquierda había un bar, que según Edward, era bastante caro. A su lado, una pequeña peluquería. A este local, le sigue una pequeña frutería. El siguiente local era una heladería. Según Edward, sus helados están riquísimos, sobre todo el de _Straciatella. _Sonreímos como dos tontos al acordarnos de nuestra primera cita, aunque no acabase muy bien, que digamos. Por último, se encontraba una hamburguesería y un poco más a la izquierda, una pizzería. Subimos tres escalones y pasamos por otro parque, esta vez más pequeño y para personas de la tercera edad. Por fin llegamos y Edward tocó el telefonillo.

_-¿Sí? – _Preguntó Sophie a través del altavoz.

-Somos nosotras, Sophie. – Respondió Alice.

_-¡Oh, claro! Ahora os abro. – _Se abrió la puerta y entramos a una especie de recinto privado. Entramos al primer edificio, ya que en el aquél recinto había dos edificios. Rose le dio al botón de llamada del ascensor y esperamos. Cuando entramos en él, Edward pulsó el número siete. Cuando llegamos a la séptima planta, Edward nos condujo a la puerta llamada _"A". _Pulsamos el botón del timbre, y a los pocos segundos, se abrió la puerta. Esta vez, abrió Sam.

-¡Ey, chicas y chico! ¡Pasad, no os quedéis ahí! – Se hizo a un lado para que pudiesemos entrar. A Alice, por lo que vio, le encantó la casa. Allí ya estaban todas: Rachel; Cristine, la madre de Eva; Annie, la madre de George; Mery, la madre de robert, Sarah y Sanny; Sophie, la madre de Jessica y Sam; Jessica, Eva, Sanny y Sarah.

-Bueno, mi trabajo ya está hecho. Nos vemos después, mi amor. – Me dijo Edward. Nos besamos y se fue. Lo notaba raro. Pero ahora no me iba a preocupar. **Nota Mental: **_Preguntarle a Edward qué le pasa y si lo que le pasa es conmigo. _Y ahí está otra vez la estúpida e insoportable inseguridad.

Jessica puso música y Alice empezó a maquillarlas. Digo maquillarlas porque a mí me dejaron para la última, sabiendo cómo soy. Y yo **no **soy de ninguna forma. Empezó con Eva y la lista sigue, sigue y sigue. Rose hizo lo mismo con Jessica.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Después de tres horas y media después, me llegó la **tan ansiada hora. **Alice empezó a jugar conmigo y Rosalie hizo lo propio, también. Nos encontrabamos en la habitación de Jessicas y las demás estaban en el salón haciendo _yo-qué-sé._

-Alice, Rose, por favor, os lo pido de corazón: No tardéis mucho, **os lo suplico. **_– _Rogué. Estas sesiones de _"vamos a jugar con Bella" _sacaban lo peor de mi genio. Rosalie no paraba de darme tirones con su _planchas de última generación recien sacadas del horno. _Así las llamaba ella. En fin, qué se le va a hacer. Y Alice… Alice pasaba olimpicamente de mi cuando me quejaba. ¡Me hacían caso omiso! ¿Cómo si se tratase de la mismisima mierda la que les está hablando? Pues igual, igual. Me dediqué a bufar y bufar. Cosa que molesta a Alice. ¡Una cosa que molesta a Mary Alice Swan!

-Venga, hermanita. Deja de bufar. Harás que todo el maquillaje se estropee y tenga que volver a empezar de nuevo. Y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad? – Dijo inocentemente, como si ella fuera la madre regañando a su hija por hacer algo que no debía.

-Tú ganas, Alice.

-Lo sé. Siempre lo hago.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Después de media hora, todas estabamos enfundadas e unos preciosos vestidos. Gracias a _Alice._

Rachel llevaba un bovito vestido de seda. Era de color azul cielo. Los zapatos era suyos propios. Alice tuvo que verlos antes de comprar el vestido. A penas iba maquillada. Solo llevaba rímel y un poco de coloretes.

Cristine llevaba un vestido color marrón claro, casi morado. La parte de arriba del vestido, era totalmente lisa. Las tirantas eran muy anchas y bajo los pechos, tenía como una especie de tela, que iba perfectamente a corde con el vestido. La parte de abajo, llevaba como una especie de tiras verticalmente. Era una especie de vestido como el que lleva Megara en Hércules. Los zapatos eran unos Peep Toes, de color beis, que iban amarradodos a los tobillos. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y el flequillo hacia el lado.

Annie llevaba un vestido que les llegaba hasta las rodillas, y era rojo. Solamente llevaba un tirante en el lado izquierdo. Llevaba como una especie de tela entrecruzadas bajo los pechos. La parte de abajo, era más o menos , como el vestido de Cristine. También llevaba unos Peep Toes, pero en blancos y éstos, no iban agarrados a los tobillos, iban sueltos. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño.

Mery llebaba un vestido blanco, con algunas flores esparcidas por la parte de arriba. En la parte del escote y de las magas, los filitos, eran negros, con piedrecitas blancas. En la parte de abajo, tenía como hojas de helecho, de todos colores. Llevaba su pelo suelto y apenas estaba maquillada. Sus zapatos eran unas bonitas sandalias bajas.

Sophie llevaba un vestido como de piel de serpiente. Pero Alice **nunca jamás **en su vida compraría una cosa que tiene que ver con la piel de los animales. El escote era redondo y con varias piedrecitas adornandolo. Le llegaba por las rodillas. También llevaba unos Peep Toes, que convinaban perfectamente con el vestido. Iba ligeramente maquillada y su pelo lo tenía por toda su espalda, con raras formas, pero le quedaba muy bonito. Por todos lados llevaba las puntas inclinadas para arriba, pero no como Alice. Ella era caso aparte.

Esme llevaba un vestido muy parecido al vestido de Sophie. El de Esme era marrón, muy clarito. También les llegaba por las rodillas. En la parte baja y alta del vestido, iba adornado con pequeñas conchas del mar, cuadraditos como de madera y más cosas como éstas. También llevaba unos Peep Toes marrones bastantes altos. Eran marrones claros, un poco más oscuros que el vestido. La parte de atrás del pie, llevaba una cremallera y de esta cremallera, salían como dos trozos de tela, que se entrecuzaban en los tobillos. Igual que en la parte delantera de los zapatos. La verdad es que eran muy bonitos, pero muy altos. Demasiados altos. Iba levemente maquillada y su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño aflojado. Sólo Alice y Rose, saben hacer maravillas como esta. Esme estaba realmente guapisima.

Eva llevaba un vestido de color verde botella. La parte baja del escote era ovalada, igual que la parte de arriba. Esta parte del vestido, llevaba como brillantitos. En la parte baja del vestido, tenía el dobladillo, hacia dentro. También eran unos tacones, pero no unos Peep Toes. Los tacones eran muy altos, con la punta redonda y con el empeine al descubierto. Su pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, y tensada.

Jessica llevaba un vestido azul, con algunos bordados en negro. Los tirantes se encontraban en el cuello. El vestido, más o menos, le llegaba por las rodillas. Bajo el pecho, la tela se adhería más a la piel de Jessica, para que le realzara sus pechos. Llevaba unos tacones, bajos. Casi no estaba maquillada y su pelo lo llevaba con ondas, por todas partes.

Sarah llevaba un vestido dorado. El vestido tenía lentejuelas y le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas. Puede parecer algo hortera el vestido. Pero Mary Alice Swan **nunca jamás de los jamases en su preciada vida **compraría algo _hortera. _Llevaba unos tacones, altos, tamién. Estaba maquillada, pero no algo exagerado. Iba maquillada normal. La parte delantera de su cabello, lo tenía recogido en un tupé. Lo demás totalmente liso.

Sanny llevaba un bonito vestido blanco. Le llegaba por las rodillas. Un poco más abajo que donde se encuentra el estómago, había un lazo delicadamente puesto, negro. En la parte baja del vestido, era como un poco arrugado, que le daba cierto encanto al vestido. Llevaba unas bonitas sandalias, no muy exageradas. Sólo llevaba pintalabios y un poco de coloretes. Su pelo lo llevaba totalmente liso, con su flequillo recto.

Rosalie llevaba un vestido de flores azules, verdes y naranjas. En la parte baja de los pechos, había una fina tirita de color negro junto a otras dos, en la parte baja del vestido. En la parte de los pechos, llevaba como un volantito. Le llegaba por las rodillas e iba ligeramente maquillada. Su cabello rubio, lo llevaba recogido en una trenza hacia el lado. Le caía por su hombro izquierdo y le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo desde donde comienza su gran barriga de embarazada.

Alice llevaba un bonito vestido rosa chicle. El vestido era de tirantas y le llegaba por las rodillas. Bajo los pechos, había como una leve tela. Y en la parte de los pechos, las telas se entrecruzan. Llevaba unas sandalias bajas y apenas iba maquillada. Puede parecer simple, pero es bonito y elegante. Su cabello lo llevaba totalmente liso. Lo tiene mucho mas largo de lo que parece, en realidad.

Yo. Yo llevaba un vestido que también me llegaba por las rodillas. Tenía flores moradas, azules y blancas por todo el vestido. La parte de arriba era de color salmón, excepto por los filitos del vestido, que era de un color azul orcuro. En la parte baja del vestido, también era de color salmón, y tenía dos tiras de color negro. Bajo los pechos, había otra tira. Esta vez, de color salmón. Llevaba mi cabello totalmente liso. Las partes delanteras de mi cabello, lo llevaba recogido con dos ganchillos en la cima de mi cabeza. Llevaba unas sandalias muy bonitas y bajas. A penas estaba maquillada, pero yo sentía como si tuviese kilos y kilos de maquillaje encima de mi cara.

-Alice, en serio. Gracias por todo. – Agradecieron.

-Para nada. Yo sirvo para eso, y lo aprovecho. Nada más.

-Tenemos que irnos ya. – Decía Esme. Hacía un par de minutos, la había llamdo Carlisle diciendole que ya estaban allí.

Fuimos a la casa de Rachel y Peter entre risas y cotilleos. Muchos cotilleos. Cosa que le _encantó _a Alice. Que si este hace esto. Que si el otro hace lo otro. En fin, todo tipo de cotilleos. Nos abrieron la puerta de abajo y nos tuvimos que turnar para subir. En la primera tanda fueron Rachel, Annie, Cristine, Sophie y Mery, en uno. En la segunda, fueron Eva, Jessica, Sanny y Sarah. Y por último, nosotras cuatro. Cuando llegamos, la puerta estaba abierta. Nada raro. Se veía a Edward conversar animadamente con Emmett y con Jasper. Desde la puerta se podía escuchar a Emmett.

-_¿Por qué no llegan? ¿Y si se ha caído el ascensor? Es que con Bella todo es posible… _- Eso me ofendió.

_-¡Emmett! – _Le regañó mi amor. Nosotras carraspeamos para hacernos de notar. Cuando se dieron la vuelta, puedo jurar que vi como sus mandíbulas tocaban el suelo. Edward llevaba su camisa blanca, con los dos primeros botones abiertos, y su traje. Emmett y Jasper, iban igual, pero a su manera. Edward se acercó a mí. Y no supe nada más de nadie más que no fuera o Edward, o el bebé.

-Estás preciosa, mi queridísima Bella. – Me alabó y obvio que yo me ruboricé.

-Tú también estás _hermoso, _mi adorable Edward. – Respondí.

-Bueno, chicas, chicos, os podéis sentar en el sitio que más os guste. – Nos informó Peter cuando pasa

-Las señoritas primero. – Dijo Carlisle, como el caballero que es.

-Vale.

La mesa estaba alrededor de toda la extensión del salón. Había dos partes: La que miraban a la televisión y la que estaban vueltos a ella. Empezando por la cristalera del fondo hacia la puerta del salón, estaban sentados en este orden: Eva estaba junto a la cristalera vuelta a la televisión y frente a ella, estaba Jessica; A su lado, estaba Robert y justo en frente, se encontraba Sanny; Sarah estaba sentada junto a Robert, mirando hacia Sam; Yo me senté a su lado, con Edward a mi lado, también y con Jasper y Alice, frente a nosotros dos; Sentados al lado de Edward, estaban Rose y Emmett y frente a ellos, Esme y Carlisle. Junto a ellos, se encontraban los demás miembros de la familia. En la mesa había de todo: Gambas cocidas y a la plancha, almejas, queso, jamón, etc, etc. Cuando Alice, Rose y yo vimos tanta cantidad de comida, nos entró ganas de comer. Cuando Peter nos dio la via libre para comer, obvio que todos empezamos a comer. El mejor término que se podría adoptar a nosotras sería o _deborar _o _engullir. _Todos los presentes en la mesa, nos miraban divertidos.

-Callad, va a hablar el Rey. – Los nietos de Peter empezaron a reirse. – Shh, callad, por favor. Cuando tengáis nietos por estas fechas en un futuro y vosotros querráis ver el discurso del Rey y no podáis porque no se callan vuestros nietos, me entenderéis.

-Todos los años nos dice lo mismo. Pero él, como buen español que es, lo tiene que ver. No sé ni siquiera para qué lo ve, si siempre dice lo mismo. – Explicó Robert. Cuando terminó el discurso, empezamos a hablar cada uno de sus cosas. Emmett, como buen humorista que es, empezó con sus chistes. La verdad es que algunos eran buenos, y otros _muy _malos.

-_*Esto son dos globos que van por el desierto y le dice uno al otro: ¡Cuidado con el ! _- Vale, Emmett, ese era malo, pero contandolo tú, sí es gracioso.

-Ese te lo conté yo. – Dijo Sarah.

-Lo sé. Pero tú no tienes el arte que tengo yo para contar chistes. Esto es un monologo:

_*La visión que yo tengo del cuento de caperucita es practicamente la visión que tenemos de los cuentos. Los cuentos de la literatura. Con esto no quiero decir que los andaluces seamos ni mejor ni peor que nadie. Los andaluces somos, diferentes. Dice tú: "Mi perro anda para atrás" Pues tu perro no es ni mejor ni peor. Es raro. Está acangrejao, ¿eh? ¿Cómo se llama? Sebastián, lo sabía. A los malagueños, los andaluces, nos gusta mucho el creo que si los cuentos clásicos lo hubieramos escritos los andaluces. Por ejemplo, el cuento de caperucita, sería una cosa así: __"Po' esto es el lobo que va por el bosque, en verdad. Y el lobo va se topa con la Caperucita Roja y le dice: 'Caperucita Roja,¿Dónde va, cania de zolipandi?' Y la Caperucita le dice: 'Aquí voy a llevarle a la casa de la abuela, a llevarle la merienda. No sé qué. Ne sé cuánto.' Y el lobo le contesta, 'Po' llevate esta' _(Se agarró sus partes e hizo como el movimiento de Michael Jackson. Toda la sala rompió a reír) _Se acabó el cuento. Ni morakeja, ni moralina, ni perdices, ni nada. No hay nada lo suficientemente serio para que un andaluz no pueda acabar con una cosa de esta. No hay. No existe. "¿Quién es?" 'Soy yo' "¿Qué vienes a buscar?" 'A ti' "Po' llévate esta" _(He hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior. Nuevamente la sala rompió a reír.) _La unidades de medida. Las unidades de medida que hay establecidas en Andalucía no nos sirve de nada. El hectómetro. ¿Eso para qué es? Eso no lo he usado yo en mi vida. Eso no sirve pa' na'.El decalitro. Eso no sirve pa' na'. La hectárea. Eso no sirve pa na'. El gramo. Eso no sirve pa' na'. _(Paró y se sorvió la nariz. Todos cogimos la indirecta. Rompimos a reír.) **(N/A: Lo que quiere decir es que con los gramos se mide la Cocaína xD Pero Emmett solamente se está metiendo en el papel! xD) **_No me malinterpretéis. Que yo lo digo, porque nosotros, por ejemplo, tenémos en nuestras casa nuestras propias unidades de medida. Seis. De menos a mayor. Y nos entendemos perfectamente. Tenemos, de menor a mayor. _**(N/A: Ahora va a gesticular con la mano, cuanto es. Pero da igual. Es solo la gracia xD) **_el pelín, la mijilla, el pedazo, la hartá, la pechá, y ¿Y lo máximo qué es? El huevo. Ya más de ahí… Es así, es así. Esto es exacto. Cuatro pelines, es una mijilla. Seis mijillas y media, es un pedazo. Quarto y mitad de pedazo, es una hartá. Seis hartá y media, es una pechá. Y seis pechá y cuarto, es un huevo. No me pidais que lo repita, pero es. Un ejemplo cotidiano: Cuando yo era joven, adolescente, llegaba a casa de mis padres y les decía: "Mamá, no me esperes para cenar" y ella me decía: 'Por qué?' "Porque ya estoy aquí" _(Eso es algo obvio. La sala se volvió a llenar de risas.) _Estúpida. Y a lo mejor llegaba mi padre y decía: 'Emmett, ¿te han dado las notas?' _(Tragó saliva exageradamente y empezó a hacer con las manos lo que hacen los vaqueros en el lejano oeste. Hizo como si pasara una gran pelusa.) _"Mamá, ¿Tú desde cuando no barres?" 'No te entretengas. Que si te han dado las notas'. Y yo le decía a mi padre: "Já" No te la juegas. Tú no le dices ni sí, ni no. Tú le dices: "Já." Tú padre entiende que sí. Y tú entiendes que tu padre tuvo un pasado Hiphopero o algo así. Y te pregunta esa de: 'Y bueno, ¿cuántas te ha quedado?' Y digo. "Pues… _(mirando hacia el suelo.)_ Yo… me han… _(balbuecéa cosas incoherentes.) _Me han quedado. Me han quedao… _(mira hacia el techo y empieza a contar con los dedos.) _… siete mijillas. 'Emmett, seis mijillas es una hartá' "No, mamá. Es pedazo y medio." '¿tú me estás vacilando?'. Y digo: " Pues… un __huevo. __Pero cuidado. Cuidado que ya te complica. En ese momento tus padres se enfadan, te castigan dos mese sinsalir, tú le protestas. ¿Por qué? Porque tú eres adolescente, eres rebelde. Rebelde, ¿Qué pasa que eres verde dos veces? No, rebelde de tinache corache. Y tú le protestas a tu padre, y en ese momento tu padre te dice: _(Exageradamente lento y moviendo mucho los brazos.) _'Mientras vivas bajo de este techo. _(Pausa y señala el techo y el suelo.)' _Y tú le decías: "Papá, estamos en el porche." _(Se mueve como si estubiera entrando de verdad a la casa.) '_Mientras viva debajo este techo, aquí harás lo que yo te diga.' Y nosotros siempre les respondiamos: " pues sabes lo que te digo: _(Hace tonterías típicas de Emmett.) _Que cojo la puerta y me voy." Y mi padre me responde: 'Pues muy bien, Emmett. Pues llévate ésta. _(He hizo lo mismo que las anteriores veces)

Toda la sala estaba muerta de la risa. No nos podíamos contener. Ese monologo era muy bueno. Y más como lo cuenta Emmett.

-Ese ha sido muy bueno, Emmett. – Le dijo Sam. Éstas Navidades no se me iban a olvidar jamás.

-Venga, chicas. ¡Quiero fotos! – Chilló la enana que tengo por hermana. – ¡Muchas fotos! – Se apresuró a añadir. – ¡Me voy a crear un Tuenti! – Anunció.

-¿Sabes qué, Alice? Yo también. – Dijo Jasper.

-Pues yo también quiro uno. – Todo lo que tengan Jasper, Alice o Emmett, lo tiene que tener Rose.

-¿Bella? – Preguntó alice poniendo su particualar puchero y su mirada de perro degollado.

-Alice, tengo una manera. Si yo me lo hago, ella también. Tú la dejará en paz y todos contentos. – Edward, tan caballero como siempre, salvando a la pobre damisela en apuros de la malvada bruja, en este caso, Alice.

-¡Está bien! ¡Me hago un Tuenti! – Chillé, después de ochocientas mil miradas como la de Alice.

Después de tropecientas fotos de parte de todos, se acabaron los flashes. Alice nos obligó en salir en todas y cada una de las fotos que hizo. No me dejó ver ninguna. Esta duene seguro que está tramando algo. Me dirigí a Edward, ya que yo estaba a falta de cariño. Me abrazó tiernamente hasta que nos interrumpió otro flash.

-¡Alice! – Dijimos los dos.

-Ya veo que por aquí no soy bienvenida con la cámara. – Se fue cabizbaja y con un puchero, pero no dio tres pasos cuando ya tenía una de sus maléficas sonrisas gravada en su cara de duende de las compras. Edward suspiró cuando se fue y me mantuvo la cabeza de su pecho, con dos de sus suaves dedos. Me besó suave y tiernamente y otra vez fuimos interrumpidos por otro flash.

-¡Mary Alice Swan! – Gritamos Edward y yo. Pero esta vez no era Alice. Sino la pequeña Sanny junto con el tranquilo de Jasper.

-Perdón. – Se disculparon y antes de que pudiesemos decir alguna palabra más, se fueron por donde habían venido.

-¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Por aquí… - Y me besó otra vez, mostrando, por ambas partes, el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Cuando terminamos con nuestra _tarea_, nos dirigimos al salón, ya que estabamos en mitad del pasillo. Emmett estaba contando otro de sus chistes o monólogos.

-*_Esto es una pareja que se empiezan a conocer. Entonces, decíden irse a un viaje. Total, que se van a un viaje. Se van al hotel y cuando están en la cama, el hombre le dice a la mujer: "Cariño, vamos a darnos y baño en la piscina. ¿Te vienes mi amor?" 'Sí, quiero' Total que se van a la piscina. El hombre coge, y se sube al trampolín. Sube ochenta metros y claro, se tira y va haciendo todo tipo de piruetas. Entonces, entras su chica y le pregunta: '¿Tú donde has aprendido a hacer eso?' "Es que yo fui campeón olímpico". Y ahora la chica se mete y un lardo, dos, tres, cien sin parar. Total, se sale de la piscina y su chico le pregunta: "¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eos?" '¡Es que yo fui Puta en Venecia!_

Naturalmente, la sala volvió a reirse sin poder parar.

-Bueno, ya son las doce menos cinco. - ¿YA? Qué rápido pasa el tiempo. – Así que, quedan exactamente cinco minutos para que sea oficialmente la Navidad. – Anunció Anthony, el padre de Eva. Se fueron a traer las copas, y las bebidad para brindar. Después de cinco minutos después, todos estabamos brindando. Alice, Rose, y yo, estabamos bebiendo fanta de naranja, junto con Sanny, Sam y George. Brindamos con fanta ya que es lo más parecido al champagne.

-¡Feliz Navidad! – Chillamos. Fuera se escuchaba como la gente tiraba cohetes.

Después de muchos chistes más de parte de Emmett, charlas y muchas, muchas risas, eran las cuatro menos cuarto de la mañana y estabamos muy cansados, por lo que decidimos irnos. Como el salón ya estaba recogido, desde que acabamos de cenar, no había que recoger nada. Nos despedimos con una cordial despedida y cada uno fue rumbo a su casa. En nuestro lugar, al hotel.

**Jasper Pov. Jasper ^^**

Ya habíamos salido del bloque, lo que decía que quedaba menos tiempo para hacer lo que quería hacer. Me recomendaron que lo hiciera en un gran parque, en el centro de la ciudad. Alice me miró extrañada cuando no seguimos a los otros tres coches, pero la tranquilicé.

-Bien, cariño, demos un paseo. – Salimos del coche y cogidos de la mano, nos adentramos en el gran parque.

Cuando ya estubimos andando como diez minutos, decidí parar y soltarlo todo de una vez.

-Alice, sabes que eres lo que más amo en este mundo. Sabes que es contigo con la que me quiero despertar cada mañana. Sabes que quiero formar una maravillosa familia contigo. Sabes que me chifla ir de compras contigo. Sabes que sin ti no soy nada. Sabes que nuestros corazones se pertenecen. Sabes que nuestro bebé es la semilla de nuestro amor. Y por todo eso, quiero que te cases conmigo. – Me arrodillé y saqué una caja aterciopelada y la abrí. – Mary Alice Swan, ¿aceptas ser mi legítima esposa?

Alice estaba llorando de felicidad y en cuanto terminé de decir las últimas palabras, ya la tenía colgada de mi cuello.

-Claro que sí quiero, Jazzy. – Nos levantamosy cogí su mano entre las mías. Y le puse el bonito anillo que me habían ayudado a elegirlo Eva, Jessica y Sanny. Nos abrazamos una vez más y emprendimos otro viaje por el gran parque. Después de varios minutos más andando, nos dirigimos hacia el coche, con una gran sonrisa pegada en mi rostro.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya estoy por aquí de nuuevoo!**

**lo siiento por la demooraa! pero tengo buuenas escuusas :)**

**Mirad: Yo volví el domingo por la tarde y bueno, el lunes me puse a escribir. Pues el sábado lo estaba pasando a ordenador, en el de mi hermano, gracias a dios que se fue xD, y bueno, llevaba el capítulo entero cuando llegó. Lo guardé y lo metí en el Pendrive para meterlo en mi ordenador. Cuando encendí mi ordenador y metí en Pendrive, me dice que el ARCHIVO ESTÁ DAÑADO Y QUE NO SE PUEDE ABRIR u.u todo el trabajo que hice se fue por la borda! bueno, eso no es todo! Este lunes 26, mi ordenador falleció, menos mal que lo tenía todo guardado porque lo iba a formatear. Pues bueno, voy al Corte Inglés (gran centro comercial que tiene tooodo tipo de cosas) y me compré un portatil! :D biiien! Pues bueno, eso fue el Lunes. El lunes por la noche vuelvo a escribir casi todo el capítulo completo, se me queda piyao el portatil, y lo tuve que apagar forzosamente. Entonces, a la mañana siguiente, fui a encenderlo y no lo hacía. Menos mal que mi tio sabe de informatica, y me lo arre´gló pero con la condicion de que el maldito portatil se quedara como si fuese el primer día! Por lo que otra vez perdí todoo el capítulo! :( Pero ya estoooi poorr aquíi! :)**

**Bueno, no las aburro con mi penas y la informática xD**

**También os quiero decir que el mes de Agosto es un poco... dificil para mi familia y no sé si voy a tener ánimos para escrbir u.u **

**Pero toodo sea por vosotraas! (L) **

**Otraa cosa con el mees de agoosto! xD no se cuando voy a poder hacer la siguiente actualizacion, ya que la enana de mi prima chica cumple años el ocho y cae en domingo y ella vive en un pueblo bastante lejos de donde yo vivo. Por lo que no sé cómo lo vamos a hacer! Si me voy el sábado por la tarde, o el viernes... no tengo ni idea. Es más, no sé si lo va a celebrar en su casa o en la de mi otra tía. xD **

**otra vez, no os quiero aburrir :$ xD**

**si alguuien quiiere estar en contacto conmigo, que me pida mi msn y yo os agrego, encantadaaas! :) **

**Respecto al capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y esté en compensación con mi tardanza. Es el capítulo mÁs largo que he escrito! xD**

**5.169 palabras! y Diez páginas del Office World! :) **

**Es mi récord! :D**

**Os aviiso que voii a suubiir una nuueva historiia y si no es muucha molestiia, os pediría que os pasaseis por ella :$ **

**Se llama "Mi profesora favorita" **

**cuando suba esta, subo esa ^^**

**Y es un Lemmon! :O **

**No os aburro más! :D**

**Si alguien quiere mantenerse en contacto conmigo, que me pida mi msn y que me agrege, o al revés! :D**

**Espero peder actualizar lo antes podiiblee! **

**Besssooos, se ooos quiieere (L)**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	26. Noche Vieja

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** sólo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 25: **_Noche Vieja._

**Fuente de inspiración: **_Diversas canciones del Rey del Pop, Michael Jackson._

**Edward's Pov. Edward (:**

Cómo en la pasada Noche Buena, Alice nos arrastró a otro centro comercial de la ciudad. ¿Cómo sabía todos estos lugares si nunca había venido? Pues es Alice, y de Alice se espera cualquier cosa… ¿no?

A lo que iba, íbamos recorriendo _todas_ las tiendas posibles de este Centro Comercial. No era tan grande como el de la semana pasada, pero era grande. Acabábamos de llegar, y Rose y Bella ya estaban cansadas. Lo dije. Dije que se quedaran en el hotel, pero Alice las ordenó alegando que las futuras compras serían mucho _peores._ Cosa que me costaba imaginar. Las compras de Alice ya era de por sí malas, no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

-Bien, Alice, ¿Dónde la vamos a celebrar? – Preguntó Rose para saber más o menos lo que tendría que llevar puesto para la noche.

-Carlisle ha reservado mesa para todos en un importante restaurante llamado _"Café de París"_. Está junto al mar y el paseo marítimo. Es uno de los mejores. Y dicen que la comida está exquisita.

-Vale. – Dijo Rose. Por la cara que puso, dio a entender que no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde era. Pero yo sí sabía 100% donde era.

Alice nos arrastraba de tienda en tienda para comprar los vestidos. Como la vez pasada, también escogieron los vestidos de las demás chicas de la familia.

Cuando llegó la hora de comprar sus vestidos, nos mandaron muy lejos de donde ellas estaban. Esta vez, encontraron los tres en la misma tienda. No hubo falta andar mucho más.

Bella se veía extremadamente cansada, al igual que Rose. Alice, ni por estar embarazada, perdía su energía de duende de las compras navideñas.

Nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento y nos dirigimos hacia nuestros respectivos coches.

Cuando salimos del aparcamiento, conducimos hacia la autovía, dirección al hotel.

_Lo que nos espera…,_ pensé al ver la tal tremenda cola que nos esperaba por pasar hasta llegar al hotel.

Carlisle y Esme iban detrás de nosotros, y viendo lo mismo que nosotros, decidieron hacerse cariñitos, por lo que decidí apartar la mirada.

A mi derecha, dónde estaba Bella, estaban Jasper y Alice. Ella reía animadamente y cantaba una canción que pude identificar como _Hot'n cold _de _Katy Perry._ Jasper se reía con ella.

A mi izquierda estaba Emmett, con Rose, también dándose cariños. _Como si estuvieran a falta de ello, _pensé con ironía.

-Qué aburrimiento. – Comentó Bella mientras examinaba con entretenimiento la guantera del coche. - ¿Hay algún disco interesante por aquí? – Preguntó sin quitar la mirada de la guantera.

-Indaga y seguro que encontrarás algo. – Contesté mientras que examinaba otros lados del coche.

-Mira, aquí hay uno que pone _Mezcla 3_. ¿La pongo? – Preguntó.

-Claro, si quieres. – Le sonreí. Ella me la devolvió.

Cuando lo iba a meter dentro del aparato del coche, avancé, demasiado bruto como para que Bella se le cayese en disco debajo de mi sillón.

-¡Edward! – Me regañó.

-Lo siento, cariño. Fue sin querer. – Le puse un pucherito. Se acercó a mí y me dejó un leve beso en mis labios.

-No te preocupes. – Me acarició la mejilla y se quitó el cinturón para luego inclinarse hacia debajo de mi asiento. Tenía su mano izquierda posicionada en mi muslo derecho con su cabeza hacia mi entrepierna y con la otra mano buscando a tientas el CD.

Para mí no era una situación incómoda puesto que ya lo había hecho con ella y como ella lo dijo, _me vio como mi madre me trajo al mundo. _Por lo que no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. Además, si no hubiésemos hecho eso, ahora el precioso bebé que lleva Bella en su vientre, no estaría ahí. Por lo que me era indiferente la postura que tenía Bella.

-¡Uy! ¡Pero mira qué listos nos han salido! – Empezó Rose.

-¡Ni _Eddie _ni _Bellita*_ se pueden esperar a que estemos en el hotel! – Esta vez fue Emmett.

-Apresúrate, Bella. – Le susurré, mientras gruñía.

-¡Pero si le da placer que miramos mientras que Bella _trabaja_! – Continuó Jasper.

-Bella. – Seguí, pero ella seguía a lo suyo. Volví a rugir.

-¡Já! ¡Y parecía tonto el nene! – Ugh, cuando cogiese a esos cuatro los iba a descuartizar y los restos los echaría por el retrete, justo antes de las nauseas matutinas de Bella.

Al fin Bella salió de su posición y volvió a la anterior.

-¡Al fin terminas de _trabajar, _Bella! – Gritaron todos.

-¡No estábamos haciendo nada! – Grité y pude jurar que lo pudieron oír todos los coches que se encontraban en la misma situación que nosotros.

Digo, en caravana.

Subí las ventanillas del coche, que anteriormente estaban bajadas e hice caso omiso a todos los comentarios _pícaros _de Emmett, Alice y compañía.

Subí el volumen todo lo posible, sin ser molesto y me dispuse a conducir, ya que ya habíamos pasado por el lugar dónde se había cometido un accidente de tráfico. Eso era todo lo que había causado esta caravana.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? – Preguntó Bella confundida con todo lo ocurrido, dado que estaba en la ignorancia.

-Pasa que tus hermanos y compañía se hicieron su _propia_ película. Claro, como son tan… tan… _cochinos. _Por decirlo así. Habían pensado que tú, bueno, que tú… - Uf, me costaba decirlo. Me puse nervioso y apreté más el acelerador, de lo que ya estaba. – Se creían que tú estabas _trabajando _con _eso._ – Terminé ruborizándome.

Bella se puso de todas las tonalidades posibles y puso una expresión enojada en su perfecto rostro de ángel.

-Bien, tranquilicémonos, escuchemos música y cuando ya regresemos de esta noche nos vengaremos. No te preocupes. – Dijo mientras que _Blood On The Dance Floor_ de _Michael Jackson_ inundaba el coche.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, ni Bella ni yo hicimos caso cuando los chicos nos llamaron. Bella cogió la bolsa que contenía su vestido junto con sus zapatos y complementos y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Lo siento, _Mary Alice, Rosalie Lillian_. Hoy me voy a vestir _yo._ Sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Ya soy mayorcita. – Y acto seguido cogió mi mano y me metió dentro del ascensor.

-¿Estás muy cansada? – Pregunté cuando llegamos a nuestra suite.

-Lo bastante para dormir durante toda lo que queda de día. – Musitó entre un gran bostezo. Yo sonreí como el idiota que era cuando ella estaba en mis alrededores.

-Pues nada te lo impide, mi amor. – Le informé. Se dejó caer a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. – Descansa. Será una larga noche.

Bostezó de nuevo. Cogí el mando del televisor y la encendí. Puse un canal de música antigua llamado _"Video Hits"_ o algo así. Salían de todo tipo: Michael Jackson, Madonna, Bee Gees, U2, Iyaz, Beyonce, Lady GaGa y la lista continúa para largo.

Bella a los pocos minutos ya estaba sumida en sus sueños. Por lo que la cambié de posición muy lentamente para que no se despertase. La puse sobre mi regazo y por inercia, mis manos revolotearon hacia su cabello caoba.

Eran las cinco y media, hora en la que habían quedado Rose, Alice y Esme para ir a arreglarse a casa de Sanny. Yo era el _chófer._

Pegaron a la puerta y Bella se puso en pie casi al momento. Dio otro bostezo. Esperé a que cerrase la boca para darle un beso. Cuando lo hice me dirigí hacia la puerta. Y las tres ya estaban allí paradas.

-¿Qué queréis? – Pregunté ácidamente. – Hola, mamá. – Saludé cordialmente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Venimos a por Bella y a por ti. No te creas que Bella se va a zafar de esto. ¡DE ESO NADA! – Su gran grito resonó por todas las inmediaciones del hotel.

-Alice. – La regañó mi madre.

-Lo siento, Esme. – Susurró. – De todos modos, ya lo sabes. Le damos cinco minutos para que os arregléis y estéis en el estacionamiento del hotel. ¡Venga! – Gritó cuando no me movía de la puerta.

Cerré la puerta en sus narices y me dirigí hacia el interior.

-Alice ya esta ordenando. Nos quiere ver abajo dentro de cinco minutos. – Informé.

-No me queda de otra. – Suspiró resignada y se metió dentro del cuarto de baño. - ¿Vamos? – Preguntó cuando salió del cuarto de baño.

-Claro. – Me cogió de la mano y nos fuimos a donde nos esperaba Alice.

**Bella's Pov. Bella :)**

Cómo odiaba a Alice y compañía en estos momentos. De esta no se van a librar taaaaaaaan fácilmente.

Edward se despidió de mí con un prolongado beso, hasta que Esme, ruborizada, me informó que debía entrar. Edward me dejó y se fue. ¡Ah, cómo lo amo por el amor de Dios!

Después de muchos vestidos, complementos, zapatos, maquillajes y aparatos para el cabello, todas estábamos listas.

Rachel llevaba un vestido color lila, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos. Tenía finas tirantas y sus zapatos particulares. Simple, pero iba muy guapa.

Mery llevaba un vestido de una tela muy fina de un gris muy bonito. No tenía tirantas y bajo el pecho llevaba una pequeña tira para realzarlos. El vestido le llegaba por el suelo y llevaba unos tacones gises, pero no eran de aguja. No iba muy maquillada.

Annie llevaba un vestido muy bonito, en verde. Llevaba tirantas, pero ni muy finas ni muy anchas. Bajo el pecho llevaba una fila de pedrería. Su cabello lo tenía totalmente liso. También iba muy poco maquillada.

Sophie llevaba un vestido muy simple azul eléctrico. Sobre la tira de sus pechos era blanca. Le llegaba por las rodillas y llevaba unos tacones plateados, con muy poco maquillaje.

Cristine llevaba un vestido rosa palo. Le llegaba mucho más debajo de los tobillos y en el escote, tenía una rara forma geométrica. Llevaba tacones y poco maquillada.

Eva llevaba un vestido muy bonito, azul muy oscuro, casi negro. Iba recogido con dos tirantas. La textura del vestido era de seda, por lo que caía en ondas a su alrededor. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño y poco maquillaje.

Jessica iba con un vestido bastante bonito. Era amarillo, pero no el amarillo como el del coche de Alice. Era mucho menos llamativo y era un color casi difuminado. La parte de arriba iba como un corsé y la parte de abajo caía como el de Eva. Llevaba tacones, muy cómodos. No iba apenas maquillada y su cabello lo llevaba en un moño alto.

Sanny iba con un vestido negro, por encima de las rodillas. Los tirantes, que partían desde el extremo izquierdo, se encontraban alrededor de su cuello. La parte de abajo llevaba dobladillo y llevaba unos tacones, que con el permiso de Mery se los había puesto. Eran dorados y no muy altos. Su cabello lo llevaba totalmente liso.

Sarah llevaba un vestido rojo, que le caía alrededor del suelo. Las mangas se reunían en la parte de atrás del vestido. Bajo el pecho, llevaba una tira de la misma tela, que le realzaba los pechos. Llevaba unos tacones blancos y colorete, rímel y pintalabios.

Rosalie. Uf, cuando la vi se me bajó toda mi autoestima. Portaba un precioso vestido color rojo sangre. Bajo el pecho, a la altura de donde empieza la prominente barriga de Rose, había como una tela mucho más fina para que el encaje no le molestase. Llevaba unas finas sandalias, que combinaban perfectamente con el vestido. Su pelo rubio lo llevaba como siempre, solo que sus ondas se notaban mucho más.

Alice llevaba un vestido de seda azul cielo. Iba con grandes tirantas casi transparentes y no le llegaba mucho más debajo de las rodillas. Llevaba unos tacones no muy altos. Su flequillo lo llevaba hacia atrás y con finas ondas. ¿Cómo se lo podía hacer con tan poca cantidad de cabello? Solo Alice lo sabe.

Yo llevaba un precioso vestido negro. Llevaba un solo tirante sobre mi hombro izquierdo. La misma pieza de tela en la que iba esta tira, daba la vuelta por encima de mi barriga y se "cortaba" en el otro extremo. Me llegaba por los tobillos y mi cabello iba con ondas muy, muy leves. Iba con maquillaje natural, a penas se notaba que iba maquillada.

Cuando las chicas estaban dando las gracias a Alice, el timbre de la casa sonó. Eran todos los hombres. Todos portaban el mismo traje negro con su camisa blanca y corbata depende de color del vestido de su pareja.

Pero al que mejor le quedaba era a mi Edward. Con su traje negro, corbata negra y camisa blanca. La cual realzaba sus formados brazos.

Se acercó a mí y me rodeó, como pudo, con sus brazos. Me besó como solamente él sabía hacerlo y se separó de mí solo para susurrarme en el oído.

-Estas maravillosa, espectacular, fabulosa, inmensamente perfecta. – Y me volvió a abrazar, sintiéndome completa.

El mundo se podía destruir, pero a mí no me importaría ya que estaba en los brazos del hombre al que amo y el padre de mi futuro hijo o hija.

Salimos de la casa de Sanny y nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante en el que íbamos a pasar esta maravillosa velada.

Carlisle dio su apellido y nos recibieron gustosos.

Nos sentamos en una gran mesa que perfectamente cabíamos todos.

Cenamos entre risas, charlas triviales y serias, chistes de Emmett y bueno, con Emmett _todo_ es posible.

Cuando dieron las 23:45, los camareros nos trajeron una copa con 12 uvas en casa una. Cuando recibí la mía, me puse a _espulgarlas._ Es decir, quitarles los huesos.

Cuando hube acabado con mi tarea, solo quedaban diez minutos. Edward me levantó y me llevó hacia el gran televisor de plasma que se hallaba en la sala.

En la tele, salieron dos presentadores famosos, que se presentaron como _Jorge Javier Vázquez_ y _Belén Esteban*_. No tenía ni idea de quienes eran, pero en España deberían ser muy famosos, ya que era el segundo año consecutivo que presentaban las campanadas.

En menos de lo que esperaba, ya quedaban dos minutos para las doce.

Edward estaba a mi lado, sonriéndome como solo él sabe.

Empezaron los cuartos y a continuación empezaron las campanadas.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

Edward no paraba de mirarme, ni yo al él. Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas.

8…

9…

10…

11…

12…

_Que mi vida con Edward sea la mejor que pude haber soñado un día de mi vida,_ pensé como deseo.

**Edward's Pov. **

_Que mi vida con Bella sea larga, extensa y llenas de niños alegres y revoltosos con los que pueda jugar cuando vuelva del trabajo._

**Alice's Pov. **

_Que tenga muchas niñas más con mi Jazzy y que todo me vaya espectacular, como todo ha ido hasta ahora. ¡Ah! Y que Bella deje de ser tan cabeza dura cuando vaya conmigo y con Rose de compras. _

**Jasper's Pov. **

_Que el deseo que haya pedido mi Alice se haga realidad y que vivamos juntos por siempre juntos nuestros pequeños diablillos. _

**Rose's Pov. **

_Que pueda llevar una vida normal junto a Emmett. Que siga igual pero sin tantas bromas pesadas. Que tengamos muchos hijos más y que a todos nuestros pequeños les vaya genial._

**Emmett's Pov. **

_Que todo vaya a la perfección con Rose y nuestros futuros hijos. Y que ellos no sean __**ningún**__ impedimento para que yo continúe con mis noches __**salvajes**__ con mi diablesa Rose. _

**Esme's pov.**

_Que todos mis "hijos" me den muchos nietos que correteen por el jardín con sus primos y su familia. Que a todos ellos les vaya fenomenal como nos ha ido a mí y a Carlisle durante todos estos años y que llegarán a muchos más. _

**Carlisle's Pov. **

_Que todo los deseos de mi familia se hagan realidad. Que me vaya estupendamente con mis futuros nietos y también con Esme. Y que saquen el remedio contra el SIDA y el cáncer. _

**Bella's Pov.**

Edward se acercó a mí y me besó con ternura y amor infinito. Yo se lo respondí.

La familia se acercó a nosotros y nos felicitó uno por uno.

Todos nos sorprendimos cuando vimos a Emmett hincando una rodilla sobre el suelo y con sus manos, temblorosas, sacaban el anillo de compromiso.

-Rosalie Lillian Hale, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – Preguntó Emmett con inseguridad.

-¡Claro que sí, Emmett! – Emmett alzó con sus fornidos brazos a su futura esposa y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Todo el establecimiento rompió en aplausos.

Nos acercamos y felicitamos a la próxima pareja que iban a celebrar su boda.

-¿Para cuándo, _Eddie_? – Preguntó Emmett.

-No te voy a contestar a eso, Emmett. – Contestó simplemente Edward, con un encogimiento de hombros.

Decidimos irnos ya que era muy tarde y nosotras estábamos muy cansadas. De hecho, posé la cabeza en el reposacabezas y dejé que el sueño me embargara.

* * *

***:**_Jajaja Emmett se refiere a sus respectivos aparatos reproductores xDD _

***:**_Jorge Javier Vázquez y Belén Esteban son famosos porque trabajan en el programa televisivo que transmiten por la tarde llamado _**Sálvame**, _Debido a que en un anterior programa de este hombre, hubo mucho cachondeo con la canción "Sálvame" de Bibiana Fernández. Y Belén Esteban pues porque es la Ex mujer del torero Jesulín de Ubrique. Quién sea de España, me entenderá, si no sois de España, buscad en internet, viene de todo xD_

* * *

**waaaaaaaaaaaaa! **

**me digné a aparecer! :O**

**jaja bueno, la verdad es que no he actualizado porque he estado muy ocupada, con muchos eventos y demasiadas cosas! **

**quien me siga en otros de mis fics, como "Mi profesora Preferida" pues enterá las razones ^^**

**El capítulo, en sí, no es gran cosa. Y si me queréis dar tortazos o lo que sea, son buen recibidos. **

**Hace casi un mes que no actualizaba esta historia y sentía que no podía demorarlo más! **

**así que, por favor, entended, ^^**

**Bueno, me he reido como una loca, sola en mi habitación escribiendo la parte de _Eddie&Bellita_ xDD **

**wá, me podéis dar ejemplos de venganza? soy muy buena para pensar en venganzas Ò.Ó**

**espero que os haya gustado y blah blah blah xD **

**muuuuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews! (L) y tambien por las alertas y por las demás cosas.**

**aaaah, no me demoro mucho más. **

**Aquí en españa son casi las 4:30 y uuf, estoy que me caigo del sueño T.T**

**Nos seguimos leyendo en "Street Dance, The Streets" y en "Mi Profesora Preferida" ^^**

**Besoooooooooooooooooooooos! (L)**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	27. Gran e Inesperada Sorpresa

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 27: **_Gran e inesperada sorpresa. _

_**Edward's Pov.**_

La mañana del seis de Enero, fue muy emocionante, puesto que recibimos regalos de todas clases. Al igual que sus regalos, los nuestros también gustaron mucho.

Hoy era el día en el que nos tendríamos que despedir de ellos y volver hacia nuestro hogar. Ahora estábamos en el Aeropuerto, que era el tercero más grande de España, y te podías perder.

-Bueno, nuestro viaje termina aquí. – Dijo Carlisle.

Tanto mi Bella como yo y toda mi familia, se despidió de esta familia muy peculiar con un gran abrazo y besos en las mejillas.

Nos despedimos otra vez, esta vez con la mano, frente en la puerta de los detectores de metales.

Después de pasar los detectores de metales, nos fuimos hasta el avión ya que habían dado el aviso de que podríamos montarnos en él.

Cuando ya estuvimos listos, al avión solo le quedaba para despegar como seis o cinco minutos.

El viaje pasó tranquilo. A veces, las embarazabas iban y vomitaban todo lo posible.

A Rose solo le quedaban apenas dos meses y medio para que nazca su bebé. A mi Bella y a Alice tres meses y medio. No podía estar más feliz sabiendo que ya mismo tendría a mi hijo o hija en mis brazos. Se me hacía tan irreal.

Cuando llegamos, aquí eran como las once de la noche y estábamos muy cansados. Cada uno se fue en sus coches, ya que horas antes, unos amigos de Carlisle habían dejado nuestros respectivos coches.

En el camino, Bella luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Y tras muchos intentos, lo logró. Llegamos a mi casa y metimos todas nuestras maletas en la casa y nos pusimos nuestros pijamas. Estábamos tan cansados que no nos podíamos ni hablar.

Le di un beso profundo y tierno a Bella y después de dejé llevar.

Por la mañana, decidí que nos quedaríamos todo el día en la cama. Bella y yo nos recorrimos toda la ciudad de arriba abajo, sin salir para nada de ella. Solo para preparar el desayuno, la comida, la cena y nuestras necesidades.

Me fui a la cocina y empecé a hacer el desayuno. Hice tostadas, un Cola-Cao, una taza de café, macedonia y todo lo que tenga que ver con el desayuno.

-¿Edward? – Escuché de decir a Bella desde la habitación.

-Ya voy, cariño. No te muevas de la cama, o te volveré a llevar a ella a rastras. – Bromeé.

-Déjame ir al baño, ¿no? – Me siguió el juego.

-Para eso sí, pero para nada más. – Seguí. Cogí la bandeja y me dirigí hacia nuestra habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que no tuve que hacer maniobras para entrar.

-¿Qué es todo eso? – Preguntó extrañada por la bandeja llena de comida que llevaba en mis manos.

-Nuestro desayuno. – Dije como si nada mientras me unía a ella en la cama.

Comimos entre risas y charlas. Cuando terminamos, me llevé la bandeja con los restos del desayuno a la comida y lo fregué en menos de cinco minutos. Corrí de vuelta a la habitación.

-Ya estoy de vuelta.

-Estupendo. Tenemos que hablar. – Me tensé cuando pronunció ese _"tenemos que hablar"._ – Tranquilo, no es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte. – Me tranquilizó acariciando mi mejilla.

-Entonces, ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Pregunté un poco más relajado.

-El nombre de nuestro bebé. – Dijo como si nada. Suspiré aliviado.

-Pues por mí, el que tú quieras. – Contesté con una sonrisa.

-Si es un niño, me gusta el nombre de Thomas. ¿Qué piensas? – Preguntó.

-Me gusta. – Contesté pensativo.

-Entonces, si es niña… Elígelo tú. – Pidió con una tierna sonrisa.

-Mmm… pues… ¿Ashley? – Elegí.

-Sí, me gusta, pero ¿Qué tal Hilary? – Volvió a pedir ella.

-¿No era yo el que se supone que tenía que elegir? – Pregunté jocoso.

-Sí, pero me gustan los dos. – Dijo con una tierna sonrisa. Nos quedamos en un silencio tranquilo, ella sobre mi pecho y acariciándolo y yo acariciando sus cabellos caoba. -¿Me ves gorda? – Preguntó repentinamente.

-Bella, estás como toda mujer embarazada. Y para mí, eres la más hermosa de toda la Tierra. – Contesté y a continuación, posé mis labios sobre los de ella.

-Ya, pero Edward yo me veo _más_ gorda que cualquier mujer embarazada de cinco meses y medio. – Frunció su lindo ceño.

-Porque nuestro bebé es grande y fuerte como su madre. – Besé su frente. Ella soltó una risita.

Me giré hacia el reloj y vi que ya eran la hora de comer.

-¿Qué quieres para almorzar? – Pregunté.

-Pues tallarines con gambas al estilo Edward Cullen estaría estupendo. – Pidió. Todo lo que ella quisiera, lo tendría.

-Pues eso tendrás, joven Swan. – La volví a besar y me levanté.

Cogí la olla para poner el agua para hervir el agua y después echar los tallarines. Mientras que los tallarines se cocían, cortaba los pimientos y las demás verduras. Cuando terminé con ellas, me puse a hacer la ensalada mixta. Después de alrededor de una hora, en la cual me di dos paseos por nuestra habitación para ver cómo estaba Bella, la encontré viendo una película de dibujos animados.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces viendo _"La Cenicienta"_? – Pregunté riendo.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó lanzándome cuchillos por los ojos.

-No, nada, sigue con lo tuyo. – Seguí riendo y me dirigí a la cocina, otra vez.

Volví a poner la comida en la misma bandeja de antes y me dirigí hacia nuestra habitación.

-Volví. – Dije sonriendo torcidamente.

-Perfecto. – Dijo centrándose en los platos humeantes de comida.

-¿Qué película quieres ver? – Pregunté para ver algo mientras comíamos.

-La de _"El Retrato De Dorian Gray"_ estaría bien. – pidió.

-Me he leído el libro y desde hace tiempo he querido ver la película pero no la he podido ver. – Comenté mientras la ponía.

-Pues ahora la vas a ver. Y conmigo. – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Comimos entre charlas por parte de la película y cuando terminó, ya habíamos terminado de comer. Me levanté y me volví a dirigir hacia la cocina. Mientras fregaba los platos, sonó el teléfono.

-¡Bella, coge el teléfono, yo no puedo! – Grité desde mi posición.

-¡Está bien! – La escuché decir.

Varios minutos después, escuché un grito de emoción por parte de Bella. Me sequé apresuradamente las manos y me fui corriendo a nuestra habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué has gritado? ¿Por qué te estás vistiendo? – Pregunté. Bella estaba vistiéndose apresuradamente, con unos pantalones normales y una camisa.

-Rose está de parto. Se le ha adelantado. Tenemos que irnos. Está en el hospital. ¡Venga! ¡Vístete! – Me ordenó.

-¿Rose está de parto? – Casi chillé.

-Sí, y ahora vístete si no quieres que lo haga yo. – Dijo lanzándome unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros.

Me vestí rápidamente y me arreglé el pelo sin ni siquiera mirarme al espejo. Bella salió del cuarto de baño y me empujó hacia mi volvo.

Corrí lo máximo que pude y llegamos al hospital en menos de diez minutos.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de espera de maternidad, allí vimos a Alice con Jasper, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A mis padres, con la misma sonrisa.

-Hola. – Saludamos los dos.

-Hola. – Respondieron.

-¿Hace cuanto que entró? – Pregunté.

-¿Están bien los dos? – Preguntó Bella impaciente.

-Ha entrado hace media hora. No lo sabemos. Pero eso se arreglará. Voy a entrar y voy a preguntar como está. – Dijo Carlisle mientras que se levantaba de la incómoda silla de plástico del hospital.

-Ya quiero ver a mi sobrinita. Tiene que ser tan mona como Rose pero sin perder el carácter de Emmett. Además, de que la quiero vestir, para eso es mi sobrina. – Alice estaba haciendo planes con su sobrinita.

Al cabo de más o menos de dos horas y media, salió Emmett. Todos corrimos hacia él.

-¿Cómo están los dos? – Preguntó Bella.

-¿Es guapa? – Preguntó Alice. Siempre pensando los mismo.

-¿Cómo se llama? – Preguntó ahora Jasper.

-¿Le ha dolido? – anda que las preguntas de mi madre…

-¿Todo ha salido bien? – Pregunté ahora yo.

-_Las_ dos están perfectamente. Sí, es muy guapa. Diría que cuando se haga mayor voy a tener que ponerle un espantapájaros en la cabeza. – Rió contestando a la pregunta de Alice. Nosotros coreamos sus risas. – Le hemos puesto Nikki. – Ahora contestó a la de Jasper. – Ha sido un parto normal, Esme. Con dolor. – volvió a reír Emmett alegre. – _Eddie,_ obvio que todo ha salido estupendamente. Ahora Rose y Nikki están descansando. Pero podéis pasar a verlas. – Emmett empezó a caminar y nosotros les seguimos.

Emmett entró con cuidado de que no hiciese ruido y dejó la puerta abierta para nosotros. Emmett se fue hacia un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta rosa y la llevó hacia nosotras.

La primera que la cogió fue Esme, que se le saltaron las lágrimas de tener a su primera "casi-nieta" en sus brazos. Para ella sería una más.

Los siguientes fueron Alice y Jasper, que estaban igual de contentos por poder coger a su sobrina.

Por fin nos llegó el momento de poder cogerla a nosotros. Primero la cogió Bella. Le costó un poco por su gran barriga, pero nada que no pudiese manejar. Me miró y vi que tenía los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas. Una se escapó pero rápidamente la limpié con mi dedo pulgar. Bella me pasó a Nikki.

Parecía que iba a tener el cabello como el de su madre, pero los rizos de su padre. Su cara era una rara mezcla entre Emmett y Rose. Era tan pequeña que me parecía que la podía estrujar. En ese momento en el que la cogí, abrió los ojos. Eran como el de los Swan. Verdes. Me sonrió y se le formaron los hoyuelos de Emmett. En fin, guapísima.

-Mira, parece que a Nikki le cae bien el _Tío Eddie._ – Dijo Emmett mientras reía. Me giré hacia ella y vi que me miraba con adoración, amor y ternura. Deposité un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Le pasé a Nikki a Emmett, que la sostuvo como si la llevase cogiendo desde hace años, en vez de horas.

A las pocas horas de estar allí, Rose despertó.

-¡Rose! – Saludaron las tres mujeres.

-Hola. – Respondió ella.

-¿Cómo fue? – Preguntaron las dos restantes embarazadas.

-Fue doloroso, pero vale la pena pasar por todo eso por este regalo de la vida. – Contestó Rose mientras que veía como Emmett sostenía a Nikki y a mi madre de asentir.

Después de esa conversación, nos tuvimos que ir, ya que no estaban permitidas las visitas a partir de las nueve de la noche y además de que Bella y Alice debían descansar.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Bella se cambió de ropa y se adentró en el revoltijo de sábanas. En cuanto yo me cambié, me uní a ella.

Antes de besar a Bella como beso de despedida, volvió a sonar el teléfono.

-Cógelo tú. – Pidió Bella mientras que se acurrucaba lo más que podía en mi pecho.

Cogí el teléfono inalámbrico y lo cogí.

-¿Diga? – Pregunté.

-_¡Hola, Edward!_ – Saludó ¿Alice? ¿Qué quiere esta mujer otra vez? Me reí internamente y le respondí.

-Ey, Alice. ¿Llamabas por algo? – Conociéndola como la conozco, es mejor ir al grano que dar tantos rodeos.

-_¡Ai, como me conoces Edward! _– chilló. –_ Pues eso, Edward. Pásame a Bella. _

-De acuerdo. Aunque puede mandarte un poco más lejos que la mierda. – Reí.

-_Lo que digas. Pásamela._

_-_Toma, cariño. Es para ti. Es tu _querida_ hermana. – Respondí un poco más alto para que Alice lo escuchase.

-Hola, Alice… Sí, se lo diré… Lo que digas… Venga, Alice, dilo ya… ¿¡Qué!... Y será verdad… Bueno, si eso es todo… si, si, vale… Te quiero. Dile a Jasper que se cuide… Sí, ya lo sé. – colgó.

-¿Qué quería? – Pregunté cuando colgó.

-Primero me ha dicho que no vas a llegar a ningún lado con tu _amabilidad. _Segundo, que la educación de nuestros hijos, contigo, va a ser pésima. – Bella rió y yo lo dejé pasar, sabiendo que era _idea_ de _Alice._ – Y por último, que en cuanto Rose y Emmett salgan de la clínica con Nikki, empezarán los preparativos para casarse en ¡Menos de un mes! ¿Te lo puedes creer? – Preguntó perpleja. – Pero con Alice todo es posible. – Terminó con un tono bastante conspirador.

-Locas ideas de Alice. – Dije yo riendo. – O sea, ¿que dentro de un mes, es la boda? - Pregunté al igual que ella.

-Sí, pero eso no es _todo_. Me ha dicho que mientras que tú y yo íbamos al servicio, que ¡Quieren hacer una boda _doble_!

-Uf, estas chicas están muy mal. - Reí, Bella me acompañó.

-Ya, pero así las queremos.

-Cierto. – La besé. – Buenas noches. – Volví a besarla. – Dulces sueños. – Y esta vez un beso más largo y profundo.

-Buenas noches. Te amo. – Me contestó.

-Como yo a ti. – Me dejó un suave y leve beso en mi pecho, y me dejé llevar por el sueño, había sido un día bastante agotador.

* * *

**Weeee peeoplee saludoos desde mi casa :) **

**Sí, digo desde mi casa porque hoy he vuelto Y.Y**

**bueno, para las que se leean "Mi profesora Preferida" me entenderán. Si no lo vuelvo a explicar aquí ^^**

**Vereis, el jueves actualicé esa historias porque el Viernes por la tarde me iba a casa de mi prima. Y bueno, hoy pues como que era el cumpleaños de su tío y yo allí no pintaba NADA xD pues me he venido y como ayer escribí este capítulo, pues actualizo ^^**

**Gracias a una de mis mejores amiga y a mi "psicologa" personal, me han subido el animo porque no estaba para subir hoy, así que gracias a ellas (L) **

**Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a mi primaaaa **Chika-midori** que ha empezado hace dos días escribiendo una historia de Narutoo! Bueno, pues eso que le hago promocion xD se llama "No lo sabrá nadie" y uf, a mí no es de gustarme pero ella me esta enganchando ¬¬ xD teeq! :) **

**Gracias por toodooooos los revieewwww y favoritos etc! (L)**

***Promoción***

**Otros fiiccs pplease *pongo un pucherito***

**Bueno, no os abuurroooo! :D **

**Besooos, se os quiiere (L)**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**

**PD: **Chika-midori**de verdad que es mi prima, de sangree! por parte de madree! xDD**


	28. Adam Drake Hale Swan

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** solo la trama junto con algunos personajes extras, son míos.

Este capítulo va dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas: 

**Alice Yurenista.**

_(Le apasiona Yure Molina Torres, bailarina de Fama ¡A Bailar! Quien sea de España, sabrá quién es ^^)_

Ella es la que me ha dicho que haga el "Alice's Pov". Escribí la primera parte con ella en el instituto xD

**Capítulo 28: **_Adam Drake Hale Swan. _

**Alice's Pov. **

…_**3 meses después…**_

¡Ya han pasado tres meses desde el nacimiento de mi sobrina Nikki! ¡Estoy emocionadísima!

Pronto podría tener a mi bebé en mis brazos. ¡Porque sé que es _él_!

¡Lo tendría en mis brazos! Es que no me lo puedo creer.

¡Y le podría cambiar de ropa! Pero lo más importante es que puedo besarle, y abrazarle, y darle mimitos y todas esas cosas.

Mi Jazzy y yo estuvimos hablando sobre el nombre del bebé. Tras mucho hablarlo, decidimos que nuestro bebé se llamaría: Adam Drake Hale Swan. ¿Bonito, verdad?

-Jazzy. – Le llamé.

Estábamos todos reunidos en casa de Bella y Edward. Habíamos decidido pasar una tarde de películas. Ahora mismo estábamos viendo _Sherlock Holmes. _

-Jazzy. – Volví a llamar.

-Dime, cariño. - ¡Cómo lo amaba!

-Se me ha antojado filipinos blancos con un sunny congelado **(N/A: filipinos son una especie de galleta redonda y el sunny es un zumo delight o algo así xD) **- ¿De dónde sacaba yo estos antojos?

-Está bien. – Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Antes de que traspasase la puerta de la cocina, me entró un dolor muy fuerte en mi vientre. Chillé.

Miré hacia abajo y vi que había roto aguas.

-¿Cariño? – Preguntó Jasper alarmado.

-¡! – Chillé de dolor. - ¡Ya viene! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

**Jasper's Pov.**

¡Mi hijo venía ya!

_Respira, Jasper,_ me recordé. Me estaba entrando el pánico. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sí, coger a Alice y llevarla al hospital antes de que sea tarde.

-Vamos al hospital. – Dije.

-¿Dónde quieres que vayamos, si no? – Preguntó sarcástica mi Alice.

-¡Alice! No es hora de ponerte sarcástica. – La reprendió Bella.

-¡Ni tú de madre! – Replicó Alice al borde del ataque de pánico.

Cogí a Alice en volandas y la metí en el primer coche que pillé: El Jeep de Emmett.

-No te voy a regañar, porque sé que es mi hermana la que va a tener el bebé, que si no… - Murmuró Emmett.

Emmett encendió el coche y condujo lo más rápido posible hasta el hospital. Bella y Edward venían en el Volvo, detrás de nosotros.

Cuando llegamos, llevaron a mi Alice en una silla de ruedas hasta una de la sala de partos. No estaba lo totalmente dilatada, por lo que tendríamos que esperar hasta que se dilatase completamente.

Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Y eso es algo muy raro en mí, teniendo en cuenta de que yo siempre soy muy callado, tranquilo y pacifista.

_¿A qué viene lo de pacifista, Jasper? _¡Y tenía que salir mi subconsciente!

¡Son los nervios!

Después de tantos meses poder tener a nuestro bebé en mis brazos era algo… que no tenía palabras para describir. Algo que dentro de muy poco sabría lo que se sentía.

Según Emmett, se sentía felicidad extrema, paz interior y todas esas cosas pero viniendo de Emmett… no me creo nada. Será mejor a que yo experimente esa sensación.

Después de un par de horas que se me hicieron interminables, llevaron a Alice a la sala de parto. Yo pude entrar, ya que era el padre de la hermosa criatura que venía en camino.

Después de muchos "¡Empuja, Alice!" o "Más fuerte, sé que puedes hacerlo" y finalmente "Un último empujón, Alice, ya veo su cabeza", nació nuestro pequeño ángel.

Se lo pasaron a Alice y vi que era el bebé más guapo que había visto nunca. Tenía abismos de tener mi mismo color de cabello y la misma moldura. La boca y la simetría de los ojos, eran los míos. Pero también tenía cosas de los Swan, como su pequeña nariz con pequitas y sus orejitas.

-Es hermoso. – Susurré.

-Se parece a ti. – Me comentó Alice, muy cansada.

-También tiene cosas tuyas. – Le recordé.

-Adam Drake Hale Swan. – Dijimos los dos a la vez.

Qué bien sonaba. Ahora que ya había un pequeño cuerpo al que se podía llamar así.

Nada más que Alice tocó la suave y cómoda cama, no dudó en quedarse tiernamente dormida. Le di un beso en la frente y salí para comunicarles la buena nueva a los demás.

Seguro que rebosarían de felicidad como yo.

Abrí las puertas de metal y me dirigí hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Emmett estaba allí, meciéndose para adelante y para atrás, como si sufriera algún tipo de trauma. Rosalie estaba a su lado, sobándole la espalda de arriba abajo y diciéndole palabras en el oído. Allí también estaba Carlisle, sentado con Edward y con Bella.

Bella era la que estaba peor. Se notaba que estaba llorando. Edward y Carlisle intentaban hacerla entrar en razón de que Alice iba a estar bien, y así era. Pero era su melliza y la comprendía perfectamente. Edward la tenía abrazada por la cintura y Carlisle – al igual que Rose con Emmett – la consolaba dándole tiernas caricias por la espalda.

Al fin, alguien levantó la mirada – no sé quién porque yo estaba mirando a Bella y a Edward – y dijo mi nombre.

-¡Jasper! – Era Emmett, el que levantó la mirada.

Bella, al darse cuenta de que estaba aquí, levantó la mirada y vino hacia mí. Le costó levantarse, ya que parecía que estaba de once meses a pesar de solo tener ocho y medio, y no exagero, no soy como Emmett.

Vino hacia mí y empezaron con las preguntas.

-¿Cómo está Alice? – Preguntó Bella.

-¿Es niño o niña? – Preguntó Rose.

-¿Están bien los dos? – Ahora fue Emmett.

-¿Fue parto natural o por cesárea? – Ese era Carlisle.

-¿Cómo se llama? – Por último preguntó Edward.

-Demasiadas preguntas, pero las responderé. – Contesté riendo. – Está perfectamente, ahora está descansando. – Empecé por orden. – Es un niño y es guapísimo. – Le tocó a Rose. – Están perfectamente. Fue natural. Y por último, se llama Adam Drake Hale Swan.

Todos quedaron satisfechos con mis respuestas, ya que no se quejaron.

-Podéis pasar a verlos, pero están dormiditos.

-Nos encantaría. – Dijeron todos.

Los conduje hasta la bonita y maternal habitación en la que se encontraba Alice y Adam.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Alice estaba dormida y Adam también. La puerta chirrió y eso hizo que Adam se removiese y empezase a llorar, despertando a Alice. ¡Maldita puerta despierta gente!

Me acerqué a Adam y lo cogí con mucho cuidado. Era la primera vez que lo cogía, pero ya tenía enseñanza, ya que había cogido a mis primos cuando nacieron hace ya un tiempo. ¡Pero estaba cogiendo a mi hijo!

En ese mismo instante en el que lo cogí, se calló. Alice nos miraba con alegría, cariño y amor.

-Yo quiero verla. – Dijo Emmett como un niño pequeño, cuando ya hubieron saludado a Alice.

Se la pasé, para que él también pudiese cogerla. ¿Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas o es mi imaginación? ¡No es nada que haya tramado mi mente, estaba llorando!

Se lo pasó a Rose y mi hijo la recibió gustosa. Minutos más tarde, se lo pasó a Edward.

Éste miró a Bella, con cara anhelante y con una mirada llena de amor. Se lo pasó a Bella, la cual estaba rebosante de felicidad y amor.

Después de un rato, en el cual Adam no se separó de Bella, o debería decir Bella de Adam, se me ocurrió una cosa.

-¿Dónde está Esme? – Pregunté, extrañado y un poco dolido porque no hubiese venido.

-Está en casa cuidando a Nikki. Este no es un lugar muy apropiado para traer a bebés. – Me respondió Carlisle.

Es verdad, cuando estábamos en casa de Bella y de Edward, Esme estaba allí con Carlisle.

-Veo que Adam va a tener una tía consentida. – Comentó Alice.

-No te metas conmigo, Mary Alice. – Contestó Bella.

-Y no os olvidéis de sus tíos. – Apuntó Emmett, señalándose a sí mismo y a Edward. Éste último solo asintió.

-Ni de sus abuelos. – Recordó Carlisle.

-Cierto. – Dijo mi Alice.

…

Hoy era el día en el que mi Alice salía del hospital y ya le podría dar mi sorpresa.

Seguro que le encantaría. Además estaría un buen rato entretenida, entre Adam y _ella._

El doctor les dio el alta y encaminé a Alice a su Porsche, ya que ella lo había pedido. En el asiento trasero ya había una sillita especial para mi hijo. ¡Qué bien suena!

-Jazz. Ahora que lo pienso, tendremos que comprar una casa y un coche nuevo. – Me comentó pensativa.

-Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para pensar en eso. – Contesté simplemente.

Conduje que poco a poco se me hacían más familiares. Alice, al darse cuenta de que este no es camino que llevaba hasta nuestro hogar, preguntó nuevamente confundida.

-Jazz, ¿A dónde vamos?

-No te impacientes, cariño. Ya vamos a llegar y sabrás de qué va todo _esto._ – Contesté.

Vi por el espejo retrovisor, que hacía uno de los tantos gestos que la caracterizaban: Su puchero de perro degollado en medio de la intermedie.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Alice no cabía en felicidad al ver la casa que había comprado para que los tres pudiésemos vivir. Ya que la antigua, no había más habitaciones para poner una cuna y todo lo necesario para un bebé.

La fachada era de un color crema muy claro y el tejado de color chocolate. En la parte delantera estaba la puerta principal con las ventanas que daban al salón y a la cocina. En la parte trasera, había dos grandes ventanales que daban al patio trasero y una puerta de cristal, también. La casa consistía en tres dormitorios, tres cuartos de baño (dos arriba y uno abajo), una boardilla, el salón, la cocina y la salita.

-¿Qué te parece? – Le pregunté cuando saqué a Adam de su sillita y me situé a su lado.

-¡Me encanta, Jazz! ¡Aquí podrán jugar nuestros hijos sin prohibición alguna! – Chilló emocionada.

-Me encanta que veas que en un futuro tengamos más hijos aparte de Adam. – Dije sonriendo.

-¡Ay, mi Jazz! – Chilló de repente, como recordando algo. - ¡Ahora podré preparar nuestras bodas sin carga alguna! – Dijo señalando su barriga, que ahora está totalmente plana.

-Cierto. – Dije tranquilamente.

-¡Os quiero mucho a los dos! – Gritó felizmente, mientras que me quitaba a Adam de mis brazos y se encaminaba hacia dentro de la casa, para ver la decoración. Tendría trabajo, ya que le había dejado que ella lo organizara todo.

La boda, la casa, la boda de Rose, comprar _más_ ropa para Nikki, Adam y el bebé de Bella, y cuidar de Alice. Menos mal que yo me iba a mantener a su lado el todo el tiempo que me fuera posible.

* * *

**Buueno, aqui estamos de nuuevo ^^ **

**la verdad es que he estado un poco bloqueada pero nada de lo que no se pueda salir ^^ **

**además, subo despues de un cumple, asi que no os quejeeis ¬¬**

**bueno, solo digo que muchas graciias por los review y haber si pasamos de los 100! :D **

**Bueno, tambien que ayer subi una nueva historia llamada "Stand by Me" ^^ espero que os paseiiis! ;D**

**buueno, os dejo que estoy viendo Naruto y esta muy interesante, Naruto se va a reencontrar con Sasuke (L) **

**De nuevo, gracias por los review! (L) **

**Nos leemos pronto ^^ **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**

**PD: Para las que hayan visto que he vuelto a actualizar, es que ha habido un pequeño error y es qe habia puesto que Bella estaba de Siete meses y medio y son Ocho meses y medio xD LO SIENTOO! =(**


	29. ¡Me has alegrado el día!

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de **S.M, **solo la trama es mía.

**Capítulo 29: **_¡Me has alegrado el día! _

**Bella's Pov. **

Estaba feliz por Alice y Jasper y también por Rose y Emmett. Pero les tenía cierta envidia.

Ellos ya tenían a sus pequeños, a Nikki y a Adam. Yo les tenía envidia porque yo todavía no podía tener a mi pequeño o pequeña, en mis brazos. Habíamos ido ciertas veces a hacerme unas ecografías, y siempre iba con mi Edward. Todo estaba perfectamente. Ya se aproximaba la fecha de mi parto, puesto que ya había pasado medio mes desde el nacimiento de Adam. Cuando nació, justamente cumplía los ocho meses y medio. Ahora ya tenía casi los nueve. Por lo que tenía que estar en máximo reposo.

Edward estaba al pendiente de mí, como un halcón buscando a su presa, nunca le quita la miraba de encima. Pues yo parecía su ratoncita y él el gran halcón. Carlisle venía todos los días – junto con Esme – y me preguntaban cómo me encontraba. Yo le respondía siempre, que me encontraba perfectamente y que estaba muy feliz.

Ahora mismo, estaba recostada en mi cama. Ya eran casi las doce de la noche y yo estaba en vela. Estaba boca arriba, y con la mano derecha de Edward, sobre mi prominente vientre. Él tenía su cabeza recostada sobre mi hombro.

¡Ai, que guapo es! ¡Pero si parece un bebé!

_Pero si es tu bebé adulto_ me dijo mi subconsciente.

Cierto, le respondí.

Carlisle y Esme se habían quedado por los motivos antes señalados.

Rememoré todos esos momentos que pasé con Edward. Tenían sonrisas, llantos, verdades, muchas risas. Y muchas cosas más que soy incapaz de expresar. También estaba Emmett, mi hermano perdido, Esme, es como mi segunda madre, y Carlisle, como mi segundo padre. Siempre han estado ahí cuando peor lo he pasado con todo este rollo de Jacob y compañía.

Estaba rememorando aquella tarde en la que jugamos al Trivial o aquella en la que cantamos y bailamos como locos, cuando me entró un dolor fortísimo en mi vientre. Chillé y me lo agarré con ambas manos. Empecé a sudar y a respirar agitadamente.

Edward se despertó bastante agitado e inmediatamente se incorporó, mirándome preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó, posicionando sus manos en mi vientre.

-¿¡Y tienes que preguntar! – Respira, Bella, no lo pagues con él.

-Lo siento. – Susurró apenado. – Dime cuando te vienen las contracciones. – Dijo aparentando estar tranquilo.

-¡YA! – chillé cuando me vino una contracción.

-Ahora vengo, voy a por Carlisle. – Salió disparado de la habitación.

A los segundos de que se fuera Edward, sentí otra contracción.

-¡EDWARD! – Chillé sin importarme si despertaba a los vecinos o no.

-Cariño, respira. – Entró Esme en la habitación, a paso rápido. Detrás de ella, apareció Carlisle, con cara de preocupación y con Edward, nervioso. Nervioso era poco a como se veía.

-Bella, vas a tener que dar a luz aquí. Las contracciones son… - Le interrumpí con otro grito. – seguidas y no hay tiempo para llevarte al hospital.

-Está bien. – Respondí entrecortadamente.

Esme apartó las sábanas y dejó expuesta una gran mancha, dejando ver que ya había roto aguas. ¡Para no saberlo!

Edward vino hacia mí y me besó tierna y pausadamente. Pero apenas le pude corresponder por el fuerte dolor que sentía.

-Todo va a salir bien, cariño. – Me acarició mi cabello y dejó un tierno beso en mi frente sudorosa.

-Bien, Bella. Cuando te diga que empujes, hazlo, ¿está bien? – Indicó Carlisle. – Ya, empuja, Bella.

Empujé y Esme me decía palabras alentadoras en el oído, mientras que Edward y Carlisle estaban en la otra parte de la cama.

-Venga, Bella, un último empujón. – Pidió Carlisle después de mucho empujar.

Empujé con todas mis fuerzas y se escuchó lo más bonito que pude haber oído nunca: el llanto de mi bebé.

Carlisle lo sostuvo pero se fijó en algo que lo descolocó. Le pasó rápidamente el pequeño bultito a Esme y ella se fue a una cuna improvisada.

-Bella, sigue empujando. – Pidió.

-¿¡QUÉ! – Grité.

-Sí, vienen dos. Empuja. – Dijo rápidamente.

Hice lo que me pidió: Empujar, empujar y empujar.

-El último. – Pidió después de unos diez minutos.

Esme estaba junto al otro bebé en la otra habitación. ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué sexo era! Esme vino, para llevarse al segundo bebé. Empujé con todas las fuerzas que saqué de no sé dónde, agarrándome al colchón.

El segundo llanto, me emocionó incluso más que el primero. Lágrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas. Edward estaba igual que yo. Esme se acercó desde la puerta y se lo llevó.

Carlisle me volvió a mirar y miró a Edward. Éste puso cara de sorpresa y asintió. Se acercó rápidamente hacia mí.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté con pocas fuerzas.

-Cariño, viene otro. – Me sorprendí. – Tienes que empujar con todas tus fuerzas, por favor. – Me pidió tiernamente. Asentí decidida. – No te preocupes, voy a estar contigo en todo momento. – Me prometió. Se puso en el sitio en el que estaba Esme, y me cogió de mi mano izquierda.

-Cuando quieras, Bella. – Me dijo Carlisle.

Empujé, chillé y estrujé la mano de Edward como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Puedo jurar que Rose y Emmett ya estaban despiertos, escuchando mis chillidos. Pero eso lo comento después, cuando no tenga que chillar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Estaba empujando, mientras que Edward me decía palabras alentadoras y se callaba el dolor que le estaba haciendo en su mano.

Veinte minutos después y muchos 'empuja, Bella' de Carlisle, se escuchó el tercer llanto de mi hija o hijo. ¡No tenía ni idea de qué sexo eran ni cómo eran!

-Voy a llamar a una ambulancia. – Anunció Carlisle y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

-Tres hijos, quién lo diría. – Comentó Edward. Yo solo asentí. Tenía ganas de dormir. – Duérmete, mi amor. Ya tendrás tiempo, mañana, para ver a **nuestros** hijos. – Me dijo y me dio un beso lleno de amor. Me quedé dormida nada más que terminé el beso.

Me desperté aturdida. No sabía dónde me encontraba. Las paredes eran tan blancas como las nubes y la habitación, en sí, estaba llena de flores. Y tenía un extraño olor a medicación.

–Buenos días, dormilona. – Me dijo una voz aterciopelada, y muy conocida para mí.

–Hola. – Saludé aún, un poco aturdida.

–¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y venía hacia mí.

–Bien, un poco aturdida. – Le contesté. - ¿Dónde estoy?

–Estás en el hospital. – Me informó mientras acariciaba mi cabello marrón.

–¿Y los bebés? – Pregunté alarmada.

–No te alarmes, están ahí. – Me señaló unos pequeños bultitos.

Se fue hacia ellos y arrastró sus pequeñas cunas hacia mí.

Me pasó a un pequeño bultito que era la viva imagen de su padre. Si no hubiese sido por la mantita rosa y su escaso pelo cobrizo, hubiese creído que era _él. _Tenía la nariz recta, labios como los de su padre y la mandíbula era igual que la mía. En ese instante, abrió los ojos y me mostraron unos bonitos ojos color café, como los míos.

–¿Cómo se va a llamar? – Preguntó Edward.

Inmediatamente, contesté.

–Mary Ashley Cullen Swan. ¿Te gusta? – Pregunté con una sonrisa.

–Me parece perfecto. – Me regaló mi sonrisa favorita.

Me quitó a Ashley de mis brazos y me dio otro bultito rosa. Ella era mucho más parecida a mí. Pero no por eso dejaba de lado los rasgos de su padre. Tenía mi nariz y mis labios, junto con mi mandíbula. Los rasgos de Edward era la simetría entre sus ojos junto con sus pequeñas orejitas. Su escaso cabello era rizado y café. Al igual que Ashley, abrió los ojos, y me mostraron exactamente el color de ojos de su padre.

–Se parece mucho a ti. – Comentó Edward con adoración.

–También a ti. – Contraataqué riendo. – ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

–Elige tú, así cuando no le guste su nombre, no me vendrá reclamando a mí por qué le puse así. – Dijo feliz.

–Muy gracioso, Cullen. – Dije mirándolo fríamente. – Si no fuera porque estoy aquí tumbada, ya te hubiese dado una buena colleja. – Dije ahora yo, riendo. – No lo olvides: 'Quién ríe el último, ríe mejor'. – Dejando a un lado mi amenaza, pensé en el nombre. - ¿Qué te parece Hilary Carlie Cullen Swan?

–Me gusta. – Dijo pensativamente. Sonrió y me la volvió a quitar, para ponerme otro bultito en mis brazos.

Esta vez, el bultito era azul. Era un niño.

Éste bultito, era otra mezcla entre Edward y yo. Era la viva imagen de su hermana Ashley. Era igualito a ella y mucho más a Edward. Pero tenía su escaso cabello igual de desordenado que el de su padre y era de un extraño color: Era cobrizo, mezclado con marrón.

–Escoge tú el nombre. – Le dije a Edward.

-Justin Anthony Cullen Swan. – Ni lo meditó.

–Viene perfecto para él. – Le dije.

–Cuando sean mayores, discutirán por quién es el más grande. – Rió.

–Sólo se llevan unos minutos. Ashley se lleva con Hilary unos veinte minutos. Y Hilary con Justin otros veinte. Por lo que, Ashley es la mayor, puesto que se lleva veinte minutos con Hilary y otros veinte con Justin. – Terminé.

–Tiene lógica. – Dijo riendo.

En ese momento, pegaron a la puerta.

–Adelante. – Dijo Edward, posando su mirada en la puerta.

–¡Hola, gente! – Gritó Alice.

–¡Shh! – La acallamos Edward y yo. – No grite, los vas a despertar. – Añadió Edward.

–¿Cómo que _los _voy a despertar? – Inquirió Alice, frunciendo el ceño.

–Eso quiere decir, que hay más de uno. – Comentó Rose.

–Exactamente. – Comentó Jasper, cuando vio los tres bultitos.

–Mira que cucos **(N/A: Es como decir bonito, de forma más maternal)**. – Comentó Rose cuando se acercó a ellos.

–Sí, se parecen tanto a Edward y a Bella. – Esta vez fue Emmett, con aire soñador.

–¿Qué haces, Emmett? – Inquirió Alice con una ceja alzada.

–Decir la verdad, enana. Se parecen a ellos dos. No digo nada más. – se defendió. Le echó una mirada furtiva y lo dejó pasar.

–¿Cómo te sientes, hermanita? – Me preguntó Alice.

–Bien, ya estoy bien. Antes estaba aturdida. – Les expliqué.

Después de una larga visita, se tuvieron que ir, porque seguramente la pobre de Esme ya se había hecho cargo de Nikki y de Adam por bastantes horas y ya debería estar cansada.

–Esto ha sido un verdadero milagro. – Comenté viendo las tres pequeñas cunas.

–Sí, y lo mejor de todo es que parece que no van a llorar mucho. – Me respondió.

–Sí, seguro. – Dije con sarcasmo. Le miré directamente a los ojos. – Te amo, mi amor. – Le dije.

–Yo mucho más. – Me besó y caí rendida, había sido un largo día.

* * *

**Hoola! hee vuueltoo! =D **

**buueno, sé que no es un gran capítulo, pero es que si le ponía algo de más, me parece que lo iba a poner excesivo =) **

**y a quien no le guste, que le ponga un moño ^^ **

**Bueno, deciros que ahora mismo me pongo con la adaptación ^^ **

**oos dejo el summary: **

_"Estaba en mi habitación,sentado en mi cama,empapado en sudor y con la cabeza entre las ía que pronto estallaría y haría una locura arrepintiédome el resto de mi vida.Y todo por la chica por la que estaba perdiendo la "_

**Espero que os podais pasar *ô* **

**Rspecto a los reviews... LLEGAMOS A LOS 100! ! *o* en serio, gracias graciias muuchas graciiaass! a toodas! y a las que dejan anonimos, dejad el msn y así os puedo contestar ^^ **

**no tengo nada más que decir, solo que cuando lo estaba escribiendo me ha crujido el pie por la cara y pues me duele ¬¬ **

**Sé que os importa mis tonterias, por eso os dejo tranquilas =D **

**besiitos y de nuevo, graciias por los reviews! (L) **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

**PD: Gracias a **Chika-midori **por ayudarme con los bebés ^^**

**PD2: Que no se les olvide a **VivirDeCrepusculo** ni a **PaulaM97-Black **nuestras venganzas. BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! xDD **

**buueno, ahora sí, me voy que voy a hacerle la visita a **Chika-midori** xD**

**nos leemos ^^**


	30. Venganzas

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 30: **_Venganzas._

**Bella's Pov. **

Ya hacía tres semanas desde que di a luz a mis tres pequeños angelitos: Ashley, Hilary y Justin. Ya habíamos salido del hospital, sin ningún tipo de problema, y Edward nos sorprendió – más bien me sorprendió a mí ya que los pequeños no saben ni dónde viven – con una maravillosa sorpresa.

La sorpresa consistía en una casa preciosa, sin duda alguna. Era parecida a la mansión Cullen, pero esta era mucho más pequeña. Era muy acogedora y la habían decorado Esme y mi hermana Alice. En definitiva, era acogedora y maravillosa. Eso era lo importante.

Con el tema _Alice._ No sé cómo puede hacerlo todo a la vez. Estaba preparando su boda doble, con la de Rose, del vestuario, del lugar donde se iba a celebrar, la decoración, el convite, y ahora, sacaba tiempo para decorar mi nueva casa. Esa duende tiene pilas hasta en las orejas.

El crecimiento de Nikki iba viento en popa. Ya tenía tres meses y estaba muy grande. Al igual que mi pequeña sobrina, mi sobrinito Adam, ya tenía dos meses.

-¿En qué piensas, mi amor? – Estábamos en nuestro gran cuarto. Adam se levantó llorando y pasó que despertó a sus hermanas y se liaron a llorar los tres a la vez. Aunque cada uno tuviese sus respectivas habitaciones, todavía eran bastante chicos como para tenerlos fuera de nuestra habitación.

-En lo que ha pasado durante este último mes, en nuestros hijos, en nuestros sobrinos, todas esas cosas. – Le respondí apoyándome en su pecho.

-Bien, deja de pensar y a dormir. Mañana tenemos que llevar a cabo nuestra venganza. – Soltó una risa malvada. – Aunque no creo que salgamos vivos de esta. ¡Tenemos hijos a los cuáles tenemos que cuidar! – Susurró con fingido horror. – Buenas noches, de nuevo. – Esta vez se rió un poco más normal.

-Cierto. Sobre todo mi hermana Alice. Hasta dentro de un rato. – Me reí suavemente.

Sí, teníamos que hacer una venganza y ya estaba todo planeado. Se la tenían bien merecida. **(N/A: No sé si lo recordáis, pero en el capítulo 26, Alice y compañía se montan su propia película y lo malinterpretaron todo, y ellos se iban a vengar, pero con el lío de la noche vieja, el viaje de regreso y los embarazos, no pudieron hacerlo, así que, aquí están xD) **Nos iban a matar, pero es que se la habían ganado. El sueño me llegó y dejé que mi mente vagara.

Me desperté de nuevo, sobre las cinco. Estaban llorando de nuevo. Me levanté de la cama rápidamente.

-¿Otra vez? – Preguntó Edward adormilado.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, ya voy yo. Tú te has levantado antes. – Le dije.

-Pero ¿Y si quieren comer? ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? – Preguntó, de nuevo.

-Cierto.

Después de que lo tranquilizamos, y dejaron de llorar, nos volvimos a dormir.

No volvieron a llorar durante lo que quedaba de noche.

Me levanté bastante tarde, o me daba la impresión de eso.

Me giré y vi que no estaba Edward.

Me dirigí a la cuna y estaban Hilary y Ashley, no estaba Justin.

Cogí a Hilary, que ya se estaba levantando y dejé que Ashley durmiese un poco más.

-Buenos días. – Saludé alegremente mientras entraba a la cocina y veía como Edward jugaba con Adam. Levantó la cabeza y me miró con esa sonrisa.

-Hola. – Saludó al igual que yo.

-¿Ha vuelto a llorar? – Pregunté al ver a Justin.

-Sí, y decidí cogerlo antes de que despertase a Hilary a Ashley. Pero veo que mi pequeña ya se está despertando.

-Sí, estaba igual que Justin. Ashley todavía duerme. – Le informé.

-Voy a dejar a Justin en su cuna. Al parecer, se volvió a dormir. – Rió. Me dio un casto beso en mis labios y se fue a nuestra habitación.

Salió y venía con Ashley. ¡Se veía tan tierno como padre!

-¿Puedo dejarte a cargo de los tres mientras que me ducho y me arreglo? – Pregunté juguetona.

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué pregunta es esa? – Preguntó retóricamente.

Fui a mi cuarto y dejé a Hilary en su cuna. Cogí mi ropa y me adentré en el cuarto de baño.

Después de la ducha, me puse una camisa azul cielo, con la cara de una chica como estampado. Me puse una minifalda con flecos, blanca. Debajo de la minifalda, por supuesto que me puse mis medias. Me puse mis botas junto con un bolso rojo y unas pulseras de madera.

¿Estas cosas de donde habían salido?

Seguro que había sido Alice. Aunque me gustaba este tipo de ropa.

-¿Cómo vas? – Le pregunté cuando salí del cuarto de baño.

-Estupendamente. – Sonrió. – Ahora me ducho yo. – Dejó a Ashley en su cuna y cogió su ropa.

Después de estar observando a mis hijos por tiempo indefinido, apareció Edward. Salió con su polo celeste, que combinaba con mi camisa. Llevaba sus vaqueros desgastados y sus converses. Su cabello estaba igual de desordenado que siempre.

Fui a la habitación de mis hijos y cogí sus ropitas y los vestí. Por supuesto, Edward me ayudó.

Los pusimos en sus sillitas en el asiento trasero del nuevo Volvo.

Sí, Edward se había comprado un nuevo coche.

El mío, de no usarlo por casi un año, terminó muriendo y pues, eso dejó a Edward la vía libre para comprarse un coche nuevo él y dejarme a mí, el otro Volvo. ¡Tiene más cara que espalda!

Ahora era un Volvo xc60 y el de antes era un Volvo c30. Personalmente, prefiero este. Pero como este hombre tiene mucha cara (¬¬) pues me deja a mí el otro.

Pero me conformo.

Este era mucho más grande para nosotros, ahora que éramos una gran familia.

Nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Alice y de Jasper. Allí íbamos a comenzar con nuestras venganzas.

Seguro que nos iban a matar, pero se lo tenían merecido.

Llegamos a casa de mi hermana y nos saludaron efusivamente. Con el 'nos' me refiero a Alice y a Emmett. Que también estaba con Rose y Nikki.

-Ay que tiernos es Nikki y Adam. – Comenté mientras me acoplaba en el salón con las tres pequeñas sillitas.

-Oye, ¿Hoy os quedáis a dormir? – Perfecto, Jasper era el mejor al hacernos esas preguntas.

-Si no estorbamos con los niños, está bien. – Contestó Edward, sabiendo que sería lo mejor para nuestra venganza.

-Oh, no, para nada. Alice tiene cunas de sobra. – Esta vez, dijo Rose. Pusimos cara de _What the fuck?_ – Sí, 'previno' que os quedaríais a dormir y compró las cunas.

-Alice. – Dije en tono de regaño.

-¿Qué? Sabes que me lo puedo permitir. – Eso era cierto, nos lo podíamos permitir todo… mejor dicho _casi_ todo.

-¿Entonces os quedáis? – Preguntó esta vez mi hermano.

-Claro. – Respondí sonriente.

-Está bien. – Dijo Alice. Se fue hacia el pasillo y se escuchó una puerta abrirse y después cerrarse. Supongo que lo arreglaría todo.

La noche llegó rápidamente entre charlas y cuidados de los bebés.

Pusimos a nuestros hijos en sus cunas y salimos al pasillo. Ya todos estaban dormidos. Volví a entrar y cogí el tinte azul.

Me reí malvadamente por lo bajo. Salí y besé a Edward levemente.

-¿Preparada? – Me preguntó.

-Preparada. – Afirmé.

Entramos al cuarto de mi hermana y de mi cuñado y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra víctima número uno.

Después de hacerlo rápidamente, salimos del cuarto y fuimos a donde estaban mi hermano y mi cuñada.

Víctima número dos, completa.

Entramos al cuarto de baño y cogimos el champú del pelo de lavanda y lo cambiamos por 'otro'.

Salimos y nos dirigimos a la víctima número cuatro.

-¡Listo! – Susurré cuando salimos de la última habitación.

-Sí, esto ha sido divertido. Pero mañana estaremos muertos. – Tragó en seco. – Durmamos, mañana será un largo día.

Me dormí en el momento en el que apoyé la cabeza en la almohada.

Me desperté muy temprano. Raramente nuestros hijos no habían llorado durante toda la noche. Vi que Edward no estaba y tampoco estaban ni Hilary ni Ashley. Cogí a Justin que se estaba despertando y me fui hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días. – Saludé a mi amor.

-Hola, mi amor. – Se acercó a mí y me besó apasionadamente.

-¿Y eso? – Pregunté confusa. – Digo, no es que me guste, pero me ha sorprendido.

-Puede ser la última vez que nos besemos. – Dijo horrorizado.

-No seas… - Alguien me interrumpió.

-¡! – Bien, la primera víctima ya se ha despertado. - ¡Bella! ¡Edward! – Chilló enfurecido.

Se escuchó un portazo y después apareció la primera víctima frente a nuestros ojos. Edward y yo empezamos a reír estrepitosamente, exactamente como Emmett.

-¿Os hace gracia? – Preguntó Jasper señalándose su nuevo pelo. - ¿Os parece divertido pintarme el pelo de azul? – Volvió a preguntar enojado. Reímos sin parar. – Esperad a que me vea Alice. – Frunció el ceño, cuando escuchamos el grito de la víctima número dos, listo.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ LE HABÉIS HECHO A MI POBRE LULÚ! – Preguntaba Emmett entre lágrimas desde su cuarto. También apareció en la cocina. Estaba abrazando a su osito lulú que estaba totalmente… descuartizado.

-Tu querida hermana y tu querido cuñado nos la han jugado. – Le explicó Jasper.

-¡PERO QUÉ! – Se escuchó el grito de la víctima número tres desde el cuarto de baño.

La víctima número tres apareció también en la cocina, envuelta en su bata de baño.

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS HA CAMBIADO MI CHAMPÚ DE LAVANDA POR MIEL? – Uf, Rose estaba enfadada, y eso no era nada mal.

-¿Así le vas a hablar a tus hijos, Rosalie? – Preguntó juguetonamente Edward.

¿Qué hay del '_Aunque no creo que salgamos vivos de esta. ¡Tenemos hijos a los cuáles tenemos que cuidar!'_?

Se estaba cavando su propia tumba…

-Te vas a arrepentir, Edward Cullen, te vas a arrepentir. – Amenazó apuntándonos con un dedo.

-¡! – De nuevo un grito nos sobresaltó.

-Ahora sí que estamos en problemas. – Me murmuró Edward.

-Pero tú sigues haciendo bromas. – Entrecerré los ojos. Musitó un pequeño 'Lo siento' que apenas pude escuchar por los sollozos y gritos que venían por el pasillo.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA HABÉIS HECHO CON MI PRECIOSA ROPA? – Volvió a gritar la víctima número cuatro.

Entró en la cocina con toda su ropa hecha harapos.

-¡Jasper! ¿Qué te han hecho? – Volvió a gritar Alice.

-Ya ves, me han pintado el pelo de azul.

-Ay, osito, pobre Lulú. No te preocupes, ya era hora de que te separaras de él. – Lo 'animó' Rose.

-Gracias por tus ánimos, Rose. – Le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Lo sentimos. Pero es que os lo teníais muy bien merecido por lo que nos hicisteis pasar. – Expliqué.

-Fue una situación incómoda y nada _sucio_ como son vuestras mentes. – Les dijo Edward.

-Ahora, las indicaciones. – Volví a entrecerrar los ojos. – Jasper, no te preocupes, lávate y se irá el color. – Salió disparado hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Emmett, ya eres bastante grandecito para dormir con muñequitos y encima, tienes una hija. – Le explicó Edward. Mi hermano agachó la mirada 'avergonzado'. Seguro.

-Rose, Emmett podrá _chuparte_ en vuestros juegos sucios por la noche. Lo disfrutará mucho más. La miel es su alimento favorito. – La informó Edward. Ella se sonrojó.

-Alice, míralo por el lado bueno. Toda la ropa 'pasada de moda' _aunque sea de hace dos días_ – la última parte la susurré. Para ella todo estaba pasado de moda al mes de comprar la ropa. – podrás tirarlas y después renovar tu vestuario.

-¡Eso es genial, hermanita! ¡Te amo, pero ya lo sabes! – Rió y se fue hacia su cuarto. Al final, Emmett y Rose se fueron porque Nikki se había despertado.

-Parece que alguien requiere de nuestra atención. – Comentó Edward, fijándose a las dos pequeñas sillitas situadas en la encimera.

Estaban musitando cosas sin sentido como 'Agugugaga' y las cosas que dicen los bebés, mientras que agitaban sus pequeñas manitas.

-Ay que guapa son las nenas, ¿no? – Dijo Edward con voz graciosa. Ellas sonrieron.

El pequeño bulto que seguía llevando en mis brazos, se quejó.

-No te olvides de tu pequeño, cariño. – Le dije sonriendo.

-Cierto. – Me lo quitó de mis brazos y los puso en sus brazos. – Hola, cosita mía. – Le tocó la nariz con su dedo y se giró hacia mí. – Gracias por darme esta hermosa familia, mi amor.

-Gracias a ti por ser paciente conmigo. – Le besé lenta y cariñosamente.

-Te amo. – Dijimos al unísono.

Reímos felices, gracias a la felicidad que sentíamos por esta hermosa familia, llena de niños.

* * *

**hooooooola! =D **

**Primero: LO SIENTO por la demora, pero es que no tenía inspiración para este fic, e incluso este capítulo lo he hecho sin ella u.u **

**Segundo, este capítulo va dedicado a **SofíaM97-Cullen** y a **PaulaM97-Black** porque ellas fueron las que me dieron las ideas de las venganzas XD **

**bueno, este fic ya tiene las horas contadas! =( **

**Según mis cálculos, quedan como tres capítulos ='( **

**no quiero terminarla, pero ya la he alargado todo lo posible, y de verdad quiero ver "Complete" en el primer fic que subí a FF ^^ **

**Pero bueno, eso es inevitable =') **

**os tengo que dejar, estoy viendo una peli (Fracture) y me acabo de dar cuenta de que sale Charlie Swan! **

**Y eso que ya había visto la peli hace bastante tiempo xDD **

**Gracias por los Reviews, en serio: 113! Me alegro mucho y mucho más si me dejais en este tiempo. ya tengo mi primer examen de Mates ! Y.Y y quiero ánimos! =D **

**Chauu**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**

**Además, hasta el miercoles no tengo clases, así que espero poder subir un capi de mi nueva historia "Hold my hand" Os dejo el summary! :D**

**Summary: **_Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica que es marginada por todo el instituto. Todos pasan de ella. Siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca y rehusaba hablar con nadie. Alice, la hermana de Edward, lo había tratado, pero la chica no decía nada. Simplemente, se quedaba callada, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos chocolates. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella, sin saber por qué. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, o al menos él intentó hablarle, pero como siempre, ella no respondió. Un día, Edward se levanta decidido. 'Llevo años enamorado de ti, y tú siempre pasas de todo, y no me dejas oportunidad de hablarte…' A la chica se le escapa una salada lágrima. 'No llores, agarra mi mano. Puedo decir que estás cansada de estar sola'. Todos humanos. E&B. _


	31. Celebraciones

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M**, solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 31: **_Celebraciones._

**Bella's Pov. **

Solo quedaba una semana para la boda de Alice y Jasper junto con la de Rose y Emmett. Estaban atacados de los nervios y no podían caber en sí de la dicha que tenían. Yo ya tenía mis vestidos, Edward también y mis pequeños hijos también, y los había visto. ¡Se veían tan monos! Alice y Rose ya lo tenían todo planeado. A la lista le faltaba espacio para los invitados. Más de 500 – por cada una – y les dije que me dieran un número mínimo. Yo ya había visto el lugar donde iba a ser el convite. Yo era la madrina de la boda de Alice y la madrina de la boda de la de Emmett y Rose, era Ángela, la hermana de Edward. El padrino de la de mi hermana iba a ser Edward. Puede parecer que se llevan como el perro y el gato pero en realidad, se llevaban como hermanos. El crecimiento de nuestros hijos iban viento en popa, todo bien. Todo perfecto. Mis tres hijos ya tenían casi tres meses, Adam casi cuatro y Nikki ya tenía los cinco meses. Mis pequeños habían nacido un miércoles diecisiete de mayo. Adam un sábado catorce de abril y Nikki un viernes nueve de enero*.

Ahora estábamos en la última prueba de los vestidos. Los bebés estaban con sus padres, muy tranquilitos, según mi hermano. Alice me había puesto una dieta para que no engordase ni un gramo y que no me tuvieran que arreglar el vestido. Ahora ellas dos estaban dentro de los probadores para ponerse sus vestidos. Yo también lo estaba y me estaba poniendo mi vestido de madrina. Las damas de honor serían unas amigas de Alice, para su boda. Y para las de Rose, una de ellas era… ¡Yo! ¿Cómo me las iba a arreglar para ocupar dos puestos en una misma boda y doble? Según mi hermana, había diseñado un tipo de vestido que tuviera algo para ambas cosas. Sí, ahora mismo estábamos en su tienda. Salí ya con el vestido puesto y salí hacia fuera de los probadores. Minutos después, salieron las dos.

-Estáis… geniales, chicas. – Comenté asombrada. Parecían princesas.

-Gracias, Bella. Tú también te ves estupenda. – Me alabaron.

-Gracias. – Dije sonrojada.

Vimos que todo estaba en orden y nos fuimos hacia la casa de Rose, ya que todos estaban allí. Habíamos venido en el coche de Rose, por lo que no conducía como una loca como lo hacía Alice. Mi comida estaría bien segura en mi estómago.

Llegamos y parecía que todo estaba tranquilo. Rose abrió la puerta y entró. Todos estaban dormidos. ¡Incluso los padres!

-¡Ay, qué tiernos se ven! – Comentó Alice dando saltitos.

-Les voy a sacar una foto. – Saqué mi nueva cámara y les hice una foto.

Era una escena bastante tierna. Jasper tenía en brazos a Adam. Emmett tenía en los suyos a Nikki y a Ashley y mi Edward tenía en los suyos, a Justin y a Hilary. Me dirigí hacia Edward y cargué en mis brazos a Justin, que estaba despierto. Mientras tanto, Alice y Rose hacían lo mismo con sus futuros esposos. Edward, al quitarle al bebé, se despertó rápidamente.

-¿Eh? – Musitó en estado de alerta. – Ah, eres tú. – Sonrió.

-Soy yo. – Reí. - ¿No has podido dormir esta noche? – Pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-No he podido dormir nada. – Suspiró. – Lo malo es que esta noche vuelvo a tener turno de noche.

-Oh, bueno, no pasa nada. – Le sonreí.

-¿Seguro que vas a poder con los tres? – Me preguntó preocupado. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Claro que sí, Edward. ¿Nos podemos ir a casa? – Pedí. – Alice aprovechó la prueba para hacer compras… de nuevo. – Volví a rodar los ojos.

-Está bien. – Se levantó y colocó a Hilary em su sillita, después cogió a Ashley de los brazos de Rose y también la colocó allí. Yo puse a Hilary en su sillita, también. Nos despedimos de ellos y salimos al Volvo de Edward. Los acomodamos allí y salimos rumbo a nuestra casa.

-¿A qué hora entras? – Pregunté cuando íbamos en el coche, cogidos de la mano.

-A las ocho, así que, me da tiempo a cenar con vosotros.

-Está bien. – Sonreí.

El resto del trayecto, lo pasamos en silencio, excepto algunos balbuceos por parte de nuestros bebés.

Llegamos y lo primero que hice – aparte de acomodar a los niños en sus cunas – fue ponerme mi pijama. Después me puse a hacer la cena.

-¡Cariño! ¡La cena ya está lista! – Le dije para que lo supiera.

A los pocos minutos volvió, duchado y con ropa, de nuevo. Comimos entre una agradable charla. Después, me puse a fregar los platos y él le calentó los biberones para nuestros bebés.

-¿Te ayudo a dárselos? – Preguntó y miró el reloj. – Me queda casi media hora.

-Claro. – Sonreí y me fui al cuarto, para darles de comer. Edward cogió a Justin y me lo puso en mis brazos. – Mira, hay alguien que casi nunca duerme. Va a tener problemas. – Reí.

-Sí, está diseñado para ser como su padre. Médico. – Dijo soñadoramente. – Aunque claro, yo jamás le obligaría a que hiciese esa carrera mientras que él no quiere. – Explicó mientras cogía a Ashley.

Se sentó a mi lado y le metió con delicadeza el biberón en su boquita. Yo hice lo mío con Justin. Cuando soltaron los gases, los volvimos a dejar en sus cunas y Edward ya se tenía que ir.

-Nos vemos mañana por la mañana. – Dijo con pesadez. – Descansa. Te amo.

-Tú también intenta descansar. – Sonreí. – Yo también te amo. – Me dio un largo beso y se fue. – Ven con mami. – Cogí a Hilary en brazos y también le di su biberón. Cuando terminó, expulsó sus gases, y la volví a dejar en su cunita.

Sentía el cuerpo cansado, por lo que le eché un último vistazo a las cunas y me metí en la cama, dejándome llevar.

Sobre las dos de la mañana, el llanto de Ashley –Ya sabía a quién pertenecía a quién– bastante fuerte. Ella casi nunca llora y cuando llora, lo hace normal, no se pone histérica. Me levanté rápidamente y me fui hacia ella. La cogí y la noté más caliente de lo normal. Posé mis labios en su frente y estaba ardiendo. Cogí el termómetro y se lo puse. ¡Oh Dios! Tenía cuarenta de fiebre. Me puse histérica. Estaba llorando, ¡a mi hija no le puede pasar nada! En un momento de lucidez, cogí las tres sillitas y los puse allí. Por suerte, Edward se había llevado mí ahora Volvo y me dejó a mí el nuevo. Los coloqué y me fui directa al hospital. No veía nada a causa de las lágrimas, por lo que decidí, que era mejor tranquilizarme para no sufrir un accidente de tránsito. Llegué rápidamente al hospital, saltándome semáforos, señales de 'Stop' y pasándome los límites de velocidad.

Saqué a los tres en sus sillitas. ¿Cómo pude? No lo sé. Gracias a Dios, Edward pasaba por la puerta y me vio. Sonrió, pero al verme con los bebés, se estremeció y corrió hacia mí.

-¡Cariño! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están bien nuestros bebés? ¿Por qué estás en pijama? ¿Y Por qué lloras? – Preguntó sin coger aire.

-Ashley. Ella… - Sollocé – T-tiene fiebre. Cuarenta. – Más lágrimas.

-No te preocupes. Me la voy a llevar para hacerle unas pruebas. – La sacó de su sillita y se la cargó. – Todo va a estar bien. – Se despidió rápidamente. - ¡Quédate en la sala de espera! – Me gritó.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia allí. Las horas pasaban, yo intentaba no sollozar muchos, para no despertar a Justin y a Hilary. Ellos estaban tranquilos, ajenos a todo esto. Ya eran las seis de la mañana y no había noticia de Ashley. Yo solamente veía a mis hijos, dormir plácidamente, imaginándomelos en sus cunitas, al lado de Ashley. Me repetía las palabras de Edward una y otra vez. No iba a pasar nada. Todo estaría bien. No hay nada por lo que preocuparse.

-Bella, mi amor. – Me llamó Edward. Yo alcé la cabeza. Se agachó frente a mí y me quitó el resto de las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas. - ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó dulcemente.

-¿¡Que por qué lloro! – Casi grité, histérica.

-No grites, mi amor. No hay por qué hacerlo. – Su tranquilidad me estaba matando.

-Nuestra hija está con cuarenta de fiebre y tú tan tranquilo. – Le recriminé mientras elevaba mi vista al techo. Me cogió de mi mentón e hizo que le mirase a los ojos.

-Entiéndeme, no va a pasar nada. Es más, no ha pasado nada. – Sonrió. – Te venía a decir que ya le hemos bajado la fiebre y solamente es porque sus defensas están bajas, solo eso. No es una gran pulmonía de la que nos tengamos que preocupar. Es un simple resfriado, cariño. – Me dijo tiernamente. Yo suspiré. – Incluso esto le ha beneficiado. – Me puse rígida y abrí los ojos de par en par. – No reacciones así y escúchame. Ha sido beneficioso para ella porque significa que su organismo funciona correctamente, se defiende bien. – Sonreí. – Ahora, tendrá que beber mucho líquido para que no se deshidrate. Si vuelve a tener fiebre, déjala solo en pañales. Además, a partir de ahora me voy a coger unos días libres, porque entre esto que ha pasado y las bodas… Tu querida hermana está de los nervios. – Rió.

-Lo sé. ¿Puedo pasar a verla? – Pregunté.

-Claro que sí, cielo. – Me dijo sonriendo. - ¿Cómo has entrado con las tres sillitas?

-No me preguntes, ni siquiera yo lo sé. – Reí.

-Deberías haberme llamado antes, para así yo esperarte fuera. – Me dijo.

-Lo siento, no sabía qué hacer. – Agaché la mirada.

-Bella, mi amor, no estés triste. Somos padres primerizos, con los siguientes ya tendrás práctica. – Me guiñó un ojo.

-¿E-eso quiere d-decir que vamos a tener más? – Pregunté.

-Solo si tú quieres. – Me quitó la sillita de Hilary y me condujo dentro de una habitación. Entré y fui a donde estaba mi pequeña bebé. Se me escapó otra lágrima. – Te he dicho que no vale llorar. – Me dijo tiernamente Edward. – Ahora vengo, voy a pedir otras dos camas para Hilary y para Justin. – Dijo y dejó a nuestros bebés en un mueble que había por allí. Sinceramente, no sabía lo que era. Después, dejó la habitación.

-Mi bebé. – Sonreí y le acaricié su mejilla. Se notaba que le había bajado la fiebre, pero aún así, tenía ese rubor a causa de la fiebre.

Me la quedé viendo un buen rato más, hasta que llegó Edward con dos pequeñas cunitas.

-¿Cuándo podrá salir? – Pregunté.

-Yo creo que lo que queda de día la dejaremos aquí por si le sube un poco más la fiebre y si todo sigue yendo igual que bien, quizás por la tarde ya pueda estar en la casa. – Informó.

-Está bien. – Sonreí y me senté en el sillón amarillo.

-Ahora vuelvo. Mi turno casi termina y tengo que hacer una última ronda. – Me besó delicadamente y a los bebés en sus pequeñas frentes y salió de la habitación.

_¡Oh, mierda! _

Se me había olvidado llamar a mi hermana y a mi hermano para decirles que Ashley estaba en el hospital. Todavía era temprano, así que no tenía ninguna llamada perdida.

-_¿Bella? _– Preguntó Alice soñolienta.

-Hola, Alice. – Saludé.

-_¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano? _– Uy, Alice no se despertaba inteligente por las mañanas.

-Estoy en el hospital. – Le dije.

-_¿¡En dónde! – _gritó. - _¿Qué haces allí? _– Escuché un golpe como si se hubiera caído algo. – _Voy para allá. ¿Dónde estás?_

-Estoy en el hospital, Ashley tenía mucha fiebre y la traje. En la parte de pediatría. – Le respondí a todas sus preguntas.

-_¡Ay Dios mío! _– Gritó triste. – _Voy para allá. – _Y colgó.

Los días pasaron, Ashley ya estaba mucho mejor y había tenido fiebre pero no exageradamente. Siempre estaba entre los 36'5 y los 37, cosa que Edward decía que era buena. Y si él lo dice, será por algo. Alice estaba como histérica porque tendría que aplazar las bodas. Pero siempre decía: _'Todo por mis sobrinos'_ o algo así.

Cada día, Ashley estaba volviendo a la normalidad, Alice decidió que como ya estaba bien, la haríamos este sábado. Una boda en pleno Julio. Qué bien. En Forks, gracias a Dios, se había despejado el cielo por todo lo que llevaba de verano y por ahora, no había llovido. Pero como yo tengo tanta buena suerte capaz de chafar la fiesta. Dejando a un lado esto, Alice y Rose estaban como locas, porque sería el dieciséis de Julio. Sería perfecta. Y justamente, era mañana.

Alice y Rose me habían ordenado que tenía que dormir con ella porque la boda sería por la tarde, pero que por la mañana quería un tiempo a solas y de chicas. Por supuestos, los bebés estarían con nosotras. Bastante tuvimos aquella vez, que se quedaron dormidos. Vamos, para que se queden dormidos y a los niños se pase algo. ¡Qué va, qué va!

O sea, yo estaba tumbada en la cama de la habitación de invitados, sin poder dormir. ¿No parecía que era mi boda? Ojalá, eso es lo que yo quisiera…

Al fin, me pude dormir y a la mañana siguiente desperté tras una noche llena de llantos. Ya eran menos usuales, pero aún así, los había. Cosa que me encantaba. Me encantaba poder sostenerlos en mi pecho, tranquilizándolos.

La mañana pasó entre mascarillas exfoliantes, y otras cosas que pedí que no me dijeran el nombre por el bien de la humanidad. Por la tarde, después de comer, Alice y Rose me empezaron a maquillar. Cosa que no entendí muy bien porque eran ellas las que se casaban y tendrían que estar preparadas antes.

-Eres mi madrina y la dama de honor de Rose. – Esa fue la _espléndida_ explicación que me dio mi hermana.

Cuando terminaron, pegaron al timbre. Eran unos maquilladores profesionales acompañados por Esme.

-Menos mal que a mí no me maquillan ellos. – Susurré, pero Alice me escuchó.

-Te hemos maquillado porque sabemos que solo quieres que juguemos contigo Rose y yo. – Dijo Alice.

-Cierto. – Reí. Al fin y al cabo, era verdad.

Cuando terminaron, trajeron nuestros vestidos.

Rose llevaba un vestido palabra de honor. Era color crema. Al contrario que todas, ella pensaba que el blanco era un color muy corriente en las bodas, y por eso escogió el color crema. En la parte de los pechos, era como una especie de corsé. La parte de abajo, era muy bonito. Bajo el corsé, le caía toda la parte baja del vestido en cascada, alrededor de su cuerpo. No llevaba una cola muy larga, ni muy corta. Era normal. Le habían recogido su cabello en un moño, con una especie de broche de margaritas. Iba maquillada natural, como a ella le gustaba. En definitiva, estaba preciosa.

Mi hermana llevaba un vestido, también, de palabra de honor. El de Alice era blanco. Era muy simple, como ella lo quería. No quería nada demasiado… estrafalario como vestido para una boda. _Su_ boda. Al igual que el de Rose, llevaba como un tipo de corsé, justo hasta debajo de los pechos. La parte baja del vestido, caía igualmente por todo su cuerpo. La cola, no era bastante larga, solamente era un poco más corta que la de Rose. El cabello, también lo llevaba en un moño. Claro, como siempre lo llevaba con las puntas rebeldes, parecía que lo tenía muy corto, pero era todo lo contrario. Tenía lo justo para un moño perfecto. También estaba cogido con un broche, con lirios. Iba hermosa.

-Alice, Rose. – Dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-No vale llorar. – Murmuramos las cuatro, sabiendo que esa frase siempre la decía Edward.

-Está bien, ahora solo falta el vestido de Esme y el de Bella. – Comentó Rose a estos profesionales para que trajeran los vestidos.

Esme llevaba un vestido rosa claro, muy bonito. Era pegado al cuerpo. Tenía un escote no muy prominente. Era muy, muy simple. Pero era precioso. Y más con el cuerpo que tiene Esme, que parece otra supermodelo, como sus dos hijos y su esposo. Para rematar el vestido, llevaba unos tacones, que yo **nunca** me pondría. Eran negros y de tacón de aguja. El cabello lo llevaba totalmente liso, recogido la gran parte, recogido con un ganchillo del mismo color que el vestido.

Mi vestido, bueno, era muy bonito. Tenía un escote en 'V'. Tenía unos estampados de flores, lo cual dijo Alice que era lo que se llevaba este año y más para sus bodas en pleno Julio. Era naranja y flores de todos los colores. No era llamativo, porque Alice **jamás** diseñaría algo llamativo u hortera. Para colmo, me habían puesto unos tacones… incluso peores que los de Esme. Con eso lo digo todo. Estaba conjuntado con unos brazaletes de madera y unas pequeñas perlas. Mi cabello lo habían dejado con mis ondas pero mucho más definidas.

Ángela llevaba un vestido como el mío, pero con diferentes tonos. El pelo igual y los mismos tacones.

Mi pequeña Ashley, llevaba un vestido rosa claro con pequeños cuadritos en gris. En la parte de abajo, era un poco bombacho y justo en la parte de en medio, llevaba un pequeño lacito. Alice le había añadido una pequeña rebeca hecha de punto. Llevaba sus calcetines y sus manoletinas rosas, en conjunto con el vestido. Su escaso cabello cobrizo, lo llevaba peinado a un lado y cogido con un broche. Tan pija, no me gusta, pero pelear con Alice es como pelear con una pared.

Mi pequeña Hilary, llevaba un vestido lleno de flores. Era de color celeste, azul oscuro y verde. Lo llevaban acompañado con otra rebeca como la de Ashley. Llevaba unos calcetines y las mismas manoletinas que Ashley, pero en color beis. Su escaso cabello marrón lo llevaba recogido a un lado, con un broche azul. **(N/A: Este vestido es de las infantas [Leonor y Sofía] o sea, las hijas de los príncipes de Asturias, de España, para quién no lo sepa xD aquí les dejo el Link: http: .es/imgres?imgurl=.es/fotos/img/2009/4/1075/102900562849e22902b6b6c2.&imgrefurl=.%3Ffoto%3D104440&usg=_N5nEzL8gqGFXHULzy_Fa9gNlyPc=&h=487&w=500&sz=300&hl=es&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=bpSD9VR_9ABMHM:&tbnh=106&tbnw=108&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dleonor%2By%2Bsofia%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26sa%3DN%26rlz%3D1T4ACAW_es_ES390%26biw%3D1345%26bih%3D516%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=1050&vpy=206&dur=258&hovh=222&hovw=227&tx=133&ty=122&ei=98y4TNTTD8mFswbTioHCDQ&oei=98y4TNTTD8mFswbTioHCDQ&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:16,s:0)**

Mi pequeño Justin, estaba vestido de Esmoquin y se veía más guapo. Adam también estaba vestido igual. Y espero que sus padres también.

El vestido de Nikki era muy similar al de Ashley, solo que este tenía los cuadraditos más grandes y eran naranjas y amarillos –no amarillo pollo. –. También llevaba un broche.

En definitiva, estábamos guapísimas todas y guapo mi pequeño hijo junto con mi pequeño sobrino.

-Ah, qué guapas estáis. – Dijo Esme, casi llorando.

-¡No vale llorar! – Volvimos a decir, riendo.

-Es la hora. – Anunció Charlie.

Wow, mi padre llevaba un traje como el de Justin… talla adulto.

-Está bien. –

Nos fuimos de la casa de Rose y nos metimos en el coche de Carlisle, o sea, el Mercedes. Se lo había prestado a Charlie. Yo me tendría que ir en el Volvo y me acompañaría Esme. Carlisle llegó unos minutos antes – también con el mismo traje de Charlie –, recogió a Nikki y a Adam y se fue en el Jeep de Emmett. Había un lio de coches que nadie se ponía de acuerdo con los coches. Salimos rumbo a la iglesia y allí ya estaban todos, pero dentro.

-¿Dónde me pongo, Alice? – Le pregunté.

-Ponte en frente de Edward. – Me dijo.

-Ahora, entra. – Me informó Rose.

Cogí el brazo que me tendía Carlisle y entramos juntos en la Iglesia. Me puse en frente de Edward y Carlisle se fue a su lugar.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y las dos novias entraron. Charlie le entregó a Alice a Jasper y le dijo un 'Cuídala' y se sentó junto a mi madre y a Phil. El padre de Rose, Josh, le dijo lo mismo a Emmett.

La boda fue hermosa, sin duda. El convite se haría en un gran jardín que no sé de donde lo habían sacado Alice y Rose.

Hasta allí, me fui con Edward en el Volvo y nuestros bebés.

-No he tenido oportunidad de decirte lo hermosa que estás. – Me sonrió.

-Tú tampoco estás mal. - ¡Oh, Dios! Cómo no le quedaba bien ese traje negro…

Llegamos en tiempo record al convite y allí dejamos el Volvo.

Nos acoplamos en nuestros sitios, que estaban al lado de los novios y a nuestros lados posicionamos a nuestros bebés con sus carritos.

El convite fue muy emotivo y muy bonito. Cada uno tuvo su primer vals. ¡Mi hermana y mi mejor amiga estaban casadas! No me lo creo. Bailé casi toda la noche. Gracias a que Esme se ofreció a cuidar a _todos_ los bebés junto con mi madre.

-¿mi amor? – Me llamó Edward. Le miré a los ojos, para hacerle saber que tenía toda mi atención. – Tengo algo que decirte, no te preocupes. No es nada malo… depende del punto de vista del que se mire. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar apartado? – Preguntó.

-Claro. – Sonreí.

Me condujo a una especie de arco, lleno de flores y con una especie de campanita colgado en la parte frontal.

-Bella, a este tema le llevo dando muchas vueltas durante muchos días. Ya sabes que te amo con toda mi alma, a ti y a nuestros pequeños. Sabes que sin vosotros no sería nada, mi vida no tendría sentido alguno. Tú eres mi sol y nuestros pequeños mi mundo. Para mí no hay tierra o sol que valga. A mi vida no le hace falta ni dinero ni superficialidad. Solamente amor y salud. Puedo darte muchas cosas pero solo hay una cosa, que tú podrías hacer por mí y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. – Hincó una rodilla en el suelo. – Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Tendrías el honor de ser mi esposa? – Me preguntó.

-Sí. Sí. ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas. Se levantó y me abrazó fuertemente. – Te amo. – Le dije para después juntar nuestros labios en un apasionado y tierno beso.

-Como yo a ti. – Me volvió a besar. En mi mente no había palabra para describir cuán alegre y feliz me sentía en esos momentos.

* * *

*:_jajaja, la verdad es que he puesto el 17 de Mayo por un cumple de mi amiga, luego caí que era también el cumpleaños de Nikki Reed xDD Respecto a las otras, el nueve de Enero, no es nada especial, solo que mi número favorito es el Nueve (Por mi cumple ^^) y el catorce de abril lo puse por poner, pero después (También caí en la cuenta) de que era el cumple de _Chika-midori_ en serio que no lo he hecho a conciencia O.O _

_

* * *

_

**Hooola! :D**

**He tenido complicaciones en la boda, y no sé si van así, pero como es mi fic, pongo lo que me da la gana xD**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la declaración de Edward? Ö es más tierno (L) **

**No me matéis por ponerle un poquitin de fiebre a nuestra querida Ashley! =(**

**Por cierto, el vestido que lleva Ashley es uno de mi prima chica xD lo llevó en la comunión de mi primo y me encantó como iba [L] aunque la verdad iba MUY pija xD **

**Lo siento por no actualizar antes, aquí van mis escusas: El martes, estuve estudiando para mi examen de matemáticas y me dediqué a escribir 'Stand by me'. El miercoles tuve mi primera clase de Educación Física (Estaba mala y no podía hacerla xD) acabé con unas tremendas agujetas (dolor intenso y localizado similar al de pequeñas agujas y supone una disminución de la movilidad y la flexibilidad durante un período entre uno y cinco días, dependiendo de la actividad y del historial previo de carencia deportiva, yo llevo como años que no hago una Gimnasia taaaaaaaan dura T_T) Total, no me puedo menear, me duele todo Y.Y y pues el jueves tuve mi examen de matemáticas y entre tareas y cosas así, no me pude poner a escribir =( **

**Pero aquí estoy! (: **

**Solo quedan dos capítulos: La boda de E&B y el Epílogo (Que no tengo ni iddea de qué haré xD) **

**No sé cuando voy a poder actualizar, ya tengo un examen el próximo miercoles de Tecnología ¬¬ pero supongo que un capitulo de 'Stand by me' habrá, o quizás de 'Rehacer nuestras vidas' o 'Hold my Hand' (: **

**Graciias pooor los reviews! :D**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	32. Mi Boda

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 32: **_Mi Boda. _

**Bella's Pov. **

Ya había pasado un mes desde que mi querido y amado prometido me preguntase aquella pregunta. Y ahora había un anillo – excesivamente caro para mi gusto – pero la verdad, es que es muy bonito. Edward estaba ilusionado y cada día me daba las gracias por confiar en él y por la familia que le he dado, etc. Yo también se las daba, claro. Había pedido que la celebración no fuera muy exagerada, algo normal, solamente con la familia y con los amigos. No gente que no conozca y que le tenga que poner buena cara. En fin, Edward y yo habíamos acordado que el convite se celebraría en el jardín trasero de nuestra casa. Por supuesto y queda de más decirlo, Alice estaba al cargo de todo. Rose y mi hermana ya habían vuelto de la luna de miel, que solo había sido una semana, ya que no querían aprovecharse de nosotros cuatro. Es decir, Carlisle, Esme, Edward y yo. Y aunque a mi hermana le doliese, Rose iba a ser la madrina y Jasper el padrino. Aunque su respuesta fue: _'Por lo menos soy la madrina de Ashley'_. Más bien lo dijo indignada, reprochándome. Encima que le dejo ser la organizadora de la boda junto a Rose… Desagradecida que es. Y como ellas lo valen, pues ya faltaba poco el gran día.

Los días pasaban y con ellos venían los nervios pero también la alegría de ser una _Cullen_. Ser una Cullen no es algo que se vea todos los días… Porque ya están todos completos.

'_Ay, qué cosas tienes, Bella_' Se mofó mi conciencia.

'Sí, claro, tú apareces cuando a ti te da la gana. ¡Qué graciosa!'

En fin, la vida con mis pequeños, me llevaba de alegría y junto a su padre, mucho más. De todos modos, ellos son la luz que le da color a mi vida, claro, junto con los demás. Alice y Rose me llevaban de un lado para otro, comprando todo lo que necesitaba. ¡Pero si había cáterin y todo! No hay quién la entendiese.

Ya era la recta final, y con ella trajo consigo a mi madre, a Phil y a Charlie. En serio, como extrañaba a mi madre.

Edward y yo estábamos felices aunque un poco cansados, ya que a él siempre tiene turno de noche y yo tengo que ocuparme de los tres a la vez, aunque a veces, Ángela venía a ayudarme con los tres.

-Edward. – Dije a modo de súplica.

-No, Bella. Tendrás que esperar hasta el sábado por la noche para saberlo. Y confórmate con que mañana sea viernes. – Me dijo mientras que se volvía a meter en la cama, después de que Justin se levantase momentáneamente.

-Anda, Edward. – Hice el patético intento de hacer un puchero. – Sabes que odio las sorpresas.

-Eso ya lo sé bastante bien. – Rió. – Confía en mí esta vez. Te aseguro que te va a encantar. – Me besó tranquilamente y volvió a posar su cabeza en la almohada, rodeándome con sus brazos. - ¿Dónde vas? – Me preguntó cuando me levanté.

-A por un vaso de agua. – Fui a la cocina y llevé un vaso con agua. Bebí de él y me volví a refugiar entre los brazos de mi prometido. – No puedo creer que solo falte menos de dos días. – Comenté.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco lo creo. Pero es verdad. Y pronto serás la Señora de Edward Cullen. – Dijo orgulloso.

-Sí, se me hace raro. ¿A ti no?

-No, porque Bella Swan pronto será Bella _Cullen_. Igual que el apellido de mis hijos.

-¡Ay! Es que estoy tan emocionada que no puedo ni dormir.

-Shh. Bella, cariño, mañana me tengo que levantar a las cinco. Déjame dormir un ratito más, ¿vale? – Me paró mientras que me miraba divertido.

-Está bien, Edward. – Le besé en su mejilla y caímos en un sueño apacible.

Como pasaban las horas de rápidas cuando eres feliz. Y más cuando estás deseando casarte con el amor de tu vida y padre de tus hijos.

-¡Bella, hermanita! – Me llamó Alice.

-¡Es el día! – La secundó Rose.

Me levanté de golpe de la cama y empecé a reír como la tonta enamorada que era. Después de ese lapsus de mi parte, fui a ver cómo estaban mis pequeños. Después de besarles en la frente y ver que el pañal estaba limpio, cogí el Escucha-Bebés por si se despertaban y salí hacia la cocina para desayunar algo antes de que estas dos locas me maquillasen junto con los estilistas. Porque sí, venían estilísticas. Y muy prestigiados y conocidos por todo el mundo.

Después de que me dejaran desayunar a penas un sándwich, empezaron a venir los estilistas y comenzó mi tortura. Todo por mi futuro esposo.

…

Después de mucho tiempo después, estuvimos todas listas y cada vez se acerba más nuestro gran día.

Mientras que a mí me arreglaban, Jasper iba a por mi madre y Phil al hotel.

Mi hermana Alice y Ángela – mi otra dama de honor - llevaban un vestido largo, morado. Pero era más lila. Tenía el escote en forma de 'V' y justo debajo de los pechos, había como una especie de corsé, y bajo esto, les caía en cascada. Y, por supuesto, que llevaban unos tacones de vértigo. El cabello lo llevaban totalmente liso, e iban maquilladas ligeramente.

Mi madrina, es decir, Rose, llevaba un vestido palabra de honor, azul oscuro. En el escote, llevaba una costura de un color más oscuro que el vestido, de la cual colgaba un trozo de tela, que le daba cierto encanto al vestido. Llevaba unos tacones altísimos, los cuales solo los puede llevar ella. El vestido, iba complementado con un brazalete y con un par de pendientes. Su cabello rubio, lo llevaba recogido en un moño totalmente perfecto junto con su maquillaje.

Yo… bueno, yo iba muy… _hermosa. _Palabras textuales de Alice y Rose. Mi vestido de novia no era muy vaporoso, solo lo justo y lo preciso. La parte de arriba, era totalmente en forma de corsé, con unas pequeñísimas mangas cortas. A partir de mi cintura, se extendía por el suelo, totalmente. Esta parte, era de una tela muy delicada, según Alice es como si fueran pequeñas gasas transparentes. Al principio me dijo cual era la tela, pero al no entenderla, me lo explicó como si yo fuera una niña chica que no entiende nada. También llevaba tacones, aunque me quise negar, pero no me dejaron replicar. Mi cabello caoba estaba en un moño, justamente hecho para que el velo cayera perfectamente por mi espalda. Gracias a Dios, Alice no usó muchos potingues, solo los justos.

-¡Bella, hija! ¡Alice, cariño! ¡Rose! – Saludó mi madre, justamente entrando por la puerta.

-Hola, mamá. – Dije mientras que dejaba de mirarme fijamente en el espejo.

-¡Mamá! – Saludó Alice, corriendo para darle un abrazo.

Mi madre llevaba un vestido azul, también palabra de honor y con su pelo ondulado.

-Hola, Renée. – Saludó Rose.

-Estás preciosa, Bella. – Me alabó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias, mamá. Pero si no quieres que estropee mi maquillaje ahora mismo, no llores. – Le dije divertida.

-Eso mismo, Renée. Hoy es un día para celebrar. – La animó Rose.

-Sí, por supuesto. – Rió musicalmente. – Hoy no vale llorar. – Las cuatro reímos. – Bella… Sé cuánto echas de menos a la abuelita Marie, al igual que Alice, y sé que mi madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti. Por eso, cuando yo me casé con tu padre, ella me dio este collar. – Se desabrochó su cadena de plata, con un zafiro, colgando de la mitad de ésta, gracias a una tira de plata. – Y me dijo, que cuando llegase el día de tu boda, te lo diese a ti. – Me lo puso en mi cuello, mientras que yo lo miraba embelesada. – Y ahora yo quiero, que la tradición continúe. – Me sonrió tiernamente, mientras que se giraba hacia Alice. – Ya sabes, cariño, tú cuida el brazalete. – Alice sonrió. Renée se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y se giró hacia Rose. – Ya tenemos algo viejo y algo azul. Falta algo prestado y algo nuevo. – Pidió mi madre.

-Toma, sé que te darán suerte. – Rose me entregó unos pendientes, los cuales me había comentado en su boda que eran de su abuela y que era lo único que le quedaba. Cuando los vi, me encantaron y la verdad es que me atraparon. – Sé que te gustaría llevarlos. Además, sé que mi abuela estaría orgullosa de mí. – La abuela de Rose, la llegué a conocer y era una anciana de lo más tierna y se notaba que amaba a sus nietos con toda su alma.

-Gracias, Rose. – Le sonreí ampliamente.

-Bueno, todo está completo, ya que el vestido es nuevo. Así que, solo hay que esperar a que llegue papá. – Comentó Alice.

-¿Alguien ha hablado de un padre? – Charlie entró en la habitación, y se quedó sorprendido cuando nos vio a las cuatro. – Dios, qué guapa estás, hija. – Me alabó Charlie y los colores subieron.

-Lo ves, no hacía falta rubor. Pero el maquillador era tan insistente. – Le cuchicheó Rose a Alice.

-Sí, lo sé. – Le replicó.

-Bueno, ya es la hora. ¿Preparada? – Me preguntó Charlie.

-Por supuesto que sí. – Contesté mientras que asentía.

…

-Ya estamos aquí. – Comentó mi padre, a las puertas de la Iglesia.

-Sí, llegó mi gran día. – Le contesté.

-Ay, mis pequeños ya se hicieron grandes. – Dijo nostálgico. – Siempre me quedarán mis nietos. – Rió.

-Papá. – La reñí. – Tienes que plantearte dejar atrás el pasado y ver el futuro.

-¿Y te crees que no lo he hecho? – Preguntó retóricamente.

-¿C-como? – Preguntamos Alice y yo al unísono.

-Como lo oís. He rehecho mi vida. Con Sue Clearwater.

-¿¡En serio! – Gritamos, Alice y yo, sin poder creerlo.

-En serio. – Respondió.

-Eso es genial, papá. – Volvimos a decir y nos abrazamos a él.

-Seguro que a Emmett le encanta Seth. – Rió Charlie.

-Eso ni lo dudes. – Le contesté mientras reía levemente.

-Bueno, es la hora de entrar. Ah, Bella, toma tú ramo de flores. – Alice me entregó un ramo de rosas de un rosa muy claro y blancas. Mi hermana entró y la seguimos, después de que ella hubiese dado cinco pasos.

-¿Y están aquí? – Le cuchicheé.

-Claro, ella está muy emocionada, al igual que Leah y que Seth. – Me contestó. Yo sonreí mucho más, al darme cuenta de que Leah me aceptaba de una vez por todas.

Y cuando vi a mi Edward, ya es que me dolían mis mejillas. Nuestras miradas se conectaron, y las desvié un momento, para ver como Carlisle tenía en brazos a Justin, Esme a Ashley, Phil a Hilary y mi madre con Adam.

-Espero que la cuides, muchacho. – Le dijo mi padre a Edward, cuando llegamos a su lado. Mi padre cogió la mano que descansaba sobre su antebrazo y la puso sobre la palma de Edward. Nuestras miradas se volvieron a conectar y sonreímos por inercia, a la misma vez.

La ceremonia fue muy bonita y muy intensa.

-Tú, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿Aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, quiero. – Dijo claramente, alegre y decidido.

-Tú, Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, ¿Aceptas a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, quiero. – Dije felizmente sin ningún abismo de titubeo.

-Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe en hombre. Y ahora, la entrega de los anillos. – Procedió. - El señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad. – Edward cogió el anillo que le tendió el sacerdote.

-Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti. – Prenunció firmemente, mientras que deslizaba el anillo por mi dedo. Cogí el anillo que me tendió el sacerdote.

-Edward Anthony Masen Culle, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti. – Pronuncié de igual manera, mientras que deslizaba el anillo en su dedo.

Siguió hablando el cura cosas sin sentido, hasta que pronunció:

-Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, yo os declaro Marido y Mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Edward ahuecó sus manos en mis sonrojadas mejillas y me dio un beso cargado de amor y de felicidad. En fin, perfecto. Cuando rompimos el beso delicadamente, enganché mi brazo con el suyo y los invitados rompieron en un aplauso. Volví a mirar a Edward y nuestras miradas volvieron a quedarse conectadas. Emprendimos el camino hacia el exterior de la iglesia, con Jasper y Rose tras nosotros, con sus brazos unidos de igual forma a la nuestra, detrás, Alice junto con Ángela, las dos damas de honor. Tras ellos, Esme, que iba tomada del brazo de mi padre, y Renée, que tomaba el brazo de Carlisle. Al salir, los demás invitados que se habían quedado fuera por voluntad, y no eran pocos, comenzó la lluvia de arroz. El arroz iba acompañado de pétalos de rosas. Después de la lluvia y risas alegres provenientes de los invitados, pudimos meternos en el Mercedes de Carlisle. El camino hacia la casa, lo hicimos en silencio, excepto cuando Carlisle tocaba el claxon del Mercedes, y los otros conductores le seguían al ver que era un coche de recién casados **(N/A: No sé si en otros países se acostumbra hacer esto, en mi ciudad sí se hace xD Nunca lo he hecho, pero la verdad es que me gustaría :3)**.

…

-La verdad, es que desde que tengo memoria, conozco a Bella. – Empezó Jasper su discurso de padrino. – Siempre me ha parecido una niña inteligente, vamos, tal cual es ahora. Nunca he dudado de su capacidad. Era una niña indefensa. Pero todo se arregló cuando conoció a nuestro querido amigo Edward. – Jasper nos mandó una cálida sonrisa. – A Bella, siempre la he tratado como a una hermana más. Y ahora, que Edward se ha unido a nuestra familia, también será mi hermano. Aunque ya lo era desde mucho antes de esta celebración. En primer lugar, me gustaría mucho agradeceros de que estéis aquí, compartiendo este gran y hermoso día con los recién casados. Bella, sé cuánto querías y quieres a tu abuela, y es una gran lástima que no esté aquí, pero yo sé, que con su gran corazón maternal, estaría muy orgullosa de ti. – Se me saltaron las lágrimas y los vellos se me pusieron de punta. – Y ahora, ¡Una anécdota! – Gemimos, sabiendo que Jasper iba a contar mi primer patético encuentro con Edward. – Cuando nos conocimos, según Bella, la dejamos _marginada_ y todo porque su querido Edward empezó a hablar conmigo y con Alice. – Todo el mundo rió y yo me sonrojé. – Cuando creía que ya no le iba a dirigir más la palabra, la saludó desde su espalda y pegó un bote que casi se cae. – Volvieron a reír. – Y lo más gracioso de todo, es que nuestra querida Bella, parecía un tomate. – La gente reía sin parar. ¿Tanta gracia tenía? Bueno, la verdad es que si no hubiésemos empezado así, imagínate tú dónde estaríamos en este momento. Jasper se aclaró la garganta después de unas carcajadas y volvió a hablar. – Ahora en serio, chicos. Sin vosotros dos, ni con vuestros tres trillizos, no sería lo mismo. Espero que os vaya magníficamente bien en vuestra nueva vida como marido y mujer. – Deseó mientras que alzaba su copa de champán. - ¡Por los novios! – Gritó.

-¡Por los novios! – Corearon los invitados. Tomé un sorbo de mi copa y la volví a dejar en la mesa.

Después de eso, intercambiamos unas palabras con algunos invitados.

-¡Tanya! – Saludé efusivamente mientras que le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Y os preguntaréis: _¿Qué hace Bella saludando efusivamente a Tanya, una chica la cual le quería quitar a su ahora esposo? _

¡Pues muy fácil!

Tanya conoció a un chico llamado Demetri, el cual la cambió totalmente y la hizo una mujer fantástica. Comenzamos a hablar más desde el nacimiento de mis tres hijos.

Llevaba un vestido tipo globo, de un azul verdoso. Era palabra de honor, y en la parte baja, la cual iba pegada a sus piernas, tenía unas pequeñas pedrerías. Su cabello rojizo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta perfectamente recogida, sin ningún pelo fuera de su sitio. Llevaba unos tacones plateados e iba levemente maquillada. Al natural.

-¡Bella! ¡Edward! ¡Enhorabuena! – Deseó alegremente.

-Oh, muchas gracias, Tanya. – Agradeció Edward.

-No hay de qué. – Le quitó importancia.

-¿Y Demetri? – Le pregunté al no verlo.

-Llegará más tarde. Tenía una reunión de último momento. De su parte, quiere que os diga que siente que no pueda venir antes. – Comentó.

-Ya lo veremos. – Dijo Edward.

Avanzamos un par de pasos, cuando nos encontramos con Seth.

-¡Bella! – Saludó efusivamente. - ¡Edward!

-¡Seth! Cuánto tiempo. – Saludé mientras que le abrazaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Seth? – Dijo Edward mientras que se estrechaban sus manos.

-Quién lo diría. – Dijo soñadoramente. – Quién diría que desde aquella noche estos dos tórtolos se juntarían como novios para más tarde ¡casarse! – Terminó de la misma forma.

-Vamos, Seth. Tú más que nadie lo sabías. – Bromeó Edward.

-Cierto, Alice me pegó algo de su sexto sentido. – Reímos.

-¿Y cómo te va todo? – Le pregunté.

-Pues me va estupendamente. Leah no es tan ruda, mi madre está saliendo con tu padre, por lo que somos medio hermanos, tengo una novia…

-¿Tienes una novia? – Preguntamos Edward y yo.

-Sí, _tío._ Se llama Maggie y está por ahí. – Sonrió. – Mira, aquí está. – Cogió a una chica de la mano y la trajo hacia nosotros. Maggie era un poco más baja que Seth, tenía el cabello pelirrojo y una cara con rasgos tiernos pero maduros. – Bella, Edward, esta es Maggie. Maggie, estos son Edward y Bella, los novios. Ah, Bella es mi media hermana. – Rió.

-Encantada. – Sonrió. – Espero no molestar por haber venido sin avisar. – La chica se sonrojó.

-Bah, seguro que eres tan maja como Seth. Así que, bienvenida a la familia. – Reímos. – Ven, te voy a presentar a los demás. – La cogí de la mano y tiré de Edward con la otra. La llevé hacia donde estaban todos, disfrutando de la fiesta. Cuando llegamos allí con la pelirroja, se giraron hacia nosotros y Maggie se sonrojó.

-Esta es Maggie, la novia de Seth. – La presenté.

Y con esto, vino otra ronda de presentaciones. Pero sin en menos de cinco minutos estaba integrada. La chica es que caía bastante bien.

La comida llegó y me hallé sentada en la gran mesa, junto a Jasper y a mi esposo. ¡Ay, Dios, qué bien suena! Vi que Esme tenía a Justin en sus brazos mientras le daba de comer. Yo habría querido, pero no quisieron ya que decían que me podría manchar el vestido y blah, blah, blah. Edward tenía a Hilary y Jasper a Ashley. ¡Iban vestidos tan tiernamente! Ashley y Hilary, llevaban un vestido rosa chicle, con florecitas a los costados, junto con unas sandalias blancas. **(N/A: Como siempre, la ropa la he sacado de las infantas jajá aquí os dejo el link: [http:/ www. /realeza/casa_espanola/200908059710/principes/infantas/posado/1/] La verdad es que me encantan *-* son tan guapas 3) **Ni que se piense Alice que mis dos niñas van a ir a todos lados vestidas de la misma forma. ¿Qué quiere crearles un trauma? ¡De momento! Nuestra madre ya había tenido su tiempo de traumatizarnos cuando pequeñas por vestirnos con los mismos vestidos y de igual color. Volviendo al tema, Justin iba vestido igualito a su padre, excepto porque era muchas tallas menos y mi pequeño no llevaba ni corbata, ni el chaleco que llevaba Edward.

Tras la comida, llegó la hora de cortar la tarta.

-¿Preparada? – Me preguntó Edward mientras cogía el cuchillo.

-Preparadísima. – Contesté mientras ahora yo cogía el cuchillo y Edward posaba sus manos sobre las mías.

Lo cortamos, y como siempre se ha hecho, nos lo dimos mutuamente ante la atenta mirada de todos los invitados. Yo, como no, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Después de que cada invitado cogiera su porción de pastel y que se lo hubiesen terminado, Alice nos mandó a bailar el primer baile. Como estábamos en el jardín de nuestra casa, y el sol ya se había escondido, bailamos el primer baile bajo la luz de la luna.

-No he podido decirte lo magníficamente guapa que te ves hoy, Sra. _Cullen. _– Yo sonreí por mi nuevo apellido.

-Tú tampoco estás mal. – Le dije. –Está saliendo todo maravillosamente perfecto, ¿no crees? – Le pregunté mientras que flashes de cámaras disparaban sin cesar.

-Eso no hace falta ni que lo preguntes. – Rió musicalmente. – La verdad es que estamos en la compañía de todos los que queremos y nuestra familia.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Después de esta breve conversación, apareció mi padre tocando levemente el hombro de Edward para que me dejase bailar con él. Esto sería difícil. Ninguno de los dos sabe bailar, y toma, a bailar se ha dicho. Vi que Edward bailaba con Esme y Renée con Carlisle. Y Jasper con Alice. Con mi padre no hablé mucho, ya que estábamos bastante entretenidos en seguir el ritmo de la canción. El siguiente con el que tuve que bailar, fue Carlisle. Fue mucho más fácil que con Charlie. Carlisle bailaba igual de elegante que su hijo. Cuando ya me harté de bailar y de hablar con la gente, llegó la hora de irnos de luna de miel.

-¡Venga, hermanita! – Me llamó Alice. - ¡Tienes que cambiarte para el viaje! – Como vio que no me separaba de mi querido esposo, me agarró de mi brazo y tiró de mí. Dejé un casto beso en los labios de Edward y fui directa a mi habitación junto con Alice, Rose, Esme, Renée, Tanya y Ángela. Entre todas, me ayudaron a quitarme el vestido y mi peinado. Me cambié – más bien me cambiaron – por un cómodo vestido azul, palabra de honor. Tenía unos dibujos de animales como luciérnagas, libélulas, etc. El cabello se me quedó ondulado, debido al moño anteriormente hecho.

-No os paséis con los juegos bruscos. – Les advertí, tratándome de mis pequeños, sabiendo cómo era mi hermano. – Tampoco le dé…

-Bella, cariño, he sido y somos madres, excepto dos de las aquí presentes, y sabemos como cuidar a unos bebés. – Me paró suavemente Esme.

-Tienes razón, Esme. – Le dije. – Perdonad…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Isabella. – Murmuraron todas. – Como ha dicho Esme, somos madres y sabemos lo duro que es irte y no ver a tus hijos durante una semana. – Siguió mi madre.

-_Erm_… Mamá, son dos semanas. – Rectificó Alice.

-Sí, debido a que ellos tienen más presiones al ser tres, hemos decidido darles una semana para sex… - Alice le tapó la boca con su mano.

-Regla número 4 – Se veía claramente que Alice se había inventado el número. Era el número 14... – _No hablar de 'eso' con tu madre. _¿O acaso ya lo has olvidado? – Preguntó Alice furiosa. Es una de las tantas listas estúpidas de mi hermana sobre _qué hacer o no hacer cuando tengas un novio. _A mi parecer, patético. Para ellas, majestuoso.

-¿Os olvidáis que me voy de luna de miel y tengo que estar en el aeropuerto en no sé cuántos minutos? – Pregunté retóricamente. ¡Es que, es que tenía ganas de irme ya!

-¡Ins, es verdad! – Aplaudió Alice.

-¡Venga, venga, que pierdes el vuelo y adiós maravillosa luna de miel! – Gritó escandalizada Rose. Todos reímos.

-Isabella, cállate de una vez. – Me reprendió mi madre cuando empecé a decir, de nuevo, cosas sobre mis pequeños.

-¡Lo siento! – Grité.

-_¿Pasa algo? _– Se escuchó el grito de Edward desde las escaleras.

-¡Nada pasa! ¡Solo que tu querida mujer no deja de hablar incoherencias! – Le contestó Alice.

-¡Alice! – La reprendí.

-¿Qué? – Dijo ella como si nada.

-Que bajemos ya. – Le respondió Ángela.

-¡Cierto, cierto! – Respondió efusivamente.

Bajamos las escaleras y al pie de ella me esperaba mi esposo. No esperaba que esto sonara tan bien. Pero ¡Esposo! Iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros, un poco oscuros, y una camisa azul claro. Me extendió la mano y yo la cogí con mucho gusto. Nos fuimos hacia la entrada de nuestra casa, en la cual ya estaban los invitados.

-Te quiero, mamá. No lo olvides. – Le dije cuando fui a abrazarla y despedirme. La solté y me fui hacia mi padre, que estaba al lado de ella. – A ti también te quiero, eh. – Le dije bromeando.

-Ya lo sé, tonta. – Me abrazó y me soltó.

-¡Hermanita! – Chillamos Alice y yo antes de fundirnos en un _melli-abrazo. _Nombre puesto por Alice cuando solamente teníamos cuatro años. – Te quiero. – Murmuramos de nuevo, al unísono y reímos. La besé en la mejilla y me fui hacia Rose.

-Rose, amiga. – Le abracé fuertemente. - Usa protección. No quiero que me hagas tía de nuevo, en tan poco tiempo. – Reímos.

-No te preocupes, mantendré a raya a Emmett. – Rió. – Te quiero, Bella.

-Jasper, my friend.

Reímos por lo que le dije. Nos llamábamos _my friend_ por una canción de _Groove Armada. _La canción era un poquitín rara, pero cuando la escuchamos, no podíamos parar de reír. Y todo, salió de la nada. Así, por la cara. Porque la canción es como una cualquiera. Solo que la mujer canta con bastante pasividad. Les dediqué unas palabras, y abracé fuertemente a mis angelitos y por último, a Carlisle y a Esme, junto con Tanya, Demetri – el cual había venido -, Ángela y Ben. Por último, nos montamos en el Volvo, y gritamos un '¡_OS QUEREMOS_!' y emprendimos nuestro viaje hacia… la nada. Porque aquí vuestro amigo Edward, y mi esposo, no me ha querido decir a dónde me llevaba. Siempre me decía que era el lugar perfecto para estar acurrucados los dos juntos y poder pasear por… y ahí se callaba y no decía nada, de nuevo, al darse cuenta de que me estaba dando más información, de la que según él, yo necesitaba.

…

-¿Irlanda? – Pregunté emocionada.

-Claro. Siempre estás diciendo que te gustaría conocerla. Además, pienso que estaría bien para tener nuestro espacio, ¿no crees? – Me preguntó juguetón.

-¡Edward! – Le susurré mientras le daba suavemente en su pecho.

-Oye, que yo sepa ni Justin, ni Hilary, y ni Ashley ha venido del espíritu santo… ¿o sí? – Rió y yo me sonrojé.

-Anda, calla ya y vamos a subir al avión que ya podemos subir.

Subimos a nuestro avión, ya que habíamos pasado ya por el control de policía y todas esas cosas.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabías, verdad? – Me dijo.

-Claro que lo sé, _esposo. _– Reí por lo bien que sonaba.

-Eso queda maravillosamente bien, ¿no crees? Señor y Señora Cullen.

-Queda mucho más que perfecto. – Le contesté.

-Y bueno, _Señora Cullen, _¿No le vas a dar a tu pobre esposo un besito? – Me puso un puchero.

-A veces puedes ser taaaan infantil. – Suspiré. – Pero te amo así. – Le besé apasionadamente.

-Hey, hey, ¿Puedes dejar algo para esta noche? – Preguntó juguetonamente.

-Como sigas así de infantil, te vas a quedar sin nada en la luna de miel. Y quien avisa no es traidor. – Le dije entrecerrando los ojos y apuntándole con mi dedo índice.

-Solo llevamos unas horas de casados y ya has cogido las riendas del asunto. A ti no se te escapa ninguna, cariño. – Volvió a reír.

-Las riendas las manejaba yo desde novios, listillo. – Refunfuñé y me crucé de brazos. Edward iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento anunciaron que el avión iba a despegar en breves momentos. Me deshizo de mi posición, me puse el cinturón y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

-Disculpe, Señor, ¿Desea algo? – Se acercó una chica, que iba pintada como una puerta, con los pechos operados y con un escote que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. El cual le pegó en la cara a mi Edward.

-No, muchas gracias. – Respondió apartando la cara. - ¿Y tú, mi amor? – Me preguntó. Ella gruñó pero se recompuso, sin perder la esperanza.

-No, muchas gracias. – Le dije.

-No dude en llamarme para lo que quiera. – Se dirigió solamente a Edward. Él la ignoró y se giró hacia mí.

-¿Qué le podemos comprar a nuestros hijos? – Preguntó lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchase la azafata. Se escuchó un gruñido, con toda la rabia que sentía.

…

Llegamos a Irlanda, después de muchas horas de vuelo. Cuando cogimos nuestro equipaje, salimos fuera del aeropuerto y todo era… verde. Me encantaba el verde. Y sentía que este lugar iba a dejar una marca bien profunda en mi corazón. Edward cogió un taxi y le dio la dirección del hotel en dónde nos íbamos a hospedar.

El hotel se llamaba _Durrow Castle._ Era… simplemente precioso. Era totalmente antiguo, con toda la fachada con antiguos ladrillos grises. Estaba en una gran inmediación verde, completamente perfecta. Era un castillo, que lo habían rehabilitado para poder crear un hotel, el cual pertenece al siglo XVIII.

-¡Wow! – Exclamé sin poder articular ninguna otra palabra.

-¿Te gusta? – Preguntó.

-¡Claro que me gusta! – Le dije.

Entramos a la elegante recepción, la cual estaba decorada como en el siglo XVIII, sin perder ese toque moderno. Edward pidió las llaves de nuestra habitación y cuando las obtuvo, me llevó a nuestra habitación. Cuando entramos, me quedé sin habla. ¡Era totalmente perfecta! Las paredes estaban empapeladas, y en ellas había diversos cuadros. La cama estaba pegada a la pared, al lado de la chimenea. Ésta tenía barrotes, como en las camas antiguas, y por supuesto, tenía unas cortinas color azul con algunas flores en plateado. Al lado de la cama, había dos mesitas de noche, junto con sus lámparas. Frente a la cama, en una esquina, estaba el armario y junto a éste, una pequeña librería.

-¡Esto es perfecto Edward! – Le dije.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar. – Me dijo mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo.

-¿Ah, sí? – Pregunté.

-Claro que sí, Señora Cullen. – Se acercó a mí y me atrapó entre sus brazos. Me empezó a besar con pasión, amor e infinidad de sentimientos como ese.

-Se lo correspondí de igual manera y noté el mullido colchón hundirse bajo mi peso. Pronto, las caricias y los besos pasaron a más y las prendas que quedaban empezaban a faltar.

-Te amo, mucho, pero mucho, mucho. – Le dije cuando me recosté sobre su esculpido pecho.

-Yo también te amo, mucho pero mucho, mucho. – Reímos cuando citó mis mismas palabras.

-Gracias por darme esta fantástica familia, Edward.

-Gracias a ti. – Me respondió él, mirándome con fiereza a los ojos.

-Te amo. – Repetimos los dos, para acto seguidos caer en un sueño profundo.

Los días siguientes pasaron igual. Por las mañanas hacíamos un Tour por la ciudad y por la noche las dedicábamos para aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos. Visitamos _The Black Abbey, _que estaba en Kilkenny. Era una iglesia extremadamente bonita. El _Natural History Museum,_ también me encantó y mucho más con la compañía de mi Edward. Pero lo que más me gustó, fue _Cliffs of Moher. _¡Esos fantásticos acantilados! Sobre todo, tenían una vista espectacular a la hora del Crepúsculo. Si me tengo que quedar con algo de Irlanda, sería, sin duda esos acantilados.

-Adiós, Irlanda. – Me despedí antes de entrar en el aeropuerto.

Me acomodé en mi sillón, y esperé impaciente la llegada a Nueva York, para ver a mi familia, pero sobre todo… a mis pequeños. Esa mezcla de Edward y mía.

Espero volver pronto, Irlanda.

-No te preocupes, vendremos otra vez.

-Pero la próxima vez con nuestros hijos. – Le puse un puchero.

-No hace falta que me pongas puchero alguno, cariño. Vamos a volver con ellos. No creo que a tu hermana Alice le guste saber que solo le has comprado dos regalos. – Rió.

-Bah, me da igual que me eche la bronca, mientras que esté con vosotros cuatro.

-Gracias, de nuevo. No puedo parar de decírtelo. – Vi que iba a seguir con su discurso, pero lo paré con un dulce beso.

-Sabes que no hace falta que des las gracias, Edward. – Rodé los ojos.

-Ya, pero quiero decirte esto: Te amo. – Me repitió.

-Como yo a ti. – Juntamos nuestros labios de nuevo, mientras que el avión despegaba con destino a Nueva York, donde estaba nuestra familia. Ashley, Hilary y Justin Cullen Swan.

**~Fin~**

**

* * *

**

**Hoooooola! :D **

**Biien, esto ya se acaba por mucho que me duela u_u'**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la boda? Sinceramente, es uno de mis favoritos *_***

**Bueno, hoy no voy a dar las graciias, me explayaré en el siguiente, o sea, el epílogo ^^ **

**Lamento el retraso, pero es que mi querida amiga Alana (la cual es de Irlanda) no me daba lugares a los que ir a Irlanda. Hasta que la he amenazado con una foto suya haciendo quién sabe qué xD Bueno, y aún así, ha quedado la luna de miel bastante escasa, a mi parecer. **

**Otra cosa, no sé cuando voy a poder actualizar alguno de mis fics, ya que estoy muy estresada y me cuesta mucho escribir con la presión de los exámenes T_T **

**La semana que viene tengo DOS de sociales (=C) y uno de inglés por lo inmaduros de mi clase u.u' Aparte de muchos ejercicios que manda T_T'**

**Por ciierto! He suubido dos fics nuuevos: Uno se llama Nunca sabes lo que puede aprender y el otro se llama Tonterias las justas. Espero que os podáis pasar y dejéis algún review :D **

**Y hablando de Reviews... GRACIAS, EN SERIO! Ya hemos llegado a los 129, aunque a la gente le parezca poco ¬¬ algo es algo (: **

**Bueno, me despido ya porque mañana tengo otra sesión de senderismo! Lo sé, soy masoquista x) **

**Se os quiere!**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	33. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

_Mi Querido Vecino__._

**Capítulo 33: **_Epílogo._

_**Diecisiete años después… **_

Qué rápido pasaban los años… Parecía que fue ayer cuando conocí a Edward y me dio a estos preciosos tres hijos. Ahora estaban hechos dos mujercitas y un hombrecito. Bueno, dos mujeres hechas y derechas, y un hombre de pies a cabezas. Ashley y Justin eran el vivo retrato de Edward; eran exactamente iguales a él. No podría negar que no son sus hijos; Sin embargo, Hilary era clavadita a mí, a excepción de los ojos, que eran como los de Edward. Ashley era tímida, inteligente y al igual que yo, se sonroja con facilidad y odia las compras (¡Bien por mí!); Hilary era más sociable, también era inteligente, y al igual que a sus tías, estaba locamente obsesionadas con las compras; Justin también era tímido, pero cogía la confianza rápidamente, no se enfada por nada y adoraba tocar el piano. Los tres se llevaban estupendamente con sus primos, Adam y Nikki. Adam estaba hecho todo un caballero como su primo Justin. Tenía una melena rubia, bastante bonita y adorada por su madre, los ojos los tenía como los de Jasper y era tan alto como él; Tenía un carácter bastante parecido al de los Swan. Yo era su tía consentida, como Jasper lo denominó cuando mi hermana dio a luz. Yo era su tía consentida y bastante orgullosa estaba de ello. Alice, cinco años después, nos dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada de una hermosa niña. Michelle se parecía más a Alice; Su pelo era totalmente liso, pero negro azabache como el de mi hermana. Los ojos eran de un color entre azul y el verde. Su tío consentido era Emmett, así que Michelle se la pasaba bomba con Emmett. Nikki tenía el cabello rubio como el de Rosalie, con los rizos de Emmett. Se parecía bastante a Emmett, aunque también a Rosalie. Tenía el carácter fuerte de Rosalie y no se dejaba manipular, pero también tenía carácter de Emmett y sus hoyuelos. Su tío consentido era Edward y parecía que era como otra hija para él; Emmett y Rose habían decidido ir a por el segundo y al final, lo consiguieron. Lucas nació un año después que Michelle, por lo que era la pequeña de la familia y el ojito derecho de Carlisle. Respecto a los tíos consentidos de mis tres angelitos; Justin era el ojo derecho de Esme; El tío consentido de Ashley, era nuestro amigo Jasper y por último, las tías consentidas de Hilary eran, como no, Alice y Rose.

-¡Mamá, mamá, mamá! –Dos adolescentes bajaban las escaleras como un torbellino.

-¿Qué, qué, qué? –Respondí mientras giraba mi cabeza, desde el sofá, para verlas. Justin, que estaba sobre mi regazo, levantó la cabeza alarmado. Al igual que Emmett, era un hermano bastante sobreprotector. Su padre y él se podían coger de la mano e ir de paseo por el parque.

-¡George y Jim nos han pedido una cita! –Corearon.

-¿¡Qué! –Preguntamos Justin y yo; Yo con alegría y Justin sin poder creérselo.

-No, no y no. –Se levantó apresuradamente de mis piernas y se posicionó en frente de sus hermanas.

-Anthony. –Le regañé y él gruñó al escuchar su segundo nombre.- No seas sobreprotector. Bastante tengo ya con tu padre. –Suspiré.- Seguro que monta una escenita.

-Está bien. –Suspiró, aceptando su derrota.- Pero, mamá… Mmm, yo también voy a salir con Rebecca. –Se sonrojó mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca; manía aprendida de su padre.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si mis pequeños ya se hacen grandes! –Sollocé.

-Mamá. –Suspiraron mientras rodaban los ojos.

-Está bien, está bien. Podéis salir.

Hilary y Ashley saltaron y chillaron de alegría y Justin sonrió complacido y volvió a su antigua posición.

A las ocho de la tarde, tocaron el timbre. Me limpié las manos en el trapo de cocina y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Frente a mí, estaban dos chicos; Ambos eran altos y parecidos. Tan parecidos como que eran mellizos. Ambos tenían el pelo marrón y ojos azules.

-Hola, chicos. –Saludé.

-Buenas noches, Señora Cullen. –Saludaron al unísono.

-Pasad. –Me hice a un lado y ambos pasaron.- Y ya sabéis que me podéis llamar Bella. No soy tan mayor para tanta formalidad. –Reímos.

-Vale, Bella.

-Hey, chicos. –Saludó Justin mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Justin. –Saludaron.

-Hil y Ash están por bajar. –Avisó mientras se ponía su abrigo. –Hasta luego, mamá. Chicos.

Jim y George le soltaron la típica charla hermano sobreprotector, que les echó Justin antes, y se fue a su cita con Rebecca. Hablé un pocos con los mellizos y al fin, bajaron mis dos princesas. Iban hermosas, con uno de los tantos vestidos que le compró Alice. Los mellizos se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero se recompusieron y las saludaron.

-Nos vamos, mamá. –Dijo Hilary.

-Está bien, no volváis muy tarde. –Avisé.

-Vale. –Aceptó Ashley con una sonrisa mientras cogía de la mano a George y Hilary a Jim.

-No la traeremos tarde, Bella. –Me comentó Jim.

-De acuerdo.

Ambas parejas se fueron y yo cerré la puerta con llave. No me gustaba estar sola en casa y eso me daba más seguridad.

Jim y George, tanto como Rebecca, eran hermanos. Jim y George tenían dieciocho años, y Rebecca, su hermana menor tenía un año menos. Los conocimos cuando se mudaron frente a nuestra casa hace algunos meses. Como muestra de amabilidad, fuimos los cinco a visitar a los nuevos vecinos, como hace ya diecisiete años hicimos Alice, Jasper, Rose y yo. Congeniamos bastante bien y nuestros hijos se hicieron amigos nada más conocerse. Y, para beneficio de ellos, iban al mismo instituto. Estaba clarísimo, que desde el primer momento en que se vieron los seis, conectaron bastante bien y se veía a la vista de que había sido un flechazo. Se notaban a leguas de que se gustaban.

En ese momento, dos pares de manos se posaron sobre mis ojos.

-Hola, mi amor. –Me saludó mi bello esposo.

-Buenas noches, cariño. –Me di la vuelta y posé mis labios sobre los suyos, en un beso lento y suave.

-¿Y los chicos? –Preguntó mientras picoteaba la cena, a lo que yo le di un manotazo.

-No picotees. –Le regañé.- Los tres han salido. –Respondí mientras preparaba la mesa.

-Mmm, sabes que eso no me dice mucho, ¿verdad?

-Te lo voy a decir, pero por favor, no te pongas en tu plan padre sobreprotector, ¿de acuerdo?

-Que sí. –Rodó los ojos.

-Hilary tiene una cita con Jim, Ashley con George y Justin con Rebecca.

Formó el dos de mayo. Bueno, empezó a murmurar incoherencias y blasfemias. Despotricaba en voz alta, se llamaba de todo por haber conocido a nuestros vecinos y cosas así.

-Edward, mi amor, no exageres. –Le dije en la cena, que por cierto, seguía despotricando.

-¿Que no exagere? –Me preguntó retóricamente.- Son nuestras hijas. Mis amores, mis ojitos derechos, mis corazones, mis dulcecitos, mis…

-Ya lo he pillado, cariño. –Le paré mientras rodaba los ojos.- Y no quiero que montes otra escenita de padre sobreprotector que tiene el síndrome del nido vacío, ¿vale? –Me levanté de la mesa, bastante enfadada. Dejé los platos en el fregadero y me fui hacia nuestra habitación.

-Lo que me faltaba. –Murmuró entrando a la habitación.- Vamos, Bella. Dime que no te sientes así con Justin.

-No, estoy feliz por ellos. ¡Por favor, Edward! Son sus primeras citas, por dios.

Se cambió de ropa en silencio, como recapacitando lo que le acababa de decir.

-Está bien, intentaré comprenderlo.

-Escúchame, Edward Cullen, no vas a intentar comprenderlo, _vas_ a comprenderlo, ¿entendido? –Asintió.- Así me gusta. –Besé sus labios y me separé, ya que todavía era muy temprano como para dormir.

Ya eran las doce, y hacía una hora que mis tres hijos habían vuelto. Los tres nos contaron cómo lo habían pasado y cómo Justin, Jim y George les pidieron que fueran sus novias. A mi esposo se le descompuso la cara, pero por lo visto recordó mis palabras amenazantes y comentó con aire _soñador_: ¡Pero si ya tengo dos yernos y una nuera!

-Así me gusta, Edward, que me obedezcas. –Le dije mientras estaba reposada en su pecho desnudo. –Y no seas malpensado, porque lo estoy diciendo por cómo te has comportado cuando nos han dicho que los tres ya tenían pareja.

Él soltó una carcajada y siguió dándome tiernas caricias por alrededor de toda mi espalda, que al igual que su pecho, estaba desnuda.

-Entonces, parece que ya tenemos una familia. –Comentó con aire soñador.

-Edward, todavía hay que esperar a ver si llevan bien el tema de las relaciones. –Le dije pacientemente.

-Ya, pero he visto cómo nuestro Justin ve a Rebecca, Jim a Hilary y George a Ashley. E inversamente. Ten por seguro que sus relaciones van a durar un buen tiempo. Confía en mí cómo lo has hecho durante todos estos años.

-¿No te parece raro? –Pregunté después de un rato.

-¿El qué?

-Que nuestra historia se repita. Es decir, nosotros nos conocimos igual; cuando tú te mudaste a la casa de en frente, nos conocimos, empezamos a salir y mira ahora como estamos; casados, enamorados y con tres hijos.

-Sí… -Suspiró.- Y menos mal que elegí esa casa. Si no ahora no podría decir lo cuanto que te amo y lo cuanto que te amaré.

-Yo también me alegro de que eligieses esa casa. –Besé su pecho.- Gracias.

-Gracias a ti, mi amor. –Contestó. Me besó en la frente y se volvió a apoyar en las almohadas.

-¿Cariño? –Le llamé.

-Dime, mi amor.

-Estoy embarazada.

-¿¡QUÉ! –Exclamó antes de desmayarse sobre las almohadas.

Sí, mi vida no podía ser más perfecta, por eso, gracias a Edward y a toda mi familia, sin ellos, nada sería lo mismo. Y sí, estoy embarazada de nuevo. Y rezo porque sea un niño, para que Edward no se preocupe de su nido vacío. Aunque, ahora, lo tendrá lleno de nuevo por un tiempo.

_**¡Fin!**_

* * *

**¡No me gusta!**

**Perdón por ese saludo, pero es que es la verdad. Bueno, sí, no me gusta sencillamente porque con esta historia, no sé lo que me pasa que no logro explayarme tan bien como lo hago con mis otros fics, aunque aún así, espero que os haya gustado. **

**¿Quién se esperaba esto? Porque yo no xD lo del embarazo ha sido un flash que he tenido, pero pensaba poner a Bella y a Edward como madre de los tres hijos que ya tenían, ni uno más ni uno menos, pero veis que las cosas cambian.**

**En fin, no tengo ganas de nada, por motivos personales y una pelea bastante fuerte con mi hermano, con solo deciros de que se me estan quitando las ganas de celebrar la nochevieja... Pero no os quiero aburrir con mis tonterías.**

**Así que, solo quedan dos cosas; **

**Una de ella es desearos una muy feliz Navidad, o lo que queda de ella, y un próspero año nuevo. Y como últimamente se escucha en España, deseo que el 2011 traiga mucha salud y un trabajo (por lo de la crisis xD)**

**Y otra de las cosas es daros las gracias por acompañarme, leyendo este fic y dejando reviews. Ahora mismo, es imposible de que me acuerde de todas las personas que me han dejado reviews o las que me han agregado a alertas, favoritos y eso. Por eso, doy las GRACIAS a todas aquellas personas que se han molestado en seguir mi historia. Para los reviews anónimos, os pediría que me dejáseis el msn para poder contactar con vosotras y agradeceros personalmente. También dar las gracias a aquellas personas que solo leen. En fin, quedo corta dando las gracias, así que, de nuevo, GRACIAS n_n**

**Mi cometido se ha cumplido, que era terminar de escribir sí o sí antes del 2011 para despediros el año con suerte. Así que, espero que nos sigamos leyendo en algunos de mis fics. (He subido uno de Navidad que se llama _Little girl without Christmas_ y un One-shot, pre-navideño que se llama _Amigo invisible_)**

**Me despido, y de nuevo, gracias :)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo...**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


End file.
